Far behind
by s.silver
Summary: Le début de la guerre,des adolescents dans l'incapacité d'agir. Amitié, trahison, amour, mort vont rythmer leurs vies dorénavant. Du James et Lily, Sirius, Régulus, Rémus et toute la joyeuse bande de Poudlard seront de l'aventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chp1 : le retour.

La pluie s'abattait sur Londres. La ville était plongée dans l'obscurité, seules les faibles lumières des lampadaires éclairaient les rues sombres de la ville.

Cependant cette obscurité ne le gênait absolument pas, au contraire il se sentait dans son élément. Le jeune homme marchait sans se retourner, le bruit de ses pas et de sa valise raisonnant dans la rue quasi-déserte. Les choses étaient allées trop loin, c'était le point de non retour. Il fulminait intérieurement, ce maudissant de ne pas avoir eu le courage de partir plus tôt. Il les haïssait .Et encore…Il trouvait le mot faible, c'était bien pire que de la haine. C'était bien au delà. Mépris, dégoût définissaient exactement ses sentiments envers eux.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait, la seule chose dont il était certain est qu'il n'y retournerait jamais, jamais plus Sirius Black ne mettrai les pieds au 12, square Grimmaurd. Cet endroit maudit où tout n'était que froideur et dédain. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu un quelconque souvenir agréable dans cette maison, dans ce qu'il appelait avant, son « chez lui ». Aucune tendresse maternelle, aucun soutien paternelle, il y avait eut ce lien fraternel, si fragile, mais il n'était plus vraiment sur de son existence à présent. Il ne reconnaissait plus son frère, celui qui le prenait comme exemple plus jeune, celui qui était toujours derrière lui quoiqu'il arrive, c'était une toute autre personne qu'il avait eut en face de lui ce soir. Régulus avait été aveuglé par ses parents, par leur manie du sang pur. Il idolâtrait ce nouveau mage qui faisait trembler son monde, ce mage noir qui faisait parler de lui parmi les sangs purs, prônant la supériorité de leur sang sur tous les autres. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'autant de sorciers le rejoindrait, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses parents feraient tout pour que son frère et lui fassent parti de ses rangs, de se qu'on appelait désormais les mangemorts. Le maraudeur s'était fermement opposé malgré les menaces, les sorts, il avait maintenu sa position. Jamais il ne serait comme eux. Sa avait été le point de non retour. Il ne se considérait plus comme l'un de leur, il ne se considérait plus comme un Black, seul son nom le rattachait à eux.

Sirius poussa un soupir et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, seul quelques passants déambulés dans la rue, sûr ment des moldus se dit-il. Pendant un instant, un bref instant, il les envia de leur insouciance, de leur ignorance de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde parallèle au leur, de ce qu'il se préparait dans le monde des sorciers.

Sans plus attendre le brun réajusta brusquement la capuche de sa cape et prit la première ruelle qu'il trouva sur son passage, il ne devait prendre aucun risque. Il devait réfléchir à se qu'il allait faire, maintenant qu'il avait définitivement quitter le « chaleureux » domicile des Black. Le Maraudeur s'assit sur les marches d'un immeuble victorien, à la fois soulagé et fatigué de sa décision. Son bras semblait brûlait de l'intérieur, comme si le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était en ébullition. Il releva sa manche gauche « _toujours pur_ » inscrit dans la chair encore ouverte, un cadeau de sa tendre mère. La blessure lui faisait encore mal, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte, allant jusqu'à utiliser la magie noire contre lui, son propre fils. Sirius plongea les mains dans ses poches: quelques gallions et son miroir, qui lui permettait de communiquer avec James. Il n'avait pas grand-chose sur lui, seulement ces quelques galions et sa valise. Sirius leva les yeux vers le ciel noir, il pouvait apercevoir la lune d'ici même si un bon nombre de nuage venait la cacher. Il pensa à Rémus, la pleine lune était pour bientôt.

Puis son regard se perdit dans la contemplation des fines gouttes de pluies qui venaient s'écraser allégrement sur le sol humide, tandis que son esprit, lui, vagabondait d'idées en idées, de solutions en solutions. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin avec ces gallions, il pouvait passer quelques nuits au Chaudron Baveur mais cela ne lui suffirait pas à tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'été… Le Gryffondor serra le miroir, il lui restait toujours cette possibilité mais cela reviendrait à mettre sa fierté de coté. Sirius poussa un long soupir de désarroi, prenant le temps de réfléchir aux autres possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, la vérité était qu'il était parti sur un coup de tête, de manière totalement impulsive et qu'il n'avait absolument pas pensé à « l'après », à ce qu'il ferait une fois parti du 12 square Grimmaurd.

Sans perdre un instant de plus Sirius se décida, se leva et d'un geste vif sortit sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard le maraudeur montait dans le magicobus sans jeter un regard derrière lui.

*o*o*o*o*o*o

James était avachis sur un des sofas du salon, fixant un point à l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le mois d'août touchait bientôt à sa fin, et même si la chaleur était toujours présente, un arrière goût d'amertume apparaissait dans sa gorge lorsqu'il y pensait. Son meilleur ami, son quasi frère, s'était enfui de chez lui et ses parents l'avaient accueilli comme leur propre fils. Bien sur ce n'était pas la place qui manquait dans le manoir mais James était plutôt fière de la réaction de ses parents. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement apprécié les Black et, bien qu'ils étaient au courant de leur amitié, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils l'accepteraient aussi facilement, comme l'un des leur. James s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Sirius était arrivé tard dans la nuit, personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa venue, même l'elfe de maison ne l'avait pas remarqué, il l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Ce dernier n'avait pas tout de suite compris se que faisait son ami chez lui, dans sa chambre, en plein milieu de la nuit. Sirius lui avait brièvement expliqué qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui, qu'il n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds et que c'était le premier endroit auquel il avait pensé. James n'avait aucune idée de comment il était rentré dans la demeure des Potter, il n'avait pas posé plus de questions à Sirius et pourtant ce n'était pas les questions qui lui manquaient « Pourquoi ? Comment ? Que s'était il passé ? » Il n'avait tout simplement pas osé, le visage de son ami l'avait surpris, lui qui paraissait si sur, si insolent, paraissait déboussolé, tiraillé et surtout déterminé. Dès qu'il tentait d'aborder le sujet, le maraudeur sentait son ami se raidir et voyait clairement son visage se fermait. Sirius avait remercié chaleureusement les parents de James et participait même aux taches ménagères, ce qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas. Mais en dehors de ses moments, il avait vraiment passé d'excellentes vacances, lui qui se retrouvait souvent seul au manoir avait maintenant son quasi frère pour invité avec lequel il pouvait parler de tout et de rien, avec qui il pouvait jouer au quidditch. C'était simple ensemble ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais. C'était encore mieux qu'à Poudlard.

James se passa une main dans les cheveux, c'était devenu nerveux, dès qu'il réfléchissait ou qu'il était préoccupé ce geste s'imposait par lui même. Mais Sirius n'avait pas été sa seule préoccupation. Des choses se passaient dans le monde des sorciers, dans leur monde, des gens disparaissaient régulièrement, des meurtres avaient lieu, toujours signés par la même marque dont tout le monde ignorait la signification, et c'était loin d'être habituel dans leur monde, même leur ministère refusait d'en parler. Des rumeurs, des murmures, parlaient d'un mage noir. Mais personne n'en savait plus, certains disaient qu'il n'avait pas un visage humain, d'autre qu'il était revenu de parmi les morts. Il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'en tenir. Lorsqu'il abordait le sujet avec ses parents la seule réponse qu'il obtenait était « se ne sont que des rumeurs ». Il était clair que ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il s'en mêle.

James fut sorti de ses pensées par le hululement d'un hibou à la fenêtre, il l'aurait reconnu parmi cent. C'était l'hibou de Rémus, depuis la venue de Sirius chez les Potter le lycanthrope envoyait régulièrement des lettres pour prendre des nouvelles. Lunard lui avait, bien sur, fait part de ses hypothèses quant à la fuite de Sirius mais tout cela ne restait que des hypothèses. Aucun d'eux, aucun des maraudeurs, ne connaissaient la réelle raison. Patmol s'enfermait dans son silence lorsque l'un d'entre eux essayer de lui en parler. Ils savaient tous que Sirius détestait sa famille mais il n'avait jamais parlé de s'enfuir.

James s'empara de la lettre et la posa sur la table sans l'ouvrir. De toute façon il le verrait dans quelques heures. Le reste des maraudeurs n'allait pas tarder à débarquer au manoir.

Le maraudeur se dirigea vers la cuisine, il n'avait pas faim mais le fait d'attendre Sirius commençait à l'ennuyer et peut être que l'elfe avait préparé des petites choses à grignoter. Une simple gourmandise. James prit quelques cookies rangés dans un bocal en verre et remonta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre afin de se préparer.

Alors que James sortait de la salle de bain son regard tomba sur son ami allongé sur son lit, s'amusant avec le vif d'or.

-Je pensais que tu ne sortirais jamais de ta chambre, se moqua le maraudeur en attrapant le vif d'or en plein vol.

Sirius se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda Cornedrue s'amusait comme un enfant de bas âge avec son vif d'or. Le maraudeur n'arrêtait jamais avec ce vif d'or. Il s'était simplement levé tard puis s'était perdu pendant un certains temps dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu le temps passé. De toute façon la nuit risquait d'être longue, James avait organisé une fête pour son anniversaire et Sirius ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, après tout il n'avait jamais réellement fêté son anniversaire, mais il lui faisait confiance .Ce dernier l'avait convaincu que se serait un petit truc entre amis, mais le connaissant toute la tour de Gryffondor serait là et bien plus encore.

Black se dirigea vers la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à se coucher au loin. Les couleurs du crépuscule venaient s'éclater sur les toits des maisons du village plus bas, la lumière s'y reflétait comme dans un cristal. La vue était tout simplement magnifique. Il n'avait jamais pu observer un tel tableau au 12 square Grimmaurd. Tout était différent ici. Immédiatement cette pensée gêna le maraudeur qui ferma les yeux, son estomac se contracta, il devait tirer définitivement un trait sur cet endroit. Il s'interdisait tout sentiment envers cet endroit.

Soudain les deux maraudeurs furent sortis de leurs pensées respectives par l'elfe de maison venu leur annoncer que le reste de leur groupe les attendaient dans le salon. Sans plus attendre les deux Gryffondors dévalèrent les grands escaliers qui menaient au hall et se dirigèrent comme un seul homme dans le salon.

James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Rémus avait l'air fatigué, les cernes n'en finissaient plus. Ce dernier était calmement assis sur l'un des fauteuils, patientant avec sa placidité habituelle. Tandis que Peter ne cessait de regarder tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans le salon avec une curiosité assez troublante. Peter n'avait pas changé d'un poil, toujours fidèle à lui-même avec sa petite taille et ses rondeurs. Comme si un été pouvait remédier à cela. Rémus, quant à lui, avait encore grandi mais semblait réellement fatigué, épuisé était sur ment le mot qui le décrivait le mieux.

Après s'être chaleureusement saluer et rapidement raconter leurs vacances les maraudeurs commencèrent à s'activer pour mettre en ordre la maison, afin de préparer le salon à recevoir les invités. Rémus s'activa à l'organisation général de la soirée, disposant les meubles du grand salon tel un maître dans le domaine. Peter s'occupait des mets dans la cuisine avec l' aide de l'elfe de maison qui répliquait tous ces gestes tel un clone, Peter était plutôt doué en cuisine contrairement au reste des maraudeurs qui eux excellaient en farces en tout genre.

James, quant à lui, voyait les derniers détails auprès de Rémus et surveillait de prés Peter de peur que ce dernier, par sa maladresse légendaire, ne fasse exploser la cuisine. Sirius les regardait s'activer dans tous les sens, il avait l'impression d'être inutile. Il devait s'occuper au plus vite sinon son esprit dériverait rapidement.

-Un peu d'aide Lunard ? Proposa Black sans attendre de réponse.

Rémus observa son ami se donnait à cœur joie à la tache. Il n'utilisait même pas la magie pour déplacer les meubles. Le lycanthrope jeta un coup d'œil à James, mais ce dernier était trop occupé. Le comportement de Sirius était vraiment étrange, lui qui utilisait la magie pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il était persuadé que cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé cet été, il le sentait, son instinct de lycanthrope ne le trahissait quasiment jamais. Il lui parlerait plus tard pour l'instant ils étaient tous occupés à rangé le manoir.

*o*o*o*o*o

Sirius observait le monde s'entassait de plus en plus dans le salon, il était persuadé que la place allait manquer dans quelques heures à ce rythme. La fête avait commençait depuis un bon moment et le monde ne cessait d'arriver. Le salon était déjà rempli, et les autres pièces du manoir se remplissaient petit à petit. Ils venaient tous plus souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, tous content de le retrouver, de faire la fête avec lui. Tous sur leurs trente et un. Ils les connaissaient tous, la plupart étaient des Gryffondors, certains étaient des poufsouffles et des serdaigles. Bien entendu Les Serpentards étaient persona non grata ce soir. La musique se faisait encore trop discrète, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps maintenant pour que le son soit monté et que les esprits soient embrumés par un trop plein d'alcool.

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, James avait eu une excellente idée. Le maraudeur jeta un coup d'œil à son quasi frère qui se tenait à ses cotés, ce dernier lui donna un tape amicale dans le dos un sourire scotché aux lèvres.

-J'avais peur qu'on ait perdu le Sirius fêtard ! Se moqua James en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Sirius était conscient qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été de super bonne compagnie durant cet été mais maintenant il avait bien décidé de changer les choses.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient tous…Tu crois qu'on a préparé assez de bouffes et d'alcool ? Reprit le maraudeur visiblement inquiet.

Sirius rigola, c'était donc ça qui préoccupé le maraudeur depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

-Honnêtement on s'en fout James ! On est là pour faire la fête ! répondit Sirius en levant son verre en signe de victoire.

James imita le geste de son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas encore touché à son verre depuis le début de la soirée, trop angoissé à la réaction de son meilleur ami. Les deux maraudeurs se regardèrent un instant, les yeux brillants de malice, ils étaient de retour prêt à s'amuser comme jamais. Un signe de tête et sans plus attendre les deux amis burent leur verre d'une seule gorgée. La fête pouvait commencer maintenant.

La soirée battait son plein, la musique inondait la pièce et chacun semblait passer du bon temps. Même Rémus, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de soirée, semblait passer un bon moment. Sirius vint s'asseoir sur l'un des sofa qui avait été dégagé dans les coins du salon, il avait une vu sur toute la salle d'ici. Le maraudeur avait joué à quelques jeux de boissons avec James et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait plus vraiment l'esprit très clair. Contrairement à James, il avait décidé de faire une petite pause. Histoire que son estomac ne rejette pas tout se qu'il avait ingurgité un peu plus tôt .Le Gryffondor se débarrassa de la veste de son costume, il avait vraiment chaud, le whisky pur fur qu'il avait dans les mains avait bien fait son effet escompté. Sirius balaya la salle du regard, passant de visage en visage, il n'était apparemment pas le seul dans cet état, ce qui le fit sourire bêtement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrer, un bruit avait attiré son attention. Son cœur manqua un battement. Son souffle se fit court. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps. Son esprit tournait au ralentit, mais son corps réagissait à sa place. Il l'aurait reconnu parmi mille. Son allure fine et élancée. Son profil gracieux. Son sourire angélique. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle était en pleine discussion avec un élève de serdaigle, elle venait d'arriver de toute évidence. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon lâche, mettant en avant le parfait ovale de son visage. Sirius la fixait intensément mais il l'avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Son attitude était bien plus sur, bien plus charmeuse. Sirius n'aurait su dire si c'était l'alcool qui vicié sa vision ou si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle dégageait. Elle était magnifique dans sa petite robe bleue marine, ses fines jambes étaient mises en valeur, sa taille de guêpe était sublimée dans cette robe. Le visage du jeune homme se décontracta lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, il avait presque oublié à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux. Elle lui sourit simplement. Son cœur s'emballa. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers lui d'un pas léger et prit place à ses cotés. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de lui souhaiter « joyeux anniversaire ».

-Cara…réussit à dire Sirius en sortant de sa léthargie.

-Sirius…s'amusa la jeune fille en lui prenant le verre qu'il tenait dans la main.

Cara but une gorgée avant de faire une grimace. D'un regard elle l'interrogea sur la boisson qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-Whisky pur feu, l'informa le maraudeur d'un ton moqueur.

-T'y vas fort ! Fit la jeune fille en lui rendant volontiers son verre.

Sirius se contenta de lui sourire, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le transperçait du regard. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, d'un bleu qui pouvait vous glacer le sang mais qui pouvait aussi bien être un refuge. Soudain la jeune fille se leva, défroissant les plis imaginaires de sa robe.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais…avoua Sirius à mi-mots.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je raterai l'anniversaire d'un de mes amis, se justifia la brune surprise de la remarque du maraudeur.

Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, son regard se perdit dans la foule, il prit une autre gorgée de son whisky pur feu par automatisme. Il préférait ne rien dire. C'était mieux ainsi après tout, il l'avait mérité. Il avait lui-même créer la situation encore une fois, à croire que tout se qu'il touchait il le détruisait. Le maraudeur n'osait même pas la regarder, bien trop parfaite pour lui.

-Je vais chercher James ! L'informa Cara, je ne l'ai pas encore vu…

-Je t'accompagne, proposa Sirius en se levant difficilement.

Le maraudeur la dirigea tant bien que mal vers la cuisine, avec tout ce monde ils avaient un peu de mal à se déplacer. Ils trouvèrent James au même endroit laisser un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas cessé son jeu de beuverie. Trois autres Gryffondors se tenaient autour de lui, jouant chacun leur tour, il ne changerait jamais.

-Cornedrue ! L'interpella Sirius en essayant de couvrir le bruit qui s'élevait autour d'eux.

James se tourna vers son ami et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Cara au coté de Sirius. Cornedrue ouvrit les bras et la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras comme une enfant. Le maraudeur la fit tournoyer un moment puis finit par la posée à terre. Sirius avait l'impression que tout son corps parlait à sa place, ce sourire qu'elle avait adressé à James, cet éclat de rire si léger ne lui était pas destiné.

-T'es finalement venu ! S'exclama Cornedrue visiblement heureux de la voir, j'étais persuadée que tu ne pourrai pas venir !

-Me suis libérée pour l'anniversaire à Sirius, minauda la jeune fille un sourire aux lèvres.

-Hé Patmol ! Hurla James a travers la salle, elle s'est libérée pour venir te souhaiter personnellement ton anniversaire ! Si ça ce n'est pas une amie !

L'interpellé ne put que sourire, son ami était bien alcoolisé.

Cara était une amie d'enfance de James, elle avait pour habitude de passer les étés chez lui mais peu à peu les adolescents s'étaient éloignés. Ils étaient toujours aussi complices mais les maraudeurs prenaient une grande place dans la vie de James. Et le fait que Cara se trouve également dans la même maison qu'eux facilité leur relation. De temps en temps la Gryffondor venait les voir dans leur dortoir, écoutant leurs histoires loufoques, rigolant de leurs blagues et de leur « aventures » avec Rusard.

James servit un verre à Cara et l'invita à se joindre à leur jeu. La jeune fille refusa poliment, malgré l'insistance de son ami. Elle rejoignit Sirius d'un pas rapide, quelques secondes de plus dans les parages et tout le monde se retrouverait dans le même état que James Potter.

-Alors tes vacances la belle ? Pas trop dure la farniente ? Tenta Sirius en espérant briser le mur de glace qui s'était immiscé entre eux.

-Non ça va…j'ai profité de mon temps libre comme il se devait ! répondit Cara en se servant un verre. Et toi Sirius ?

Sirius lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, elle semblait si fragile, si délicate mais le maraudeur savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Derrière son rang de sang pur, son visage innocent et sa silhouette délicate se cachaient une excellente sorcière qui excellait dans beaucoup de matières sans difficulté particulière. Elle était particulièrement douée pour les sortilèges et les enchantements, c'était sa « spécialité ». Le maraudeur prit soin de ne pas répondre à sa question, ce qui fit sourire étrangement la jeune fille, elle avait bien remarqué son mal aise.

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça…c'est déstabilisant, dit Cara sans accorder un regard au maraudeur.

-Tu es splendide, avoua le maraudeur à mi voix.

La Gryffondor se tourna alors vers lui, ses yeux bleus semblaient briller.

-Je sais…

Sirius se mit à rire à gorge déployer, son rire ressemblait vaguement à un aboiement. Il passa un bras autour du cou de la jeune fille et l'embrassa sur le front. Finalement que ce soit, James, Cara ou lui, ils étaient tous pareil, d'un ego surdimensionné.

-Je suis content de te voir ! Tu m'avais manqué…

-Alors on s'amuse bien par ici ? interrompit Rémus en s'appuyant contre la porte.

Cara se mit à rire à la vue de Rémus, ses yeux étaient vitreux, ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Rémus ? Rigola la jeune fille en désignant le maraudeur de la main.

Sirius prit une autre gorgée et admira son ami, en effet en six ans d'amitié, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Apparemment lui aussi avait quelque peu abusé de l'alcool.

-Tout le monde s'amuse Cara ! Répondit joyeusement le lycanthrope en prenant un nouveau verre, tu devrais en faire de même !

La Gryffondor lui montra son verre qu'elle se mit à boire d'une seule traite.

-Bien…je vois …vous voulez jouer ? On va jouer les maraudeurs ! Vous vous croyez si malins que ça !

-Te force pas, on a pas envie de te récupérer en petits morceaux Cara…se moqua délibérément Sirius.

Cara sourit de plus belle. La jeune fille remplit une nouvelle fois son verre et défia les deux maraudeurs d'en faire de même. Bien entendu cela n'avait pas échappé au radar de James et ce dernier n'avait tardé à rappliquer. Il ne manquait plus que Peter pour que leur petit cercle d'amis soit complet, mais ce dernier avait disparu de leur vision, peut être qu'il passait du bon temps ailleurs. Quelques verres et quelques minutes plus tard les quatre Gryffondors avaient arrêté de boire, chacun connaissait ses limites.

Rapidement leurs esprits s'étaient détachés de la réalité.

Sirius était parti avec une élève de Serdaigle, ils ne l'avaient plus revu depuis. James et Cara s'amusaient comme des enfants à embêter Rémus, poussant les limites du maraudeur. Mais toutes leurs tentatives semblaient inutiles. Cara lança un regard désespéré à James avec une moue boudeuse, le lycanthrope était imperturbable, c'était incroyable.

-Il est toujours aussi calme ? Couina la jeune fille en détachant ses cheveux, c'est pas drôle là…avec tout ce qu'on lui a fait il reste de marbre…

En guise de réponse James se contenta d'hausser les épaules, Rémus était redevu d'un calme olympiens, à croire qu'il avait déjà décuvé comparé à eux. Il se contentait de les regarder avec un sourire en coin. Sa lycanthropie avait quelques avantages tout de même pensa James. Le maraudeur jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, petit à petit les lieux se vidaient. Son regard revint à la jeune fille à coté de lui, elle semblait sur le point de pleurer, ses yeux étaient humides, elle se mordait la lèvre rageusement comme un enfant sur le point de faire un caprice. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Rémus se délectait de la situation dans son silence. Le maraudeur croisa le regard de son ami, il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas ingurgité autant d'alcool qu'eux, s'il regardait dans son verre il y trouverait du jus de citrouille. Il était prêt à parier sa baguette maintenant.

-Il était bon ton jus de citrouille ? demanda James en désignant d'un signe de tête le verre du maraudeur.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du lycanthrope. Le Gryffondor avait vu juste à la réaction de son ami.

-Hé mais…c'est pas du jeu Rémus ! Râla Cara encore éméchée, t'as triché !

Potter ne put s'empêcher de rire au spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui, la Gryffondor passait un « savon » au maraudeur. Rémus tentait vainement de se justifier sous les reproches de la jeune fille.

-Allez Viens ! Intervint James en prenant la main de Cara.

La brune le suivit sans discuter, il l'emmenait dans le jardin de toute évidence. L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Le salon se vidait petit à petit, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était.

L'air était frais, rapidement la jeune fille se mit à frissonner, comparer à la température intérieur elle avait l'impression que c'était l'hiver dehors. James lui posa sa veste sur ses épaules tel un gentleman. Dans un sourire la jeune fille le remercia. Les deux amis se posèrent sur les marches de la terrasse qui menait au jardin. Cara posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, elle commençait à être fatiguée.

-Tu restes dormir ? demanda James en lui jetant un regard.

-Oui…enfin s'il y a de la place…

-Bien sur…

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux un instant, chacun perdu dans le fil de ses pensées.

-Je reviens, lança James en se levant, les invités sont en train de partir je devrais les remercier d'être venu quand même !

Cara regarda le maraudeur rentrait dans le manoir, mais aussitôt un maraudeur entrait un autre sortait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses cheveux décoiffés et sa chemise mal boutonnée. Elle fit semblant qu'elle n'avait rien relevé lorsqu'il prit place à coté d'elle, un sourire béat sur le visage. Cara se contentait de fixer l'horizon, l'ignorant royalement. Cinq, dix minutes passèrent ainsi.

-Alors bonne soirée ? Commença le maraudeur en tentant de briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis son arrivé.

-Excellente ! répondit aussitôt la brune en prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler maintenant, du coin de l'œil elle vit Sirius tentait de se redonner une allure correct, reboutonnant sa chemise et coiffant d'un geste de la main ses cheveux. Pathétique.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama le maraudeur en se levant d'un bond.

Il se posta devant elle, l'obligeant à le regarder. Cara le fusilla du regard, à quoi jouait il par merlin ?

-C'était qui ?demanda la jeune fille poliment sans réelle conviction de connaître le nom de la fille en question.

-Kate Greth ! Se vanta Sirius toujours souriant, c'était son cadeau je dirai…

Cara ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle se contentait de l'observer. Sirius avec sa beauté aristocratique, ses yeux gris, ses cheveux noirs et sa carrure sportive ne pouvait que faire des ravages sur son chemin. Il était indéniablement beau, c'était un fait, et le maraudeur en était parfaitement au courant. Sa réputation ne datait pas d'hier. Il était connu auprès de la gente féminine pour ses exploits. Au grand désarroi de la jeune fille, elle devait écouter la version des faits du maraudeur et de ses amies.

-Hé tu m'écoutes ? L'interpella Sirius faussement vexé.

La brune poussa un soupir et lui répondit clairement « non » sans rien rajouter. Sirius la regarda droit dans les yeux, il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Son euphorie retomba immédiatement, son sourire béat disparu. De la tristesse, de la rancoeur se lisaient dans ces yeux qui le fusillaient, qui l'accusaient. Les deux Gryffondors restèrent ainsi un instant, se fixant mutuellement dans un mutisme tombale. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, c'est à peine s'ils osaient respirer. Sirius savait parfaitement que ce silence valait tous les mots, toutes les paroles qu'elle aurait pu lui dire. Son silence était sa sentence. Son visage angélique était impassible, seul son regard parlait à sa place. Ses cheveux bruns flottaient dans l'air porté par la brise, seul l'éclat de la lune les éclairait à cet instant. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, comment lui dire, comment lui expliquer. Il avait été coupable d'avoir été lui.

*o*o*o*o*o

La valise claqua dans un bruit sec lorsque James réussit enfin à la fermer. Il y avait mis toutes ses affaires, il était persuadé qu'il avait pris plus qu'il ne fallait même. Ses livres, son uniforme, ses capes, ses chaudrons, les nouvelles farces que Sirius et lui avaient préparés, tout était là. Le maraudeur jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le ciel était gris encombrait par les nuages. Au loin, la lumière avait du mal à les traverser. De temps en temps, un petit rayon de soleil parvenait à filtrer à travers la masse nuageuse, mais ces moments étaient rares. La météo reflétait assez bien les sentiments de James en ce moment. Il était à la fois excité de retourner à Poudlard et de reprendre « sa vie », le quidditch et les maraudeurs mais d'un sentiment de nostalgie faisait petit à petit sa place. C'était leur dernière année, sa dernière année dans les couloirs de l'école de magie. Dernière fois qu'il serait capitaine de l'équipe, dernière fois ou il pourrait jouer des mauvais tours aux Serpentards, dernière année où ils seraient tous réunis. Le maraudeur poussa un long soupir, il se refusait d'y penser, l'année n'avait pas encore commencé après tout. Le Gryffondor fut sorti de ses pensées par l'entrée, peu discrète, de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait un sourire suspect scotché aux lèvres. D'un regard James l'interrogea.

-Poudlard n'attend que nous ! s'exclama Sirius en se jetant sur le lit parfaitement fait du maraudeur.

James roula des yeux, sans s'empêcher de sourire. Bien sur que Sirius était heureux d'y retourner. Il y retrouverait sa vie, les maraudeurs, les blagues et bien entendu les filles.

-C'est notre dernière année, se contenta de répondre le Gryffondor d'un ton plus sérieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Soudain son meilleur ami se leva d'un bond, il débordait d'énergie aujourd'hui, sa faisait plaisir à voir vu les évènements de cet été. Il avait été particulièrement de bonne humeur depuis sa fête d'anniversaire.

-Justement Cornedrue ! Notre dernière année ! Il faut qu'on soit grandiose afin de marquer l'histoire de Poudlard !

James ne put s'empêcher de retenir son rire. C'était donc ça la raison de son incroyable enthousiasme.

-Je te signale qu'on bat déjà le record d'heure de retenu !

Sirius balaya cette remarque d'un signe de main, les retenus étaient devenu leur quotidien à Poudlard. Même si ces derniers temps ils avaient appris a être plus discret.

-Je te parle de marquer Poudlard par nos blagues James ! Les heures de retenu je ne les compte même plus !

Le Gryffondor acquiesça d'un signe de tête, Sirius lui avait rapidement remonté le moral. C'était sur qu'avec cette idée en tête ils ne risquaient pas de s'ennuyer.

-Et en plus les maraudeurs comptent un préfet et un préfet en chef dans leur rang ! Si ça ce n'est pas un signe du destin James ! Continua Patmol, même si…je me demande bien se qui a pu se passer dans la tête de Dumbledore pour te nommer préfet en chef…Le pauvre je crois qu'il n'a pas toute sa tête…

Sur ce point Sirius avait raison, jusqu'à maintenant James s'attendait à recevoir une lettre lui informant que c'était une erreur d'envoie, qu'en réalité le poste était attribué à une personne plus responsable, plus mature, moins fauteur de trouble. Il était déjà capitaine de Gryffondor et même si la tache lui plaisait, sa n'en restait pas moins une responsabilité importante. Et tout le monde était d'accord que l'attribution de ce poste à James Potter ressemblait à une bonne blague du directeur de l'école. Rémus aurait parfaitement convenu à ce poste après tout.

-Bon on y va Patmol ? Je te rappel que le train part à 11heures…

D'un signe de tête Sirius montra sa valise devant la porte de la chambre, ils n'avaient plus qu'à partir maintenant.

*o*o*o*o*o

Le quai 9 ¾ grouillait de monde malgré l'heure déjà avancé. Le train allait partir d'une minute à l'autre. De nombreux parents étaient là, saluant leur enfant à travers les fenêtres. C'était chaque année comme ça. Les premières années avaient plus de mal que les autres à partir mais au fil des années ils se faisaient de plus en plus presser de repartir dans leur seconde maison.

Sirius regardait le spectacle sans grande conviction, se remémorant sa première rentrée. Sa avait été bien différent de se qui se déroulait devant lui. Ses « parents » lui avaient à peine adressé la parole, ils n'avaient cessé de lui répéter _« ne nous déçoit pas, tu représentes les Black dans la maison de Serpentard »._ Quels avaient été leur étonnement et leur colère lorsqu'ils avaient appris, par sa cousine Bellatrix, qu'il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor contre toute attente. Bien sur, Sirius savait qu'il était différent d'eux mais le fait qu'il aille à Gryffondor plutôt que Serpentard avait accentué cette conviction.

Il n'avait pas encore vu Régulus, ce dernier avait du rejoindre directement ses amis de Serpentard.

Le maraudeur reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami assis en face de lui, il se torturait l'esprit cela se voyait. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et son pied tapait nerveusement le sol. Soudain le train partit, laissant derrière lui le paysage de la gare pour laisser place à de grands espaces verts. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur les deux autres maraudeurs, Rémus et Peter. Rémus avait un peu meilleure mine qu'à son habitude tandis que Peter ressemblait de plus en plus à son animagis. Ce dernier semblait stresser.

-Enfin ! Fit James en saluant ses amis, on vous attendait !

Sirius salua à son tour ses amis, sa vrai famille, celle qui s'était constitué au fil des années. Malgré leur défaut il pouvait tous compter les uns sur les autres. Ils avaient une confiance absolue entre eux. Il se rappela du jour où les maraudeurs avaient basculé, ou leur groupe s'était fissuré. C'était sa faute, il avait fait le pire coup à Rémus, il en avait pris conscience qu'après. Lorsqu'il avait vu son quasi frère se mettre au travers du loup garou et de Servilus. C'était seulement à cet instant qu'il avait pris conscience de son acte. James avait été furieux contre lui, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, quant à Rémus il n'avait rien dit mais ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant des mois tout comme le reste des maraudeurs. Seul James avait prit soin de lui faire comprendre son erreur, par ses regards, son silence et parfois les remarques blessantes. Pendant ces quelques mois Sirius n'avait plus appartenu aux maraudeur, il n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même. Puis un jour Rémus s'était mis à coté de lui en cours et avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, il lui avait pardonné. S'en suivit Peter mais James avait été récalcitrant. Finalement tout était redevenu comme avant.

-James, la réunion des préfets va commencer faudrait qu'on y aille. Informa Rémus en se levant accompagné d'un James plus que stressé par ses nouvelles responsabilités.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte comme un condamné, non sans faire sourire ses amis amusés par la situation. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait qui été le second préfet en chef.

Sirius et Peter se retrouvèrent seuls dans le compartiment. Malgré l'effort de Sirius pour faire la conversation à son ami, ce dernier n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter et se contenter de le fixer mettant Black mal à l'aise. Il était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Le maraudeur se leva et laissa Peter avec un de ses livres. Il avait juste envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Sirius passa devant de nombreux compartiment, saluant des amis, des ex petites amies…En réalité il avait l'espoir de la croiser. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit peut être que c'était elle la seconde préfete en chef, même si l'idée lui paraissait aussi improbable que la désignation de James à ce poste. Il finirait par la croiser de toute façon, Poudlard n'était pas si grand. Soudain les portes d'un compartiment claquèrent, une voix s'éleva, attirant l'attention du maraudeur. Il lui fallut que peu de temps pour reconnaître cette voix, Lily Evans. Sirius s'appuya contre un compartiment et regarda silencieusement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Apparemment cela avait, encore, une relation avec Cornedrue. Rémus tentait, vainement, de calmer la furie. Le spectacle était délectable.

-Non mais je rêve ! Toi préfet en chef ! C'est la pire des blagues ! Le directeur est tombé sur la tête ! S'époumona la Gryffondor les joues aussi flamboyantes que ses cheveux. C'est toi qui as demandé à être préfet ? Tu savais que j'avais été nommé et t'as décidé de me pourrir la vie même dans les appartements de préfet Potter, c'est ça ?

Ah tiens, Sirius avait totalement oublié cet avantage que les préfets en chef avaient. Quoique, pour l'instant, l'appartement des préfets ressemblerait plus à la maison d'Hadès qu'à un lieu de tranquillité absolu.

-Tu crois que sa me fait plaisir de devoir vivre avec une harpie de ton genre ? Toujours en train de te plaindre et de râler !

Le maraudeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il en avait fallu du temps à James pour oser remettre à sa place la jeune fille mais maintenant il ne se gênait plus et autant dire que les deux Gryffondors n'étaient jamais à court d'arguments et d'insultes.

-Super je vais devoir vivre avec un type qui a l'ego surdimensionné et la tête trop gonflé pour passer l'arche de Poudlard ! Quelle joie ! Râla Lily dans un geste théâtrale.

Rémus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, après tout c'était leur histoire. James était complètement dingue de cette fille malgré son sale caractère. Et ce petit jeu durait depuis maintenant trois ans, il finirait bien par finir un jour ou l'autre.

-Je vais t'apprendre une nouvelle Miss-je-sais-tout, s'énerva James, je ne suis pas obligé de dormir dans ces appartements ! Je te laisse la joie de te retrouver, une nouvelle fois, seule ! Je préfère rester avec mes amis !

Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa rapidement, sur le coup le Gryffondor n'y était pas allé de main morte. Chacun avait blessé l'autre. Après un dernier regard vers elle, James rejoignit Sirius qui l'accueilli d'une tape amicale accompagné de « l'année commence bien pour toi mon vieux ! ». Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient sorti voir se qui avait provoqué autant de vacarme mais rapidement la foule se dissipa sous le regard inquisiteur de Lily Evans qui repartit de son coté en lâchant audiblement « je le déteste ». Les trois maraudeurs repartirent dans leur compartiment un sourire aux lèvres, prêt à commencer comme il se devait cette nouvelle et dernière année à Poudlard.


	2. Verités

_Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes d'orthographes…Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de me relire mais j'étais assez pressée de poster ce chapitre, la suite risque de tarder avec tous les examens qui _

_Chapitre 2 : Verités._

Le mois de septembre avait laissé derrière lui les douces soirées d'été. Les journées étaient encore chaudes mais le soir annonçait la venue de l'automne. L'air était particulièrement froid, le vent s'infiltrait par les couloirs extérieurs du château gelant toute les parcelles de peau de la jeune fille qui n'étaient pas assez couvertes. Lily ajusta sa cape et décida de faire son tour de garde à l'intérieur du château, aucun élève n'irait dehors avec ce froid glacial.

Les couloirs peu éclairés du château dégageaient une certaine hostilité aux yeux de la jeune fille, elle n'avait jamais apprécié ce balader seule la nuit, l'atmosphère de sécurité semblait s'envoler la nuit tombée. Elle préférait y flâner la journée lorsque les vitres et les arcades laissaient la lumière inondée les couloirs de Poudlard.

La préfète marchait depuis un bon moment maintenant, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait, elle ne s'était jamais aventurée aussi loin dans les recoins du château. Le couloir était plongé dans le noir, seule la faible lumière qui émanait de la baguette de la sorcière l'éclairait. La Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, des tapisseries et des tableaux ornaient les murs, elle ne les avait jamais vu auparavant. La jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus d'un tableau en particulier, contrairement à tous les autres où des célèbres sorciers étaient illustrés, celui-ci lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle avait cette sensation mais plus elle y regardait de prés au plus ce sentiment était renforcé. Des ombres noires y étaient représentées, elles semblaient flotter au dessus du sol, c'est alors qu'elle comprit. Des détraqueurs. Lily s'éloigna immédiatement du tableau, ces créatures magiques la répugnaient, elle ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse les utiliser dans les prisons, cela frôlait la torture à ses yeux, elles se « nourrissaient » de tous les souvenirs heureux des gens qu'elles croisaient. Horrible. Soudain Lily se retourna, elle avait entendu un bruit, elle en était persuadée, comme si quelqu'un avait respiré derrière elle. Depuis qu'elle s'était aventurée dans ce couloir, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était suivie, que quelqu'un marchait dans ses pas. Mais rien. Personne. Même pas un fantôme ne se trouvait derrière elle. Lily fit quelques pas mais finit par se rendre compte de son comportement. Elle était complètement seule dans cette aile du château, en sept ans elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds jusqu'à ce soir, le couloir était désert. Sa fatigue lui jouait des tours. Sans plus attendre la préfete rebroussa chemin et se rendit à l'appartement des préfets en chef où elle s'allongea sur le sofa, elle était exténuée. La première semaine n'avait pas été de tout repos pour la jeune fille entre les cours, les devoirs et ses devoirs de préfete en chef, la liste n'en finissait plus. Elle était à bout.

Le petit salon lui rappelait la salle commune de la tour de Gryffondor, à la fois chaleureux et rassurant. Pendant un long moment elle resta immobile à observer les flammes de la cheminée, pensant à ce tableau, à ce bruit qu'elle avait entendu, elle était sur d'avoir entendu respirer comme si une personne se trouvait à ses cotés. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'il n'y avait eu personne à coté d'elle. Elle en était consciente mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. Lily n'eut pas le temps de finir son résonnement, elle fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de James Potter. Ce dernier portait toujours sa tenue de Quidditch et avait prit soin de fermer délicatement la porte de peur d'être entendu, de toute évidence il ne l'avait pas vu. La jeune fille l'observa sans rien dire, les traits du Gryffondor étaient tendus, ses cheveux un peu plus en bataille que d'habitude. En temps normal n'importe quelle fille l'aurait trouvé sexy, mais Lily n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Certes il était beau mais son arrogance et sa vanité effaçaient tout le reste. Elle détestait James Potter. Son regard glissa vers la cape qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la Potter ? Demanda Lily en se levant dans un mouvement gracieux.

James leva alors ses yeux chocolats vers elle, pas surpris de la voir ici.

-Je voulais juste savoir si ton tour s'était bien passé, répondit le maraudeur visiblement inquiet.

-Oui…tout s'est bien passé sans toi Potter ! répliqua la préfete énervée de sa présence.

James acquiesça en silence, d'un simple signe de tête. Le maraudeur remarqua le regard de la Gryffondor sur sa cape, son esprit réagit immédiatement. Sa main vint réajuster l'arrière de sa tenu, couvrant parfaitement le bout de parchemin qu'il y cachait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette cape ? Interrogea soudain la jeune fille.

Le gryffondor devait jouer le jeu, il était hors de question qu'elle découvre l'un des secrets des maraudeurs. Il tenait à cette cape comme à sa propre baguette, son père lui avait offert pour son quatorzième anniversaire. Il ne comptait pas la laisser de coté de si tôt. Si elle venait à découvrir la particularité de cette cape elle se ferait une joie d'en faire une affaire d'état. Il en était sur.

-Pour me couvrir…L'entraînement a duré plus longtemps que prévu et je pensais te rejoindre pour ton tour…mentit le maraudeur en prenant soin de la fixer droit dans les yeux.

Son corps entier réagit à l'émeraude de ses yeux. Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent, comme si l'entraînement de quidditch n'avait été qu'un jeu d'enfant. Le maraudeur fit de son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître. Malgré le fait qu'elle le fusillait du regard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Son visage de poupée. Sa peau diaphane. Ses longs cheveux roux qui reflétaient les flammes dansantes de la cheminée. Sa fine bouche qui formait un rictus agacé et ses yeux…aussi éclatants que deux émeraudes. Elle était tout simplement sublimée par cette lumière. Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il la trouvait magnifique mais le maraudeur se retient de tout commentaire.

-Bon…je te laisse, bonne soirée…finit par dire James.

Rapidement le Gryffondor sortit de la pièce, il était sur le point de subir un questionnaire. Une fois dehors le maraudeur pouvait enfin reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas été très malin de rentrer avec sa cape d'invisibilité, elle l'avait remarqué, jamais il ne s'était montré avec. Sans compter sur l'effet que la jeune fille avait eut sur lui. Il détestait cela, lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses émotions, il détestait perdre le contrôle et la Gryffondor avait le don pour le mettre dans tous ses états. Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour y remédier car de toute évidence, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis à son sujet Elle l'avait fusillé du regard, sa présence dans l'appartement des préfets n'était pas souhaitée. Apparemment, elle préférait rester seule. James secoua la tête pour se remettre de ce court entrevu. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et traversa les couloirs afin de retrouver son dortoir dans la tour des lions. Au moins, là bas il était apprécié et sa présence ne relevait pas de l'insulte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius s'ennuyait profondément au cours du professeur Flitwick, le maraudeur était à deux doigts de piquer du nez comme son voisin de table, James. Ce dernier était tombé dans les bras de Morphée dès la première heure. Le maraudeur tentait d'écouter les paroles de leur professeur mais tous ses efforts étaient vains. _« La théorie des sorts non prononcés »_ était quelque peu….soporifique. Il préférait de loin la pratique, la théorie et les livres n'avaient jamais été son fort. Heureusement que Rémus prenait consciencieusement les notes, il était bien le seul à le faire dans le groupe James et Sirius se contentaient d'écouter, la prise de note n'était qu'occasionnel pour eux. Peter manquait à l'appel, il n'avait pas été admissible à ce cours après les buses et de ce fait, les maraudeurs se retrouvaient réduit au nombre de trois.

Le jeune Gryffondor se balançait sur sa chaise afin de rester éveiller, balayant la salle de classe du regard. Son regard s'arrêta d'abord sur Lily Evans qui prenait des notes avec soin tandis que son amie, à coté d'elle, se contentait de lire le livre de sortilèges. Il l'avait l'impression de la voir lors de sa première année, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis, toujours aussi appliquée. Le regard de Sirius glissa rapidement sur Cara, la jeune fille se trouvait à l'opposer des maraudeurs, elle n'écoutait pas un mot du cours non plus. Elle fixait sa plume, flottante dans les airs, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la soirée d'anniversaire, elle se contentait de le saluer en le croisant. Il n'avait pas osé affronté la jeune fille en face depuis.

-Tu nous fais une allergie à la magie ? L'interrompit Rémus à voix basse.

Sirius regarda son ami, surpris de sa question. Ce dernier avait surpris le maraudeur.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Lunard ? répondit Patmol incrédule.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la question de son ami, quelques secondes plutôt le lycanthrope était absorbé par le cours et maintenant il lui posait une question sortit de nulle part.

-Tu ne t'amuses plus comme avant avec la magie…expliqua le lycanthrope, je l'avais remarqué lors de ton anniversaire, au lieu de déplacer les meubles d'un simple geste de baguette tu as passé une bonne demi heure a les poussé…

Le maraudeur ne voyait pas vraiment où son ami voulait en venir.

-Et c'est mal ? S'enquit Sirius en lui jetant un regard surpris.

-Non mais c'est surprenant…fit remarquer son ami..

-Je te surprendrai toute ta vie mon cher Rémus ! S'amusa le maraudeur en se balançant de plus belle d'avant en arrière.

Son ami ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantages, il connaissait trop Black. Un jour il finirait par leur raconter toute l'histoire. Il n'avait pas dit un mot sur son été, il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Tu devrais arrêter de la fixer comme ça Patmol, tu vas finir par attirer les doutes…

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles…se défendit immédiatement le concerné en s'arrêtant enfin de se balancer.

Rémus le fixait d'un air réprobateur. Sirius ne l'avait pourtant dit à personne. Son instinct de loup garou était dur à évincer de toute évidence. Leur échange silencieux dura quelques instants, c'était impossible qu'il sache. Rapidement, Sirius détourna son regard afin de se concentrer sur son parchemin vierge, Rémus pouvait vraiment avoir des instincts étranges parfois. Il arrivait à pressentir certaines choses, il ressentait les choses mais il ne pouvait deviner.

Lorsque le professeur annonça la fin du cours, Sirius s'empressa de mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami afin de le réveiller. Ce dernier émit un grognement en signe de protestation mais ne bougea pas d'un poil, sous les regards exaspérés de ses deux amis.

-C'est toujours la même chose, râla Patmol en sortant sa baguette, il faut toujours utiliser la manière forte avec lui !

Un jet d'eau s'abattit soudain sur le maraudeur endormi, le réveillant dans un sursaut. James regarda successivement ses amis outré, ces derniers affichaient un sourire machiavélique.

-Allez debout la belle au bois dormant ! Je te rappel que tu as ton après midi de libre ! L'informa Sirius en prenant son sac sur l'épaule. Tu vas pouvoir ronflé dans la salle commune !

James finit par se lever, prenant bien soin de racler sa chaise sous le regard exaspéré du professeur de sortilège. Flitwick avait abandonné la tache de les punir depuis bien longtemps, cela ne leur faisait aucun effet. Ils excellaient dans de nombreuses matières et celle là en faisait partit. Du moment qu'ils ne mettaient pas le feu à son cours, tout allait bien.

-T'aurai pu éviter l'eau quand même Patmol…ronchonna James en sortant sa baguette afin de se sécher.

-La prochaine fois je penserai au sort de _levi corpus_ en effet, répliqua Sirius un sourire encore plus étiré aux lèvres.

Rémus tapa l'arrière de la tête de son ami, si on laissait ces deux là ensemble ils seraient capables de faire exploser tout le château en l'espace de quelques heures.

-Je vous rappel que Peter nous attend dans la salle commune ! Les informa le lycanthrope d'un ton pressé.

Les trois maraudeurs se rendirent d'un pas lasse vers la tour de Gryffondor, évitant sur le chemin beaucoup d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers le parc afin de profiter des derniers beaux jours. L'automne arrivait à grand pas accompagné de la pluie annuelle, mais les maraudeurs avaient mieux à faire que de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait mettre un truc dans le manger des Serpentards ? Demanda Sirius en entrant dans la salle commune, tu penses que les elfes accepteraient ?

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la proposition de son ami. Patmol adorait s'en prendre aux Serpentards, c'était viscéral. Il n'hésitait jamais à leur lancer un sort dans les couloirs ou à les piéger.

-J'en sais rien…répondit James d'un ton penseur, peut être que si on les soudoie on pourrait y arriver…

-Et si on intervenait avant l'arrivé des plats dans la grande salle ?

-Sa parait déjà plus possible ! Intervint Rémus, vous comptez soudoyer les elfes avec quoi ? Des habits ? De l'argent ?

Les deux maraudeurs haussèrent les épaules en signe de réponse. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à cela. Le trio s'engouffra dans la tour, la salle commune était vide. C'était parfait. James et Rémus s'installèrent sur leur fauteuil habituel tandis que Sirius s'appuya sur la cheminée, attendant la venue de Peter.

-Heureusement que Quedever nous attendais, fit remarquer Patmol, en prenant tout notre temps on se retrouve encore à l'attendre…

-Laisse lui le temps d'arriver, tu sais très bien le temps qu'il faut pour venir jusqu'ici à partir des serres de botaniques, le défendit James en sortant son vif d'or.

Oooo0ooo0o

Lily se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, cherchant un livre pouvant l'aider sur les sortilèges non prononcé. D'habitude, elle n'avait pas trop de mal pour cette matière mais la c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas autant de facilité à les réaliser. La bibliothèque était presque vide, à l'exception de quelques élèves qui essayaient de prendre de l'avance dans leurs devoirs. La jeune fille déambula à travers les rayons mais aucun livre n'avait attiré son attention. Ils reprenaient tous la théorie que le professeur Flitwick s'efforçait à leur expliquer depuis le début des cours. Il avait particulièrement insisté sur la difficulté à y arriver. Que cela pouvait prendre du temps, que sa nécessité de la pratique en grande partie.

Lily sortit de la bibliothèque, bredouille, les mains vides. Elle se retrouvait seule pour l'après midi. Son amie, Anna avait choisit de continuer certains cours et de ce fait, leur emploi du temps ne coïncidé plus vraiment. La préfete prit la direction du hall principal et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, Severus l'avait vu, il lui lançait des regards de temps à autre mais n'osait jamais croiser son regard. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers la table des Gryffondors, et prit place à coté de Cara Welth. Elles avaient partagé leur dortoir depuis leur première année et étaient rapidement devenu amies. Bien sur, la brune ne comprenait pas les réactions de Lily envers les maraudeurs. Le sujet était devenu tabou entre elles. Cara prenait fermement la défense des maraudeurs, après tout, elle était proche des deux leaders du groupe, la réaction était tout à fait normal après tout. La préfete ne pouvait le nier, le fait que Severus l'ai insulté devant la quasi-totalité de l'école l'avait blessé. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné et elle ne pourrait lui pardonné les propos qu'il avait tenu envers elle. La jeune fille avait toujours prit sa défense, même si elle devait tenir tête à ses amis de Gryffondor. Il n'avait même pas hésité à prononcer ces mots, ces insultes. Depuis ce jour, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. C'était tout simplement impensable. Potter lui revint alors en tête, tout était de sa faute. Elle avait perdu son meilleur ami à cause de lui, il l'avait poussé à bout. James Potter et Sirius Black les deux fauteurs de troubles du château, et de sa vie.

-Je pensais que tu serais à la bibliothèque, dit Cara en fixant la préfete, tu ne devais pas faire des recherches sur le cours de sortilèges ?

-Si, Si…j'y étais mais…il n'y avait rien qui puisse m'aider…répondit la Gryffondor en sortant ses notes de cours. Le professeur a été extrêmement précis et les livres ne faisaient que reprendre ces propos…

Son amie hocha la tête en signe de compréhension puis ajouta :

-Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux, les sorts non prononcés marchent plutôt bien avec moi.

Lily avala sa salive. Malgré la bonne intention de son amie, elle n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'elle n'y arrivait pas alors que Cara y arrivait sans grand problème.

-Je suis sur qu'au bout de quelques entraînement tu seras parfaitement au point, rajouta la Gryffondor.

-Je pense que je vais d'abords continuer mes recherches et…si je n'y arrive toujours pas je te demanderai de l'aide.

Cara se mit à sourire. Lily avait trop de fierté pour demander de l'aide à quiconque. Elle était une acharnée du travail, pensant que tout s'apprenait dans les livres. Que les livres lui suffisaient.

-Il y a des choses qui ne se trouvent pas dans les livres, je suis sur que si tu lâchais un peu tes livres tu serais encore plus brillante que tu ne l'es déjà.

Lily fixa alors son amie, qui continuait de lui sourire, son ego avait été piqué à vif lorsqu'elle avait échoué son essai dans le dortoir. Elle ne supportait pas l'échec.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Le couvre feu était dépassé depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Cara se dépêchait de remonter les escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor. Jusqu'ici elle n'avait croisé personne, à part Nick-quasi-sans-tête qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au grand hall, mais Rusard ne devait pas être bien loin. La jeune fille se dirigea discrètement dans les couloirs et fut soulagée de voir au loin le tableau de la grosse dame. Une fois devant, Cara ouvrit la bouche pour donner le mot de passe de la salle commune lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa bouche, elle jeta alors un regard affolé au possesseur de la main. Sirius Black. Ce dernier lui faisait signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

Viens, murmura le maraudeur en lui prenant la main. Surtout ne fait pas de bruit, Rusard n'est pas très loin…

La Gryffondor résista puis décida de le suivre. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient, Sirius prenait des chemins qu'elle n'avait jamais pris auparavant. Sûr ment des raccourcies, supposa la jeune fille. Ils avaient repris les escaliers, descendant de quelques étages puis finalement reprit un couloir transversal.

-On va où comme ça? Je ne compte pas te suivre éternellement…protesta Cara en s'arrêtant net au milieu du couloir.

Le maraudeur revint à sa hauteur et lui reprit délicatement la main, la forçant à le suivre. Il pouvait se montrer détestable en public mais lorsqu'il n'était que tous les deux les choses étaient biens différentes. C'était un Sirius Black délicat et prévenant qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Il ne disait rien, il se contentait de jeter des coups d'œil à chaque intersection afin de ne pas croiser Rusard ou Miss teigne.

Soudain le maraudeur s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit, laissant rentrer la jeune fille. Cara reconnue immédiatement la salle, c'était un ancien bureau abandonné. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Les choses avaient été laissé telles quelles, rien n'avait bougé. Toujours cette même odeur de pièce désertée. Elle remercia Merlin de l'obscurité dans laquelle la salle baignait, son visage s'était petit à petit décomposé. Elle avait tout fait pour oublier, pour passer à autre chose et il les faisait revenir ici. Comme si de rien n'était. Cara se tourna alors vers le maraudeur qui avait prit place sur le bureau. Il l'a fixé de ses yeux gris, insondables, suivant chacun de ses gestes, elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça. Elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. La Gryffondor se plaça alors face à lui, bras croisés, attendant des explications qui ne semblaient pas venir. Ils n'étaient qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre. La pièce était exiguë. Seuls les reflets de la lune venaient éclairer la pièce.

-Ca va ? Demanda le maraudeur, brisant enfin le silence.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à se qu'il lui pose cette question. « Où étais tu ? Que faisais tu ? » Lui semblaient être des questions plus adaptées à la situation. Quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête, elle le savait, mais il ne se savait pas comment aborder la chose. Cara se contenta de regarder le maraudeur débattre intérieurement, un sourire au coin.

-Tu te rappel de cet endroit ? La questionna le maraudeur, On y passait du bon temps avant…

Le maraudeur esquissa un sourire de manière entendu tandis la jeune fille perdait petit à petit le sien. Sirius sauta alors du bureau et se rapprocha dangereusement de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne le quittait plus des yeux.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites Cara ? reprit sérieusement le jeune homme.

-Je prends seulement mes distances, rétorqua la Gryffondor en plongeant son regard dans celui du maraudeur. Je pense que c'est ce qui a de mieux à faire pour le moment !

Sirius posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers ses habits. Sa chaleur le traversait, passant par ses mains et remontant tout le long de son corps. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable.

-T'en ai sur ?

Cara se mordit la lèvre, gênée.

-Hum, hum…affirma la jeune fille. J'en suis sur. Se résigna la jeune fille en détournant le regard. Elle ne pouvait lui mentir en le regardant dans les yeux.

Quelque chose se brisa alors en Sirius, la peur de l'avoir définitivement perdu s'empara de lui. Il observa Cara, ses yeux ne mentaient jamais, une lueur d'espoir continuait d'y briller. Il n'avait jamais voulu en arrivé la, leur jeu était allé trop loin. Ils avaient perdu peu à peu le contrôle de leurs émotions. Puis sur un coup de tête le maraudeur avait tout arrêté, il n'avait rien dit à Cara, il s'était simplement contenté de s'afficher avec une amie à elle. La jeune fille n'avait rien dit et c'était ça le problème. Cara n'était pas du genre à se taire lorsqu'une chose ne lui convenait pas, elle le disait à voix haute même si cela pouvait parfois blessé. Et ce jour là, il l'avait blessé, il le savait.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa enfin le maraudeur en replaçant une mèche de la jeune fille derrière ses petites oreilles.

Il aurait voulu la serrait contre lui, l'embrasser comme avant, poser ses mains, la toucher comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Mais tout cela avait changé. Elle avait changé.

-Arrête de te mentir Sirius, tu n'es absolument pas désolé…Tu as engendré la situation et finalement tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé…

-J'ai été idiot…reprit de plus bel le maraudeur.

Cara le regarda alors dans les yeux, pour la première fois Sirius Black paraissait sérieux. La jeune fille se détacha alors de son emprise et se dirigea vers la porte mais le maraudeur fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il lui tenait fermement le poigné, l'empêchant de partir.

-Tu comptes m'en vouloir éternellement, Cara ? Je me suis déjà excusé…je t'ai même envoyée des lettres cet été pour m'excuser et tu agis comme si nous n'étions plus amis ! S'empressa d'ajouter Sirius.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Patmol, répondit calmement la jeune fille, je suis passée à autre chose comme tu me l'as recommandé… tu devrais en faire autant…

Sirius resta sans voix, c'était donc ça. Elle avait tourné la page, il lui avait dit d'agir ainsi pendant les vacances mais elle ne lui avait jamais répondu, ignorant le maraudeur. Le jeune homme lâcha alors le poignet de Cara et la regarda partir sans se retourner, sans même lui jeter un dernier regard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily Evans arriva pile à l'heure pour le cours de potion du professeur Slughorn. La jeune fille se dirigea alors à la paillasse où se trouver son binôme et s'assit silencieusement. Le professeur avait remanié les groupes cette année, mais Lily ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer. Certes elle n'avait plus à faire les potions avec Severus mais, du coup, elle se retrouvait avec Sirius Black. La sorcière essaya de relativiser la chose, sa aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu se retrouver avec James Potter. Elle n'était pas vraiment ami avec Sirius Black, mais il s'était avéré être un partenaire fort drôle en cours. Il avait toujours quelque chose à raconter, une blague, une histoire. C'était plutôt agréable d'être à ses cotés. Potter avait pour partenaire Severus Rogue, autant dire que l'année risquait d'être des plus mouvementés. Sur cette pensée, Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire Lily ? S'enquit son binôme avec arrogance.

-Je me console lorsque je vois ces deux là, répondit la rousse en désignant les concernés d'un signe de tête.

Sirius jeta alors un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, en effet se retrouver avec son ennemi pour toute une année risquait d'être fort intéressant pour James.

-J'avoue…fit le maraudeur amusé, je te parie 10 gallions qu'avant la fin du cours Servilus se retrouvera les pieds en l'air…

-Pff…Potter ne peut s'empêcher de se faire remarquer de toute façon, le parie est gagné d'avance pour toi !

Sirius tourna alors la tête vers la jeune fille. Il commençait à peine à l'apprécier, mais si elle continuait sur cette lancée, il finirait par lui faire regretter ses paroles.

-Je te trouve bien critique envers quelqu'un qui prend sans cesse ta défense…Le défendit le maraudeur en fusillant la jeune fille du regard.

-Il m'a seulement défendu lorsque Severus m'a insulté, ne le fait pas passer pour un super héro…

Cette fois ci, Sirius se mit à rire sous le regard incrédule de la jeune fille. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction, la conversation était des plus sérieuse.

-James n'a jamais cessé de prendre ta défense ! s'exclama le maraudeur, il ne fait que ça d'ailleurs, quitte à nous entraîner dans des ennuies avec les autres élèves, il ne fait que ça ! Répéta Sirius, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer le nombre de fois qu'il te défend…même si tu ne cesses de passer tes nerfs sur lui ! Je ne comprends même pas s'en entêtement pour toi !

Lily ne répondit rien. Le professeur avait déjà commencé son cours. Après avoir donné les instructions, il les invita à préparer la potion. La jeune fille la connaissait déjà, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Elle regarda Sirius s'accomplir à la tache de couper les ingrédients nécessaires, il ne s'appliquait absolument pas. Lily roula des yeux, son manque de précision était exaspérant. Heureusement que la potion était des plus simple.

-Je te rappel que si je n'ai plus de meilleur ami, c'est parce que vous l'avez poussé à bout, reprit Lily à voix basse. Jamais Severus n'aurait dit ces mots…

-Et pourtant il les a bien prononcé, petite fleur…Je t'assure que ce n'est pas le genre de propos que tient un ami, et encore moins un meilleur ami !

-Vous êtes trop sur de vous, trop arrogant…

-Et tu n'y changera rien, l'interrompit le maraudeur, James n'essaie pas de te changer à se que je sache et Merlin sait que toi aussi t'en aurais besoin !

Lily leva les yeux vers le maraudeur.

-Pardon ? S'indigna la préfete en fusillant Sirius du regard.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire puis finit par dire :

-Tu pensais vraiment que ton comportement de petite fille parfaite et de miss je sais tout plaisait ? Regarde autour de toi…tu te retrouves plus souvent seule que nous…on ne fait que divertir la galerie…Rien de plus !

La sorcière jeta les ingrédients dans le chaudron. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, la solitude ne lui avait jamais posé de problème jusqu'à maintenant. Mais elle devait avouer que cela commençait à lui peser. Elle se retrouvait seule le soir dans les appartements des préfets, alors que tout le monde retrouvait leurs amis pour discuter et s'amuser.

-Tu devrait apprendre à te laisser un peu aller…Rajouta Sirius, personne n'en voudra à la meilleure élève de Poudlard crois moi !

James tentait de couper ses racines depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes mais ces dernières semblaient être plus résistantes que d'habitude. Il détestait cette matière, il l'avait seulement pris parce que c'était nécessaire à sa formation d'auror.

-Même un première année s'en sortirait mieux que toi Potter, cracha Severus en lançant un regard plein de haine à son partenaire.

James fit comme si de rien n'était, se contentant d'ignorer Servilus. C'était ce qui avait de mieux a faire.

-Tiens ton chien de garde fait la conversation avec Lily ! Ajouta Rogue la voix plein de mépris. Vraiment pitoyable…

Le maraudeur leva alors les yeux, son ami était en pleine conversation avec la sorcière, il devait sur ment lui racontait des blagues car la jeune fille affichée un sourire rayonnant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Lily semblait bien s'entendre avec Sirius, c'était déjà un grand progrès.

-Triste réalité Potter…Elle me parle plus mais elle refuse toujours de te parler…navrant… le petit toutou a plus de…

-Ferme la, siffla James qui commencé peu a peu à perdre sa patience. Ne l'appel plus jamais ainsi…

-Ah j'ai touché une corde sensible, je n'aurais pas du employé ce terme, se délecta Rogue, je pensais à la bête à poil mais ce terme correspond plus à Lupin il me semble…

Le maraudeur se concentra cette fois ci sur son binôme. James avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, Rogue faisait tout pour le faire sortir de ses gangs. L'an dernier, ils avaient frôlé une tragédie. Sirius avait tendu un piège au Serpentard, il en avait eu plus qu'assez de ses manigances pour les faires virés et avait prit la décision de lui tendre un piège. Rogue s'était engouffré sous le saule cogneur, comme une fouine, aveuglé par sa volonté de se venger. Il y avait eut la peur de sa vie, il en était sur. James avait du se jeter entre lui et le loup garou pour éviter la catastrophe. Bien sûr Rogue s'était enfui, s'empressant de raconter toute l'histoire au directeur. Les maraudeurs avaient du s'expliquer devant Dumbledore mais au lieu de se faire couvrir de reproches, le directeur les avait simplement félicité de leur fraternité et de leur prouesse. Certes ils avaient eut quelques mises en garde, ainsi que quelques heures de colles mais rien de bien grave au grand désarroi du Serpentard. Il avait fait juré à Servilus de ne rien dire, ce dernier avait trop peur de se faire virer pour ça mais il ne ratait jamais une occasion pour leur faire des allusions.

-Boucle la, répéta le maraudeur en reprenant sa tache, ferme la et fais ta potion !

-Saint Potter ! L'insulta le Serpentard, vous vous croyez invincibles ! Toi et ton chien de garde !

-Tais toi ! S'emporta le Gryffondor, tais toi ! C'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas, dans ces termes ? Ferme la !

-Un loup garou dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Le directeur a complètement perdu la tête !

Il ne fallu qu'une seconde à James pour sortir sa baguette et pour la tenir fermement à l'encontre de Rogue. Le maraudeur le regardait d'un air menaçant, il savait parfaitement que tout le monde les regarder maintenant, il entendait le professeur les sommé d'arrêter mais la colère s'était emparée de lui. Il était prés à lui lancer le premier sort qui lui passerait à l'esprit. Sa haine envers lui était beaucoup trop grande.

-Vraiment un animal Potter, le nargua Severus, tu es dans l'incapacité de retenir tes instincts !

Des étincelles jaillissaient de la baguette du maraudeur, il faisait tout son possible pour tenter de se calmer mais le Serpentard insistait.

-Monsieur Potter ! S'écria le professeur Slughorn, veillez abaisser votre baguette je vous prie !

James hésita un instant puis finit par abaisser la baguette sans lâcher Servilus des yeux.

-Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Je vous rappel qu'il est strictement interdit d'user de la magie dans ma classe ! Et encore moins de menacer un de vos camarades de classe !

James n'écoutait que d'une oreille le professeur, pensant déjà à la vengeance, il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius. Ce dernier comprit d'un regard et lui sourit, il acceptait volontiers. Son regard glissa alors vers Lily, elle lui glaça le sang, bien sur à ses yeux s'était sa faute. Rien de se qu'il faisait ne lui convenait, il avait arrêté d'harceler Servilus, arrêté de s'en prendre aux Serpentards mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça en vingt ans de carrière ! Reprit le professeur exaspéré.

James n'eut pas à entendre la suite, la fin du cours avait sonné et le maraudeur ne tarda pas à sortir de la classe. Il n'attendit ni Sirius ni Rémus. Il prit directement la direction de l'appartement des préfets. Il aurait du laisser Rogue mourir cette nuit, il n'aurait jamais du s'interposé. Il n'avait pas compris la réaction de son meilleur ami, il l'avait blâmé pour ça mais Servilus arrivait à pousser les gens à bout. Soudain le maraudeur regretta ses pensées, pensant à leur ami, Rémus, il aurait été détruit si cela s'était passé, s'il avait tué un élève. Il ne s'en serait sur ment jamais remis. James marchait d'un pas rapide, il ne voulait parler à personne, quelqu'un l'appelait mais il s'en fichait. Il prit le couloir menant à l'appartement des préfets puis, après avoir donné le mot de passe, s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il jeta son sac avec colère à l'autre bout du salon. Il devait se calmer. Le maraudeur monta alors dans la chambre qui lui était destiné, il n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds. Un lit deux place y était entreposé, la fenêtre laissé entre voir le parc et le saule cogneur. Il s'allongea sur le lit et sortit le vif d'or. Il le regarda voler, se concentrant sur chacun de ses mouvements.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Lily Evans hors d'elle. Elle avait les joues en feux et semblait être à bout de souffle.

-Tu pourrais au moins te retourner quand je t'appel Potter ! S'indigna la sorcière en entrant un peu plus dans la chambre.

James leva les yeux vers elle, il n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête avec elle, son meilleur ami s'en était chargé à sa place.

-Je te parle Potter !

-Que veux tu Evans ? Coupa le jeune homme d'un ton froid.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de lui parler ainsi, mais là ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

-Tu te rends compte du comportement que tu as eu ! Menacé Severus en pleine classe ! Non mais vraiment qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? S'époumona Lily, je te rappel que tu es préfet en chef ! Tu es supposé montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves !

James se leva d'un coup, laissant son vif d'or volé, et se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et prit la main de la jeune fille dans un geste brusque.

-Tiens je t'en fais cadeau Evans, je n'en veux pas ! Répliqua le maraudeur en lui donnant le badge de préfet en chef.

Lily le regarda incrédule, ses yeux allaient successivement du badge à James.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien compris ! Je n'en veux plus de ce poste ! Si c'est pour me faire insulter sans rien dire je préfère rendre le badge ! S'énerva de nouveau le maraudeur.

La jeune fille recula d'un pas, jamais le gryffondor ne s'était énervé contre elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda simplement Lily en reprenant un ton plus calme.

James se mit à rire de façon nerveuse en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, tel un lion en cage.

-Alors ? Insista la jeune fille. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te mettes à menacer un élève en pleine classe ?

Soudain James se mit à sa hauteur. Il était impressionnant, la jeune retient son souffle, ses yeux chocolats lançaient des éclairs, on pouvait y lire la haine, la colère et par-dessus tout la détresse.

-Il s'est passé que j'ai eu le malheur de sauver la vie de ton meilleur ami, répondit James d'un ton anormalement calme, et qu'il trouve encore le culot de venir me provoquer…

Sur cette explication, le maraudeur sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Il faisait les cents pas sous le regard choqué de la préfète. Elle n'en revenait pas, Potter devait bluffer. Rogue serait venu la voir si un tel évènement c'était passé. Elle restait sans voix, se contentant de regarder le maraudeur tournait comme une bête en cage.

-Tu mens, finit par dire Lily, tu mens James…

C'était la première fois que la jeune fille l'appelait par son prénom, le concerné réagit immédiatement. La première expression qui apparut sur son visage fut la surprise, jamais elle ne l'avait appelé par son prénom, puis le dégoût s'empara de la surprise.

-Même là tu le défends…Tu n'as qu'a lui demandé…Tu n'as qu'à demander à Sirius, Rémus et Peter si tu me crois pas ! S'emporta le Gryffondor.

-Il m'en aurait parlé…continua la jeune fille entêtée.

-Bien sur…Comme il t'aurait aussi informé de ses petits tours de magie noir qu'il s'amuse à pratiquer depuis bientôt trois ans avec ses camarades…

-Severus ne pratique pas la magie noire, le défendit la préfete.

Lily vint se poster face à James, le défiant du regard. Ce dernier se mit alors à lui sourire de manière totalement insolente.

-De toute évidence…tu ne connais pas ton meilleur ami ! Siffla James, tout ce que je te dis est la vérité Lily ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

La sorcière se répondit rien, elle se contenta de fusiller le jeune homme du regard. Il mentait, il devait mentir, jamais Severus n'aurait pratiqué la magie noire, jamais il aurait omis de lui dire que James lui avait sauvé la vie. Jamais. Par principe il lui aurait dit. Elle avait déjà entendu les différentes théories de Rogue au sujet des maraudeurs, elle avait eu certains échos qui ressemblaient fortement à cette nuit mais jamais, jamais elle ne se serait doutée que c'était vrai. Soudain la jeune fille prit ses affaires et sortit, elle se dirigea vers la salle des Gryffondors. Elle monta directement dans son ancien dortoir et y trouva Cara, assise sur son lit un livre dans les mains. Elle était rentrée telle une furie dans la pièce sous le regard étonné de son amie.

-Je peux savoir se qui t'arrives ? S'enquit la jeune fille d'un ton hésitant.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide…avoua Lily à bout de souffle.

Elle avait quasiment courut jusqu'ici en espérant trouver la brune. Cara lui lança un regard inquiet. Ce n'était pas son genre de demander de l'aide.

-Si c'est pour le cours de sortilèges, Lily…

-Non, coupa la rousse, je voulais te demander autre chose.

Lily prit place sur le lit de son amie. Cette dernière restait silencieuse, attendant la demande.

-Je sais que tu as quelques amis à Serpentard… Et je voudrais que tu leur demandes si Severus pratique la magie noire…finit par dire la préfète.

Lily fixait son amie, Cara semblait troubler par la question, elle était gênée.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne chose que tu le saches…

-J'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur sûr…

-Pas besoin de demander aux Serpentards… Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux Lily…répondit la jeune fille en se levant du lit. Je peux t'assurer que c'était bel et bien de la magie noire.

Lily en resta sans voix, James pouvait bien mentir il détestait Rogue mais Cara, elle, n'avait rien contre lui. C'était un élève banal à ses yeux.

-Tu en es sur ? Réussit à dire la Gryffondor après un moment de silence.

-Oui…

-Je ne te crois pas ! Renchérit la préfete, c'est impossible…

Cara jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre puis regarda Lily, la jugeant du regard. La Gryffondor ne baissa pas les yeux même si son amie semblait la stupéfixer sur place.

-Et pourtant…C'était contre moi que l'acte était dirigé…

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle était en plein cauchemar. Elle se pinça par automatisme mais elle était bien éveillée. Elle savait que les amis de Severus pratiquaient, mais jamais l'idée que ce dernier se joigne à eux ne lui avait traversé l'esprit.

-J'avais eu le malheur de me retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, reprit la brune. Je les avais surpris en pleine pratique, on aurait dit une secte…

Cara se tut sur la fin de l'histoire, elle se rappelait parfaitement de cette nuit là. Elle s'était rendue dans les cachots afin de passer un peu de temps avec son ami, Régulus. Ils étaient devenus amis lors d'une heure de retenu. Le Serpentard était au premier abord froid et distant mais lorsqu'on le connaissait mieux, il était tout le contraire. En public il se montrait comme un digne héritier de la noble famille des Black mais en réalité, Régulus était beaucoup plus sensible, plus humain que ses parents. Il ressemblait à son frère, sauf que ce dernier avait une force de caractère que Régulus n'avait pas. Lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé, la Gryffondor avait eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Les choses s'étaient rapidement enchaînées, ils ne comptaient pas la laisser s'en aller. Elle était sur le point de passer un sal quart d'heure. Mais la chance avait été de son coté cette nuit là, Régulus les avait rejoint et quel avait été son étonnement de la voir parmi eux, entouré de Serpentard. Il avait prit sa défense, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait une telle autorité dans sa propre maison. Ils l'avaient écouté, il avait reprit son rôle d'héritier des Black. Rare étaient les personnes qui osaient se mettre à travers de son chemin, les conséquences pouvaient être lourdes. Cara s'était enfui, elle détestait fuir mais rester sur place revenait à du suicide. Depuis ce jour, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Régulus.

-Je suis désolée Lily, mais c'est la stricte vérité…

o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily était assise sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, la salle commune avait été désertée. La préfète n'était même pas descendue manger. Elle était restée perdue dans ses pensées. James avait raison depuis le début, s'il avait raison sur ça il devait aussi avoir raison sur le reste. Lily était tiraillée, Severus, qu'elle connaissait depuis petite ne ressemblait à rien au jeune garçon qui lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière.

-Lily, L'interpella une élève de cinquième année, un Serpentard te demande devant le portrait, il insiste…

-Merci…la remercia gentiment la préfete.  
>L'an dernier sa avait été le même tableau, Severus était venu s'excuser mais cela n'avait rien changé. Au contraire, il n'avait fait que tenir ses positions même s'il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que pour elle s'était différent. Lily se dirigea vers le trou du portrait et sans grand étonnement retrouva Severus à l'affût. Pendant un court instant la préfete s'amusa à penser à la possibilité que le Serpentard puisse tomber sur les maraudeurs, pour la première fois elle aurait trouvé la situation amusante.<p>

-Lily ! Fit Severus, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais…

La Gryffondor se contenta de fusiller le Serpentard. Toute la haine qu'elle avait gardé en elle depuis le début de soirée commençait à émerger.

-J'aimerai qu'on se reparle comme avant, que tu arrêtes de m'éviter…Supplia Rogue.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, fixant son ancien ami. Dire qu'elle l'avait défendu devant ses amis, qu'elle s'était éloignée de ceux de sa maison pour passer du temps avec lui. Il n'avait fait que lui cacher ses faits. Un vrai Serpentard pensa Lily. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle n'y avait jamais cru jusqu'à maintenant.

-Lily ? reprit de plus bel le jeune homme.

-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole Severus. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Je pensais que nous étions amis mais je me suis trompée…Les amis ne se mentent pas…

-Je t'en prie Lily, sa va faire bientôt deux ans que les faits se sont passés ! La coupa Severus.

-Sa ne change rien, tu as choisi ta voie. J'ai choisi la mienne. Tu pratiques la magie noire et je ne peux pas être ami avec une personne qui s'amuse avec ça, c'est impensable avec les temps qui courent.

Le ton de la jeune fille était sans appel.

-James Potter t'a sauvé la vie ce jour là, même si tu refuses de l'admettre tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité…

-Je t'en ai déjà parlé Lily…S'il te plait écoute moi…

-Tu n'étais même pas venu m'en parler ! S'emporta alors la jeune fille. Tu détestes une personne qui t'as sauvé la vie Rogue, il t'a sauvé la vie ! Je ne veux pas savoir comment cela c'est passé mais tu devrais au moins lui être redevable de ça !

La voix de Lily raisonnait dans le couloir déserté. Leur amitié était arrivée à leur fin, Severus fixait la jeune fille surpri de sa réaction.

-Tu m'as mentis, tu m'as insulté de la pire insulte qui puisse exister…Tu n'existes plus à mes yeux, continua la Gryffondor d'un ton froid. Ce n'est pas ça l'amitié.

-C'est Potter qui t'a mis ça en tête ? S'énerva Severus.

-Non, il n'a fait que me dire ce que toi tu avais omis de mentionner !

-Potter n'est qu'un…arrogant et…

-Tu n'es qu'un Serpentard, coupa la jeune fille, tu es et tu resteras un Serpentard. Nous ne sommes plus amis Rogue, à partir de maintenant tu n'existes plus à mes yeux.

Lily entendit un groupe d'élèves se dirigeait vers eux, elle pouvait distinguer aisément les voix de Sirius et de Peter qui raisonnaient.

-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Les maraudeurs risquent de te croiser et cette fois…je ne me mêlerai plus.

Sur ce dernier avertissement la jeune fille disparut à travers le portrait, laissant Severus désemparé. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette finalité, il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait mais là c'était pire que tout. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle l'avait laissé sans voix.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, le Serpentard vit arriver les maraudeurs. James le regarda de haut en bas avec haine. Severus osa tenir tête au Gryffondor, tout était de sa faute, il avait monté la tête à Lily, sa Lily. Et maintenant il se retrouvait seul. Black semblait prendre du plaisir à la situation dans laquelle le Serpentard se trouvait. Il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup de son propre chef.

-Venez en rentre, fit soudain James, je suis crevé.

Les maraudeurs jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à Rogue et s'engouffrèrent à travers le trou que laissait apparaître la grosse dame. Rogue était seul maintenant, complètement seul.

-Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre votre maison, proposa la grosse dame, je ne compte pas être dérangé toute la nuit !

Sans plus attendre Severus prit la direction des cachots. Il n'avait plus le choix, il s'était déjà engagé.


	3. The one that got away

_Désolé du (gros) retard…_

_Merci à marjane pour la review sa fait toujours plaisir ^^_

_Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling, bien sûr._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : the one that got away.<span>

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés. Les nuages gris qui encerclés le château empêchaient les rares rayons de soleil de traverser cette masse nuageuse. Le vent était devenu quasi-quotidien, rythmant les longues journées de cours. La pluie n'avait cessé de s'abattre sur le château depuis, accompagnant l'humeur morose de la préfete. Cette dernière n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la tour des Gryffondors, elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec ses amis, elle les entendait déjà dire « On te l'avait dit Lily…On ne peut pas faire confiance aux Serpentards. ». Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, ils avaient eut raison depuis le début, a fortiori Potter. Le préfete chassa cette pensée et se dirigea d'un pas lasse vers la grande salle. Il était encore tôt et la jeune fille ne put que constater le peu d'élèves présents, cependant son regard fut attiré par deux Gryffondors qui animés la table. James Potter et Cara Welth était attablés l'un en face de l'autre, discutant et rigolant ensemble. Lily s'approcha d'eux et prit place à coté de son amie. Un silence tombal s'installa alors entre les Gryffondors, la préfete se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, elle regarda successivement Cara et James. Ce dernier avait rapidement posé le regard sur elle pour finalement se concentrer sur son bol de céréales. Elle avait, de toute évidence, mit fin à leur conversation.

-Je dérange ? Demanda timidement Lily qui sentait le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards que les deux Gryffondors venaient de s'échanger. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la relation que James avait avec Sirius, c'était à la fois similaire et différent. Les deux Gryffondors se connaissaient depuis toujours et leur complicité ne faisait qu'accroître avec le temps.

-Non, du tout…répondit son amie en lui souriant. Bonne soirée ?

-J'ai connu pire…commença la sorcière, je…

-Tu comptes rester là longtemps Evans ? La coupa brusquement James.

Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à son intervention. Elle resta bouche bée face à sa réaction. Ils s'étaient, souvent, disputés durant ces dernières années mais jamais il n'avait utilisé ce ton avec elle.

-James…l'avertit Cara d'un ton réprobateur.

-Quoi ? S'énerva le maraudeur en foudroyant son amie du regard.

Lily sentait la tension montée peu à peu entre les deux amis, autant James défiait son amie d'enfance du regard autant cette dernière restait impassible.

-Je vais vous laisser…Fit timidement la préfete en commençant à se lever.

Mais Lily fut prise de court, James la devança, il avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires et se dirigeait vers la sortie de la grande salle à grande enjambée.

Elle n'était pas du tout habituée à ce genre de comportement de sa part. La préfete jeta alors un coup d'œil à son amie qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe de résignation. Soudain Lily se leva complètement et suivit le maraudeur. Ce dernier marchait d'un pas rapide, il avait prit la direction des couloirs extérieurs. Lily n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Elle voulait simplement lui rendre son badge et s'excuser, même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, Potter avait toujours eu raison à propos de Severus. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser dans les appartements des préfets mais il n'y avait plus remis les pieds depuis leur dispute.

-Potter ! L'interpella la jeune fille.

James ne se retourna même pas, Lily se mit alors à courir derrière le maraudeur. Elle était bien décidée à s'expliquer avec lui.

-James ! Tenta une nouvelle fois la préfete à bout de souffle, attends !

Le maraudeur s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers elle, surpris de la voir à ses trousses et surtout étonné qu'elle ait utilisé son prénom pour l'appeler. Il se dirigea alors vers elle et attendit que la préfete reprenne son souffle. Lily n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux chocolats lui avaient glacé le sang lors de leur dernière dispute, et elle n'avait pas envie de retenter l'expérience. La dernière fois lui avait largement suffit. Elle chercha nerveusement le badge dans une des ses poches, étrangement les secondes semblaient s'étirer, l'impression que le badge jouait à cache-cache la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Incroyable comment elle pouvait perdre tous ses moyens en quelques secondes. Quelques instants après la préfete finit par le trouver, enfin.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Evans ? La brusqua le marudeur.

-Je voulais te le rendre…commença Lily gênée en levant timidement les yeux vers lui.

La préfete lui tendit le badge mais James ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Je n'en veux pas…avoua le Gryffondor.

Il paraissait si sérieux, lui qui ne cessait de faire des blagues, qui respirait la joie de vivre, lui l'enfant beaucoup trop gâté. La préfete avala difficilement sa salive, il allait lui donner plus de fil à retordre que prévu. Elle devrait mettre sa fierté de coté pour le coup et prendre son courage à deux mains. Après tout, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça de faire des excuses.

-Je suis désolée James…Je…Hésita la préfete à mi-voix, je n'aurai jamais pensé que c'était vrai…

-Pour changer…L'interrompit James d'un ton sans appel.

-C'était mon meilleur ami…reprit Lily sans faire attention à la remarque du maraudeur. Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça de sa part…Il m'en avait jamais parlé…je ne t'aurai jamais parlé comme ça si j'avais su que…que tu lui avais sauvé la vie…

La voix de la jeune fille tremblotait, ses yeux étaient devenus humides, elle sentait les larmes lui montaient peu à peu.

-Je pense que tu mérites largement ton badge, sûrement plus que moi-même…avoua la Gryffondor en se ressaisissant. Tu as fait preuve de courage…il te revient tout naturellement…

La préfete détourna alors le regard et d'un revers de manche effaça les premières larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, elle était incapable de dire autre chose, la réalité était là. Elle s'était toujours confiée à Severus, elle lui avait toujours tout dit, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas réciproque. Le fait de l'avoir dit à voix haute lui avait fait prendre conscience de la réalité des faits. Elle avait perdu son meilleur ami. C'était tout simplement impensable de rester ami avec une telle personne.

Contre toute attente James prit le badge de préfet en chef, Lily jeta alors un regard au maraudeur. Il semblait inquiet, son regard s'était comme adouci. Même son visage n'affichait plus cet air dur qu'il portait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il la fixait silencieusement tandis que la préfete luttait contre les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Le maraudeur se faisait violence pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras, tout cela était arrivé à cause de lui, jamais il n'avait voulu la mettre dans cet état, il avait simplement voulu lui ouvrir les yeux sur son amitié douteuse. Il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser, encore moins la faire pleurer. Toute la colère qu'il avait envers elle c'était envolée, il ne se pensait pas si faible face à elle. Les larmes qu'elle versait semblaient le transpercer au fur et à mesure.

-Viens, réussit à dire le maraudeur en amenant la préfete dans un couloir transversale.

Il marchait devant, se retournant de temps en temps pour voir si elle le suivait. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il se sentait mal, il n'aurait pas du s'emporter ainsi la dernière fois, il aurait du la laisser se défouler. Il comprenait parfaitement sa situation, certes Sirius n'avait jamais égalé Rogue mais sa « trahison » avait été comme un coup de couteau dans le dos du maraudeur, jamais il n'aurait pensé ça de lui, de son quasi frère. Les mois, qui avaient suivit cet épisode, avaient été compliqués mais au final tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il n'était pas sur que se soit le cas pour Rogue et Evans. Il était heureux qu'elle ait enfin réalisé que ce type n'était pas fréquentable mais la voir dans cet état lui donnait le spleen. Il se sentait tout simplement coupable.

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta devant un tableau, il attendit que Lily soit à ses cotés pour donner le mot de passe. Le tableau pivota et laissa apparaître les cuisines du château. James s'engouffra dans le passage suivit de la préfete. Immédiatement, des elfes de maison apparurent devant eux, heureux de pouvoir être utile.

-Monsieur Potter ! Salua l'un d'entre eux, et Miss…

-Evans, répondit poliment Lily après avoir séché ses dernières larmes.

Elle n'en revenait pas, l'endroit était immense, parfaitement éclairé. Les cuisines de Poudlard étaient impressionnantes. Sa ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit qu'une telle pièce puisse se trouvait dans le château.

-Quelque chose pour la demoiselle ? Demanda soudain l'elfe de maison sortant la fille de ses pensée.

-Hum…Hésita Lily gênée. Je…

-Demande leur ce que tu veux, lui murmura le maraudeur, sa leur fait plaisir…

-Un chocolat chaud s'il vous plait…

-Avec plaisir mademoiselle Evans et pour vous Monsieur Potter ?

-Sa ira merci, le remercia le maraudeur dans un sourire.

James prit place sur un plan de travail et incita Lily à en faire de même. Son cœur fut réchauffé par le sourire qui prenait peu à peu place sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, la rassura Potter en réajustant ses lunettes.

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les elfes s'activaient à leur tache, cela ressemblait à une usine. La première remarque qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : « Comment avait il fait pour trouver cet endroit ? », elle n'aurait jamais trouvé seule, elle en était certaine. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à James, il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

-Je suis désolé, finit par dire le maraudeur d'une voix douce. Je ne pensais pas que sa allait autant te…toucher…

Lily regarda le maraudeur surprise, c'était bien la première fois en six ans qu'il lui présentait ses excuses et merlin savait qu'il lui en avait fait des coups bas. Soudain James se leva et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de rajouter :

-Je file…Je pense que tu te rappelleras de la sortie !

Le maraudeur lui tourna le dos et disparut aussitôt de son champ de vision. Encore une fois, la préfete se retrouvait seule.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Rémus se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en compagnie de sa petite amie, Ambre Fray. La jeune fille n'avait cessé de parler depuis son arrivé, il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille se contentant de lui sourire et de l'admirer. Elle était mignonne dans son genre, ce n'était pas le type de fille avec lesquelles James et Sirius sortaient mais elle avait ce petit truc qui l'avait fait craqué. Ses yeux noisettes, son visage rond, ses petites taches de rousseurs sans compter sur les deux petites fossettes qui venaient se loger au creux de ses joues lorsqu'elle souriait. Elle était si délicate. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et de la câliner. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et l'obligea à se rapprocher. Le maraudeur vint alors loger sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille y respirant son léger parfum, enivrant. Rémus finit par y déposer de légers baisers. Cela aurait pût être parfait s'il n'avait pas entendu les maraudeurs entraient dans un bruit fracassant. Le lycanthrope n'avait aucune envie de lever la tête mais à la vue du bruit qui arrivait à ses oreilles, cela tenait de l'obligation. Le maraudeur vit ses amis passaient tels des furies devant lui et prendre immédiatement la direction de leur dortoir. Apparemment le problème se trouvait entre James et Sirius. Y aller et affronter les deux maraudeurs ou rester et profiter de ce doux moment. À la première réflexion, la deuxième proposition était la meilleure mais son instinct de loup garou lui disait de monter voir ses amis. Rémus embrassa Ambre avant de la laisser. La jeune fille lui fit les yeux doux, le maraudeur aurait bien préféré rester en sa compagnie plutôt que de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais on pouvait les entendre se disputer de là où ils se trouvaient. Rémus poussa un soupir et promit de se rattraper. Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours après tout. Le préfet monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans la chambre qui ressemblait maintenant à un champ de bataille. Rapidement le lycanthrope insonorisa la pièce, autant régler le problème sans que tout le monde ne soit au courant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? On vous entend de la salle commune…commença Rémus d'une voix calme.

-Il y a que MONSIEUR n'est jamais content lorsqu'on fait des efforts au quidditch ! S'époumona Sirius d'une voix menaçante. Jamais !

-Je t'ai juste demandé de te remettre dans le bain ! Répondit aussi tôt James tout aussi énervé, depuis le début des entraînements j'ai l'impression que tu rames ! Même un troisième année serait plus actif que toi sur le terrain !

Rémus jeta un coup d'œil à Peter qui haussa les épaules, il avait été le seul à assister aux entraînements de ses amis. Mais apparemment il ne voulait pas prendre part à la dispute.

-Vous vous disputez pour ça ? Demanda alors soudain le lycanthrope surpris.

- Non mais tu ne comprends pas ! Continua Cornedrue rouge de colère, je ne veux pas de ce comportement lors d'un match !

-Les matchs n'en même pas commencé James ! Hurla Black en se jetant sur son lit. Alors arrête de nous mettre la pression !

Rémus posa sa cape prés de la cheminée, leur histoire était complètement ridicule. Les matchs ne commençaient que la semaine prochaine et ils se disputaient par rapport à leur entraînement. Il y avait mieux comme sujet de dispute. Lily Evans ? Cara Welth ? Ou mieux le fameux été secret de Patmol. Sirius ne leur avait toujours pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé cet été, le lycanthrope était sur que ce n'était que passager cette baisse de régime de la part du batteur. Sirius était un excellant batteur qui assurait parfaitement les arrières du capitaine. De ce coté James n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Patmol sera complètement opérationnel pour les matchs.

-Je suis sur que Sirius sera parfait sur le terrain, le défendit Rémus en s'asseyant sur son lit, comme à son habitude…tu le connais James…

Le capitaine regarda ses amis successivement, il était rouge de colère. Puis le maraudeur finit par abandonner la conversation.

-Tant que tu ne me fais pas ça lors d'un match tout va bien…finit par dire James plus calmement.

Sirius ne répondit rien, se contenant de fixer le plafond d'un air buté. C'était toujours ainsi avec ces deux maraudeurs, leurs tempéraments faisaient parfois quelques dégâts.

.

O0o0o0o0o0

_Lorsque Sirius ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien, un rideau de poussières se dressait devant lui l'empêchant distinguer quoique ce soit autour de lui. Le maraudeur tourna douloureusement la tête se rendant alors compte qu'il était à même le sol. Il porta machinalement sa main sur son front et la porta à sa vue, du sang. Sirius déglutit difficilement, un sentiment de panique s'empara de lui. Le maraudeur tenta de se relever mais en vain. Il chercha nerveusement ses amis du regard. Mais rien. Aucun signe de Cornedrue, ni de Lunard et encore moins de Quedever dans ce brouillard. Sirius se sentit légèrement soulager, il était seul, aucun de ses amis ne se trouvait là. Cependant, quelque chose frappa le maraudeur. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait aux oreilles. C'était étrange. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le Gryffondor tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever en prenant appui sur la rempare prés de lui, mais ses muscles semblaient endoloris. Sirius fit un dernier effort et réussit tant bien que mal à se relever. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus la rempare, il se trouvait sur un pont, le maraudeur leva alors les yeux et regarda au loin, peu à peu la poussière retombait, permettant à Sirius de reconnaître les lumières au loin. C'était impossible. Londres. Le maraudeur se retourna dans un mouvement vif, des débris et des corps gisaient au sol, le voile de poussière retombait doucement. Cela ressemblait à un massacre. Puis comme une lumière dans la nuit il l'entendit « Sirius ! »._

-Allez -Lève toi Patmol ! Grogna James, je ne compte pas rater la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard à cause de toi !

Sirius ouvrit un œil puis deux. Le maraudeur se trouvait devant lui, un air menaçant sur le visage. Il cligna des yeux mais James se trouvait toujours devant lui, cette fois-ci les sourcils levés en guise d'incompréhension.

-Allez lève tes fesses moles ! Râla une nouvelle fois Cornedrue en prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

Sirius se redressa lentement. Cela lui avait paru si vrai, si réaliste. Même son cœur battait encore à la chamade. C'était toujours le même rêve. Tout était similaire. Mais à chaque fois, de nouveaux éléments apparaissaient. Cette fois-ci c'était cette voix, sa voix. Le maraudeur toucha inconsciemment son front, il était perlé de sueur froide, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Rémus qui le fixait. Son instinct de loup garou ne le trahissait rarement.

-Ca va ? demanda soudain le lycanthrope en s'approchant de lui, tu sembles…perturber…

-Avec James en guise de réveil sa ne risque pas d'être la grande forme au petit matin ! Fit remarquer Peter la tête dans sa malle.

-C'est rien…répondit Sirius en s'essuyant le front, un mauvais rêve c'est tout…

Rémus plongea ses yeux noisettes dans le regard gris de son ami, il lui mentait encore. Le lycanthrope ne chercha pas plus loin et reprit se qu'il était en train de faire quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était devenu une habitude chez le maraudeur ces derniers temps.

Une fois prêt, les maraudeurs prirent la direction de la grande salle afin de pouvoir se remplir le ventre en attendant.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si pressé d'être anormalement ponctuelle pour cette sortie ? Interrogea Sirius en se servant un nouveau verre de jus de citrouille. C'est vrai quoi…ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas y avoir accès n'importe quand à ce village…

Remarque pertinente aux yeux des deux autres maraudeurs qui levèrent immédiatement les yeux vers le concerné. Cela ne ressemblait aucunement à James d'être si ponctuel. Ce dernier se contenta de fourrer sa fourchette dans la bouche en guise de réponse.

-Rassure moi…s'inquiéta sérieusement Patmol, ce n'est pas pour Lily Evans quand même ?

-Non… Réussit à articuler Cornedrue, j'attends les Serpentards…

Les trois maraudeurs regardèrent leur ami surpris. Ce dernier affichait un sourire satisfait qui ne présager rien de bon.

-Tu as fait un truc sans nous ? Chuchota alors Peter en se penchant en confidence vers James.

Rémus jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ce n'était pas le genre de Cornedrue de faire des blagues seul aux Serpentards. Son regard glissa discrètement vers la table des verts et argents. Mais tout semblait normal.

-Ce n'est rien de bien grave… juste une petite blague pour se débarrasser des sarcasmes et autres de la part Serpentards à Pré au Lard…Se justifia James.

-Mais tu l'as fait quand ? Demanda Sirius excité à l'idée de reprendre leur activité favorite.

-Ce matin…je n'arrivais pas à dormir donc bon… me suis occupé comme je pouvais…

Rémus ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux et de sourire à la réflexion de son ami. L'idée de s'occuper autrement ne lui avait apparemment même pas traversé l'esprit. Mais il fallait avouer que voir James et Sirius complotaient, comme avant, lui avait manqué. Cependant, il y avait un petit problème.

-James…commença Rémus amusé, le principe d'un préfet en chef est de montré l'exemple !

Le sourire de James s'étira encore plus à la réflexion du lycanthrope.

-C'est ce que je fais mon cher Lunard ! Je montre un exemple parfait !

-Evans va carrément t'étrangler, se moqua son meilleur ami un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

James haussa les épaules, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. De toute façon quoiqu'il faisait ce n'était jamais correct aux yeux de Miss parfaite alors bon…Il l'avait laissé la dernière fois seule dans les cuisines, cela lui avait brisé le cœur de la voir dans cet état mais les choses n'étaient pas si simples à oublier. Ces excuses n'avaient pas convaincu le préfet, après tout elle avait passé la quasi-totalité de sa scolarité à l'insulter et à passer ses nerfs sur lui. Certes il l'avait cherché mais tout de même, si elle n'avait pas un pointe d'humour sa risquait d'être difficile de cohabiter. Le maraudeur leva son regard chocolat vers la table des Serpentards, c'était parfait, les principaux intéressés étaient déjà tous là, attablés, prenant naïvement leur petit déjeuner, discutant comme à leur habitude.

-Cinq, quatre, trois…décompta James un éclat malicieux dans les yeux.

Comme un seul homme les maraudeurs se tournèrent vers la table de leur cible préférée. Pour la discrétion ils repasseront.

-Zéro…

Rapidement les effets commencèrent à se manifester chez les Serpentards. Plus un son ne se fit entendre à leur table. Les concernés se lancèrent des regards affolés, se touchant la gorge dans un mouvement d'espoir.

-Enfin ! Fit remarquer Sirius assez fort, quel plaisir de ne plus les entendre !

Les Serpentards dirigèrent immédiatement leurs regards meurtriers vers les maraudeurs.

-Je dois avouer que c'était une excellente idée, avoua Rémus un sourire aux lèvres.

-Un vrai soulagement, rajouta James fier de lui. Je me demande pourquoi on n'y avait jamais pensé avant…

Un raclement de gorge interrompit les maraudeurs, qui reconnurent sans aucune hésitation la personne à l'origine de ce bruit. James se retourna lentement, un sourire innocent sur le visage, vers la directrice de leur maison. Elle les regardait d'un air sévère, les bras croisés. Cara se tenait derrière elle, retenant tant bien que mal son fou rire. James fit un rapide clin d'œil à son amie puis reprit son air innocent.

-Je suppose que cette petite blague émane de vous quatre…commença le professeur Mcgonagall.

-Absolument pas ! S'indigna faussement Sirius, et je dois avouer que je suis profondément blessé que vous soyez directement venu nous voir…

-Black…

-Non mais professeur vous nous juger coupable sans avoir pris le temps d'admirer l'œuvre ! C'est du travail de débutant tout ça ! Continua Patmol, franchement professeur on vous a habitué à mieux non ? À mon avis, il semble que l'on ait une relève parmi les premières années…

Mcgonagall regarda le Gryffondor d'un air amusé et Sirius crut même déceler un semblant de sourire pointer le bout de son nez.

-Faut avouer que ne pas les entendre fait du bien à tout le monde, intervint Cara amusée.

La jeune fille eut le droit au plus beau regard réprobateur de la part de la directrice de leur maison mais la brune n'y fit même pas attention. Question d'habitude.

-Ne vous faites pas remarquer cette après midi au village, reprit plus sérieusement leur professeur de métamorphose en posant son regard de chat sur chacun d'eux tout en prenant soin d'insister sur les deux meneurs du groupe qui affichaient des sourires innocents.

-Nous ? Jamais ! Répondit James d'une voix innocente.

Mcgonagall roula des yeux et esquissa un sourire avant de s'en aller en direction de la table des professeurs. Sans plus attendre, Cara prit place au coté de James et posa ses affaires près d'elle.

-Vous allez finir par la rendre folle…fit la jeune fille en se servant à manger.

-Impossible ! On a tout tenté ! Répondit immédiatement Sirius amusé. Crois moi à elle a des nerfs d'acier !

-Ceci dit heureusement qu'elle nous aime bien et que tu joues en notre faveur, releva Peter la bouche pleine, on se serait fait virer depuis bien longtemps je pense…

Cara se contenta de sourire, Mcgonagall était la tante de la jeune fille du coté de sa mère, bien entendu la directrice de Gryffondor ne faisait aucune préférence envers elle, elle était peut être même plus sévère envers la jeune fille qu'envers les autres. Elle refusait que l'on dise qu'elle privilégiait Cara. Le nombre de fois où la Gryffondor s'était retrouvée en retenu lors de ses cours ne se compter même plus... Elle avait peut être même battu le record des maraudeurs pour cette matière, et merlin savait que c'était une chose difficile.

-Elle apprécie vos blagues…C'est juste qu'elle ne peut pas le dire à voix haute…Tu penses bien que sa serait mal vu…finit par avouer la jeune fille en regardant étrangement son assiette. Rassure moi James ce n'était que les plats des Serpentards qui étaient touchés ?

James regarda Cara un sourire malicieux sur le visage et lui replaça une mèche rebelle. Cette dernière avait levé ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant vers lui, elle paraissait troubler. Elle savait de quoi ils étaient capables et n'avait aucune envie d'être l'objet de leur blague.

-Je ne sais pas…peut être que te rendre aphone nous fera des vacances…Taquina le maraudeur.

La Gryffondor jeta alors un coup d'œil aux maraudeurs puis revient à James. Ce dernier lui fit signe de la tête qu'il n'y avait rien à leur table.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on ne s'en prend pas aux Gryffondors, se justifia le maraudeur en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

-On sait jamais…répondit Cara en portant la fourchette à sa bouche.

-Ceci dit j'avoue que tu serais un parfait cobaye…intervint Sirius un sourire malicieux scotché aux lèvres.

Cara avala de travers et fusilla le concerné du regard sous l'air amusé des autres maraudeurs.

-N'y pense même pas ! Le prévint la Gryffondor en reprenant son souffle. Tu risques de trouver un adversaire à ta taille Sirius…

Le concerné éclata de rire, la jeune fille était si impulsive qu'elle serait capable de le pendre par les pieds dans la tour des Gryffondors.

-Ta finit de te moquer de moi ? Se vexa Cara en croisant les bras.

-Mais tu sais très bien qu'on te fera rien, intervint James en posant son bras sur ses épaules, c'est tout simplement IMPENSABLE !

La moue boudeuse de la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un poil, elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée. Cependant Cara n'eut pas le temps de faire la moue longtemps, le courrier arriva et mit un terme à la conversation. Contre toute attente Sirius reçut une enveloppe, qui semblait pour le moins normal. Il la regarda comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser. Personne ne lui envoyait du courrier, et sa chère mère ne se serait même pas donnée la peine de lui faire parvenir une lettre même pour lui annoncer qu'elle l'avait rayé de leur arbre généalogique. Le maraudeur prit la lettre et la regarda de plus près, il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture. Sirius l'ouvrit délicatement et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture le maraudeur n'en revenait pas. Il venait d'hériter d'une somme incroyable. Alphard Black était décédé et lui avait laissé de quoi vivre de ses propres moyens. Sirius ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois lors d'un repas de famille et pourtant, lorsqu'il apprit que le maraudeur s'était enfui de chez lui il l'avait soutenu, félicitant le garçon de son initiative. Il n'en revenait pas.

-C'est de qui cette lettre ? De tes parents ? demanda à voix basse Cornedrue en se penchant vers son meilleur ami.

D'un signe de tête Sirius lui répondit. Il était vraiment loin du compte.

-Je viens d'hériter d'une somme d'argent assez importante, se confia Sirius.

James leva les yeux vers lui en signe d'incompréhension.

-Quoi ? Tes parents sont morts et ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils avaient deux fils ?

-Non, la vieille peau n'est pas prête de mourir crois moi…Répondit Patmol un léger sourire aux lèvres, c'est un de mes oncles éloigné qui est décédé…Il me lègue toute sa fortune…

- Oh…Je suis désolé vieux…S'excusa Cornedrue mal à l'aise.

-Je ne l'ai croisé qu'une fois dans ma vie, continua le maraudeur, je n'aurai jamais pensé ça de la part d'un Black…Faut voir le bon coté des choses…Je vais pouvoir être totalement indépendant avec cette somme…

James ne lui répondit rien, lui adressant un sourire triste. Patmol n'en revenu toujours pas, triste et incroyable à la fois.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Cara et Lily se trouvaient au Trois balais, à Pré Au Lard. Après avoir fait quelques achats express, les deux jeunes filles étaient venu s'abritées au Trois Balais. La pièce grouillait d'élèves, les tables pour s'asseoir étaient devenues rares. Heureusement qu'elles étaient arrivées avant la foule. La préfete avait les traits tirés et semblait épuiser. Elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé depuis leur arrivé au village, ce qui était étonnant pour une fille qui avait son mot à dire sur tout et n'importe quoi. Cara prit une gorgée de Bièraubeurre et observa son amie, qui n'avait pas touché à son verre. La jeune fille se doutait bien que Lily avait fait un choix difficile en rayant Severus de sa vie mais elle était persuadée qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle n'avait pas osé lui en parler, elle savait que le sujet était délicat.

-Oh non…Râla Lily en se concentrant sur son verre, j'y crois pas…

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui a ? Demanda alors Cara surprise de l'attention que la préfete portait soudain à son verre.

-J'ai cru que James s'était occupé des Serpentards ce midi, reprit la préfete en levant les yeux vers l'entrée.

Cara ne comprenait absolument pas un mot du charabia que son amie lui raconter.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'énerva la jeune fille.

-Rosier et sa « dream team », expliqua Lily rouge de colère, ils m'insupportent…Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ils méprisent les gens comme moi…

Cara se tourna, sans retenu, et vit les concerné entrer et se diriger comme à leur habitude vers le comptoir. La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Severus Rogue faisait maintenant complètement parti de ce petit groupe. Leur petit groupe était essentiellement composé de septième année, il n'était pas compliqué de savoir qu'elle était le critère de sélection pour faire parti de leur petit comité. La Gryffondor remarqua également le plus jeune des Black, Régulus. Il avait tout d'un Black, les traits, les cheveux couleurs jais, son arrogance et par-dessus tout son mépris pour tous les sorciers qui n'étaient pas de sang pur. Il était si différent de son aîné, Sirius. Il n'avait ni sa fougue, ni son courage et encore moins sa prestance, mais Régulus inspirait le respect à ses camarades plus vieux. Le regard de Cara croisa le sien, le Serpentard lui esquissa un sourire discret et reprit la conversation qu'il avait plus tôt.

-Je suis maudite…Rajouta la préfete en se cachant derrière sa main portée au visage.

Cara lança cette fois-ci un regard étonné à la Gryffondor, elle avait l'impression que son amie perdait totalement les pédales, elle lui jouait un mélodrame des plus pitoyables.

-James et Sirius…

La brune se tourna complètement vers l'entrée, en effet les deux maraudeurs avaient fait leur entré accompagnés de leurs nouvelles conquêtes. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la Gryffondor, en voyant cette serdaigle accrochée au bras de Sirius comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une certaine Harper si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Rapidement James la vit et se dirigea vers elle, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Mila Ruer à ses baskets bien entendu. Vraiment pathétique.

-Lily, saluèrent les deux maraudeurs d'une seule voix.

La préfete ne put que constater que seul Sirius avait daigné lui adresser un regard en guise de bonjour. James se contentait de l'ignorer.

-Je m'attendais pas à te voir là…se moqua Black à l'encontre de Cara, j'étais persuadé que tu serais en compagnie de l'un de tes nombreux prétendant…Sans t'offenser Lily bien sûr !

La concernée ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle lui jeta à peine un regard et se tourna vers James, ignorant royalement le meilleur ami de ce dernier. Lily fronça les sourcils, c'était bien la première fois que ces deux la se chercher. La préfete jeta un coup d'œil au maraudeur, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux Cara, malgré la présence de sa copine. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, et de toute évidence elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, puisque même James lançait des regards vers son meilleur ami. C'était magnétique, elle n'arrivait pas à définir se qui se passait sous ses yeux, ils semblaient être attirés tels des aimants l'un vers l'autre, comme si un lien les unissait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Lily détourna le regard, sa réflexion était complètement irrationnelle, c'était tout simplement impossible.

-On vous laisse la place, fit Cara en se levant, on se voit après ?

James lui sourit en guise de réponse, mais avant que la sorcière ne sorte, il posa son bras sur ses fines épaules, l'enlaçant et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille qui fit immédiatement réagir Cara. Le maraudeur déposa un léger baiser sur les cheveux de Cara avant de la laisser partir. Leur relation était vraiment étrange, le maraudeur se permettait des gestes et des actions qui semblaient ambiguës aux yeux de la préfete. L'action s'était passée en quelques courtes secondes seulement, même Sirius n'avait pas remarqué l'échange que les deux amis venaient d'avoir. Lily rassembla ses affaires et laissa la place aux maraudeurs. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, James avait prit la place de Cara et n'avait pas hésité à lui lancer un dernier regard avant qu'elle ne sorte du bar. Elle avait l'impression que pas mal de chose lui avait échappé durant ces dernières minutes. Cependant la préfete fut sorti de ses pensées par le froid qui vint la piquer à vif, elle avait complètement oublié cet écart de température qui régnait entre les Trois Balais et l'extérieur. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver au fin fond de l'Alaska. La préfete réajusta son écharpe autour du cou. L'automne tournait plus rapidement que prévu en hiver. La nostalgie s'empara alors de Lily, l'été lui manquait, les doux moments où le soleil venait frapper chaque parcelle de sa peau semblait remonter à des siècles.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Lily en jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours.  
>Elles avaient déjà fait toutes les boutiques, le village n'était pas si grand que ça après tout, une après midi suffisait largement pour en faire le tour.<p>

-On rentre ? Proposa Cara peu convaincu du choix qu'elle offrait à son amie.

D'un signe de tête Lily approuva, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se trouver dans une pièce chauffée, elle sentait déjà le bout de ses doigts lui piquer.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent rapidement le chemin du retour, mais étrangement Cara ne disait rien, pas un mot, sa bonne humeur semblait s'être envolée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais Lily n'arrivait pas à dire si c'était du à Sirius ou au petit mot que Potter lui avait glissé à l'oreille. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un monde complètement différent du leur.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, les deux Gryffondors arrivèrent enfin au Château et prirent la direction de leur maison, pressé de retrouver le confort de leur salle commune. Les deux jeunes filles s'engouffrèrent dans le passage et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le fauteuil face à la cheminée. Un feu crépitait allégrement répandant une douce chaleur.

-J'ai cru que j'allais faire une hypothermie, se plaignit Lily en enlevant le surplus d'habits.

Cara rit doucement à la remarque de son amie, au moins elle avait réussit à lui tirer un petit sourire. Lily prit soin de vérifier que la salle commune était vide avant de poser la question qui l'a démangé depuis leur sorti du bar. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande.

-James ou Sirius ?

o0o

* * *

><p><em>Voila j'espère que vous serez pas trop déçu par ce chapitre…c'est plus un chapitre transit, le prochain devrait être mieux, j'espère…^^<em>

_Je m'excuse des fautes…j'ai relu mais parfois elles m'échappent...désolée !_

_Une petite review de temps en temps sa remonte le moral et sa fait plaisir ^^ alors n'hésitez pas je ne mords pas ! un avis bon ou mauvais est toujours intéressant !_

_Xo_

_A bientôt !_


	4. Sweet Dreams

_Et voila le chapitre 4 ! _

_Merci pour les reviews Marjane et Enelos je suis super contente que sa vous plaise ^^ sa fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir que ce qu'on écrit plait !_

_Disclamer : Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JKR ^^_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Sweet dreams<span>

_Cara rit doucement à la remarque de son amie, au moins elle avait réussit à lui tirer un petit sourire. Lily prit soin de vérifier que la salle commune était vide avant de poser la question qui l'a démangé depuis leur sorti du bar. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande._

_-James ou Sirius ? _

La Gryffondor leva les yeux vers la préfete, arrêtant tout ce qu'elle faisait quelques secondes plus tôt. Les secondes semblaient s'étirer. Elle la regardait comme si elle sortait du chapeau de merlin.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Lily ? Demanda la brune abasourdie.

-Ne me dis pas que Potter t'enlace, t'embrasse et te chuchote à l'oreille comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde ! Puis cet échange avec Black, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose de magnétique vous unissez, comme si…Répondit Lily d'un trait, je ne sais pas…je n'avais jamais remarqué ça avant…

Son amie se leva gracieusement et lui sourit. La jeune fille prit appui sur une table traînant dans leur salle commune et fixa la préfete de son regard bleu. Elle arrivait toujours à la mettre mal à l'aise. Lily détestait lorsqu'elle faisait ça, elle avait l'impression de passer sous un détecteur.

-Si sa peut te rassurer, je t'assure qu'entre James et moi il n'y a rien, rit la Gryffondor, et encore heureux…

-Il t'a bien murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille quand même ! Je n'ai pas rêvé !

-Oui c'est vrai…Avoua Cara un éclat malicieux dans les yeux. Tu veux savoir se qu'il m'a murmuré ?

La jeune fille avait visé en plein dans le mil. Lily fulminait intérieurement, sa curiosité avait été titillée. Son amie savait parfaitement comment retourner la situation en sa faveur.

-James m'a simplement murmurée…De…Hésita sérieusement la Gryffondor. De veiller sur toi…Il se fait du souci…

Lily haussa les sourcils de surprise. Son amie devait forcement se payer sa tête. Depuis quand lui, James Potter, se souciait d'elle. C'était nouveau. Il avait montré un semblant d'humanité dans les cuisines, mais cet instant n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Sa n'effacé pas les six dernières années.

-Tu mens, répliqua la rousse en croisant les bras d'un air résigné.

Cara lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Tout Poudlard était au courant du béguin du maraudeur pour la jeune Gryffondor, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Seule Lily continuait à croire à une blague de la part des maraudeurs, à un défi pour l'ego du jeune Potter.

-Et pourtant…c'est la stricte vérité…avoua sérieusement Welth à voix basse.

Lily détourna les yeux et se concentra sur le feu qui crépitait doucement, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Son ego était piqué à vif. Jamais, au grand jamais elle ne pourrait avouer que James était une personne correcte et qu'il lui arrivait de s'inquiéter pour les autres. C'était impensable. Il était si arrogant, si égoïste, si égocentrique que le voir s'inquiéter pour les autres relevait d'une blague de mauvais goût.

-Tu sais, reprit son amie d'une voix douce, il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi…Ce qui est assez drôle quand on sait l'amour que tu lui portes…Mais…Je ne sais pas…Il est…

-Arrogant, égoïste et surtout inhumain ! Coupa la préfete irritée.

-Arrogant certes…Je te l'avoue… Mais je pense que pour le reste, si tu le connaissais mieux, tu verrais à quel point ce n'est qu'une image…La preuve, fit remarquer la Gryffondor, tu as bien remarqué notre échange…

Lily resta silencieuse, elle savait que son amie avait quelque part raison. Elle avait étiqueté Potter ainsi, depuis toujours elle avait écouté les conseils et les avis de Severus sans réellement chercher à savoir. Sans connaître. Elle s'était contentée d'écouter son ancien meilleur ami.

-En plus, reprit Cara, tu dois admettre qu'au départ tu détestais Sirius…Puis maintenant vous semblez bien vous entendre…

La préfete poussa un long soupir puis lança un regard rapide à son amie qui fixait intensément le feu. Elle avait marqué un point, même si Lily l'admettait à contre cœur, les arguments de Cara tenaient parfaitement la route.

-Et tu veux qu'on devienne ami du jour au lendemain ? C'est ça ? Réussit à dire la préfete plus calmement.

-Ah non ! Absolument pas ! Se défendit la brune en levant les yeux vers elle. Sa prend du temps l'amitié…Cependant, il me semble qu'il a déjà fait un pas vers toi…

Bingo. Lily piqua un fard immédiatement, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Tu pourrais être étonnée, je pense ! Rajouta Cara en récupérant ses affaires. À vrai dire j'en suis même persuadée !

La préfete ne répondit rien et regarda son amie montait ses affaires dans son dortoir. Après tout, elle avait peut être raison. Peut être qu'elle avait toujours eu tord sur la personne de Potter. Elle s'était bien fourvoyée sur son amitié avec Severus depuis toutes ces années.

0o0o0o0o

Lily prit rageusement son parchemin et le déchira en plusieurs morceaux. Elle se trouvait dans l'appartement des préfets, tentant vainement de faire son devoir de métamorphose sur _« les transformations humaines »_. Mais elle était désemparée face au sujet. Elle ne savait pas quoi rédiger. Leur professeur n'y était pas allé de main morte sur le sujet : _« Complexité et aboutissement de la transformation humaine »_, elle n'avait pas trouvé plus large comme sujet de dissertation la veille Macgo. La préfete s'attacha les cheveux et ralluma le feu de la cheminée. Elle devait se ressaisir et vite. Il était déjà tard et tous ses muscles semblaient l'appeler à dormir. La préfete ferma les yeux et fit craquer sa nuque, elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Elle était épuisée par le rythme de ses journées. Lily rouvrit rapidement les yeux. Elle prit un nouveau parchemin et se mit à mâchouiller nerveusement le bout de sa plume, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle séchait devant un sujet. Si seulement elle s'y était prise plus tôt. Les choses auraient été différentes. Mais la jeune fille n'avait eut ni la tête ni le cœur à travailler ces derniers temps. La pilule « Severus Rogue » avait du mal à passer. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Se tromper pendant sept ans sur une personne. Elle avait été si naïve, si aveuglée. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Lily secoua la tête afin de se concentrer sur son fabuleux sujet de dissertation. La préfete prit le livre posé devant elle, il devait forcement y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à y lire, à retranscrire dans son parchemin. La jeune fille tourna nerveusement les pages mais rien. Rien de bien plus intéressant que ses propres cours. Lily poussa un profond soupir de désespoir et s'enfonça dans sa chaise bras croisé. Ce sujet commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- _« Complexité et aboutissement de la transformation humaine »_, lut une voix masculine derrière elle.

Lily sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Elle se tourna vers le maraudeur qui se tenait bras caché dans le dos. Les cheveux toujours aussi décoiffés, son regard rivé sur le parchemin vierge de la jeune fille.

-Apparemment cela ne t'inspire pas plus que ça, fit remarquer James un léger sourire au coin.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, il semblait sortir de nulle part. Elle n'avait pas été si absorbée que ça sur son sujet pour ne pas l'entendre rentrer. Si ?

-Tu aimes les fondants au chocolat ? Lui demanda soudainement le préfet en la contournant.

-Euh oui…répondit Lily surprise de la question.

Le maraudeur prit place face à elle et posa se qu'il tenait dans les mains depuis le début.

-Tiens sa te fera du bien…Ajouta James en lui tendant l'assiette de fondant au chocolat.

Le regard de la préfete vint se poser successivement sur la part de gâteau et sur le maraudeur. Elle plissa les yeux, c'était suspect. Il avait du y mettre quelque chose.

-Il sort tout droit des cuisines, expliqua le maraudeur en s'appuyant sur la table, et il est excellent…

Lily jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son camarade et prit poliment l'assiette qu'il lui tendait. Six ans à oublier, six années de mauvaises blagues et de coup bas. Quitte ou double. La préfete prit son couvert et piocha dans le gâteau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le sourire que le maraudeur affichait. C'était complètement louche. Elle ferma les yeux et en prit une bouchée .Elle ouvrit d'abord un puis finit par rouvrir les deux yeux sous le regard amusé du maraudeur. Rien. Rien ne s'était passé. Elle n'avait pas eu de crise d'urticaire, pas d'étouffement, rien.

-Je vois que tu es aussi confiante qu'un hippogriffe…Se moqua ouvertement le maraudeur qui ne cachait plus son sourire.

-Désolé mais c'est un vieux réflexe…Se justifia la rousse en piquant une nouvelle fois dans le gâteau.

Elle adorait le fondant au chocolat, c'était son petit pêcher mignon. Elle ne pouvait y résister. Puis comme disait sa mère « le chocolat est ton meilleur ami lorsque tu ne vas pas bien », sur ce point elle était totalement d'accord avec elle. La préfete engloutit en quelques bouchés le délicieux fondant au chocolat sous le regard discret du maraudeur. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il venait à cette heure déjà tardive. Il se tenait simplement face à elle, attendant qu'elle finisse son dessert.

-Comment tu t'en sors avec le sujet ? Interrogea poliment le Gryffondor en fixant le parchemin vierge de la préfete.

-Mal, avoua à contre cœur la jeune fille, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque…

James acquiesça d'un signe tête compréhensif. Comme s'il savait à quoi ressembler la bibliothèque du château, il n'y avait sûrement jamais mis les pieds.

-Sans compter sur le sujet vicieux de Mcgonagall…Rajouta Lily irritée.

-J'avoue qu'il était plutôt pas mal celui la…Fit James en ramenant le livre de la préfete vers lui.

Le maraudeur feuilleta les premières pages du manuel et lui rendit dans une grimace.

-Tu ne risques pas de trouver quelque chose dans ce livre de débutant, indiqua le Gryffondor en jetant un regard dédaigneux sur l'objet. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils nous demandent de l'acheter…

Lily fusilla le maraudeur des yeux. Mais quelle arrogance. Chassé le naturel il revient toujours au gallot.

-Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un détraqueur, se défendit le préfet amusé, je te dis simplement qu'il y a beaucoup mieux comme livre…

-Comme par exemple ?

-« _L'art de la métamorphose humaine_ » de Troul…répondit au tac o tac le Gryffondor, c'est une vrai mine d'informations ce livre…

La préfete haussa les sourcils, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler d'un livre. C'était une blague. Lui, les livres ? Impossible ce n'était pas dans son vocabulaire. Simplement inconciliables.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, t'as l'air complètement épuisée…Releva James en fixant la Gryffondor de son regard chocolat.

-Je n'ai pas même pas réussit à écrire un mot sur le sujet, râla la jeune fille, le sommeil passera après…

Il esquissa un nouveau sourire, ses yeux brillants de malice derrière ses lunettes. Le maraudeur dans toute sa splendeur.

-Je ne suis pas sur qu'à cette heure-ci ton cerveau veuille bien te répondre…S'amusa le maraudeur en se levant.

Lily suivit du regard le Gryffondor qui s'installait tranquillement sur canapé face à la cheminée. Il prit appui sur l'accoudoir de ce dernier et ferma les yeux, se délectant de la chaleur que dégagée le feu. Il avait bien changé en quelques années, il ne ressemblait plus au jeune garçon de première année. Il en était même bien loin maintenant. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, préfet en chef et un des leaders de son fameux cercle d'amis. C'était étrange à la vitesse à laquelle les choses avaient évolué. Il avait plus de responsabilité qu'elle finalement. Soudain la préfète se rappela de sa conversation avec Cara : _« De veiller sur toi…Il se fait du souci… »_. La question lui brûlait les lèvres. La préfete ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement. Lily esquissa une grimace. Elle se sentait complètement stupide. Elle ne savait pas comment poser la question.

-Pose ta question Evans…L'interrompit James à mi voix, je t'entends réfléchir d'ici…

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un octa, il ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il semblait sur le point de s'endormir, respirant calmement.

- Je voulais savoir… Commença nerveusement la préfete.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet, elle aurait mieux fait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

-Hum…Hum… L'incita le maraudeur, je t'écoute…

Lily prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

-Je voulais savoir si ce que m'avait raconté Cara était vrai…

Cette fois-ci le maraudeur sembla se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dis ? Demanda le maraudeur d'une voix plus dure.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le ton du maraudeur. Son visage s'était soudain fermé. Etrange.

-Que tu te faisais du souci pour moi, avoua la préfete à mi-voix.

Le visage du maraudeur se détendit immédiatement. Ce dernier jeta un dernier regard à la jeune fille et se mit à contempler le feu. Ne répondant rien. Cloîtré dans son silence. Quelques minutes défilèrent ainsi, mais aucune réponse de sa part. Elle aurait du garder la question pour elle-même, sa aurait été mieux, ce silence la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. La préfete tenta de se concentrer sur son devoir, mais une part d'elle attendait toujours la réponse. Heureusement que la pièce était simplement éclairée par la cheminée, elle évitait une humiliation cuisante.

-C'est pas grave…commença Lily les joues rouges de honte. Je…

-Oui, la coupa le maraudeur. C'est vrai…

La Gryffondor leva les yeux vers James, pas un sourire, pas un éclat malicieux dans les yeux, rien ne le trahissait. Il fixait toujours le feu de la cheminée.

-Je n'aurai jamais du te raconter ce qui s'était passé entre Servilus et moi, continua le préfet à voix basse, c'est essentiellement de ma faute si… si tu ne vas pas très bien ces derniers temps…J'ai été égoïste…

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle se pinça machinalement. Elle était bien éveillée, elle ne s'était pas endormie sur son devoir. Tout cela était réel. Discrètement elle esquissa un sourire, qui n'échappa pas au maraudeur. D'une part soulagée et d'autre part agréablement surprise.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, reprit James en se levant, tu risques de ne pas te lever demain…Puis ne t'inquiète pas pour ton devoir, tu as toute la matinée pour le faire…

Le maraudeur prit la direction de la sortie sous le regard émeraude de la préfete.

Une fois seule, Lily ferma dans un bruit sec son livre. Après tout, il avait raison, elle n'était absolument pas opérationnelle à cette heure ci, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de retrouver son lit. La préfete se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta épuisée sur son lit.

Le petit matin arriva beaucoup trop tôt au goût de la préfete, les discrets rayons de soleil la réveillaient petit à petit. La Gryffondor se tourna de l'autre coté du lit, afin de profiter un peu plus de ce doux moment. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Seul un bruit de porte vint briser ce court instant, obligeant la préfete à ouvrir les yeux. Lily jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le soleil se levait discrètement au loin. Nuit trop courte. La jeune fille se traîna alors vers la salle de bain, la journée allait être longue. Une fois prête Lily descendit dans le salon, personne. Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir entendu du bruit un peu plus tôt, elle en était même certaine. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, elle était bien seule. Cependant son regard s'attarda sur la table, des gâteaux, des fruits et différents jus y étaient disposés. La préfete s'approcha, un vrai buffet s'offrait à elle. Son regard glissa vers la feuille de parchemin laissé sur la table la veille. Son devoir était complètement rédigé, parfaitement écrit. Lily prit le parchemin entre les mains, même son écriture avait été imitée. Elle commença la lecture de « son » devoir, il était simplement excellent, complet, précis et construit. Il s'étalait sur trois parchemins. Elle n'en revenait pas. Lorsqu'elle posa le devoir, son attention fut attiré par un autre bout de parchemin où était gribouillé quelques mots : _« En espérant que le devoir et le petit déjeuner te conviennent…_ ». Immédiatement lu le mot disparut pour laisser place à une nouvelle phrase : _« Sa restera entre nous, ». _La préfete ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre de petites attentions. Le mot disparut de nouveau et laissa le parchemin vierge. Lily s'attabla gracieusement et commença à piquer dans les différents plats proposés. _« Ne force pas trop sur les gâteaux, tout de même… »_ Lily sourit de plus belle et prit sa plume amusée par le parchemin qui devint immédiatement vierge, elle adorait le principe :

« -_Il ne fallait pas me tenter_…

-_La gourmandise est un vilain défaut…_

-_La curiosité Potter, la curiosité est un vilain défaut !_

- _Les deux font la paire !_

_- Merci_ » écrit finalement la préfete.

Le parchemin resta vierge un instant, aucune réponse de la part du maraudeur. Soudain les lettres commencèrent à apparaître : _« Garde précieusement ce parchemin, il te sera utile »._

0o0o0o0o0o

La pleine lune était particulièrement resplendissante ce soir là, le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, laissant la lune éclairée tout le parc du château. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil impatient par la fenêtre. Il attendait avec Peter l'arrivait de James, mais ce dernier semblait s'être perdu dans les couloirs du château en essayant de remplir son rôle de préfet.

-Il ne va pas tarder, devina Quedever en prenant place sur son lit.

Patmol concentra son attention sur son ami, parfaitement calme. Il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de sortir du dortoir et de fouler l'herbe du parc avec ses pattes. Il ne tenait plus en place. La patience n'avait jamais été sa qualité première. Sirius se dirigea alors vers son lit et prit le parchemin vierge. Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste rapide et prononça : _« je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »._ Aussitôt le plan du château se dessina. Fabuleuse invention et idée de sa part, il devait se le reconnaître. Le maraudeur déplia le plan et chercha des yeux le nom de son meilleur ami. Cela lui prit quelques minutes mais le maraudeur finit par le trouver, James se trouvait à l'entrer de la tour des Gryffondors, il venait de laisser Evans apparemment. Cette dernière reprenait la direction des appartements des préfets. Il était temps, pensa le maraudeur. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de chercher le nom de sa petite amie sur la carte. Harper se trouvait dans son dortoir, sûrement profondément endormis à cette heure-ci. Le maraudeur esquissa un sourire discret. Cependant, il manquait quelqu'un dans ce dortoir. Welth. Sirius regarda d'un peu plus prés la carte, elle ne se trouvait pas dans la tour des Gryffondors, le maraudeur déploya alors complètement la carte. Elle était passée où à cette heure-ci ?

-Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Demanda alors Peter en se dirigeant vers le lit de son ami.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard qui l'arrêta net dans son élan. Il avait vraiment tendance à vouloir mettre son nez de partout en ce moment.

-Oui mais rien d'important, l'informa simplement Sirius.

Quedever lui lança un rapide coup d'œil et repartit sur son lit. Patmol chercha nerveusement le nom de la jeune fille sur la carte, elle n'aurait pas eut la folie de se rendre dans la forêt interdite tout de même ? Sirius retint son souffle, et jeta un coup d'œil à cet endroit mais rien. Soudain la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur le maraudeur tant attendu, obligeant Patmol à lever les yeux de sa carte.

-Il était temps ! S'exclama Peter en se levant de nouveau prêt à partir.

James lui adressa un faible sourire et posa ses affaires sur son lit. Cependant la carte du maraudeur n'échappa pas à son œil d'attrapeur, mais son ami n'en demanda pas plus. Sirius replia la carte et se dirigea vers son meilleur ami.

-On peut savoir se qui ta prit autant de temps ? Demanda Patmol irrité par le peu d'explication de son ami.

-Lily commençait à me parler de la théorie d'un loup garou dans l'enceinte du château…Lâcha James en levant les yeux vers son ami. Sa a été assez difficile de la faire démordre du sujet… Elle avait des arguments des plus convaincants…

Un silence s'installa dans le dortoir des maraudeurs, chacun se regardant successivement, retenant leur souffle. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser ce secret explosé au grand public. C'était tout simplement impossible.

-Mais j'ai fini par la convaincre que tout ceci était né d'une stupide rumeur lancer par Servilus…Les informa le maraudeur en se tournant complètement vers eux. Mais je pense qu'il faudra être plus que prudent maintenant…

Les deux maraudeurs acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, bien sûr il ferait tout pour protéger leur ami, son secret. James se dirigea vers sa malle et l'ouvrit dans un bruit sec, il chercha un instant à l'intérieur et sortit victorieusement la cape d'invisibilité. Le visage rayonnant. Les choses pouvaient enfin commencer. Sirius lui tendit la carte d'invisibilité et tous trois se faufilèrent sous la cape. Les maraudeurs sortirent du dortoir à pas de loup et prirent la direction des escaliers, James les guidant judicieusement dans leur parcours.

-Je crois qu'on voit nos pieds, fit remarquer Peter à voix basse.

-Pas étonnant ! On a plus treize ans ! Répliqua James amusé en prenant un couloir principal. Attendez …

Les trois Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Faisant de leur mieux pour respirer calmement. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la carte, ils se trouvaient au croisement du grand hall et des couloirs extérieurs. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres pour atteindre la sortie.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Murmura Peter en scrutant les alentours.

James fit signe à son ami de se taire et pointa les deux noms sur la carte. Black et Welth. L'estomac de Sirius se retourna en un instant. Rapidement les deux concernés apparurent devant eux. Les maraudeurs ne bougèrent plus d'un poil, retenant leur souffle du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils ne devaient absolument pas se faire voir, et encore moins entendre. James jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur les deux élèves, le visage tendu. Le maraudeur n'aurait su dire si c'était la présence de son frère qui le dérangeait ou si c'était de voir leur amie en sa compagnie.

-Il faut que tu n'en parles à personne, annonça Régulus à voix basse. C'est important…

La jeune fille semblait hors d'elle. Elle fusillait littéralement son frère du regard. Sirius pouvait sentir son énergie de là où il était. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'image de la jeune fille fragile et délicate qu'elle présentait habituellement. Elle était simplement magistrale.

-Mais tu as complètement perdu la tête…Siffla la brune en lui tournant le dos prête à partir.

Le Serpentard lui attrapa brusquement le poignet et la força à se tourner vers lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius pour réagir. Ce fut comme un automatisme. Il fit un pas en avant mais le bras de James le retint. Cornedrue lui lança un regard interrogateur, _« tu fais quoi ? »_ lui chuchota le maraudeur surpris de sa réaction. Les deux amis se défièrent du regard un instant. Il n'allait pas rester là à regarder la scène tout de même. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Il tenait toujours fermement la jeune fille. Le maraudeur déglutit difficilement. C'était plus fort que lui, il devait se maîtriser. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour le moment.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir en sachant ce que tu as vu…Il faut que tu me promettes, Cara…Supplia le Serpentard.

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique pour Sirius. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son frère parlait ainsi. Il avait l'air affolé. Totalement pétrifié. Il venait de tomber le masque des Black devant la Gryffondor. Soudain une possibilité lui traversa l'esprit. Mais c'était tout bonnement absurde.

-Lâche moi Régulus…L'avertit Cara d'un ton menaçant.

-Il faut que tu me promettes, insista le Serpentard d'une voix plus ferme.

Sirius n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, son esprit réfléchissait à une vitesse incroyable. Imaginant toutes les possibilités possibles.

-Pratiquer de la magie noire est une chose, commença la Gryffondor, mais sombrer totalement dedans…non désolé…Je ne le conçois pas !

-Rien n'est sur encore, se défendit le Serpentard d'une voix un peu plus douce.

Le maraudeur n'arrivait pas à lâcher son regard des mains de Régulus qui tenaient fermement le poignet de la jeune fille. Il fulminait intérieurement.

-Tu t'es engagé ! Mais tu te rends compte ! S'indigna la brune en ne cachant plus sa colère, tu t'es engagé auprès de lui…

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! S'emporta cette fois-ci Régulus.

Cara arracha son poignet des mains du jeune Black avec rage.

-On a toujours le choix ! Cracha la Gryffondor. Ton frère a bien choisit lui !

Le visage de Régulus se ferma immédiatement. Comme piqué à vif. Le Serpentard ne répondit rien, impassible, affrontant du regard la jeune lionne furieuse. Les deux élèves restèrent silencieux se défiant du regard.

-Tu ne comprends pas…finit par dire le vert et argent. C'est différent…

James et Peter regardaient la scène surpri, seul Sirius paraissait impassible. Il s'en était douté. Ses parents avaient voulu que se soit lui qui entre dans les rangs de ce mage noir, mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées à leur guise. Le maraudeur s'était fermement opposé à cet engrenage, son bras en était la preuve, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils enverraient son petit frère, leur préféré à sa place. Régulus avait fini par accepter fièrement de toute évidence. Bien trop fière de représenter les Black parmi ses rangs. Mais il n'aurait jamais les nerfs et les épaules assez solides pour aller jusqu'au bout, il était bien trop jeune, bien trop influençable pour savoir se qu'il faisait.

-Je ne comprends pas quoi ? Éclata soudain Cara en sortant un journal de la gazette du sorcier sous le nez du Serpentard, _**« Des disparitions inexpliqués, des attaques contre les moldus, des meurtres ! » **_Cita la brune, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé !

-Ce n'est que la version de la gazette du sorcier, se défendit calmement Régulus, les choses ont été extrapolées…Puis il fallait bien commencer un jour le grand nettoyage…

La colère abandonna le visage de Cara pour faire place à surprise pure et simple. La réponse du Serpentard venait de lui couper la parole. Elle semblait se fissurer à vue d'œil. Elle scrutait le visage du jeune homme dans l'espoir d'y voir un simple signe qui montrerait qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Mais Régulus affichait un visage impassible. Rapidement la Gryffondor se ressaisit.

-Tu me dégoûtes…Finit par dire Cara en laissant tomber le journal par terre.

Black resta un instant immobile, regardant la jeune fille lui tourner le dos et reprendre les grands escaliers. Il ne fallut que quelques instant pour que Régulus se reprenne. Il ramassa rageusement le journal et prit la direction des cachots.

La voie était libre maintenant. Les trois amis se sortirent de là et prirent immédiatement la direction du saule cogneur en silence. Une fois arrivée devant l'arbre, James leva la cape d'invisibilité.

-Sa ne doit pas sortir de notre cercle d'ami, réussit à dire le maraudeur, sa restera entre nous...

Sirius lança alors un regard surpris à son meilleur ami, il n'avait rien dit depuis leur départ du château mais là, ne rien dire relever complètement du suicide.

-Si on aborde le sujet avec Cara…Reprit James en réponse au regard lancé par son meilleur ami, elle comprendra rapidement qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le couloir, que la conversation a été entendue… Et…Sa ira très vite dans sa tête…

Les trois maraudeurs restèrent silencieux, chacun réfléchissant aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. Mais il fallait avouer que les issues étaient minces. S'ils en parlaient avec elle, elle découvrirait l'existence de la cape et a fortiori le secret de Rémus. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet. Soudain le cri du loup garou se fit entendre, extirpant les trois Gryffondors de leur pensée. Rapidement Peter se transforma en rat et se faufila à travers les branches du sol cogneur, se dirigeant immédiatement vers l'entrée. L'arbre s'immobilisa d'un coup, plus une feuille ne bougeait. James et Sirius regardèrent le rat s'engouffrait dans l'antre. C'était un silence lourd qui pesait sur eux.

-Ce n'est pas encore définitif, tenta de le rassurer Cornedrue, il y a encore de l'espoir…On peut encore le faire changer d'avis…

Patmol regarda son meilleur ami, ce dernier lui offrit un sourire en coin mais étrangement cela ne passa pas. Il espérait de tout cœur que son quasi frère ait raison mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était trop tard. James se transforma alors en cerf et entra sous l'arbre. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, il fallait qu'il ait une conversation sérieuse avec son frère et rapidement. Mais l'impression qu'il était déjà trop tard ne le lâcha pas de la soirée.

o0o0o0o0

-Il faut vous concentrer sur vos souvenirs ! Lança le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, trouvez le meilleur souvenir et le plus beau pour vous aider !

-J'ai des envies de meurtre, avoua Sirius à son meilleur ami, on est sur ce sortilège depuis la reprise des cours et pas un seul d'entre nous n'y arrive…

Les maraudeurs se trouvaient en cours de DFCM, normalement l'un de leur cours préféré mais depuis la reprise des cours le professeur leur mettait les bouchés doubles en cours. Alternant théorique et pratique.

-Faut juste trouver le truc ! Fit remarquer Rémus en tentant une nouvelle fois le sortilège du patronus.

Rien. Seul un filet blanc sortit de sa baguette. Pas convaincant, ni convaincu le lycanthrope. Ses deux amis n'hésitèrent pas à sourire d'un air moqueur. C'était bien la première fois qu'un sortilège leur résister.

-Sérieusement…reprit James, on fait comment pour le maîtriser ce sort ?

Leurs regards convergèrent vers Rémus, le seul qui lisait des livres issus de la bibliothèque. Il avait forcement lu un livre qui portait la dessus, avec ce qu'il empruntait…

-Faut trouver le bon souvenir ! Les informa le maraudeur, c'est vraiment **ça** le truc !

- On n'est pas dans la merde alors…râla Sirius en tentant une nouvelle fois. Tu vois ! Rien ! Même pas un semblant de patronus !

James se mit à rire discrètement, c'était typique de son meilleur. Dès que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son sens, ou qu'il ne réussissait pas rapidement quelque chose, il s'emportait. Patience est pourtant maître mot parfois. Mais de toute évidence Sirius n'avait aucune connaissance de ce mot.

-Regardez, les interrompit Rémus en désignant Cara d'un signe de tête, je crois qu'elle en est plus très loin…

Les trois maraudeurs se penchèrent discrètement vers la jeune fille. Quelque chose prenait petit à petit forme.

-Je fais une dépression si elle nous devance sur ce sort ! Couina Patmol d'un air théâtrale.

-Je te rappel qu'elle excelle en sortilège…La défendit Cornedrue un sourire aux lèvres. Mais si sa peut rassurer ton ego, elle n'excelle pas en métamorphose…

-Pas faux ! Fit remarquer Rémus en se concentrant une nouvelle fois sur le sortilège.

-Ce qui m'étonne en revanche c'est qu'elle n'ait pas encore réussit…Lâcha James en fixant son amie du regard, d'habitude il lui faut que quelques essaies pour réussir un sortilège…

-Elle doit avoir l'esprit ailleurs…Répondit Lunard en glissant un regard discret sur Sirius.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils surpris du peu de discrétion dont faisait preuve son ami. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle avec le lycanthrope, ses allusions commençaient à être un peu trop présentes à son goût. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que son ami était parfaitement au courant du cas Cara mais là, faire des réflexions à tout bout de champ commençait à le fatiguer.

-Sûrement…admit Cornedrue en se concentrant de nouveau sur sa baguette, spero patronum !

-Un peu plus de fermeté dans votre sortilège Monsieur Potter ! Et vous attendez quoi Monsieur Black pour vous jeter à l'eau ? Un miracle ? Les rappela à l'ordre leur professeur.

-C'est combien d'heures de retenus une blague à un professeur ? Demanda Sirius les yeux gris brillant d'un éclat malicieux.

-Des mois ? Répondit James amusé par la soudaine idée de son meilleur ami.

James jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lily. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire ces derniers jours, et étrangement le moral du maraudeur suivait le même baromètre. La préfete s'amusait avec Cara, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Evans prendre du bon temps en cours. Cornedrue ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait enfin retrouvé le sourire et étrangement elle avait cessé de se chamailler à longueur de journée avec lui. Sa présence était, maintenant, supportée.

-Ferme la bouche Cornedrue ! Se moqua Patmol, je crois que tu baves un peu trop sur ta nouvelle colocataire…

James sourit à son meilleur ami. Pris en flagrant délit.

-Tu pourrais le faire plus discrètement aussi, ajouta Sirius en glissant son regard vers une jeune fille, t'as copine n'est pas très loin je te rappel…

Le maraudeur suivit le regard de son meilleur ami. Mila se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Elle était concentrée sur son sort. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au maraudeur. James sourit doucement, Patmol n'avait vraiment tord. Pour une fois. L'effet qu'elle lui faisait n'était en rien comparable à l'effet Lily Evans. C'était totalement différent même. Mais le maraudeur avait décidé de tourner la page Evans, après trois années à lui courir il avait finit par comprendre que se ne serait jamais possible. Il avait pris la décision à contre cœur, il en doutait encore, mais il devait voir la réalité en face. Elle commençait tout juste à supporter sa présence. Peut être qu'avant la fin de l'année ils seraient amis, et encore…

-Enfin ! S'exclama le professeur extirpant le maraudeur de ses pensées, c'est parfait ! Regardez moi ça !

Les maraudeurs se tournèrent vers l'origine de ce soulagement. Cara. Bien entendu.

-Je te l'avais dis…lâcha Cornedrue à voix basse, une question de temps…

-C'est un bien joli guépard Mademoiselle Welth ! Bravo ! S'exalta leur professeur en admirant le patronus. Allez j'accorde 20 Points pour Gryffondor pour votre remarquable performance !

Le professeur semblait aux anges. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et leva son regard sur le petit groupe des maraudeurs. Elle fit un clin d'œil complice à James, elle était sans aucun doute l'une des plus douée en sortilège de la promotion, seul le professeur semblait en douter.

-Allez les autres ! On se remet au travail ! Les relança leur professeur en tapant dans les mains, si elle l'a fait vous pouvez le faire !

-Bon…Ben…On attend quoi pour y arriver ? Lança James plus motivé que jamais.

Le cours se termina rapidement, certains déçu du peu de résultat, d'autres soulagés que l'heure soit fini. Les trois maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors épuisés. C'était le dernier cours de leur longue journée et il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de poser leur affaire et de se changer les idées.

-Je veux dormir ! Ronchonna James en se jetant sur son lit, je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes heures manquantes depuis la pleine lune !

-Une potion et sa repart, s'amusa Rémus en posant délicatement ses affaires sur son lit.

-Un lit et sa repart Oui ! Corrigea le maraudeur la tête dans l'oreiller.

Sirius enleva sa cravate en observant son meilleur ami en état de larve. C'était insupportable d'avoir à la porter constamment, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en laisse avec ça autour du cou.

-Tu as parlé à ton frère depuis ? Demanda soudain Cornedrue en se redressant.

D'un signe de tête Sirius lui donna la réponse, il ne l'avait même pas croisé. Qu'allait il lui dire de toute façon ? Ne le fais pas, reste tranquillement dans ton coin ? Le maraudeur s'était creusé la tête ces derniers jours pour savoir comment aborder le sujet avec lui, mais Régulus avait tellement changé qu'il n'était même plus sur qu'il veuille bien entendre des conseils de son grand frère, du traître de la famille.

-Tu comptes lui en parler ? Fit Rémus au courant de l'histoire.

-J'espère…avoua Sirius, seulement…C'est délicat, n'oubliez pas que je suis le traître de la famille Black…

Potter se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Il semblait chercher ses mots, Sirius le connaissait trop, il allait aborder un sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler…tenta pacifiquement James. Mais…Je veux dire…Si tu nous disais ce qui s'est réellement passé cet été chez toi, on pourrait sûrement te venir en aide…

Sirius regarda successivement ses amis, Peter était absent, fourré il ne savait où. Les deux maraudeurs attendaient patiemment sa réponse, le fixant silencieusement.

-Sa aurait du être moi à la place de Régulus, avoua alors Patmol à voix basse, majeur, excellant en sortilège…bref j'étais le candidat idéal…Mes géniteurs ont commencé à me faire un bourrage de crâne avec leur manie du sang pur…A croire qu'il n'y a que ça qui compte…

Sirius avait honte de leur raconter l'histoire en entier mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard encourageant de son meilleur il sut qu'ils ne le jugeraient pas. Que sa resterait le secret des maraudeurs, tout comme le problème de fourrure de Rémus.

-Ils ont été arrivé à une toute autre technique pour me faire fléchir…Le sortilège de l'imperium leur a été d'une grande aide…Ma chère cousine, Bellatrix, cracha le maraudeur avec haine, venait tous les jours pour voir les progrès du petit toutou…Sauf que…sauf qu'un jour, reprit Sirius, le sortilège n'a pas été fait correctement…Enfin je ne sais pas se qui s'est passé mais je n'étais plus sous l'emprise de l'imperium…

Le maraudeur jeta un regard à ses amis qui n'avaient jamais été aussi attentifs de leur vie. James avait cessé de faire les cents pas et regardait son quasi frère avec intensité, ne loupant aucune phrase, aucun mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

-J'ai alors rassemblé mes affaires et me suis enfui…finit Patmol, et cette marque est là pour me rappeler chaque jour que j'ai laissé mon petit frère derrière moi…

Le maraudeur releva sa manche gauche et leur montra la marque encore présente : _« toujours pur »._

-J'ai tout fait pour la faire disparaître mais…Impossible de la faire partir…Elle est parfaitement encrée dans ma peau…

Les maraudeurs ne dirent rien, pas un mot ne fut émis. Sirius n'était absolument pas fier de son comportement, certes il avait eut le courage de s'enfuir de chez lui, de se rebeller contre ses géniteurs mais il avait eut la lâcheté de laisser derrière lui Régulus. Seul contre eux il ne s'en sortirait pas, il le savait. Son petit frère était plus fragile plus influençable que lui.

-La première chose que j'ai faite c'est de venir chez toi James…J'avais nulle part où allait et…Après vous connaissez la suite…

-Tu as eu le courage de t'enfuir de cette famille c'était ce qui avait de mieux à faire, le rassura Lunard d'une voix posé.

-J'ai laissé Régulus seul, l'interrompit soudain Patmol, j'aurai du rester et continuer à me battre !

-Sirius…tenta de le calmer James, tes parents te torturaient chaque été…Tu étais leur cible favorite, il fallait y mettre fin ! Regarde moi cette marque ! C'est inhumain !

Le maraudeur ne répondit rien, son ami avait raison mais une part de lui continuait de culpabiliser. Il ne pouvait que culpabiliser, après tout ils avaient eut le résultat sous les yeux l'autre nuit. Régulus était sous la totale influence de leur parents.

0o0o0o0o

_« Sirius ! »_

Le maraudeur se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle court, le rythme cardiaque emballé. Black déglutit difficilement, il n'en pouvait plus de ce rêve. Il le hantait de plus en plus. Comme si quelque chose lui échappait. Mais sa n'avait aucun sens. Sirius balaya le dortoir du regard, la pièce était plongée dans le noir, seul l'éclat de la lune éclairait le dortoir. Peter et Rémus semblaient profondément endormis. Seul James manquait à l'appel. Ce dernier avait décidé de passer quelques nuits aux appartements des préfets, afin de mieux assimiler ses fonctions selon ses dires. C'était surtout une occasion rêvée pour éviter les ronflements incessants de Quedever qui, depuis quelques semaines, excellait dans ce domaine. Sirius se leva doucement, prenant grand soin à faire le moins de bruit possible, le lycanthrope avait l'oreille particulièrement fine. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, de se calmer. Le maraudeur enfila rapidement un t-shirt qui traînait près de son lit et sortit discrètement du dortoir. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Sûrement tard, au vu du petit feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée de la salle commune. Toute la tour de Gryffondor semblait endormie. Sirius s'installa confortablement à sa place habituelle et se perdit dans la contemplation du feu, réfléchissant à toute allure. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution à ce problème, ce rêve était devenu une vraie plaie. Le maraudeur perdait de plus en plus le sommeil, sachant pertinemment qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermerait les yeux se serait encore et toujours le même cauchemar. Black prit une profonde inspiration, c'était complètement inénarrable, il ne pouvait le raconter à personne, même James le prendrait pour un fou sortit tout droit de Saint Mangouste. Le maraudeur ressentit brusquement une forte douleur à son avant bras, comme si la marque réagissait à quelque chose. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus ces derniers temps, sa marque semblait se réveiller à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, comme s'ils étaient liés. La douleur allait crescendo. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Ca n'avait aucun lien. Aucun sens. Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son avant bras. La marque y était toujours parfaitement présente, comme au premier jour. « _Toujours pur » _admirablement encrée dans sa chair. Le maraudeur esquissa une grimace, il avait tout tenté pour la faire partir mais elle semblait aussi coriace que sa chère mère. Une sorte de cadeau d'adieu empoisonné de sa part. De toute évidence ce n'était pas de la magie traditionnelle qui l'avait marqué. Cela ressemblait à de la magie noire dans son état pur. Seul Régulus pouvait l'aider dans ce domaine, il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience et de connaissance que lui en la matière. Mais d'un signe de tête le maraudeur se résigna, il n'avait toujours pas parlé à son frère depuis qu'il avait quitté la demeure des Black. Sa fierté ne supporterait pas d'avoir à demandé de l'aide à l'un des siens. C'était impensable.

-Vilaine marque, fit remarquer une voix derrière lui.

Le maraudeur ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner. Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers. Tout son corps réagissait à sa place.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda brusquement Sirius en regardant la jeune Gryffondor prendre place prés de lui.

-Et toi ? Répliqua simplement Cara en repliant ses jambes sur le sofa.

Le Gryffondor plissa les yeux pour mieux voir la jeune fille, elle contemplait le feu l'air perdu. Sirius se mit à sourire doucement, repensant aux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble devant cette cheminée. Cela lui semblait être à des années lumières. Cependant le maraudeur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son amie portait toujours son uniforme, elle semblait être tout juste arriver. Un bruit attira l'attention du maraudeur, le tableau venait de laisser entrer quelqu'un. Le maraudeur se tourna vers le seul passage possible pour entrer et sortir de la tour. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le reconnaître, Jared Dreak, un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de quidditch. Ce dernier affichait un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage, il salua le maraudeur d'un geste de la main et lança un rapide clin d'œil à la jeune fille avant de prendre les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour. Le maraudeur se tourna alors complètement vers Cara, attendant des explications qui ne semblaient pas venir. Elle était immobile, complètement captivée par le feu, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elle semblait inerte.

-Rassure moi…commença Sirius d'une voix rauque, tu n'étais pas avec ce bouffon de bas étage quand même ?

Cara leva alors les yeux vers lui et les planta dans son regard acier. Elle semblait épuiser, ses traits étaient tirés, ces cheveux lâchement attachés. La jeune fille détourna le regard et d'un signe de tête lui donna sa réponse.

-J'étais avec ma tante…avoua simplement la jeune fille. Je l'ai simplement croisé…

Sirius se sentit soudain soulager d'un poids. Cependant le maraudeur continua à l'observer. Cara semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle semblait si fragile.

-Sa me rassure, fit Black d'une voix plus douce, c'est une vrai tête à claque…

La remarque fit sourire la jeune fille. Il avait presque oublié ce petit sourire qu'elle ne lui avait plus adressé depuis un bon moment maintenant.

-C'est sur que Harper est un meilleur choix...Claqua Cara d'une voix froide, elle te correspond tout à fait…

Le maraudeur se raidit comme un balai, il s'y était attendu durant ces derniers jours qu'elle lui fasse la remarque mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle lui dirait d'une manière si simple, si claire, si directe.

-Tu m'as dis de passer à autre chose, se défendit Sirius, c'est ce que je fais !

Cette fois-ci la jeune fille lui lança un regard à lui glacer le sang. Puis, dans un mouvement rapide, Cara se leva sous le regard étonné du maraudeur. Elle allait où comme ça ?

-Tu vas où ? Demanda le maraudeur interloqué. On peut parler tout de même, non ?

-Je monte me coucher…Fit simplement la Gryffondor en prenant sa cape, je suis vraiment fatiguée…

Sirius se leva précipitamment et devança la jeune fille, tentant de lui barrer la route. Il savait qu'une fois en haut des escaliers il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Elle serait parfaitement intouchable, inaccessible. Maudit soit Godric Gryffondor d'avoir pensé à un escalier toboggan. Cara le regarda étonnée de son comportement.

-Tu joues à quoi Sirius ? Laisse moi passer s'il te plait…Je suis vraiment fatiguée…Couina la jeune fille à mi voix.

Elle fit un pas sur le coté mais le maraudeur l'imita immédiatement, Cara tenta une autre échappatoire mais en vain. Il était bien plus rapide qu'elle. Sirius remercia merlin de toutes les heures d'entraînement passées au quidditch. Ses réflexes s'étaient réellement affûtés. La jeune fille fit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras, fixant le maraudeur d'un air impatient.

-Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer ce que tu m'as clairement dit de faire…se justifia Patmol à voix basse, je te rappel que c'est toi qui m'as dit de passer à autre chose, que c'est toi qui m'as dit que t'avais tourné la page…Je me suis déjà excusé, tu le sais…

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, s'enfermant dans le silence. Sirius était à court d'argument.

-Dis quelque chose, fit le maraudeur dans un murmure, s'il te plait…

-Sa blesse Sirius…Surtout quand tu sais que tu m'as brisé le cœur…

Le Gryffondor ne sut quoi lui dire, quoi lui répondre. Il était figé. Pétrifié. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger un seul muscle. Il était paralysé. Comme stupéfixé. Le maraudeur regarda son amie, les larmes aux yeux, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas en laisser couler une seule. Son cœur se serra. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Pas un mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Sirius la regardait impuissant. Elle se débattait avec les quelques larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. Il était désemparé. La jeune fille fixait un point imaginaire derrière lui, prenant grand soin à ne pas le regarder. Sirius ne se savait pas si sensible, si vulnérable. C'était la première fois qu'il était pétrifié, que son corps ne réagissait plus à ses volontés. Il était inerte.

-Tu peux me laisser passer maintenant ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

Sirius ferma les yeux à l'entente du son de sa voix. Elle venait de lui transperçait entièrement le corps. Même l'épée de Gryffondor aurait fait moins de dégât. Elle semblait anéantie. Le maraudeur rouvrit difficilement les yeux. Cara resta immobile un instant, Sirius ne voulait pas croiser son regard, elle venait de lui dire ce qu'il redoutait le plus. L'âme du maraudeur semblait se briser comme un verre en cristal. Morceau par morceau. Pièce par pièce. C'était le moment ou jamais. S'il la laissait monter il pouvait tirer un trait définitif sur elle, sur ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il devrait accepter les sourires qu'elle adresserait à d'autre, ses éclats de rire qu'elle partagerait avec un autre. Il devrait oublier ces tendres moments qui l'avaient laissé rêveur durant les cours. Il devrait faire comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Il devait prendre une décision sur le champ. Le maraudeur prit une profonde inspiration. Maintenant ou jamais. Sirius rassembla tout le courage qu'il lui restait et, doucement, fit un pas sur le coté.

* * *

><p><em>Voila ! ^^ En esperant que ce chapitre vous plaise!<em>

_J'espere publier le chapitre 5 d'ici la fin de la semaine ou, au pire des cas, la semaine prochaine..._

_Bisoux !_


	5. One night only

_J'espere que vous avez passé un super Noel! J'ai pas pu posté avant...Les examens sont pour bientôt donc bon...J'ai fait tout mon possible! _

_J'espere que sa vous plaira! Et n'hésiter pas à raler si l'envie vous prend ^^ !_

**_Disclamer : Tout appartient à JKR _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : One night only<strong>

Le soleil inondait la bibliothèque d'une douce lumière. Sa aurait pu être une parfaite après midi, un pur moment de détente, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir et le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Sa lui avait toujours filer la nausée les livres. Il ne se sentait absolument pas dans son élément ici, un silence de mort régnait sur la grande pièce, c'était à peine si les élèves osaient respirer. En règle général, il ne voyait aucune utilité à venir chercher des informations dans les livres, mais il devait avouer que ses connaissances en matière de rêve redondant étaient limitées, voir inexistantes. Il aurait bien demandé à Lunard mais il n'en avait parlé à personne. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquer, depuis le temps que sa le hantait, mais quelque chose le retenait. C'était inexplicable, il ne pouvait pas dire la raison de son mutisme à ce sujet. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil lasse à l'étagère qui se trouvait devant lui : « _**sortilège**_ », il était bien loin de son but. Le maraudeur longea la grande étagère qui se trouvait face à lui, il finirait bien par trouver quelque chose en rapport direct avec sa recherche. Du moins, il l'espérait.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? Le surprit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Sirius se tourna immédiatement, comme pris sur le fait. Lily le regardait avec des yeux ronds, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un maraudeur, autre que Remus Lupin, dans la bibliothèque. De toute évidence il ne voulait pas être vu. La jeune fille plissa les yeux, quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond aujourd'hui.

-Hum non pas grand-chose…mentit mal à l'aise Black en essayant de trouver du regard un subterfuge.

La préfete haussa les sourcils, il se payait en plus sa tête.

-Et si tu me disais ce que tu cherchais au lieu de me mentir, je pourrais sûrement t'aider…

-Qui te dis que je mens ?

La jeune fille plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux gris du maraudeur.

-Parce que tes yeux disent le contraire de ta bouche…Et tu es un piètre menteur si tu veux mon avis…

Sirius lui adressa un sourire en coin et croisa les bras, reprenant toute sa prestance perdue quelques instants plus tôt. Elle pouvait lui être d'une grande aide en effet, cependant quelque chose tracassait le maraudeur, il fallait que cela ne reste qu'entre eux. Il en parlerait aux maraudeur qu'une fois qu'il saurait exactement de quoi il en découle.

-Je ne suis pas sur que tu puisses m'aider, fit le maraudeur d'une voix plus douce.

-Je te rappel que je passe plus de temps ici qu'à la tour des Gryffondors…répliqua Lily en réajustant la sangle de son sac.

Pas faux. Sirius jugea la jeune fille du regard, il pouvait lui faire confiance. La Gryffondor n'était pas du genre à raconter ses journées à James, heureusement.

-Je cherche un livre sur les rêves, murmura alors Sirius.

Lily leva une nouvelle fois ses yeux verts sur le maraudeur, surprise de la recherche de ce dernier. Il semblait sérieux, il ne souriait pas, et soudainement son visage avait prit une expression des plus sérieuses. C'était à marquer dans les annales de Poudlard, Sirius Black sérieux. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec un livre sur les rêves ? Il ne suivait même pas l'option divination, si sa mémoire était bonne il avait pris astronomie et continuait à l'étudier. Alors pourquoi voulait il un livre sur les rêves ?

-Tu n'en trouveras pas ici…lui avoua alors la préfete, ce genre de livre se trouve dans la réserve...Et à moins d'avoir un mot d'un professeur tu n'y auras pas accès…

Le visage du maraudeur fut traversé par un éclair, son visage auparavant si sérieux semblait s'illuminer. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce changement de d'humeur. Soudain la préfete réalisa, bien sûr…Rentrer par « infraction » dans la réserve devait être un jeu d'enfant pour les maraudeurs. La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour s'opposer mais le maraudeur fut plus rapide qu'elle à prendre la parole.

-On ne brûle pas le château Lily, se défendit le jeune homme d'un ton moqueur, même si l'idée m'a parfois traversé…

La rousse lui lança un regard qui l'arrêta immédiatement dans son élan.

-Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! On dirait que tu vas me stupefixer sur place ! S'indigna le brun en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

Lily suivit le maraudeur. Non mais vraiment, il avait le culot de lui dire qu'il allait s'introduire dans la réserve sans aucune autorisation à elle, la préfete en chef. Il était complètement suicidaire. Les deux Gryffondors sortirent rapidement de la bibliothèque. Sirius se tourna soudain vers la rousse surpri qu'elle soit derrière lui.

-Tu veux que je t'aide pour quelque chose Evans ? demanda alors le Gryffondor soucieux d'avoir manqué un épisode.

Lily mit les mains sur les hanches et fusilla le maraudeur du regard. A cette vitesse il allait réellement finir par se faire tuer du regard. La vivacité d'esprit n'était, apparemment, pas son domaine de prédilection.

-Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ?

-Oui…et ?

-Et ? S'indigna la rousse qui commençait à perdre patience. Et je suis préfete en chef Sirius Black au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

Sirius se mit alors à rire à gorge déployée, se moquant délibérément de la jeune fille.

-Apparemment je te fais rire…S'énerva la préfete.

-Faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à te lâcher ! Finit par dire le maraudeur les larmes aux yeux. Tu es beaucoup trop collée aux règles…

L'ego de Lily fut piqué à vif. La jeune fille resta bouche bée un instant, ce qui n'échappa pas au maraudeur qui affichait un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu insinues que je ne sais pas m'amuser ? Fit alors Lily interloquée.

Il haussa les épaules, il aimait bien cette petite rousse, elle était son amie mais bon…Il devait avouer qu'elle était un peu trop…coincée.

-Tu veux la vérité vrai ou la vérité qui fait plaisir ? demanda Sirius dans une grimace gênée.

Lily laissa ses bras retombés le long de son corps, elle n'en revenait pas. Sans même lui répondre il venait de lui donner sa réponse. La préfete se ressaisit et s'approcha un peu plus du maraudeur qui la regardait comme si elle tombait tout droit d'un balai.

-Bien…Ce soir à 23h dans la salle commune. Je t'attendrai pour aller dans la réserve. Annonça alors la Gryffondor d'une voix claire.

-Impossible, répondit immédiatement le jeune homme en reprenant son sérieux.

-Si, insista Lily d'un ton déterminé.

-Oh que non ! Je t'assure… C'est impossible !

La préfete fixa le maraudeur de son regard émeraude, il semblait déterminer mais c'était sans compter sur sa propre détermination. Une fois qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête il était difficile de lui faire sortir l'idée.

-Je ne te donne pas le choix Black ! Affirma la jeune fille avec encore plus de détermination.

Le maraudeur parut surpris, il fixait silencieusement la préfete pesant le pour et le contre de la décision qu'il allait prendre. Lily sut qu'elle avait gagné lorsqu'une mimique apparut sur le visage aristocratique du maraudeur, il venait de céder. Sirius posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille afin de prendre sa température. Mais force est de constater que la Gryffondor était en parfaite santé.

-Merlin…James va me tuer…

0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Cara était assise sur le lit de James, elle tapotait nerveusement du pied. Le dortoir des maraudeurs était vide. C'était une sensation étrange de se retrouver dans leur dortoir seule, d'habitude ils étaient minimum deux, mais à cette heure ci la pièce était désertée. Seul James était présent, enfermé dans la salle de bain. Elle n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il faisait depuis une bonne demie heure. Il lui avait demandé de monter pour discuter et finalement, elle se retrouvait comme une idiote à attendre que Monsieur le préfet en chef veuille bien sortir de son antre. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de descendre dans la grande salle pour prendre son dîner, de toute façon elle n'avait pas faim, la question était donc réglée. Cara poussa un long soupir et détourna le regard. Elle balaya le dortoir du regard. Seul le coin de Rémus était parfaitement rangé, ce qui réussit à faire sourire la jeune fille, son coin faisait vraiment tache quand on voyait le reste du dortoir. Sur le lit de Peter traînaient des livres et friandises en tout genre, sûrement tout droit sorti de chez Honey Duke. Ses yeux bleus glissèrent sur le lit du dernier maraudeur, Sirius, à la simple pensée de ce dernier son cœur se serra. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une solution à ce problème, c'était réellement devenu problématique. Surtout que Sirius ne se gênait absolument pas de son coté. Après tout il avait bien raison, elle devait lui accorder au moins ça. Il était passé d'Harper à une autre potiche en l'espace d'une semaine. La jeune fille fut sortit de ses pensées par la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. De la vapeur s'en échappait, la pièce d'eau semblait inonder. Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Soudain James apparut à moitié habillé, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Si d'habitude ses cheveux étaient un joyeux terrain de jeu pour les lutins de cornouaille, là sa battait tous les records possibles et imaginables.

-T'aurais pu être plus rapide, fit remarquer Cara.

James lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais ne lui répondit pas. Le maraudeur jeta la serviette par terre et attrapa un t-shirt qui traînait sur sa malle. Enfin présentable.

-Tu sais que vous, les préfets, vous avez accès à une salle de bain digne de ce nom ! Ajouta la jeune fille en regardant les dégâts dans la salle de bain.

Une vraie pataugeoire. Incroyable.

-J'ai cassé avec Mila. Annonça le maraudeur à mi voix.

Cara se retient de toute réflexion mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa n'avait été qu'une question de temps pour lui aussi apparemment. Cependant son sourire n'échappa pas au préfet qui lui lança un regard plein de reproches, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réaction qu'il attendait de sa part. Elle aurait dût lui passer un savon, lui faire la morale mais rien, elle se contentait de sourire doucement.

-Je vois que la nouvelle t'enchante…Fit remarquer James en prenant place sur son lit.

La Gryffondor se tourna vers lui, souriant un peu plus. Le maraudeur avait déjà sorti son vif d'or, ne le perdant pas une seconde des yeux.

-On sait très bien pourquoi cela ne marche jamais… Se moqua la jeune fille en s'allongeant à ses cotés, James lui lança un rapide coup d'œil et se déplaça légèrement pour lui laisser un peu de place. Une certaine rousse…De grands yeux verts…Tu vois de qui je parle ou je continue la description ? Reprit Cara en regardant son ami perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu aurais pu t'arrêter à rousse, l'informa James, et pour ton information elle commence tout juste à me supporter…J'ai abandonné la « mission Evans » depuis un petit moment si tu veux savoir…Je pense que si on arrive à être ami sa sera déjà bien…

-Tu es d'un pessimisme sans pareil, fit remarquer la brune en attrapant le vif d'or d'un geste vif.

Cette fois-ci le préfet regarda son amie avec insistance, depuis quand elle avait des réflexes si affûtés ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Cara d'une voix innocente.

-Premièrement je ne savais pas que tu avais des réflexes si affûtés…et deuxièmement je ne suis pas pessimiste mais simplement réaliste sur le cas Evans ! Se défendit le Gryffondor faussement vexé. Puis je te rappel que c'est toi qui tire une tête d'inferi depuis des semaines !

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche outrée de la comparaison qu'il venait de faire. Elle le fusilla littéralement des yeux. Cependant James ne détourna pas le regard pour autant, il lui souriait d'un air entendu.

-D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien savoir se qui te mine autant le moral, l'informa le maraudeur en lui reprenant le vif d'or des mains.

Cara se raidit immédiatement et fixa le pied du lit. Elle voulait lui dire, tout lui raconter, mais c'était tout impossible. En guise de réponse la jeune fille lui offrit son plus beau silence.

-Je vois…Dit James déçu de la réaction de son amie

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se confie comme avant, qu'elle lui raconte se qu'elle avait sur le cœur au lieu de tout garder pour elle. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui raconte se qui s'était passé avec Régulus, qu'ils puissent réfléchir à deux sur le problème. Mais la jeune fille restait cloîtrer dans son silence, il voulait la secouer qu'elle se réveille un peu. Ce n'était pas son genre de rester si silencieuse. Quelque chose clochait de toute évidence. Le maraudeur pouvait très bien désamorcer la situation en lui parlant du frère de son meilleur ami, mais il était quasi sur que Cara lui demanderait comment il avait entendu la conversation. C'était quitte ou double. Puis soudain le maraudeur fut pris de remord, c'était peut être à Sirius d'en parler avec elle, après tout sa le concerné un peu plus que lui. James regarda son amie qui avait fermé les yeux, elle semblait si sereine, si paisible. Cara maîtrisait à la perfection son apparence, il la connaissait par cœur, comme sa sœur. Ce n'était qu'une apparence, elle pouvait berner n'importe qui mais sa ne marchait pas avec lui, ils avaient grandi ensemble. Ils avaient appris ensemble les bases de la magie, ils avaient passé ensemble des vacances entières à faire les quatre cents coup chez lui, chez elle. La jeune fille affichait toujours cet air serein, parfaitement maîtrisé, ce petit sourire. Mais il suffisait de la regarder dans les yeux pour rapidement comprendre que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. Il se rappelait parfaitement des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, lorsqu'ils s'amusaient comme des enfants, lorsqu'elle venait se confiait à cœur ouvert. Ce temps semblait révolu. Il avait des secrets, des secrets de maraudeurs. C'était parti de là, ses propres secrets et les secrets d'une fille de son âge. Un fossé s'était rapidement creusé entre eux malgré le lien qui les unissait. Le maraudeur avait également remarqué son attitude avec Sirius, d'ailleurs lui non plus n'était pas très discret. Sirius et la discrétion, sa n'allait tout simplement pas ensemble. Il avait rapidement deviné, il n'était pas stupide. C'était magnétique entre eux, il l'avait remarqué l'année dernière mais cette année était tout à fait différente. Les deux Gryffondors s'adressaient à peine la parole, finalement sa tombait sous l'évidence même. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler avec Sirius mais se ne saurait tarder.

-Tu vas finir par avoir mal à la tête à force de réfléchir, murmura son amie en ouvrant un œil puis deux.

Elle posa ses yeux bleus sur le maraudeur et lui sourit doucement. Cara dans toute sa splendeur.

-Moi et mon ego pouvons nous jeter de la tour d'astronomie, se vexa faussement James.

-C'est sur que me comparer à un inferi c'est tellement plus agréable ! Se moqua la Gryffondor en laissant échapper un petit rire. Un inferi quoi…Je n'en reviens toujours pas…

Cette fois-ci le maraudeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air moqueur. Il avait poussé la comparaison assez loin, il devait l'avouer mais au moins elle en rigolait maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le pire, un inferi ou un détraqueur…Continua la jeune fille amusée.

-Je sais pourquoi tu as le blues, la coupa soudain le maraudeur.

Cara plongea son regard bleu dans celui de son ami, les deux Gryffondors restèrent ainsi un instant. Puis soudains la jeune fille détourna le regard un fin sourire scotché sur son visage.

-Bien sûr que tu le sais…C'était une question de temps…Avoua la brune.

James la regarda surpris, une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Impossible. Il l'aurait découvert plus tôt à moins…non c'était tout bonnement impossible.

-Tu…

0o0o0o0o0o

-Tu sais tu peux toujours faire demi tour, chuchota Sirius en s'adressant à Lily Evans qui se tenait prés de lui.

Les deux Gryffondors se trouvaient devant la bibliothèque. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne vienne pas mais même un hippogriffe aurait parut moins borner qu'elle.

-Mais t'as peur de quoi Black ? S'amusa Lily en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Le couloir était désert comme prévu. Ils étaient seuls, seuls dans ce couloir et seuls à faire du bruit. Le maraudeur lui mit la main devant la bouche afin de la faire taire et lui fit signe de parler plus doucement.

-Non mais fallait me le dire que tu bossais en collaboration avec Miss Teigne, s'énerva le Gryffondor à voix basse.

Lily réprima un rire, se mordant les lèvres afin de se retenir de lui éclater au nez. Elle ne le savait pas si nerveux.

-Suis moi, fit soudain Sirius en poussant les portes de la bibliothèque.

Les deux Gryffondors s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Seule les timides rayons de lune venaient éclairer la salle. C'était étrange comme sensation, elle qui avait pour habitude de passer du temps ici, elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas du tout la même bibliothèque. Cette réflexion était stupide puisque tout était à sa place, les étagères n'avaient pas bougé, les tables étaient disposées de la même manière. Mais cette impression d'inconnu ne la quitta pas une seconde. Lily sortit sa baguette et l'alluma sans même prononcer le sort. Sirius se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête en lui souriant, elle était bien trop fière de ses progrès en sortilège.

-Et dire que tu nous traites d'arrogant…se moqua le maraudeur à voix basse.

-C'est différent, se défendit la jeune fille, moi je ne l'expose pas à tout Poudlard…

-Je vois pas vraiment la différence…Tu es aussi arrogante que James et moi réunis !

Lily fusilla son ami des yeux. Il allait un peu loin quand même, personne ne pouvait les battre sur ce terrain là. Même s'ils avaient ralentis les démonstrations en tout genre, elle avait six années en guise d'exemple pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

-Bon et si tu me disais où se trouve la réserve Miss parfaite ? S'enquit soudain le maraudeur impatient.

Sirius ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil aux alentours, prêt à voir Rusard surgir de n'importe où.

-Tout au fond, lui répondit Lily en lui montrant le chemin.

Sirius hocha la tête et se dirigea un peu plus rapidement vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Les deux Gryffondors se retrouvèrent devant un cordon qui était « supposé » interdire l'accès à la réserve. Lily fit un geste pour le lever mais Sirius lui attrapa la main avec une rapidité sans pareil, empêchant la jeune fille de toucher au cordon.

-Honnêtement je crois que c'est trop facile…Doit y avoir un truc…avoua le maraudeur en regardant ce bout de cordon avec insistance.

-Je ne crois pas…non…Qui aurait l'idée de venir chercher des livres dans la réserve ?

Sirius esquissa un sourire et regarda la préfete, tellement innocente. S'en était presque mignon. Autant de candeur.

-Tu serais étonnée…la nargua le maraudeur en se concentrant de nouveau sur le cordon.

Le Gryffondor sortit alors sa baguette et se tapota le menton avec, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Lily le regarda interloquée, il se moquait d'elle, un simple bout de cordon lui posait un problème. Il suspectait un bout de cordon, sa frôlait la paranoïa là. La préfete profita de cet instant pour faire se qu'elle voulait depuis le début, d'un geste rapide elle souleva le cordon et laissa le passage ouvert. Sirius la regarda choqué, s'attendant à se qu'une sorte d'alarme se déclenche. Mais rien. Rien ne se passa.

-Un cordon, répéta Lily avec impatience, maintenant si tu veux bien me faire le plaisir de rentrer dans la réserve…

Le maraudeur ne discuta pas et fit un pas en avant. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle aurait voulu se moquer de lui mais elle n'était pas sur que l'ego surdimensionné du Gryffondor accepte cette humiliation de plus. Les deux adolescents s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la réserve, Lily scrutait les larges étagères à la recherche d'un livre sur les rêves. Mais pour l'instant les seuls livres qui lui tombaient sous les yeux étaient des livres de magie noire ou d'histoire.

-Là! Fit soudain le maraudeur, je crois que j'ai trouvé exactement ce que je cherchais…

Lily se tourna alors vers lui et regarda de plus prés le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains _« Signification des rêves et leur interprétation ». _La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son ami, ce dernier souriait à pleine dent, fière de sa trouvaille. C'était donc sur ce sujet précis qu'il cherchait des informations. Lily n'osa pas poser plus de questions, le titre du livre était des plus explicites.

-On y va, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais…

La Gryffondor hocha la tête et les deux adolescents prirent la direction de la sortie. Sirius avait pris soin de prendre son sac de cours afin de ranger sa trouvaille. Un vrai maraudeur. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers sans réellement se soucier de la discrétion. Ils montèrent les escaliers d'un pas lent. Sirius semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il prenait les directions par automatisme, ses réflexes de maraudeur semblaient s'être envolés. Il ne vérifiait plus à chaque intersection de couloir, il semblait complètement absorbé par ses pensées. Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination. Soudain un miaulement se fit entendre derrière eux. Le sang de Lily se glaça sur place, Miss teigne. Sirius s'arrêta net obligeant la préfete à en faire de même. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, c'était bel et bien Miss teigne qui les fixait et qui n'arrêtait pas de miauler. Pire qu'une alarme. Il détestait cette chatte, un vrai pot de colle, il aurait tellement voulu la stupefixer ou mieux lui couper les cordes vocales mais cela risquait de choquer Lily. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. À ce rythme Rusard n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer.

-Dis moi…Tu cours vite ? Demanda soudain Sirius un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Euh…C'est à dire…commença Lily mal à l'aise.

Le sport n'avait jamais été son domaine de prédilection, elle était plutôt du genre à s'essouffler rapidement et à devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate au bout de quelques mètres.

-Parfais ! La coupa immédiatement le maraudeur en lui attrapant la main.

Soudain Sirius partit sur les talons obligeant la préfete à en faire de même, il ne la lâcha pas, il la traînait derrière lui avec force. Lily n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre le rythme du maraudeur. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient comme ça. La préfete commençait à avoir le souffle court, ses jambes n'allaient plus tarder à lui jouer un mauvais tour. Elle n'était pas habituée à prendre ses jambes à son coup.

-Encore un petit effort ! Lui lança le maraudeur en voyant que la jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme.

Les deux adolescents coururent encore un moment soudain le maraudeur s'arrêta. Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Sirius lui lâcha la main et lui sourit.

-Voila arrivé à destination ! S'amusa alors Black dans un geste théâtrale.

Lily leva alors les yeux sur les lieux qui les entouraient, ils se trouvaient devant le tableau qui menait à la salle des préfets en chef. Etonnée la préfete se tourna vers Sirius qui n'avait cessé de sourire. Il ne semblait absolument pas perturber par leur course poursuite, il n'était même pas essoufflé.

-Question d'habitude, se justifia alors le Gryffondor. Sa viendra avec le temps !

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils à la réflexion du maraudeur, il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait faire ça tous les soirs…Il était complètement tombé sur la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir laissé un poumon derrière elle.

-Mais…Finit par dire Lily après avoir repris son souffle, comment es tu au courant pour la salle des préfets ?

Le sourire de Sirius s'étira de long, en large.

-James ? demanda alors la jeune fille.

-Ah non…j'étais au courant bien avant…Si tu préfères…avoir eu une relation avec l'ancienne préfete en chef comportait pas mal d'avantage.

Bien sûr. Elle aurait du penser à cette éventualité. Etrangement sa ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

-Merci.

-Mais je t'en prie ma chère Lily ! On remet ça quand tu veux !

La Gryffondor rit doucement, ce n'était pas demain la veille que cela allait se reproduire.

-Je te laisse Miss ! J'ai un rendez vous qui m'attend !

Sirius partit et laissa la jeune fille seule dans le couloir. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Son cœur battait toujours à la chamade, l'adrénaline avait infecté chacune de ses cellules. Elle n'était absolument pas fatiguée. La préfete donna le mot de passe entra dans les appartements des préfets en chef, elle n'était pas prête de fermer l'œil de la nuit.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius reboutonna consciencieusement sa chemise. Il devait au moins donner une apparence correcte. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs afin de leur donner un peu plus de tenu. Il n'avait aucune idée de la tête qu'il avait. Après tout ce n'était pas bien important, il était prés à parier que meme ainsi il pourrait faire autant de ravage que d'habitude. Le maraudeur leva ses yeux gris vers la jeune fille qui se trouvait face à lui, assise sur le bureau de la salle de classe désertée. Il lui adressa un rapide sourire. Ses joues étaient rosies, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés. Elle semblait être dans tous ses états. La jeune fille réajustait ses habits du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait eut globalement une bonne soirée. Une soirée comme il les appréciait. Cependant, étrangement, il ne ressentait rien, pas de satisfaction, pas de regret, rien. Il semblait anesthésier.

-On se revoit demain ? Fit soudain la blonde.

Le maraudeur fixa Alessia surpris par la question. Il n'avait jamais été question d'avoir une relation de couple, il avait été pourtant clair la dessus. Elle affichait un sourire radieux, mais se qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire allait rapidement la faire revenir à la triste réalité.

-Non, désolé… Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là d'ailleurs…

Comme prévu le sourire de la jeune fille s'évanouit. Elle resta bouche bée.

-Je te raccompagne à ta salle commune ? Tenta Sirius.

Il voulait détendre l'atmosphère qui venait de se créer, non pas qu'il ait des scrupules ou quoi, seulement la voir aussi surprise le mettait soudain mal à l'aise.

-Non. Je vais me débrouiller seule. Répondit stoïquement Alessia.

Sirius haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas envie d'insister, il était tard et il n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre son lit et le plus vite.

-Bon je file, lui annonça le maraudeur en lui jetant un coup d'œil, fais attention à Rusard !

Le Gryffondor sortit de la pièce sans se retourner. Bon, maintenant il devait faire en sorte d'arriver le plus rapidement à la tour des rouges et ors. Sa ne devait pas être très compliqué vu qu'il se trouvait déjà à l'étage correspondant. Sirius marcha d'un pas rapide et prit le prochain couloir qu'il trouva. Parfait le portrait de la grosse dame ne se trouvait plus très loin. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait, il appréciait se balader seul dans les couloirs la nuit, c'était une toute autre sensation qui le traversait. La journée les couloirs étaient bondés d'élèves qui couraient à droite et à gauche afin de se rendre en cours, là il pouvait pleinement apprécier le château. C'était reposant. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, le maraudeur remarqua qu'il avait loupé le tableau, il fit quelques pas en arrière et se planta devant le tableau. Bien sûr, la grosse dame dormait. Sirius se racla la gorge bruyamment réveillant la gardienne de la tour des Gryffondors.

_-Animus vires_, énonça proprement le maraudeur d'une voix fatiguée.

-Faudrait apprendre à rentrer à des heures correctes Monsieur Black, fit la grosse dame d'une voix endormie en pivotant.

Sirius s'engouffra dans le passage et rejoignit immédiatement son dortoir. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et entra à pas de loup. Peter dormait à poing fermé, ronflant comme à son habitude. Une vraie symphonie. Le regard du maraudeur glissa sur le lit de Rémus, il dormait paisiblement, mais au moindre bruit étrange il se réveillerait. Sirius se dirigea alors silencieusement vers le lit de son meilleur ami qui avait tiré les rideaux de son lit, sûrement pour éviter la lumière du petit matin pensa le maraudeur. Un vrai flemmard…Il voulait lui raconter sa soirée. Maintenant qu'il avait feuilleté quelques pages du livre, après avoir laissé seul Evans, et qu'il était plus que rassurer sur son rêve, il pouvait librement lui en parler. D'après se qu'il avait lu c'était son inconscient qui refusait la perte de quelqu'un de cher. Rien de bien nouveau jusqu'ici. Rien de bien inquiétant. Le maraudeur se posta au pied du lit et ouvrit doucement les rideaux. Son regard remonta lentement sur la personne qui était allongée. Des collants. Une jupe. Sirius retint son souffle. Son imagination devait, forcement, lui jouer des tours, c'était improbable. Cara dormait paisiblement dans le lit de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était carrément absent à l'appel. Il lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'il serait là cette nuit. Mais il était bel et bien absent, sûrement dans sa chambre des préfets pensa le maraudeur. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre la présence de la jeune fille ici. Sirius ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de la jeune fille, elle semblait si paisible, si calme. Il s'en était voulu de la dernière fois, jamais il n'aurait du la laisser monter, mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Et maintenant il regrettait amèrement sa décision. Tout son corps réagissait à sa place, il avait été comme anesthésié jusqu'à maintenant mais là c'était différent. Un faible sourire se dessina alors sur son visage. Le maraudeur se déplaça doucement et lui caressa délicatement la joue. Ses doigts semblaient brûler au contact de sa peau. Cara ne bougea pas d'un poil, sa respiration était parfaitement rythmée, elle semblait profondément endormie. Sirius se pencha alors vers la brune et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Au moins une qui dormirait bien ce soir. Cependant lorsqu'il se redressa la jeune Gryffondor battait doucement des cils, encore endormis. Sirius retint une nouvelle fois son souffle, il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller, loin de là. Elle semblait prête à s'endormir de nouveau mais la jeune fille leva doucement ses yeux bleus vers lui, il s'attendait à toutes les insultes, à tous les sortilèges mais contre toute attente elle lui sourit doucement. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, un court moment avant qu'elle ne referme les yeux et retombe dans les bras de morphée. Sirius ne put contenir son sourire plus longtemps, elle ne lui avait plus adressé un seul sourire depuis cet été. Il semblait revivre. Délicatement le maraudeur referma les rideaux et se dirigea vers son lit, léger comme l'air.

0o0o0o0oo0o

Lily était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce cours. Elle avait tout fait pour résister au puissant effet soporifique du professeur mais rien n'y faisait, ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. Le cours d'histoire de la magie ne comprenait plus que quelques élèves à ce niveau. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était passé par la tête le jour ou elle avait décidé de continuer. Le professeur Binns était le fantôme le plus barbant de tout le château. Incroyable l'effet qu'il avait sur ses élèves. Lily posa la tête sur son parchemin désespérée, plus qu'une heure à tirer. C'était le dernier cours avant les vacances et étrangement les minutes semblaient s'étirer. Elle ne pouvait même pas discuter avec les autres élèves, ces derniers prenaient tous sérieusement leur cours. C'est alors que la préfete remarqua que les seuls élèves qui avaient gardé ce cours étaient soit des serdaigles soit des poufsouffles. Les Gryffondors avaient carrément déserté le cours. C'était pourtant une matière passionnante mais le professeur ne l'était pas, dommage. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle avait toujours le parchemin que James lui avait donné. Elle pouvait passer le temps ainsi, c'était toujours mieux que de désespérée sur ses feuilles de parchemin. Lily sortit le parchemin de son sac et prit sa plume. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle avait peur de passer pour une pure idiote. La préfete se mit soudain à hésiter, ce n'était peut être pas une excellente idée. Peut être qu'il ne répondrait pas, peut être qu'il l'ignorerait…Oh et puis sa ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elle vivait à cet instant précis, l'ennui à l'état pur.

_« -SOS » _

Il n'y avait pas plus clair comme message, elle attendait avec impatience la réponse du maraudeur mais rien. Ses lettres restaient parfaitement inscrites sur le parchemin. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait c'était peut être qu'un simple bout de parchemin. Les minutes défilèrent et toujours rien. Super… Lily posa le menton contre le parchemin, que merlin lui vienne en aide, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce cours. Soudain les lettres disparurent. La Gryffondor se redressa immédiatement, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« - ? _

_-Je vais mourir…_

_- ? »_

Bon apparemment Rémus était le seul maraudeur a avoir un semblant de vivacité d'esprit.

_« -Je suis en cours d'histoire…_

_-Ah je comprends mieux maintenant…Quelle idée aussi…_

_-Je suis sur le point de m'endormir…_

_-Rien ne t'empêche de finir ta nuit !_

_-Je ne dors pas en cours moi !_

_-Ne me blâme pas pour ma capacité à dormir en cours et à être toujours aussi excellent…C'est inné ! » _

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire, rien ne changerait James Potter apparemment. Quand elle disait qu'il avait un ego surdimensionné c'était un euphémisme, c'était bien pire en réalité.

_« - Bref…tu veux pas me divertir un peu pendant cette heure ? _

_-Je ne suis pas ton clown Evans…Merci !_

_-Allez s'il te plait James…J'en peux plus de se cours…_

_-Non…Demande à ton voisin…_

_-J'ai pas de voisin ! »_

La préfete ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle savait parfaitement que le maraudeur allait finir par accepter. L'art d'être une fille.

_« -Non…_

_-James…S'il te plait…_

_-Je suis occupé Lily…_

_-James…_

_-Bon…tu te sens prête à sortir de la salle de classe dans environ… hum…cinq minutes ? »_

Lily relut deux fois la phrase du maraudeur, il n'était tout de même pas sérieux…si ? Elle n'allait pas sortir du cours comme ça en plein milieu de l'heure.

_« - Je ne vais pas m'éclipser comme ça tout de même !_

_-A prendre ou à laisser ! S'ennuyer avec Binns ou finir l'après midi avec le plus beau des maraudeurs ? Personnellement je n'hésiterai pas ! _

_-Et ben…Moi j'hésite !_

_-L'esprit de contradiction incarné ! _

_-Blaireau !_

_-Harpie ! _

_-Tête de détraqueur !_

_-Bon Miss ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas me faire insulter de tous les noms mais…c'est à prendre ou à laisser ? _

_-Ca va ça va…je vais essayer de me faufiler discrètement…_

_-Voila quand tu veux…Je t'attendrai devant la salle de classe ! »_

Lily leva les yeux vers son professeur, même un troll dans sa classe ne le perturberait pas. C'était incroyable. La jeune fille rassembla silencieusement ses affaires et les rangea dans son sac. Bien. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes à attendre. Seulement quelques minutes. Mais la jeune fille perdit patience et se leva discrètement, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Même pas le professeur. Ils devaient être tous dans une sorte de syncope collective. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit de la salle de cours. Liberté chérie. Il lui restait plus qu'à attendre Potter maintenant.

-C'est que tu es plus rapide que je ne le pensais…La surprit une voix derrière elle.

La Gryffondor se tourna vers le jeune homme qui lui souriait. Il avait été plus que rapide.

-J'en pouvais plus de son cours…râla la jeune fille en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

-Tu m'étonnes ! S'exclama James, je me demande bien pourquoi tu l'as pris en option ce cours…

-Je me le demande aussi crois moi…

Le maraudeur regarda la préfete surpris puis se mit soudain à rire. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment la raison de son hilarité.

-Tu dois être la seule élève à Poudlard à avoir pris cette matière sans savoir pourquoi…Vraiment tu es…Spéciale…

Lily croisa les bras à la réflexion de James. Sa ressemblait pas du tout à un compliment.

-Bon tu me suis ? Fit soudain le Gryffondor impatient, je ne compte pas rester la toute l'après midi !

La jeune fille hocha la tête et lui sourit. Enfin elle allait pouvoir se détendre et s'amuser un peu. Depuis la petite escapade nocturne avec Sirius la préfete avait pris goût aux entorses au règlement et aux sortis nocturnes. Certes là ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre mais avec les maraudeurs ce qui était sur c'est qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, toujours une règle à enfreindre. Et James et Sirius étaient les maîtres dans cette matière.

* * *

><p><em> Et voila la fin du chapitre le prochain viendra...je ne sais pas quand honnêtement je ne l'ai pas commencé... enfin bref! Mais bientôt! ^^<em>

_ Bonne fête de fin d'année! Et profiter bien de vos vacances! _


	6. Don't look back

Me revoilà avec la suite ! Enfin ! Je m'excuse du retard, inadmissible je l'avoue, mais entre les partielles et les révisions… je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y consacrer ! Mais bonne nouvelle le chapitre 7 est déjà en cours !

Merci à tout ce qui lisent et qui laissent des reviews également sa fait toujours plaisir ! Vraiment !

Hum… désolé des fautes d'orthographes, je fais vraiment des efforts mais ça n'a jamais été mon fort …^^

En espérant que sa vous plaise !

Disclamer : tout appartient à JKR

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Don't look back.<strong>

La rue était sombre et déserte, seules les faibles lumières des maisons venaient éclairer cette obscurité, il était bien trop tard pour que les moldus ne sortent, c'était parfait. Il s'était faufilé hors de chez lui et avait pris grand soin de ne faire aucun bruit qui aurait pu attirer l'attention de ses parents. Il avait demandé à Kreattur de le couvrir mais l'elfe n'était pas complètement fiable, il suffisait que ses parents lui demandent la vérité pour que l'elfe de maison révèle tout. Mais de toute façon il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

Régulus leva les yeux sur l'immeuble victorien qui se trouvait face à lui, tout en prenant soin de garder sa capuche sur la tête, il ne devait pas être vu, pas ici. Il n'avait pas eut le courage de lui reparler depuis, il s'était caché derrière des petits mots, des lettres mais il n'avait jamais eut de retour. Sûrement envolé en fumé. Le sorcier savait que ses parents n'étaient pas là pour la soirée. Il avait ses sources. Cependant il n'était pas vraiment sur de la trouver ici. Mais son instinct lui affirmait le contraire. Il était confiant. Le Serpentard monta les quelques marches qui le séparer de la porte d'entrer. Les sortilèges de dissimulation de la maison n'avaient pas été compliqués à détourner. Bien au contraire, il avait trouvé cela bien trop facile à son goût. Le jeune homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours et tourna doucement la poignée de la porte. Régulus s'introduit dans la demeure tel un voleur en quête. Les lumières s'allumèrent immédiatement laissant apparaître un long corridor. Il longea le couloir et poussa la porte qui se trouvait au bout. La pièce qu'il y découvrit le laissa sans voix, c'était de toute évidence le hall d'entrée. Le marbre blanc au sol reflétait la lumière d'une façon incroyable, les colonnes et murs blancs donnaient une impression de pureté absolue. C'était immense, imposant, déconcertant. Deux grands escaliers circulaires encadrés la pièce de chaque coté menant à un balcon qui surplombé la salle, il pouvait facilement deviner qu'ils menaient également à d'autres pièces de la maison. Son regard redescendit doucement et se posa sur la table ronde qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, accueillant un bouquet de fleurs qui semblait bouger au gré d'une brise inexistante. Trois arcades se dessinaient face à lui, sous le balcon, ouvrant un peu plus la maison. C'était bien différent du square Grimmaurd. Sa n'avait rien avoir avec l'atmosphère austère de la noble maison des Black. La lumière inondait la salle comme si le soleil ne s'était jamais couché. L'atmosphère était légère, douce et, il devait l'avouer, franchement agréable. Régulus se ressaisit et il monta les escaliers d'un pas rapide, il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre, la visite sera pour une autre fois. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que les chambres se trouvaient à l'étage. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le balcon, un vue qui à la fois discrète permettait d'observait tout le hall d'entrée sans même bouger. Sûrement l'un des endroits clé de la maison. Sûrement l'endroit préféré de la jeune fille. Black ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et prit le large couloir qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à la trouver. Sûrement dans sa chambre, pensa le Serpentard. Régulus marcha un instant avant que son attention soit attirée par un résidu de lumière filtrant sous une porte. Finalement elle n'était pas si difficile à trouver. La maison était vide. Elle ne pouvait être que là. Régulus s'approcha de la porte à pas de loup et mit sa main sur la poignée, cependant le sorcier ne put finir son geste. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Le doute. La peur. Elle n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis, elle l'avait ignoré. Le serpentard déglutit difficilement, le coté imprévisible de la jeune fille était perturbant pour lui, son impulsivité était déroutante, et si elle se mettait en colère comme cette nuit-là et si elle refusait de le voir... Régulus prit une profonde inspiration, afin de se donner un minimum de courage, et tourna délicatement la poignée. Il n'y eut aucun déclic, rien, la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Le Serpentard entra dans la pièce, ce devait être la chambre de la jeune fille, les photos et les couleurs de Gryffondor ne pouvaient pas être plus explicites. Régulus fit quelques pas supplémentaires sans prendre soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. La chambre de la jeune fille devait bien faire le double de la sienne, et merlin savait que la sienne était loin d'être petite. Mais maintenant il faisait quoi ? Elle ne semblait pas être là, il n'allait pas faire demi-tour tout de même, si ? Cependant l'attention de Black fut attirée par une photo qui ne cessait de bouger sur la table de nuit. Le sorcier s'approcha un peu plus de la dite photo et les reconnu, quelques années plutôt, le trio d'enfer : James, Cara et Sirius y souriaient, heureux comme jamais, leurs regards étaient vifs, leurs visages resplendissaient de joie. Ils avaient l'air d'une famille. James et Sirius encadraient la jeune fille qui s'amusait à charmer l'appareil avant de sourire gracieusement. Potter jetait un regard complice à son frère avant de se concentrer sur l'objectif et de sourire de plus belle. Quant à Sirius, égale à lui-même, fier et beau souriant comme un apollon. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sirius avec cette expression au Square Grimmaurd. Il se rappelait parfaitement de l'expression de son frère lorsqu'il était encore chez eux, le dégoût et le mépris pouvaient parfaitement se lire sur son visage, sa n'avait rien à voir avec ce Sirius qui se trouvait sur la photo. Le serpentard sortit une lettre de sa cape et la posa prés de cette photo, Cara finirait par la lire, il le savait, la curiosité de la jeune fille était bien trop présente parfois. Au moins il était sûr que la lettre finisse dans ses mains.

-Régulus ?

Le concerné fit volte face. Cara se tenait face à lui, enroulée dans une serviette de bain, les cheveux mouillés. Elle était si belle. Cependant Régulus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression qu'aborder la jeune Gryffondor, pour la première fois elle semblait surprise, apeurée de le voir.

-Qu'est ce…Commença la brune en faisant un pas en arrière, comment es tu rentré ?

-Par la porte d'entrée, répondit le Serpentard amusé dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Elle le regardait comme si elle voyait la mort elle-même.

-Cara, c'est moi…Régulus… La rassura le jeune homme, ne me regarde pas comme si nous étions des étrangers…

Le Serpentard remarqua que la jeune fille avait rapidement posé ses yeux bleus sur ses avants bras. C'était donc ça, elle avait peur qu'il ne soit un mangemort. D'un geste brusque Régulus remonta ses manches et lui montra ses avant bras. Voila, au moins elle était fixée.

-Je suis venue pour m'excuser…Commença Régulus d'une voix douce.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler ainsi, mais avec elle c'était différent, tout était différent. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur un point imaginaire de la pièce, histoire de se redonner un peu de courage, c'était difficile de lui faire face elle.

-Je n'aurais jamais du te parler ainsi et te traiter de la sorte…Je m'en excuse…

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'incendie sur place, qu'elle lui ordonne de sortir mais rien. Le silence. Cara ne dit pas un mot, c'était à peine s'il l'entendait respirer. Il leva alors une nouvelle fois ses yeux vers elle, la peur et la surprise avaient quitté son visage. Mais elle affichait un air parfaitement neutre, il était dans l'incapacité de deviner se qui la traverser. Il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, ils étaient à la fois accusateurs et froids.

-Tu crois que c'est suffisant ? Fit soudain Cara d'un ton froid. Tu crois que sa efface tout ce que tu m'as dis, tout ce que tu penses ?

-Non mais…

-Mais quoi ? S'emporta la gryffondor les joues rouges de colère, maintenant ou après qu'est-ce que sa change ?

Le ton de la jeune fille montait peu à peu, il ne voulait pas en arriver là, il pensait qu'ils auraient pu en discuter comme autrefois. De façon posée.

-Ecoute moi, s'il te plait Cara, les choses vont rapidement s'accélérer et crois moi le meilleur choix est d'être dans le camp des vainqueurs, se justifia Régulus d'un trait.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de la Gryffondor, elle le fusillait littéralement des yeux, si elle avait pu lui jeter un sort rien qu'en le regardant il était persuadé qu'elle ne lui aurait fait aucun cadeau. Il lui caressa doucement sa joue, sa peau était si douce. Il était si prés d'elle qu'il pouvait pleinement contempler toutes les nuances de ses yeux meurtriers. Bleus, gris et des éclats dorés entourés l'iris. Magnifique. Ses yeux descendirent sur ses fines lèvres. Il était tellement tenté. Le Serpentard déglutit difficilement, il ne pouvait le faire. S'il franchissait cette limite, il était certain que son frère se ferait un plaisir de le tuer de ses propres mains. Il avait rapidement compris que Cara et lui avaient eut une relation, et que malgré tous les artifices que son frère utilisait pour s'en distraire, les regards et les sourires qu'il lui adressait étaient parfaitement clairs. Ce n'était pas fini. A son plus grand désarroi il devait l'avouer. Il était, d'une certaine façon, jaloux de son frère, de tout ce qu'il avait et qui s'offrait à lui. Tout souriait à Sirius, la vie, la fortune, la magie et Cara…Même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer.

-Pardon ?

-à mes côtés il ne t'arrivera rien, continua Régulus, personne n'osera te toucher ou encore…

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge, il ne pouvait le prononcer, il ne pouvait prononcer la possibilité de la voir morte.

-Tu as perdu la tête ! Le coupa alors Cara outrée de ses paroles.

-Cara soit rationnelle une fois dans ta vie ! S'emporta le Serpentard, c'est une bataille perdu d'avance ! Et je sais pertinemment qu'il y aura énormément de perte !

Cara fit quelques pas en arrière et lui tourna le dos. Elle jetait des regards circulaires dans la pièce, cherchant quelque chose des yeux, lorsque soudain son regard s'arrêta sur la porte ouverte.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, l'avertit la jeune fille d'une voix dure.

Régulus ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant et se dirigea droit vers elle, la forçant à se tourner vers lui.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Vous allez y laisser votre vie toi et tes amis ! S'énerva le Serpentard. Potter ! Lupin ! Pettigrow ! Et… même Sirius !

Il la tenait fermement par les épaules, comme s'il tentait de la réveiller, mais la jeune fille resta de marbre. Régulus n'en avait que faire des amis de la brune mais il savait parfaitement que c'était un argument fort. Soudain il sentit une chaleur sous ses doigts, plus chaude que la chaleur corporelle, elle prenait de plus en plus d'intensité et en quelques secondes seulement la température fut telle qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir plongé ses mains dans le feu. Il la lâcha immédiatement et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger car contre toute attente quelqu'un fit interruption dans la chambre, sortant le Serpentard de ses pensées.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Cara ? Questionna James Potter d'une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

Régulus suivit du regard le meilleur ami de son frère, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour que le maraudeur se tienne au coté de son amie. Il l'examina comme si elle venait de subir une attaque mais rapidement le regard chocolat du Gryffondor se posa sur le Serpentard. Les deux sorciers se défiaient du regard, l'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité. Régulus n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. Il le pensait avec son frère, d'ailleurs ce dernier ne devait pas être bien loin. Jamais James Potter sans Black et jamais Sirius Black sans Potter. Son cœur se serra lorsque Potter enlaça la Gryffondor. Jamais cela ne lui serait possible.

-Il s'en allait, claqua soudain Cara en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Régulus.

-Bien sûr, j'allais partir…

Cependant il lui restait une seule chose à faire encore, Régulus fouilla dans sa cape, il avait ramené quelque chose avec lui. Mais lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé et qu'il leva les yeux vers les Gryffondors, James avait déjà sa baguette pointé sur lui.

-Baisse ta baguette Potter…L'avertit Régulus d'un ton quelconque.

Le maraudeur avait tendance à la sortir beaucoup trop rapidement d'ailleurs, sa finirait par lui jouer des tours, mais ça se n'était plus son problème.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda la Gryffondor curieuse.

-Pour Sirius.

-Tu comptes empoisonner ton propre frère ? S'enquit James d'une voix dure.

-C'est pour sa cicatrice… Je l'ai préparé moi-même… Ça m'a pris quelques mois pour arriver à la faire correctement…Répondit serpentard en ignorant le maraudeur.

Autant il respectait tous les sangs purs mais James Potter avait la manie de jouer au chevalier et à se mélanger avec les nés moldus qui le répugnait. Enfin bref, personne n'était parfait. Surtout pas Potter. Encore heureux qu'il soit un sang pur. Les deux Gryffondors le fixaient, doutant de ses paroles. S'en était limite pathétique. Soudain il croisa le regard bleu de Cara. Quelque chose se passa, il n'aurait su dire quoi mai il appréciait leur faculté à se comprendre sans les mots.

-On peut lui faire confiance, ajouta la brune en prenant la fiole.

La réaction de la jeune fille surpris le maraudeur qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Dans un sourire elle le rassura et James ne chercha pas plus loin.

-Bien…Tu connais la sortie je suppose…

-James…

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas non plus que je le raccompagne jusqu'à chez lui ? S'énerva Potter.

-Je connais la sortie, merci. Cracha le Serpentard.

Sans plus attendre il prit la porte et descendit les escaliers. Au moins il s'était excusé, même si cela ne s'était pas réellement passé comme il l'avait souhaité. Mais ce n'était qu'une partie remise.

James suivit le Serpentard et une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'il n'était plus présent dans la demeure il retourna dans la chambre. Cara était habillée et allongée sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Le maraudeur fit quelques pas et se mit à sa hauteur.

-J'imagine même pas la réaction de Sirius s'il l'avait trouvé ici…Commença James en s'écroulant sur le lit comme une masse.

Cara tourna la tête vers lui puis l'enfouit dans ses minces bras, signe qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Mais James n'avait pas du tout envie de laisser couler pour le coup, certes Régulus était le frère de Sirius mais il était à Serpentard et avait de drôles de fréquentations. Il avait bien vu se qui s'était passé sous ses yeux, il n'avait rien dit, observant silencieusement la scène. Mais rien ne lui avait échappé.

-Cara faut que tu saches que…

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler James…le coupa net la jeune fille d'une voix étouffée.

Cornedrue prit une mèche humide de la jeune fille et s'amusa avec un instant. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Faudrait que tu fasses attention à qui sont tes amis. Lâcha James.

Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe, la Gryffondor leva vivement sa tête vers lui, sourcils froncés et le regard interrogateur. Il s'y attendait. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment que l'on se mêle de ses fréquentations mais ce n'était pas vraiment un choix qui s'offrait à elle.

-Je te demande pardon ? S'énerva la brune. J'ai cru entendre que tu me disais d'arrêter de voir un ami…Ce qui est complètement stupide n'est-ce pas ?

James se mordit les lèvres, il ne devait pas céder. Pourquoi avait-elle un caractère si difficile ? Elle allait sûrement se mettre en colère ou pire encore, lui verser quelques larmes mais le maraudeur devait rester sur sa position.

-Il est nocif pour toi, Cara…Lui assura le Gryffondor d'une voix plus douce, j'ai tout entendu et presque tout vu…Un ami ne regarde pas son amie de la sorte, c'est presque malsain !

-Tu t'égares là…

-Puis tu vaux bien plus que ça…reprit James sans tenir compte de l'expression blasée de son amie, il te prend pour son objet, la façon dont il te traite est…

Le maraudeur ne finit pas sa phrase, Cara ne l'écoutait plus. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, pensante. Il aurait aimé savoir se qui se passait dans sa tête à cet instant, ces derniers temps elle n'avait cessé d'être une boule de nerf, prête à exploser à la moindre pression. Elle semblait se renfermer sur elle-même, un peu plus chaque jour.

-J'arrêterai de le voir quand il aura sa marque, l'informa alors Cara en se tournant vers lui l'air déterminé.

Le préfet hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, c'était un bon compromis. À la vitesse à laquelle les choses évoluaient Régulus n'allait pas tarder à devenir un ennemi.

-Si sa avait été Sirius à ma place, les choses n'auraient pas été si…Diplomatiques, reprit le Gryffondor à mi voix.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à Sirius, fit alors la brune en soupirant.

Depuis cette après midi, James n'avait cessé de revenir sans cesse sur ce sujet, Sirius. Il avait tout compris, elle lui avait tout raconté. Il n'avait rien dit, il avait écouté silencieusement hochant à chaque passage, grimaçant parfois des cachotteries qu'ils lui avaient fait mais il n'avait rien rajouté.

-Faudra un jour lui pardonner…Murmura le maraudeur en fixant le plafond.

Il trouvait sa remarque assez drôle, il se rappelait parfaitement la dernière fois qu'il avait du pardonner à Sirius Black, cela avait prit du temps, énormément de temps. Mais il avait été plus qu'heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami, malgré tout. Il savait que c'était dur, surtout pour l'ego d'un gryffondor mais finalement sa valait le coup.

-Puis je te rappel que vous étiez aussi proches que toi et moi, lui chuchota le préfet un sourire aux lèvres

Cara le regarda surprise avant de faire une grimace et d'ajouter d'un ton amusé :

-A ce que je sache je ne flirte pas avec toi et encore moins…

-Non ! La coupa James en rigolant.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça en prononçant sa phrase. Loin de là d'ailleurs. La gryffondor se mit à rire également se joignant à lui, les deux amis avaient retrouvé le sourire, chacun d'eux avait du mal à s'imaginer le tableau, c'était pire que de l'inceste. Le maraudeur n'hésitait pas à la charrier sur son caractère bien particulier tandis que Cara s'amusait à le charmer, des gamins n'auraient pas fait mieux mais l'essentiel était qu'ils s'amusent, qu'ils rigolent de bon cœur. Personne ne savait combien de temps il leur restait avant que les choses n'empirent à l'extérieur, ils le savaient que sa aurait des conséquences indélébiles sur leur avenir, sur leur vie. Mais pour l'instant ils profitaient de ces instants de répit.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

-Maman ! Hurla Pétunia d'une voix stridente.

Lily Evans roula des yeux, exaspérée du comportement de sa sœur aînée, elle avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie à chacune de ses venues. Certes ce n'était pas nouveau le fait qu'elle soit insupportable mais le fait qu'elle lui colle aux baskets comme un petit toutou devenait légèrement agaçant. Et bien entendu, il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour s'énerver contre elle et pour la menacer de l'accrocher sur le toit toute la soirée.

-Mais arrête d'hurler comme ça, râla Lily à bout de nerf, tu ne veux pas me laisser un minimum d'espace vitale pour que je puisse respirer ?

Depuis quelques temps, Pétunia se faisait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler qu'étant donner le temps qu'elle passait dans son école de « cinglé » la maison lui appartenait. A croire que le l'internat de Poudlard lui avait donné des droits supplémentaires sur la chambre de la sorcière.

-T'aurais du rester dans ton école de fou ! Cracha l'aînée d'un air mauvais. Rester avec les gens de ton espèce !

Zen. Elle devait rester calme. Cependant la jolie rousse ne put pas s'empêcher de fusiller sa sœur du regard. L'idée de l'accrocher sur le toit lui paraissait soudain bien trop sympathique.

-Dégage ! Cria alors la Gryffondor hors d'elle.

Et voila, finalement elle avait fini par céder à sa colère et de toute évidence Pétunia se délectait de sa réaction. Elle comprenait les maraudeurs à cet instant, l'envie de lui lancer un sort ne cessait de chatouiller son esprit.

-Si tu continues à me pourrir la vie je te promets qu'en plus de t'accrocher au toit toute la nuit je ferai en sorte que tu te retrouves avec une tête de cheval pour la semaine !

Maintenant au point où elle en était, un peu plus un peu moins… Mais cette fois-ci ce fut la gryffondor qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire tandis que Pétunia avait rapidement perdu le sien.

-MAMAN ! Hurla de nouveau l'aînée de la famille.

-Silencio…Murmura alors la rousse en pointant d'un geste discret sa baguette vers sa sœur.

Ce fut magique, plus un son ne sortait de la bouche de cette cruche de Pétunia. Heureusement que ces vacances ne s'éternisaient pas, elle était presque nostalgique de la compagnie de ses amis. Pétunia lui lança un regard meurtrier que la préfete accueillit avec un sourire entendu. Merci Merlin de ce délicieux cadeau. Sans plus attendre la tête de cheval sortit de sa chambre en furie et descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Même un hippogriffe aurait fait moins de bruit. Lily avait encore quelques minutes de silence à apprécier, le temps que sa mère comprenne ce qui arrivait à Pétunia, une bonne dizaine de minutes se dessinait devant elle.

La préfete prit son parchemin qu'elle avait sous la main et le relu rapidement, elle avait écrit à Alice, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis que cette dernière avait fini sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle espérait vraiment que la jeune fille trouve du temps pour la voir, même si ces derniers temps son emploi ne devait pas lui laisser beaucoup de temps libre.

Lily avait reçu la gazette des sorciers, les choses semblaient prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Le ministère parlait déjà d'une « _bataille_ » alors que quelques semaines plutôt il prononçait tant bien que mal le mot « _revendication _». Elle avait l'impression que le ministère de la magie perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de ce qui se passait. Les rumeurs disaient que les rangs de ce mage ne cessaient de croître au fil des jours, le suivant comme un messie venu délivrer le monde sorcier des sangs impurs. Des marques apparaissaient au dessus des maisons afin de faire savoir qu'ils étaient responsables des massacres. La liste des disparitions se faisait de plus en plus longue. Le climat devenait tendu dans le monde des sorciers. Le plus étrange était la façon dont l'autre monde percevait ces informations, les médias moldus parlaient de fuite de gaz, de disparition du à des antécédents familiaux ou autres, leur imagination n'avait qu'une seule limite : la magie. Cependant Lily devait avouer qu'elle était rassurée que cela ne touche pas plus directement les moldus, pour l'instant seul le monde des sorciers était la cible de ce mage mais quelque chose lui disait que cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Ses parents s'étaient doutés de quelque chose mais Lily avait toujours nié, prenant grand soin de brûler chaque journal après l'avoir lu. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser s'inquiéter pour elle, après tout c'était elle la sorcière de la famille, elle était le plus apte à se défendre face à eux plutôt que ses parents, de simple moldu. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de la jeune fille. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'aère. Elle allait finir par devenir folle à ce rythme. Tandis qu'elle se levait pour sortir, Pétunia et sa mère arrivèrent devant sa chambre barrant le seul chemin vers la sortie.

-Lily…Commença sa mère d'une voix douce, on a déjà dis que tu ne devais pas utiliser la magie contre ta sœur, j'ai mis quelques minutes à faire le lien ma chérie !

La préfete lui adressa un sourire innocent avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa sœur. C'était bien fait pour elle. Elle n'avait aucun regret.

-Mais maman, couina la Gryffondor, elle n'arrête pas de me faire des remarques, même tante Arie est plus agréable !

Les lèvres de son aînée remuaient à une vitesse incroyable mais toujours aucun son ne sortait de sa terrible gorge. Magique.

-S'il te plait Lily, rend lui sa voix qu'on en discute plus…Puis il serait temps de grandir toutes les deux non ? Vous n'êtes plus des enfants…

À contre cœur Lily leva le sort, ce fut immédiatement la cacophonie. Elle avait vraiment hâte de partir là.

-Sa m'étonne pas qu'elle soit seule ! Cracha Pétunia avec dégout.

Et voila c'était reparti pour un tour, elle allait avoir le droit au beau discours sur le bon gros Vernon Dursley. L'un de leur voisin. Parfaitement écoeurant. Elle préférait être seule plutôt qu'avec cet animal de ferme. A eux deux ils rassemblaient la base cour, finalement ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

-J'ai quelqu'un si tu veux tout savoir, répliqua Lily au tac o tac.

-Et qui ? Ton ego ?

-Non…

-Même ton cher prétendant Potter ne t'écrit plus ! Se moqua la blonde d'un air méchant.

-Lui-même en personne ma chère sœur ! Répondit Lily un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes adolescentes.

-Mais Lily ! S'exclama soudain la matriarche, tu attends quoi pour l'inviter à dîner ?

Oups. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça. Les mots étaient sortis plus rapidement que prévu. Elle était bien seule pour le moment mais le fait que sa sœur ne cesse de lui répéter avait finir par lui peser et elle avait eut la brillante idée de lui répondre qu'elle avait un petit ami, totalement imaginaire cependant. Il n'imaginait même pas la tête de Potter quand elle lui expliquerait…Un vraie comédie se dessinait.

-Il est assez occupé, se justifia maladroitement la préfete.

-Tu sais que sa nous ferait vraiment plaisir de le rencontrer !

-Bon dieu, râla Pétunia, la maison va être un asile de fou !

-Maman, James est…

-Vendredi Soir ? Proposa Madame Evans.

-Non il est…

-Samedi ?

-Non plus !

-Jeudi alors ! Juger vendu !

Lily regarda sa mère avec des yeux ronds, la conversation venait d'échapper à son contrôle, jeudi était dans vingt-quatre heures et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment trouver un James de remplacement dans ces délais.

-J'ai hâte ! Fit ironiquement sa sœur en prenant le chemin de sa chambre, vraiment…

Lily n'eut aucun mal à deviner la couleur que venait de prendre son visage. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir de là. Soudain une idée lui traversa la tête, la jeune fille reprit immédiatement place à son bureau et prit un papier. Sirius pourrait faire l'affaire. Une fois la lettre finie la préfete la relu une dernière fois. L'idée lui paraissait, d'un coup, bien moins brillante qu'au départ. Sirius Black était certes très beau mais le sorcier pouvait, parfois, avoir des réactions très très bizarres, des sauts d'humeurs…Et avec Pétunia à table elle était quasiment certaine que cette dernière finirait avec bien pire qu'une figure de cheval…Sirius était surement le maraudeur qui avait le moins de scrupules.

Lily resta planter là, immobile devant son bureau, répertoriant tous les garçons qu'elle connaissait et qui lui devait un service. Il y en avait mais elle voulait être certaine de fermer le claper de sœur en lui ramenant l'un des plus beau de Poudlard. La liste fut soudain beaucoup plus courte. Le temps passait mais la sorcière n'avait toujours pas d'idée. Bien sûr elle pouvait toujours demander au concerné même mais…

-Oh puis après tout…Il ne peut pas être pire que tous les autres…

La préfète pesa les « pours » et les « contres », bon c'était James Potter lui-même dans le genre je suis beau et je m'assume on ne pouvait pas faire mieux, exception faite avec Sirius Black bien entendu. Ils étaient devenus amis, il pouvait donc lui rendre ce tout petit service insignifiant. Mais elle était tout de même gênée, cela risqué d'être tendu après tout, d'être tout à fait bizarre. Elle devait prendre une décision, la montre tournait et elle n'avait toujours pas de solution ni de « James Potter » de secours.

Lily sortit le parchemin que le maraudeur lui avait laissé et prit sa plume. Bien. Maintenant elle lui demandait ça comment ? La préfete commençait vraiment à fatiguer, elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui trônait sur son bureau, minuit passé. Elle poussa un long soupir. De toute façon sa ne servait à rire de prendre des gants.

_« James j'ai un petit service à te demander »_

Le parchemin resta vierge un moment, un long moment. Elle n'aurait su dire quand elle s'était endormi mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le soleil avait déjà prit place dans le ciel. La journée s'annonçait splendide. Lily se redressa et fit craquer sa nuque, merlin qu'elle avait mal dormis…Elle jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin, mais rien, toujours vierge. La sorcière décida alors de faire sa toilette, histoire de le laisser se réveiller, il avait tendance à tomber dans une sorte de semi coma lorsqu'il dormait. A son retour, à son grand bonheur, James lui avait répondu.

_« - Dis toujours Evans !_

_-C'est un tout petit service, un ridicule service…_

_-qui concerne ?_

_-C'est vraiment rikiki…_

_-Lily…_

_-Ok…tu peux venir dîner chez moi ce soir s'il te plait ?_

_-Euh…comment te dire ça ? Evans on ne sort pas ensemble pour que tu me présentes à toute ta famille aussi rapidement ! »_

Lily roula des yeux, non mais vraiment des fois elle se demandait comment il pouvait être l'un des maraudeurs les plus accomplis de son groupe.

_« -Je t'expliquerai…mais c'est vraiment un service que je te demande James !_

_-Et je gagne quoi en retour ?_

_- Mon éternelle reconnaissance ?_

_-Non sa m'intéresse pas !_

_-S'il te plait James…_

_-Non_

_-Bon ça va…Tu gagnes ce que tu veux en échange ! Je dois boucler le claper à ma sœur alors si tu avais l'amabilité de bien vouloir m'aider en échange de ce que tu veux je te serais très reconnaissante ! _

_-Ah tu vois…Quand tu veux on se comprend…_

_-Merci…_

_-Bon adresse, heure et tout le tralala ! »_

Lily lui écrivit les informations nécessaires sur le parchemin, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait trouver l'endroit mais elle ne se faisait aucun soucis pour ça, il finirait par trouver. Le sourire qui avait naquit sur son visage à la réponse du maraudeur ne la quitterait pas de la journée, elle savait qu'avec James elle passerait une super soirée, que sa sœur n'oserait pas faire toutes ses réflexions, et finalement sa risquait d'être bien plus drôle que prévu. Elle devait trouver quelque chose à se mettre maintenant, histoire d'impressionner le maraudeur et de faire rager un peu plus sa perche de sœur. La gryffondor descendit rapidement les escaliers. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, la journée était déjà bien entamée, ils devaient surement être à leur emploi respectif. Les parents de la jeune fille travaillaient dans un bureau d'avocat, ils ne gagnaient pas des millions mais assez pour avoir un certain train de vie. Ils n'avaient jamais manqué de rien. La jeune fille prit de l'argent que sa mère cachait en cas d'urgence, dans un certain sens c'était une urgence, pour la bonne cause. Lily compta les billets et les rangea dans sa poche de jeans. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se trouver une tenue convenable, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Elle allait faire d'une pierre deux coups, elle allait, enfin, faire taire sa sœur et elle allait enfin prendre sa revanche sur James Potter. Durant toutes ses années il s'était moqué d'elle, la traitant d'harpie, de garçon manqué et autre… C'était l'occasion rêvée pour se jouer du jeune homme, et étrangement elle se délectait d'avance. Lily se concentra et visualisa l'endroit où elle voulait se rendre, en quelques instants la gryffondor transplana. Les choses allaient être franchement amusantes ce soir.

O0o0oO0o0o0o0o0

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ! La suite arrive bientôt, voir assez rapidement même ^^ ! Xoxo<em>


	7. Go forth

_Et voilà le chapitre 7 ! (déjà 7 chapitre… hé hé !) j'ai fait mon possible pour le poster rapidement ! Soyez indulgent hein ? Je suis qu'une étudiante !^^ _

_Bref, merci pour les reviews ! J'étais hyper contente de les lire, comme un enfant le jour de noël ! ^^ _

_Pour le prochain chapitre j'essayerai de faire un résumé de l'histoire ainsi qu'un petit topo sur les différents personnages. ^^_

_**Disclamer : tout à JKR ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : go Forth<strong>**.**

James n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la Lily qui se trouvait face à lui, elle était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Elle était hypnotisante. Son regard émeraude parfaitement mis en valeur, ses fines lèvres… Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi resplendissante. Une vélane aurait pu se damner à côté d'elle, il n'avait yeux que pour elle. Sa robe rouge était si légère qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait rien sur elle, sans compter sur le dos nu qui lui laisser imaginer tout le reste. Un vrai supplice.

Le maraudeur déglutit difficilement et tenta de regarder ailleurs, trouvant soudain les tableaux très intéressant. Il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour détacher son regard de la préfète mais en vain, c'était plus fort que lui. Le gryffondor tenta de se ressaisir, ils étaient à table après tout, de plus ait avec les parents de la préfète, il devait absolument reprendre ses esprits.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Lily en lui offrant un sourire aguicheur.

-Oui, lui répondit simplement le concerné sans même lui adresser un regard.

Autant éviter la tentation. La préfète semblait prendre un malin plaisir à son malaise, il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans le piège comme un débutant. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ou si cela se passait réellement, la jeune fille le frôler plus que d'habitude, lui lancer des petits regards joueurs et il semblait même qu'elle lui faisait du pied sous la table…surement son imagination, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Lily Evans flirtait ? Impossible.

James prit une gorgée d'eau afin de se rafraîchir et de se remettre les idées en place, le diner tirait à sa fin et il remerciait merlin de ce parfait timing. Les parents de la jeune fille étaient adorables mais leur seconde fille, leur ainée, Pétunia était carrément insupportable. Il se sentait épier depuis le début, elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant le diner, elle semblait être agacée par sa présence. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence du petit ami de cette dernière, Vernon Dursley, un jeune homme bien trop grassouillet pour son jeune âge. Tandis que Pétunia affichait un cou bien trop long, son petit ami, lui, n'en affichait aucun. Ils étaient plutôt bien assortis finalement. Le maraudeur leva les yeux vers Lily, l'admirant une fois de plus, puis son regard glissa à contre cœur sur sa sœur. Rapidement un petit sourire naquit sur le visage du préfet, c'était le jour et la nuit entre ces deux-là. Elles n'avaient rien en commun, ni la couleur des cheveux, ni les yeux et encore moins les traits du visage. Peut-être le caractère ? Et encore…Il n'en était pas certain. Il avait l'impression d'avoir deux étrangères en face de lui, même Sirius et lui avaient plus de point que commun que ces deux-là. S'en était presque comique. Cependant il était bien content que ce soit la rousse qui ait hérité de la magie. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'ainée à Poudlard.

-Et vos parents sont des… des…Hésita Madame Evans, comment vous appelez les gens qui sont dépourvus de magie déjà ?

-Moldus, Maman…

-Non, je suis un sang pur…Répondit poliment le maraudeur d'un ton détaché.

Un silence glacial s'installa à table, les parents de la jeune fille le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, troublés par sa réponse. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était un sang pur.

-Un sang pur ? Répéta Monsieur Evans interloqué.

James ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais aussitôt un coup de pied discret le rappela à l'ordre. Le gryffondor fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer, cependant il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard surpris à la préfète qui le regardait d'un air entendu. Bon, apparemment elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'attarde sur le sujet. Il comprenait parfaitement son choix, ce n'était pas vraiment le point à vanter ces derniers temps surtout s'ils lisaient la presse sorcière.

-Je suis né dans une famille entièrement sorcière, tous les membres de ma famille sont des sorciers en fait…Simplifia le brun aux lunettes.

Les parents d'Evans hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu, comprenant soudain l'expression « sang pur » même s'il avait réellement simplifier la chose. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir fait un lien avec les évènements qui se passaient dans le monde parallèle au leur. Il avait simplement omit de leur dire que cela leur donner un certain rang, que c'était un quasi prestige pour certain et que cela aller engendrer une guerre dans le monde. Juste ça. Mais soudain l'idée que la gryffondor ait pu les plonger dans l'ignorance totale sur cette partie de l'actualité lui semblait plus que possible, voir même évident.

-Et depuis quand tu sors avec Lily ? Demanda soudain la grande sœur de la préfète.

James se tourna soudain vers elle, surpris par la question, il ne lui fallut que quelques courts instants pour faire le lien. Le diner ce soir, la requête de la gryffondor, et surtout « fermer le clapet à ma sœur », le diner avec les parents, le petit ami de Pétunia, son comportement étrange... Elle avait juste oublié de lui mentionner ce petit détail.

-Je dirais plus ou moins un mois, non ? Fit le maraudeur en regardant Evans droit dans les yeux non sans une lueur de malice.

Cette dernière se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe de confirmation. La soirée prenait soudain une tournure beaucoup plus intéressante, s'il était supposé être son petit ami et elle sa copine, il avait tous les droits de l'embrasser, de la câliner et de ce fait de la mettre franchement mal à l'aise. C'était bien trop beau pour être vraie. Un cadeau de noël avant l'heure. Et dire qu'il pensait s'être fait berné depuis le début de la soirée, les dieux étaient avec lui, Lily Evans supposée être sa petite amie.

Alors même que l'idée fleurissait dans sa tête, le maraudeur reçut un nouveau coup de pied, ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour ce soir. Cependant il n'eut aucun mal à saisir le message _« rêve toujours_ _»_ que Lily venait de lui envoyer. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, loin de là. Dans cette situation précise, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier à son propre mensonge, lui n'avait rien à perdre, tandis qu'elle…c'était plus délicat. James lui adressa un sourire malicieux, la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius errait dans les rues londoniennes, il avait perdu toute notion du temps, il ne savait pas si ça faisait une ou deux heures qu'il se baladait ainsi. James était parti rendre un service à sa chère et tendre, il avait tenté de lui expliquer mais apparemment même lui n'avait pas réellement saisi l'objet même de la soirée. Sirius n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, Cornedrue lui ferait un compte rendu de toute façon, il en était certain. Ces deux-là s'étaient rapidement rapprochés, passant en l'espace de quelques mois, quelques semaines du statut d'ennemis jurés à amis. Le gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, il était parfaitement dégagé, il pouvait y voir quelques étoiles bien plus brillantes que les lumières de la ville, ce spectacle était rare à Londres. Il n'avait rien à faire, c'était désespérant, il devait absolument se trouver une occupation. Il ne supportait pas ne rien faire, c'était impensable pour lui. Le maraudeur jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, il était en plein quartier moldu, personne ne pourrait le trouver ici. C'était tout simplement parfait. Sirius enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jeans et se faufila à travers la foule. Il allait s'amuser, se changer les idées et surtout reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Sirius passa devant plusieurs bars, tous aussi plein les uns que les autres, c'était incroyable le monde qu'il y avait dehors, à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous ici. Le maraudeur continua sur cette même rue pendant quelques minutes encore. Quelques mètres plus loin un bar attira son attention. Il n'était pas si grand, il se distinguait de tous les autres, les gens semblaient s'entasser les uns sur les autres mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était le bon.

Le gryffondor s'approcha de l'entrée et poussa la porte d'un geste lent. Le bar était plus grand qu'il n'y semblait, un petit couloir semblait se dessinait au fond menant à une autre pièce beaucoup plus intime. Il aurait tout le temps de l'explorer un peu plus tard, avec une jolie fille ou deux… Le maraudeur se dirigea vers le bar, tendant l'oreille aux différentes commandes. Il ne connaissait aucun de ces alcools, et merlin savait qu'il en connaissait tout un rayon en alcool sorcier mais la…Il se sentait légèrement perdu. Sirius balaya le bar du regard, ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué.

-Je vous sers quoi ? L'interrompit le barman.

Sirius leva les yeux vers la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Une barman pour être plus exacte. Sirius la jugea du regard sans gêne, ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés en un carré mettant en avant ses jolis yeux noisettes. Elle devait avoir seulement quelques années de plus que lui. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de lui répondre :

-Tu me conseilles quoi ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules peu concernée par la question du gryffondor.

-Tu as l'air d'être un whisky…

Le sourire de Sirius disparut aussitôt, il avait l'air d'être « un whisky » c'était une blague ? Lui ? Sirius Black avait l'être d'une boisson alcoolisée. Ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à un compliment.

-Alors un whisky ? Le relança le barman d'un ton un peu pressé.

-Va pour le whisky ! Répondit Sirius en lui tournant le dos.

Il n'avait qu'une envie s'éclater. Et ce n'était pas cette jeune barman qui allait l'en empêcher. Rien ni personne ne pouvait empêcher Sirius Black de s'amuser, de faire la fête. Il avait déjà repéré quelques jolies filles ici et là, et tout le monde savait qu'un Black arrivait toujours à ses fins, surtout lui. Maitre en la matière.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James ne savait pas trop où se mettre, Lily donnait un coup de main à sa mère dans la cuisine, et du coup, il se trouvait bloquer entre Pétunia et Vernon dans le salon. Monsieur Evans leur avait faussé compagnie et était parti fumer une cigarette dans le jardin. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. La sœur de Lily s'était carrément mise à l' opposer du maraudeur, lui jetant des regards dégoutés de temps à autre. James était vraiment mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire.

Le préfet soupira et regarda attentivement Vernon Dursley, il était écœurant vraiment, il plaignait Lily…De toute évidence il était bien parti pour devenir le beau-frère de cette dernière. Mieux valait elle que lui après tout. Il n'avait vraiment rien pour lui le pauvre, à la limite s'il compensait ce manque physique par un minimum d'esprit…Mais ce n'était absolument pas son cas. Il était loin d'être une lumière.

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que James se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui et il ne le supportait déjà plus, lui et ses étranges manies. Il n'avait pas cessé de ruminer depuis la fin du repas, à croire qu'il n'avait pas fini son repas, mais c'était sans compter sur son comportement digne d'une fouine. James secoua la tête d'un air discret afin de se sortir ces réflexions de la tête. Fallait vraiment qu'il se sorte de là…

-J'y crois pas ! Cracha soudain Pétunia.

James leva les yeux vers elle, de toute évidence elle s'adressait à lui, faisant rapidement le lien entre le fameux mensonge et sa remarque désagréable. Il se doutait que leur supercherie aurait du mal à passer, surtout au vue du peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ce soir. Mais le maraudeur avait déjà tout planifié, d'ici la fin de la soirée elle n'en douterait plus.

-Et pourtant…

-Vous ne faites pas couple ! Rajouta l'ainée avec dégout. Vous vous évitez comme la peste !

Le gryffondor ne répondit rien, c'était le mieux à faire pour le moment. Pétunia le dévisageait sans aucune retenue, il aurait bien voulu lui dire de regarder ailleurs mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le prenne bien. Pendant un instant, un court instant il plaignit la préfète d'avoir une telle sœur.

-Ca va ici ? Fit soudain Lily.

La rousse venait de faire son entrée dans le salon et jetait des regards suspects à sa sœur. Elle tombait à point. Sans plus attendre James se dirigea vers la gryffondor et sans prévenir posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, surprenant la jeune fille. Tout d'abord la jeune fille se raidit puis, contre toute attente, se détendit. Son cœur rata un battement, il croyait rêver, même dans ses rêves cela ne se passait pas aussi facilement. C'était un moment à marquer, le maraudeur profita de chaque seconde, ces courtes secondes resteraient à jamais marquer dans sa mémoire. James posa alors ses mains sur les hanches fragiles de Lily et plongea son regard dans le sien, un sourire aux lèvres. Si seulement sa mémoire pouvait enregistrer cet instant à tout jamais, il lui serait plus que reconnaissant.

-Retente encore une fois l'expérience et je t'assure que tu ne verras pas le soleil se levait Potter…le menaça Lily à voix basse un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Il se disait aussi…beaucoup trop simple. Le retour à la réalité était plus douloureux que la courte ascension.

-Je ne fais que jouer le rôle que tu m'as donné ma chère Lily…

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant quoi répondre, elle aurait dû anticiper les dommages collatéraux en effet. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur, elle fulminait. C'était tout simplement parfait. Potter jouait à merveille son rôle.

-Ceci dit…reprit James à mi-voix, je suis dans mon bon droit d'en redemander… après tout je suis ton petit ami !

Lily reporta son attention sur le préfet et le fusilla du regard. Non mais elle rêvait là ? Que quelqu'un la pince ? Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, James lui posa le doigt sur les lèvres afin de la faire taire et lui prit doucement la main. Lily regarda leurs mains apeurée par la tournure des évènements. James lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle perdait le total contrôle de la soirée. Le maraudeur replaça une de ses mèches rousses et déposa un baiser sur son front. La préfète était plus que surprise de sa douceur, lui qui était connu pour son coté coureur de jupon. Elle ne le pensait pas si délicat. Certes elle l'avait déjà vu avec Cara mais là, avec elle, chez elle, devant sa sœur et son abruti de copain…Il n'avait vraiment peur de rien. Il agissait vraiment comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Tant de tendresse de sa part était troublant.

-Joue le jeu…lui murmura le maraudeur, ta sœur n'y croit pas un mot…

Lily plongea ses yeux dans le regard chocolat du préfet. Il semblait à l'aise avec ce rôle qu'elle lui avait attribué de force, sans même le prévenir. Il posait sur elle un regard si doux, si tendre…s'en était troublant. La gryffondor douta un instant, il jouait bien la comédie là ? N'est-ce pas ? James lui adressa un sourire et l'attira tendrement vers lui. Lily était tendue comme un pic mais elle devait jouer le jeu, elle posa ses mains autour de la nuque de son pseudo copain et tenta de se calmer. Elle devait avouer qu'il était bien meilleur comédien qu'elle.

-Détend toi Lily…Il t'arrivera rien…lui chuchota James à l'oreille, je te le promets…

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, cela eut l'effet escompté sur la préfète, elle se détendit doucement. Lily vint même poser sa tête sur le torse du capitaine de l'équipe de gryffondor, musclé de toute évidence. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, silencieux. Si Merlin lui-même était venu lui dire qu'un jour cela aurait été possible, elle lui aurait tout simplement rit au nez et surement proposé un petit séjour à Saint Mangouste.

-Je vais remercier tes parents pour cette délicieuse soirée et on sort ma fleur de lys ? Fit soudain le maraudeur d'une voix rauque.

La gryffondor le regarda interloquée, il était sérieux là ? Oui ? Non ? Il voulait aller où comme ça ? Elle n'avait pas fini d'en mettre plein la vue à sa stupide sœur. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'opposer à son idée, James s'était déjà éclipsé dans la cuisine, elle l'entendait remercier poliment sa mère. Cette dernière semblait réellement contente de l'avoir vu, Lily entendit même dire: « repasse quand tu veux », si seulement elle savait… L'attention de la rousse fut attirée par le regard mauvais que sa sœur lui lançait. Lily lui offrit un magnifique sourire. De toute évidence, elle avait gagné cette partie. Sa lui apprendra à cette garce de l'insulter et de la dévaloriser à longueur de journée.

-Où est James ? Demanda leur père.

Lily ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, beaucoup trop occupée à jubiler dans son coin.

-Dans la cuisine, il remercie maman pour le diner, il m'a prévu une petite surprise pour la suite de la soirée…L'informa la préfète.

Monsieur Evans hocha la tête et lui sourit, elle s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il lui interdise de sortir à cette heure-ci a fortiori avec un garçon, mais il n'en était rien. Il se contenait de lui sourire, c'était vraiment étrange ce comportement.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? S'étrangla Pétunia surprise de la réaction de leur père.

-Non, il me semble que ce jeune homme a les pieds sur terre et que c'est une personne sur qui on peut compter, je me trompe Lily ?

-Non non, tu l'as bien cerné ! lui affirma la sorcière en souriant de plus bel.

Son père était à dix milles lieux de s'imaginer le vrai James Potter, l'étudiant le plus arrogant, le plus égoïste et le plus déraisonnable de tout Poudlard. Il était loin d'avoir les pieds sur terre, c'était plutôt le contraire, il semblait vivre dans son monde avec ses amis. Avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, le maraudeur se trouvait derrière elle lui enlaçant tendrement la taille, James déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de se faufiler dans le salon. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour saluer son père ainsi que sa sœur et son petit ami. Lily admirait le tableau sans bouger, son élégance et son charisme naturels charmaient tous ceux qu'il rencontrait, elle devait avouer qu'il avait su faire preuve d'esprit ce soir. Il l'avait assez impressionné, il l'avait couverte pour la soirée et ce sans broncher. Il jouait à merveille son rôle, on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, il cachait bien sa vrai nature. Si seulement ils savaient que c'était un fauteur de trouble, l'un des pires d'ailleurs, c'était vraiment navrant en réalité, autant de potentiel gâché.

Rapidement James lui reprit la main, Lily se surprit à remarquer la chaleur et la douceur de ses mains, c'était plutôt étrange pour un attrapeur… Le gryffondor la tenait fermement comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole tout d'un coup. Après un dernier au revoir et un dernier sourire le maraudeur la fit sortir de la maison. Ils étaient devant la maison, seuls et dans le froid. James lui tenait toujours la main, elle n'osait pas la retirer, son regard émeraude s'attarda sur leur main avant de remonter sur le visage du sorcier. Ce dernier faisait une jolie grimace, comme s'il était contrarié par quelque chose.

-James ?

Potter posa alors son regard chocolat sur la jeune fille, lui adressant un triste sourire avant de retirer de lui-même sa main. Lily fit comme si de rien n'était, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de gâcher « leur soirée », ni de poser trop de questions par la même occasion.

-Alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

Avant même que la préfète ait eu le temps de lever les yeux vers lui, le maraudeur lui avait déjà empoigné le bras et sans prévenir transplana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius était accoudé au comptoir, faisant face à la salle. Le maraudeur souriait comme un bien heureux à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Sophia. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à l'attirer dans ses filets, quelques regards, deux sourires et un beau discours…Toujours les mêmes flirts d'un soir, la même finalité, c'était une question d'habitude. La jeune fille était sous l'effet de l'alcool, un peu comme lui en fait, mais la moldu n'arrêtait pas de parler, un vrai moulin à parole. Blablabla…D'un côté cela ne le déranger absolument pas, au moins il n'avait pas à s'inventer une vie de moldu ou autre…Il se contentait de la regarder et de lui sourire. Finalement elles étaient toutes les mêmes, elles avaient la capacité à se faire des monologues qui l'étonnerait toujours. Moldus ou sorcières toutes pareilles. Le regard du maraudeur se posa d'abord sur ses cheveux châtains clairs, puis descendit sur ses yeux verts, puis finalement son sourire qui semblait si sincère…Cependant son regard fut attiré par autre chose, quelqu'un autre. Son sourire s'évanouit petit à petit. Une chevelure brune avait attiré son attention, elle n'avait fait que passer derrière Sophia mais cela avait suffi pour faire redescendre le gryffondor de son balai. Il la suivit du regard, il devait rêver, c'était tout bonnement impossible, il était en plein quartier moldu jamais elle n'aurait mis les pieds seuls ici. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la petite pièce du fond et en quelques instants il la perdit des yeux.

-Ça va ? L'interpella Sophia surprise du comportement du sorcier.

Sirius reporta soudain son attention sur la jeune fille, il l'avait complètement oublié l'espace d'un instant.

-Oui oui… Désolé je pensais avoir vu quelqu'un que je connaissais…

-On aurait plutôt dis que tu avais vu un fantôme ! Se moqua la moldu en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

Merlin, si elle savait le nombre de fantôme qu'il croisait au cours de ses journées à Poudlard, elle n'en dormirait pas de la soirée, pour sa part il ne les comptait même plus. Le maraudeur ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un tendre sourire, elle était tellement innocente. Lorsque la demoiselle s'éclipsa quelques minutes, prétextant une soudaine envie, Sirius vu une opportunité en or d'aller dans la petite pièce. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. C'était pire qu'une obsession. Black se faufila à travers la foule et prit le couloir plongé dans le noir, c'était franchement exigüe. Il entendait des voix qui s'élevaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, se faisant de plus en plus fortes. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir la cape d'invisibilité à cet instant précis. Le maraudeur tendit un peu plus l'oreille afin de reconnaitre les voix, mais il semblait y avoir un certain nombre de personne dans cette petite pièce et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur une seule voix. Le gryffondor mit la main dans sa poche et saisit fermement sa baguette par reflex. Il entra dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était, cherchant du regard celle qu'il avait vu mais rien, personne ne lui ressemblait, il n'avait tout de même pas rêvé. Il avait bu certes mais ce genre de chose ne lui était jamais arrivé en tout cas pas jusqu'à ce soir. Le sorcier jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la salle avant de faire demi-tour. Il balaya la pièce principale du regard afin de revoir Cara, mais au vu du monde, la tâche était bien plus difficile que prévu, c'était sans compter sur le nombre de brunes présentent dans le bar. A croire qu'elles étaient toutes devenues brunes en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il était pourtant sûr de lui, il la voyait tous les jours, il la reconnaitrait parmi cent…C'était vraiment étrange…

Alors qu'il la cherchait toujours du regard, Sirius fut subitement pris d'un violent mal de tête, l'obligeant à se tenir au mur, l'air lui manqua soudain dans les poumons, il semblait étouffer tout d'un coup. Le maraudeur tenta de reprendre son souffle mais en vain, il suffoquait. Le sorcier leva les yeux sur la foule, personne ne faisait attention à lui pensant surement que ce n'était qu'un pauvre type ivre. Seulement voilà, il n'était pas ivre, loin de là… il était habitué à pire avec le whisky pur feu. Mais là c'était différent, ce n'était pas l'alcool.

Le mal de tête se fit de plus en plus intense, rendant la lumière tamisé du bar insupportable. Il devait trouver une solution et vite. Subitement, les lumières du bar se mirent à clignoter frénétiquement, tout le monde leva la tête vers les ampoules ne comprenant pas le phénomène. Sirius déglutit difficilement, il perdait même le contrôle de sa magie. Il devait trouver un endroit plus calme, s'isoler afin de garder son self-control, c'était indispensable. Le maraudeur tituba difficilement jusqu'aux toilettes pour homme. Il s'assura que la pièce d'eau était vide et verrouilla les toilettes grâce à un sortilège. Sirius se traina vers le lavabo sur lequel il prit appui et fit couler l'eau froide. Il fixa l'eau un instant, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne savait que faire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait mais ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Le gryffondor se passa alors de l'eau sur le visage en espérant que cela lui fasse le plus grand bien mais il n'en fut rien. La migraine était toujours présente, se faisant de plus en plus intense. Il s'était accordé du rythme de respiration accéléré mais maintenant le sol semblait se mouvoir sous ses pieds, il avait l'impression d'être sur un bateau, de vaciller au gré des vagues. Sirius se tint fermement au lavabo et ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de faire passer cette désagréable sensation. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'air dans les poumons se fit accueillir comme un vieille ami, c'était déjà un bon début.

Le gryffondor lâcha prise et fit quelque pas en arrière, admirant son reflet dans le miroir qui logeait au-dessus du lavabo, il était dangereusement pale, un inféri aurait meilleur mine. La migraine s'intensifia de nouveau, ne lui laissant aucun répit, le sang semblait déferler par grandes pulsations, c'était infernal. Soudain, Sirius sentit le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, et avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de s'appuyer sur quelque chose, il s'effondra au sol inconscient.

Sirius ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il était à même le sol, il avait dû faire un malaise. Il tenta de se lever mais il eut plus de mal que prévu, la migraine était toujours aussi présente. Le maraudeur jeta alors un coup d'œil aux alentours. Son cœur s'arrêta littéralement de battre, Black retient son souffle, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas se trouver sur ce pont, c'était impensable. Le gryffondor se leva difficilement du sol, tout était à sa place, comme dans son rêve, rien de plus rien de moins. Sa paraissait si réel. Black tournoya sur lui-même, cherchant une explication, une solution mais il n'y avait que des débris et des corps inertes au sol. Sirius se prit alors la tête dans ses mains dans un geste désespéré, il délirait totalement. Il n'avait pas transplané seul, il se rappelait parfaitement du bar, de Sophia, de cette petite pièce et des toilettes…Il devait se ressaisir ce n'était pas son genre de paniquer ainsi. Le gryffondor sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre après tout. Le maraudeur fit quelques pas en avant, tentant de voir quelqu'un, quelque chose…si tout était pareil, il n'allait plus tarder à l'entendre… Son mal de tête se faisait de plus en plus intense à chacun de ses pas, mais il devait faire avec. Puis comme prévu il l'entendit crier « _Sirius !_ », son sang se glaça mais le maraudeur ne démordit pas pour autant, au moins il s'approchait d'elle. Il allait enfin comprendre ce qui se passer. Au plus il avançait au plus il entendait des voix qui s'élevaient, elle n'était pas seule. La seconde voix ne cessait de rire, un rire hystérique. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il l'avait déjà entendu auparavant, ce rire ne lui était pas inconnu mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer où… Sirius accéléra le pas, il voulait des réponses. Le nuage de poussières retombait peu à peu, lui permettant de distinguer un peu plus dans cette obscurité. Les voix étaient de plus en plus claires, il était tout proche. Le maraudeur se mit alors à courir, ignorant sa tête prête à exploser, mais il s'arrêta immédiatement dans sa course lorsqu'il la vit. Il aurait dû la reconnaitre, comment cela avait il put lui échappé, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ? Elle était là, habillée tout de noir, un sourire sadique sur son visage. Bellatrix. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il fit un pas de plus vers elle mais soudain tout recommença, sa tête, son souffle, le sol qui semblait bouger sous ses pieds. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Tout semblait s'effondrer autour de lui, comme si ça n'avait été qu'un décor. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes pour se dérouler, tout s'écroula sous ses yeux et tout d'un coup, le maraudeur était de nouveau dans les toilettes se tenant face au lavabo. Sirius regarda tout autour de lui, tout était à sa place. Il regarda alors sa main, il tenait toujours fermement sa baguette, il n'avait pas rêvé, il n'avait pas transplané, mais il ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sirius déglutit nerveusement. Il transpirait comme après un entrainement de quidditch, mais c'était une sueur froid, tous ses muscles étaient engourdis, ses mains tremblotaient. Sirius se regarda dans le miroir, il semblait revenir d'un autre monde. Il avait besoin d'aide, et vite.

0o0o0o0o0O0o0o0

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà la fin du chapitre 7 ! le 8 ne devrait pas tarder si la neige reste… ^^ <em>

_Pas trop déçu ?_


	8. Dark Paradise

_Hello! Me voila de retour! je sais...je suis particulièrement en retard...je m'en excuse!_

_j'ai tenté de faire un petit résumé ^^ j'admets que je suis une quiche pour les résumés et vous pourrez vous en rendre compte...^^ mais bon c'est juste histoire de se remettre dans le contexte!_

_Merci pour les reviews et pour tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire, j'espere que je vous décevrai pas...si c'est le cas faut le faire savoir ! lol enfin bref... Place à l'histoire!_

_ Tout appartient à JKR!_

_et le titre du chapitre est une chanson de Lana del Rey que j'écoutais en boucle en écrivant._

* * *

><p><span>Les personnages<span> :

Lily Evans : préfète en chef de gryffondor, excellente élève malgré quelques difficultés en sortilèges, elle a un tempérament de feu et comme ses amis gryffondor elle a tendance à agir puis après réfléchir, même si c'est moins flagrant. Se dévergonde en compagnie des maraudeurs, son image de jeune fille parfaite ne va pas tarder à prendre un certain coup.

James Potter : préfet en chef, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, leader du groupe des maraudeurs, il a tout pour lui beauté richesse et popularité sauf qu'il n'a pas Lily Evans avec qui il commence à bien s'entendre. Monsieur Potter est toujours prêt à faire des blagues et autres coups fourrés avec ses amis, et particulièrement Sirius. Ses amis sont sa deuxième famille, il ferait tout pour eux. James est particulièrement doué en magie, sans trop d'effort, et son arrogance peut parfois être exaspérante, mais il y travaille.

Remus Lupin : le plus censé de tous les maraudeurs, c'est en quelque sorte la bonne conscience de ces derniers, calme, posé, gentil on pourrait même se demander ce qu'il fait dans cette maison de dingue, mais le lycanthrope a bien d'autre forme de courage.

Peter Pettigrow : ou Queudver, voue un véritable culte à James et Sirius, trainent toujours derrière ses amis et malgré le fait qu'il appartient au cercle très fermé des maraudeurs il n'est ni spécialement doué ni spécialement populaire. C'est le maraudeur le plus en retrait.

Sirius Black : Digne héritier de la grande famille Black, il a tout d'un aristocrate, les traits parfaits, les manières, l'élégance mais c'est aussi l'un des pires fauteurs de trouble de tout Poudlard avec son meilleur ami James, extrêmement doué et populaire il a su profiter de ces moments de gloire. Cependant, Sirius entretient un gros différent avec sa famille avec laquelle il ne veut plus rien avoir en commun.

Cara Welth : sang pur d'un milieu aisé, elle connait James depuis l'enfance, les deux adolescents sont particulièrement proches. Belle, douée, comme son meilleur ami elle a déjà toutes les cartes en main pour avoir un avenir brillant, cependant derrière son image de jeune fille innocente se cache un caractère piquant et bien trempé. Elle est la nièce de McGonagall.

Résumé :

Sirius s'est enfuit de chez lui et est allé chez les Potter, sans donner de réelles explications à son meilleur ami. A la fin de l'été James organise une fête pour l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami dans l'espoir de retrouver le grand Sirius Black, chose réussite, le maraudeur reprend rapidement gout à la vie dans les bras d'une fille, cependant lorsqu'il croisera Cara toute son euphorie retombera aussitôt.

A la rentrée, le groupe des maraudeurs est plus que surpris que James ait été nommé préfet en chef, mais rapidement ils comprennent que cela peut être à leur avantage, Cornedrue bien heureux de son nouveau statue va vite comprendre que Lily Evans, la seconde préfète en chef, ne sera pas pour autant plus tendre avec lui, au contraire les débuts sont plus que laborieux pour le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Lily a de plus en plus de mal à accepter sa solitude mais il est hors de question qu'elle reparle avec Severus, cependant, la préfète n'hésitera pas à prendre la défense de ce dernier lors d'une dispute entre James et ce dernier lors d'une dispute. Les choses s'enveniment entre les deux préfets en chef, Potter éclate littéralement à la figure de la gryffondor alors qu'elle lui reproche son comportement avec Rogue, il lui avoue qu'il a sauvé la vie du serpentard sans pour autant divulguer la totalité de l'histoire. Un peu plus tard, Severus pensant avoir un espoir de retrouver sa meilleure amie (amour non avoué) va essayer de la revoir, tentant désespérément de la croisé devant la tour des rouges et ors, cependant la demoiselle se fait désirer et il sera contraint de demander à une élève d'aller la chercher. Lily ne lui laisse pas le temps de se justifier, elle met un terme définitif à leur « pseudo-amitié », Severus tente de lui expliquer mais en vain.

Sirius est de plus en plus distrait en cours et sur le terrain de quidditch, ce qui lui vaudra une dispute avec son meilleur ami qui ne comprend pas d'où vient distraction sur le terrain. Patmol restera silencieux pendant un long moment avant de leur raconter la raison de sa fuite.

Lily commence à se dire que finalement Potter avait toujours eu raison, elle va tenter de s'excuser auprès du maraudeur mais ce dernier ne voudra rien entendre jusqu'à que la jeune fille verse quelques larmes. Finalement les deux adolescents vont repartir à zéro, James aidera Lily sur un devoir de métamorphose, sa matière de prédilection, et en même temps lui donnera un parchemin qui leur permettra de communiquer en toute circonstance, une certaine complicité nait entre les deux préfets.

Sirius a un rêve récurent assez troublant, ses recherches sur la question ne l'aide pas vraiment. Il a l'impression de tourner en rond. Le maraudeur surprendra Cara avec son frère en pleine dispute, le doute que Regulus ait des sentiments pour son ex survient à cet instant. Patmol fera de son mieux pour tourner la page de son histoire avec Cara, reprenant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Les vacances de la Toussaint sont arrivées, Lily ne supporte plus les moqueries de sa sœur et en ait même arrivé à mentir sur sa relation avec James pour lui clouer le bec, cependant elle se fait prendre à son prendre piège et se retrouve coincé à un diner familiale en compagnie de son « pseudo-petit ami » qui finit par l'embrasser.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Dark paradise<strong>

James entra dans, ce qui devait être, la cuisine de l'appartement qu'il visitait. Le troisième depuis le début de la journée, ils étaient passés d'un extrême à un autre. La première demeure était digne d'un château, bien trop grande pour accueillir Sirius, même si son ego prenait beaucoup, beaucoup de place. La seconde demeure était un appartement qui n'avait absolument rien de particulier, aussi froid que la salle commune des Serpentards. Mais là… Sa battait des records.

Patmol s'activait dans sa recherche d'appartements et de maisons dans Londres, pourtant James ne l'avait absolument pas mis à la porte loin de là, il aurait préféré que le maraudeur reste chez lui pendant un moment mais Sirius insistait prétextant « je prends trop de place, puis tes parents ne vont pas m'assumer toute leur vie, même si je leur en suis très reconnaissant ! ». Il n'avait pas insisté, après tout c'était le choix de son ami et quand il avait quelque chose en tête c'était pire qu'un hypogriffe. Après tout il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette liberté, il espérait seulement que cela n'affecterait en rien leur amitié, il était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et le voir partir de la maison le rendait particulièrement mélancolique.

Remus suivait le pas peu convaincu des lieux, et il y avait de quoi, l'appartement semblait tenir à un fil, tout était délabré, les murs, le sol, les fenêtres, tout sans exception. Même la cabane hurlante semblait en meilleur état, et pourtant ce n'était pas un modèle de confort. Mais c'était sans compter sur le quartier, l'un des plus mal famé du coin, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu traverser l'esprit du maraudeur lorsqu'il avait décidé de venir visiter cet appartement.

-Dis-moi Patmol, fit soudain James, ça ne te dirait pas de chercher dans un registre tout autre... Parce que la…Comment dire ? C'est…

Cornedrue se retourna vers son ami, mais ne trouva pas Sirius comme prévu, il regarda Remus qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, il ne devait pas être très loin, l'appartement ne faisait que quelques mètres carrés. Les deux maraudeurs sortirent de la « cuisine » et cherchèrent un instant Patmol, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour le trouver. Ce dernier se trouvait dans la chambre, enfin ce qui était supposé être une chambre. La pire des pièces du supposé appartement aux yeux de James, elle était exigüe, une partie du plancher manqué et pour finir la seule fenêtre de la pièce faisait étrangement pensée à Azkaban.

- Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas prendre ce taudis quand même ? Parce que là je te le dis clairement je ne t'autoriserai pas à partir de chez moi pour…ça ! s'exclama Cornedrue en s'approchant de son meilleur ami. Regarde-moi cette pièce même la cabane hurlante est mille fois mieux !

Sirius éclata franchement de rire devant l'air désespéré de son meilleur ami. Il n'osait même pas toucher les portes et ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets à chaque recoin de l'appartement. C'est sûr, ils étaient bien loin du confort et du luxe de chez les Potter. Bien loin même. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lunard qui étouffait tant bien que mal un rire.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas…Je pense que je peux me permettre bien mieux…Le rassura le maraudeur.

Son ami sembla rassurer par sa réponse, il savait que Cornedrue n'était pas très partant pour cette idée d'appartement mais il était persuadé qu'il finirait par s'y faire. Il suffisait de lui dire que l'appartement pourrait ressembler au Quartier Général des maraudeurs et l'idée lui semblerait tout de suite plus intéressante.

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu fixes comme ça par la fenêtre ? demanda alors James en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette merveille, il était comme hypnotiser, il lui fallait et vite. Il entendit Lunard se joindre à eux, ce dernier regarda également par la fenêtre les yeux plissés cherchant l'objet de toute leur attention.

-C'est une merveille…Fit soudain Sirius émerveillé.

-Rassure moi tu ne parles pas de la petite vieille qui marche sur le trottoir d'en face quand même…

Black leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami surpris de sa réflexion, d'où cette idée lui venait-elle ? Il avait vraiment de drôle d'observation parfois, il ne la voyait pas ? Là juste en face d'eux, elle était juste resplendissante.

-Non ! S'insurgea-t-il, là regarde !

Patmol désigna alors l'objet de son attention d'un signe de main.

-La moto ? S'étouffa Remus.

Sirius regarda alors son ami, tout souriant, confirmant l'intervention du lycanthrope. Il avait vu le moldu s'en servir, cela ne semblait pas bien compliqué, il était sûr qu'il comprendrait rapidement le mécanisme, puis assorti à quelques sortilèges elle serait tout simplement parfaite.

-On rend les clés de ce taudis et on va s'en acheter une comme ça ? Fit soudain le maraudeur excité rien qu'à l'idée de posséder un objet moldu.

Le visage de James accueilli l'idée avec un sourire émerveillé, comme un enfant le matin de noël, il suffisait de lui parler de quelque chose de peu ordinaire pour que le maraudeur soit partant. Tandis que le visage de Lunard se tendait au fur et à mesure de leur enthousiasme grandissant. Il avait toujours été le cerveau et la morale de leur petit groupe, sans lui il était sûr qu'ils se seraient déjà fait virer de Poudlard au moins une bonne dizaine de fois.

-Tu rigoles là ? N'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta Remus.

Les deux meilleurs amis se fixèrent un instant, peu surpris par la remarque du lycanthrope, faisant retomber tout leur enthousiasme. Fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se détendre ce pauvre Lunard, les soucis commençaient à se voir sur son pâle visage. Sirius regarda son ami avec un sourire malicieux.

-Absolument pas mon cher Lunard !

Le maraudeur fixa ses amis d'un air entendu, ils semblaient tout à fait sérieux, tout du moins Sirius l'était. Pourquoi, Merlin, avait-ils des amis aussi casse-cou ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le soleil londonien était discret et le temps semblait perdre toutes ses couleurs. Les feuilles des arbres étaient déjà toutes tombées, offrant un lit sur lequel marché aux passants, les nuages étaient de plus en plus présent dans le ciel. Cela ressemblait à une photo en noir et blanc dans une réalité bien colorée.

Regulus observait les gens passaient sous sa fenêtre, tous ces moldus totalement inconscients qu'une guerre allait être déclarée contre eux. Il avait presque pitié d'eux, presque. Concrètement, il n'avait rien contre eux, ils ignoraient tout du monde des sorciers et leur présence n'était absolument pas un problème, certes il adhérait aux idées de sang pur, de supériorité du sang mais c'était différent, ce n'était qu'une idéologie parmi tant d'autres. Le serpentard poussa un long soupir, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'adhérer aux mangemorts, il devait fièrement représenter la noble famille des Black dans les rangs de celui qu'on appelait Voldemort. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Sirius lui avait délibérément laissé sa place, sa aurait dû être lui, l'ainé, de rejoindre les rangs du Maitre. Mais ce dernier en avait fait qu'à sa tête, comment pouvait-il parler de courage et de noblesse des gryffondors alors que ce qu'il avait fait n'avait été que lâcheté et trahison ? Il ne lui avait pas donné le choix en s'enfuyant comme un lâche, il l'avait condamné, lui, le plus jeune. Il lui en voulait profondément de ce geste, tout le poids de la famille reposait sur ses épaules maintenant, leur parents attendaient bien plus de lui que de Sirius. Certes, le gryffondor n'avait jamais eu la vie facile au sein de la famille mais c'était d'une grande partie de sa faute, il avait voulu se démarquer, il s'était opposé aux parents, puis il avait commencé à dénigrer leur façon de penser sur les sangs purs…Il avait tout fait pour qu'ils le traitent différemment, il aurait pu se taire, garder le silence sur ce qu'il pensait mais non Sirius disait tout haut la moindre de ses pensée. La provocation était devenue le terrain de prédilection du maraudeur lors de ses retours au Square Grimmaurd, à chacune de ses provocations leur parent le punissaient, toujours plus sévèrement, toujours plus dur jusqu'au jour où le gryffondor ne supporta plus tout ce petit manège, il avait été le premier à baisser les bras en partant. Et après on venait le bassinet avec le soi-disant courage des gryffondors, vraiment…

Le serpentard se mit inévitablement à penser à Cara, elle n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie, il s'en était douté après tout. Il avait toujours eu du mal à traiter avec les gryffondors, leur valeur, leur ego et surtout leur caractère étaient une vraie plaie pour négocier n'importe quelle situation. C'était des impulsifs nés, aucun d'eux ne réfléchissait avec sa tête, ils se lançaient corps et âmes dans ce en quoi ils croyaient. Impulvité, « courage » et amitié pouvaient parfaitement les décrire. Cependant ça ne suffirait pas pour faire face à ce qui se préparait. Il le sentait que cette fois-ci se serait différent, ils étaient trop nombreux auprès du Maitre. Ce qui se préparait était bien trop gros. Se serait eux les grands perdants. Bien entendu elle n'avait rien voulu entendre, pas un mot de ses arguments, elle avait fait l'autruche, comme tous les gryffondors lorsqu'ils pensent être dans le vrai, ils y jouaient tous leur vie. Sans compter sur son ami Potter…Ce cher James Potter…Le Saint James…Il n'avait jamais compris l'admiration qu'il inspirait, il n'avait rien de particulier, son petit groupe d'amis était les pires fauteurs de trouble de tout le château, ils avaient récolté une ribambelle d'heures de retenues. Certes il était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch, tout en étant le capitaine de son équipe, certes il avait des valeurs nobles et prenait un malin plaisir à jouer au preux chevalier mais la… il avait tendance à réagir de manière excessif avec ses amis, il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de parler avec Cara. Et pourtant il en avait eu des choses en tête à ce moment-là.

-Ne fais pas cette tête cousin, fit soudain Bellatrix, de meilleurs jours arrivent…

Regulus se tourna vers sa cousine, il ne l'avait absolument pas entendu venir, elle semblait sortir de nul-part. Il la scruta du regard en reprenant son air froid, elle n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec lui, excepté les cheveux noirs mais elle n'avait en aucun cas les traits parfaits des Black ni même l'allure, elle semblait tout droit sorti de Saint Mangouste avec ses cheveux coiffés comme si un scroutt à pétard était passé par là, avec ses yeux noirs de fouine et surtout avec son sourire complètement vide d'humanité. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement apprécié, elle le répugnait plutôt, elle était une tache dans la famille Black à ses yeux, son comportement et son physique étaient une honte. Les Black étaient tous garant d'une beauté royale et d'un comportement parfaitement vaniteux, même Sirius qui était la brebis galeuse de la famille les représentait à merveille.

Bellatrix s'approcha de lui tel un serpent et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, immédiatement une grimace se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme comme si elle venait de voir la pire atrocité sur terre.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais parti voir cette traitre à notre sang…Cara Welth…

Regulus se tendit immédiatement mais fit tout son possible pour garder son impassibilité légendaire. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait su mais elle n'était pas la personne à qui confier les choses et encore moins à mettre en relation avec Cara, elle était capable de tout et n'importe quoi. Et aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait les deux jeunes femmes ne s'appréciaient pas.

-Et ? La défia le serpentard en se tournant vers elle.

-Tu devrais éviter de trainer avec les traitres…Commença la brune, tu risques de t'y attacher et d'être déçu de leur triste avenir…

Si seulement elle savait, si seulement ses ancêtres savaient à quel point il tenait à elle, ils se retourneraient tous dans leur tombe ou pire viendraient le hanter toutes les nuits.

-Je suis seulement allé la voir pour qu'elle rejoigne les rangs du maitre, mentit le jeune homme d'une voix parfaitement maitrisée, rien de plus…

Bellatrix le regarda un instant semblant douter de sa réponse mais le serpentard garda son expression habituelle, il était devenu maitre en l'art du mensonge, rien ne le trahissait, c'était des années et des années d'expérience. Finalement sa cousine hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, elle avait accroché.

-De toute façon il vaut mieux qu'elle se joigne à nous…Si ce n'est pas le cas je me ferai un plaisir de la prendre en chasse moi-même !

-En chasse ? Fit Regulus surpris du mot employé, je pensais qu'on ne touchait pas les sangs purs…

-Tout ce qui peut affecter Sirius de près ou de loin m'intéresse…Et autant te dire que là se serait le coup de grâce !

-Ce n'est pas une histoire de règlement de compte entre nous je te rappelle…

-Bien sûr que non mais il y a des choses que tu ignores mon cher cousin…lui répondit la brune un éclat malicieux dans les yeux. Leur famille détient quelque chose que le maitre veut !

-Qu'est-ce ?

Bellatrix sourit à Regulus d'une manière entendue, fière d'avoir réussi à attirer l'attention de son petit cousin sur le sujet. Il ferait un excellent mangemort, elle en était persuadée.

-Il se murmure que les Welth ont en leur possession un objet particulièrement convoité par le Maitre… Mais bien entendu personne ne sait réellement ce que c'est ni même à quoi est destiné cet objet…On le saura en temps voulu !

Le serpentard fixa sa cousine, elle semblait déçue de ne pas être plus dans la confidence que cela mais rapidement son visage reprit l'expression de folie habituelle.

-Autant te dire que je n'attends qu'une chose…Avoua Bellatrix en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Regulus la regarda sortir de sa chambre avant de l'entendre transplaner, les choses s'accéléraient, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la famille Welth puisse être autant impliquée dans ce qui se dérouler. Le serpentard se concentra de nouveau sur les passants qui défilés devant chez lui, il avait les mains liées, il ne pouvait rien faire. Toutes les solutions le mèneraient à sa perte. Il devait trouver autre chose. Sirius était peut être sa seule solution.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cara descendit doucement les escaliers, elle s'ennuyait profondément aujourd'hui, elle avait fait le tour de toutes les activités possibles et imaginables à faire ici. La seule chose qui lui manquait réellement était la fête, c'était comme un besoin chez elle, elle adorait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, danser, s'amuser, flirter…et là ce n'était pas vraiment l'éclat. Elle avait l'impression de mourir d'ennuie de jour en jour. Certes elle était un peu mélodramatique mais bon…C'était son ressenti.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon de la maison et s'allongea paresseusement dans le fauteuil. La jeune fille poussa un long soupir désespéré, si seulement Merlin pouvait lui faire un signe, un tout petit signe...Histoire qu'elle ne désespère pas. Elle resta allonger un instant, peut-être quelques minutes, avant qu'un visage ne vienne entraver sa contemplation du sublime plafond. Ces traits, ces yeux, Sirius dans toute sa splendeur qui lui souriait à pleine dent. C'était donc ça le signe de Merlin ? Sérieusement ? C'était une blague ? Certes sa aurait pu être pire, mais enfin…la blague était de mauvais gout tout de même.

La gryffondor se redressa et s'assit correctement sur le fauteuil pliant consciencieusement ses fines jambes, le maraudeur n'avait pas bougé d'un poil observant chacun de ses mouvements. Cara se tourna alors vers lui et lui offrit un sourire crispé. Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux, un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis cette nuit dans la salle commune. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, il lui avait tout dit sans dire un mot cette nuit-là, son comportement avait parlé à sa place. Elle avait toujours eu l'espoir qu'il tienne à elle comme l'année dernière mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, difficilement, que ce n'était plus le cas. Elle devait s'y faire, elle l'avait poussé dans cette direction et finalement il avait écouté comme un élève consciencieux. Elle devait passer à autre chose, tout comme il l'avait fait. Cara détourna le regard du visage du maraudeur et se mit à fixer un point derrière lui, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'y repenser surtout pas à la vue de son sourire candide.

-Met toi une veste, j'ai des trucs à te montrer…Fit soudain Sirius.

La gryffondor reporta son attention vers le maraudeur, lui lançant un regard interrogateur, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui montrer ? Le sourire du gryffondor n'avait pas quitté son visage aristocrate, ce n'était pas le genre de sourire qu'il lui adressait en temps normal lorsqu'il avait préparé une blague de mauvais gout avec James. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre hésitante, soit elle restait ici à mourir d'ennui, soit elle allait avec lui. Dilemme cornélien.

-Fais-moi confiance un peu, se vexa le jeune homme en croisant les bras faussement blessé par sa réaction.

Bien, s'il le disait…Après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Cara se leva gracieusement et sous le regard du maraudeur prit la direction de sa chambre. Sirius la suivait silencieusement, aucun d'eux n'osait parler. Elle lui faisait confiance malgré tout, elle savait qu'avec lui l'ennui n'était pas de rigueur, loin de là même. Elle traversa le grand hall et prit les escaliers, elle sentait son regard acier sur elle, il lui brulait le dos, ce qui avait le don de la mettre particulièrement mal à l'aise. La sorcière traversa le couloir qui mené à sa chambre et entra dans celle-ci d'un pas léger. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers son armoire.

-Prend quelque chose de chaud quand même ! L'informa Sirius.

Cara lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, il la fixait toujours allongé sur son lit un sourire malicieux scotché aux lèvres. La jeune fille chercha encore un moment dans son armoire, mais honnêtement elle n'avait rien de particulièrement chaud à part sa cape d'hiver.

-Faudrait aller faire un peu de shopping, non ? Chuchota une voix dans son oreille.

Un frisson remonta le long de dos, mettant tout son corps en alerte. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se lever. La gryffondor ferma un instant les yeux en essayant de se ressaisir puis se tourna pour faire face au maraudeur.

-Je n'ai que ma cape d'hiver…minauda-t-elle.

-Sérieusement ? Avec toutes ces affaires dans ton armoire ? Bon…Se résigna Sirius en enlevant sa veste. Prends la mienne, on ira t'en chercher une après…

-Et toi ?

Le maraudeur sembla surpris de la question de la jeune fille, de toute évidence il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui pose cette question, qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Etrangement cela lui redonna le sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, il en faut plus que ça pour m'avoir ! Lui lança-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Cara hocha la tête et enfila la veste bien trop grande pour elle. Le cuir lui allait particulièrement bien, lui donnant un petit air sexy contrastant avec son allure totalement candide.

-Si madame veut bien…

Le maraudeur lui présenta sa main d'un geste théâtrale. Elle lui saisit la main et aussitôt les deux adolescents transplanèrent devant le petit jardin qui se trouvait devant la maison des Welth. Cara le regarda un instant avant d'ajouter :

-Euh… le prend pas mal mais…je connais déjà ce jardin Sirius…

Le gryffondor prit la jeune fille par les épaules et la fit tourner sur elle-même, lui présentant son nouvel achat, son bijou, sa moto.

-Je te présente ma nouvelle chérie ! S'exclama le gryffondor sans cacher sa joie.

La brune s'approcha du bolide, le maraudeur remarqua le petit sourire qui venait de naitre sur son visage gracieux, son cœur se sera, il était légèrement nerveux. Il la regarda faire le tour de l'engin avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers lui.

-T'es sérieux ? Fit la jeune fille une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

-Hum hum…

La brune sourit de plus bel et fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la moto comme une enfant.

-Elle te plait ? Demanda soudain Sirius.

Son avis était important, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui fallait à tout prix son avis. Il était un peu trop nerveux, d'ailleurs, même si le sourire de la jeune fille ne s'était toujours pas évanouit, il avait toujours l'appréhension de son regard sur sa « folie ».

-Si elle me plait ? Répéta Cara étonnée. Mais elle est géniale oui !

Le maraudeur se détendit immédiatement et lui sourit, soulagé. Il monta sur sa nouvelle moto et lui tendit un casque. Cependant Cara resta debout près de la moto, regardant successivement le casque et Sirius.

-Tu sais la conduire ? Enfin…c'est un objet moldu…

-Bien sûr ! S'étonna le gryffondor, je vole sur des balais au moins 3 fois par semaine à je ne sais combien de mètres au-dessus du sol… Alors une moto de moldu…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour la convaincre, le maigre argument avait fait son effet, il ne pouvait rien leur arriver après tout la magie était là pour les sortir de situation bien plus délicate.

-Si j'avais su j'aurai mis un jeans…Rajouta Cara en enjambant la moto. T'aurais pu me le dire…

-Tu peux t'arrêter de râler et mettre ton casque s'il te plait…

La gryffondor lui tapa l'épaule en signe de contestation, faisant sourire un peu plus le maraudeur. Tout cela lui avait manqué, leurs petites querelles sans intérêts, leurs sourires échangés…tout simplement leur complicité. Il avait longuement hésité à lui rendre visite, il avait imaginé tout un lot de réaction de la jeune fille mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité d'une réaction aussi calme.

-Et on va ou maintenant ? demanda Cara à son oreille sortant le sorcier de ses pensées.

La nuit était rapidement tombée, les deux adolescents avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble sans aucune prise de tête, sans que l'un deux ne reproche à l'autre ses actes passés, chose exceptionnelle si on prenait en compte les derniers mois. Sirius avait gâté la jeune fille aujourd'hui. Et ils avaient même diné ensemble sans s'entre-tuer.

Cela lui avait fait plaisir de la revoir agir comme avant, il avait été silencieux tout l'après-midi, l'admirant dans son élément. Elle était tellement à l'aise avec les gens, flirtant sans même s'en rendre. Elle attirait les regards, s'en avait toujours été ainsi, et il avait remarqué que la gryffondor était plutôt à l'aise avec cela. Personne ne changeait vraiment, au fond ils restaient tous les mêmes. Elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur légendaire, et depuis n'avait cessé de parler. Un vrai moulin à parole. Sans se rendre compte le maraudeur souriait comme un bien heureux, ce que la jeune fille ne tarda pas à remarquer.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda soudain Cara amusé.

Sirius leva les yeux vers la jeune fille assise à côté de lui, et ne pût s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire charmeur. La lumière tamisée du bar se posait parfaitement sur ses traits gracieux, il avait l'impression d'être revenu un an auparavant. L'espoir était toujours là malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour passer outre. Il comprenait un peu mieux James maintenant, même s'il n'en faisait pas toute une obsession. Elle le fixait toujours d'un air amusé attendant sa réponse, il porta son verre à la bouche esquivant délibérément la question de la gryffondor. Cara fit la moue quelques secondes en se rendant compte de son petit manège, mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, tout juste le temps que le barman revienne à la charge.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que ce dernier ne cessait de lui tourner autour, il n'avait pas encore calculé Sirius, pensant surement que c'était un de ces mecs rencontré au bar. Cependant, le maraudeur ne dit rien, regardant la scène se déroulait tout en buvant sa boisson. Cara menait très largement le jeu, sourires, œillades et petites moues étaient ses armes de prédilection. Elle se débrouillait peut être mieux que lui à ce jeu de séduction, elle était beaucoup plus subtile que lui. Le barman, qui ne devait pas être bien plus âgé qu'eux, était totalement tombé dans le piège, le sourire naïf, qu'il affichait, confirmé parfaitement sa situation. Il en vint même à lui offrir plusieurs verres, ce que la gryffondor ne refusa pas, bien sûr, mais rapidement le Pub se remplit, laissant au jeune barman un simple espoir de la revoir un de ces jours. Quel naïf.

-Et dire que tu ne cessais de nous blâmer, James et moi, pour notre comportement…se moqua Sirius en se tournant totalement vers elle de manière à lui faire face.

Cara le regarda de manière totalement innocente, qui aurait dit que cette jeune fille était en train de flirter outrageusement avec le barman quelques minutes plus tôt ? S'il ne la connaissait pas, cela ne lui aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles…répondit la brune d'un ton totalement immaculé.

Le maraudeur sourit de plus bel devant la réponse de son ami.

-Le flirt à outrance est fortement déconseillé pour la santé, s'amusa-t-il.

Cara le regarda faussement outrée puis sans prévenir sauta de son tabouret et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux ébènes du maraudeur tout en se mordant la lèvre, souvenir, souvenir… elle se pencha alors vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ne soit pas jaloux Sirius…

Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, il préférait franchement changer de sujet. Celui-ci était beaucoup trop glissant à son gout.

-Viens, l'incita le maraudeur en lui prenant la main, j'ai autre chose à te montrer…

Cette fois-ci Cara ne discuta pas et sans se faire prier prit ses affaires, elle salua rapidement le gentil barman et suivit son ami. Sirius ne lâcha pas la main de la jeune fille une fois dehors, il la gardait précieusement même. La gryffondor était légèrement saoul, enfin « assez heureuse » comme dirait cette dernière, mais il devait avouer qu'il était plus ou moins dans le même état. Les quelques verres de whisky pur feu ne l'avaient pas épargné.

-On va où ? Demanda alors Cara comme une enfant impatiente.

Le maraudeur pensait y aller en moto mais après mure réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée avec ce qu'il venait de boire. Sans prévenir le maraudeur s'arrêta et obligea la jeune fille à en en faire de même. Il l'attira vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement, cela lui avait cruellement manqué de ne pas pouvoir faire ce geste durant tous ces mois.

-Tiens-toi, lui chuchota le gryffondor à l'oreille.

Cara obéît et plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant une explication à sa soudaine demande. Sirius resserra un peu plus son étreinte, il ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive par sa faute, puis sans prévenir transplana. Immédiatement les deux gryffondors se trouvèrent dans un endroit totalement sombre. Seules les lumières de la ville et le clair de lune contrastées avec cette obscurité. Le silence était maitre ici, seules leur respiration étaient audibles. A contre cœur le maraudeur se détacha de leur étreinte. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle, essayant de comprendre. Certes, c'était sombre et pas encore agencé mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

-C'est chez moi, l'informa Sirius à mi-voix.

Cara se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, décidément ce sourire ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Il avait l'espoir que c'était lui qui lui redonnait le sourire, mais il ne devait pas trop rêver tout de même.

-Tu te fous de moi là ?

-Non, répondit sérieusement le maraudeur. Je n'allais tout de même pas rester éternellement chez James, même si j'ai été accueilli comme un fils, mais maintenant j'ai les moyens d'avoir un « chez moi » …

-Oh merlin ! Jura Cara en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée qui menait à la terrasse de l'appartement.

Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait entendu la fin de sa phrase. Elle regardait par la baie vitrée comme un enfant devant une boutique de jouet. Sirius lui emboita la marche d'un pas nonchalant, c'était principalement pour ça qu'il avait eu un coup de cœur. L'appartement, ou plutôt le penthouse, était situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble et la terrasse offrait une vue imprenable sur toute la capitale anglaise. La vue était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Il était sûr d'être à son aise ici. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et laissa passer la jeune fille qui courut sur la terrasse pour admirer la vue. Cara se dirigea immédiatement vers la rambarde qui les séparée du vide et se pencha pour admirer la vue, ses cheveux volés sur la petite brise de fin de soirée.

-J'adore ! Enfin pour l'instant j'adore ! S'exclama la brune en s'approchant de lui. T'aurai pas pu trouver mieux…

-Je sais…Avoua Sirius en posant ses mains sur les fines hanches de la jeune fille. Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu…

Une fine brise de fin d'automne s'élevait, rafraichissant soudainement l'air. Cara plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard acier du maraudeur, il devinait parfaitement sa question mais pour l'instant il préféra tout simplement l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. Profitant de l'instant. Il savourait la chaleur de son corps, ses fines courbes, son parfum discret. Six mois à essayer de l'oublier, à faire comme si ce n'était qu'une simple amie, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. C'était bien plus que ça. Sa avait toujours été bien plus. Il contempla les traits de la jeune fille, elle était parfaite à ses yeux. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, là tout de suite, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquée, faire comme il faisait toujours mais il savait que là c'était différent. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle n'était pas elles. Il se contenta de l'enlacer tendrement, la jeune fille ne rechigna pas et posa même sa tête sur son torse. Toute l'énergie qu'elle dégageait quelques minutes plus tôt semblait s'être envolée. C'était peut-être rien, mais il avait l'impression d'être sorti de sa traversée du désert, elle semblait lui avoir pardonné. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, mais sa lui était égal à vrai dire, il aurait pu l'enlacer encore et encore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Londres, s'en était navrant. Tous leurs projets étaient tombés à l'eau. Sa aurait pu être une journée sans stress et absolument banale mais James ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans la chambre de Cara, tel un lion en cage. Sirius le regardait faire sans broncher, depuis cette soirée chez Lily Evans il se comportait vraiment de façon étrange.

Le maraudeur glissa discrètement son regard vers la jeune fille à côté de lui, la gryffondor était allongée sur le ventre balançant ses pieds nus dans l'air, elle fixait James comme un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Sirius s'attarda un instant sur ses courbes, il admira son épaule à moitié dénudée pensant à sa peau chaude, puis son regard glissa sur le creux de ses reins, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras à cet instant précis, mais rapidement il dut se ressaisir, ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur la gryffondor. Depuis sa soirée dans le bar moldu, elle occupait la majeure partie de ses pensées, il n'en avait parlé à personne encore. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais qu'allait il leur dire ? Même lui avait du mal à se l'expliquer, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, il n'arrivait même pas à poser des mots sur ce qu'il avait vu. La seule pensée de ce qu'il avait vu emballa son cœur. Sa avait semblé si réel, et pourtant elle se tenait là, à côté de lui en parfaite santé et ne semblait pas avoir été mal menée par Bellatrix, bien au contraire, elle était rayonnante il ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi bonne humeur depuis un bon bout de temps à vrai dire. Il avait lu tous les livres au sujet des rêves mais honnêtement il était persuadé qu'ils étaient tous à côté de la plaque, rien ne parlait de rêve si réel, aucun ne le mentionnait. C'était autre chose.

-James tu me donnes le tournis… se plaignit la brune en se tournant sur le dos. Ça va faire une bonne demi-heure maintenant…Si on pouvait savoir ce qui te tracasse…

Le concerné s'arrêta et s'appuya sur le mur se plongeant dans un silence tombal. Sirius était au courant de tout, après tous les efforts surhumains qu'il avait fourni pour devenir ami avec Evans il avait été « obligé » de l'embrasser. Vraiment il y avait pire comme problème. Pauvre James.

-Je vois que tu préfères le silence, reprit Cara dans un soupir non caché.

Le maraudeur lança un regard appuyé à la jeune fille qui ne remarqua rien avant d'ajouter :

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis dans cet état…

-Ah non désolé, se moqua la gryffondor, je ne suis pas devin…

Sirius remarqua la réaction de son meilleur ami à la réponse de la jeune fille, il avait eu cette rapide mou qui en disait long en général. Il le connaissait par cœur, comme un frère. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappé, les deux gryffondors venaient d'échanger un truc silencieusement, à travers leur parole, de manière codé.

-Qui peut mettre James Potter dans cet état ? S'enquit Black dans un sourire. Lily Evans bien-sûr !

La brune lui jeta un regard surpris avant de prendre place correctement sur le lit, décidément elle avait la bougeotte.

-Je pensais que ça allait mieux entre…

-Non…enfin si ça va bien on est ami mais…la coupa James hésitant soudain.

-Mais il a été « obligé » de l'embrasser et depuis j'ai le droit à la même chanson tous les soirs ! Finit Sirius en insistant particulièrement sur le mot « obligé ».

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina soudain par l'annonce, cependant cela ne durant que quelques instants avant de prendre un air soucieux, assez semblable à celui du maraudeur qui se tenait face à elle.

-« Obligé » ? Comment ça ?

James la briefa rapidement sur la soirée, Sirius n'écoutait que d'une oreille la conversation il l'avait déjà écouté une bonne centaine de fois en l'espace de quelques jours, il faisait une énorme fixation sur cette fille s'en était incroyable. Une vraie obsession. Il était réellement sous son charme c'était le cas de le dire. Trois ans que cela avait commencé et depuis ça n'en finissait plus, du Lily par-ci, du Evans par là…le maraudeur voyait rouge. Bien sûr Sirius ne pouvait pas vraiment le juger, il avait également son talon d'Achille. Il regarda ses deux amis discuter, il les entendit de façon lointaine Cara donnait son avis, elle avait un avis sur tout, sur tout le monde, elle n'avait aucune limite, elle n'hésitait pas à froisser son meilleur ami qui se trouvait devant elle. Aucun élève, aucune fille, ne s'adressait à James Potter ainsi, mais la jeune fille ne prenait pas de gang avec son ami d'enfance, ce dernier ne se vexait que rarement avec elle, et à vrai dire elle avait souvent raison, elle semblait lire en lui comme personne d'autre.

Sirius s'allongea un peu plus sur le lit, il n'était pas d'humeur à participer au débat qui commencer sous ses yeux. Il inspira profondément, le parfum de la gryffondor lui parvint aux narines, elle lui manquait déjà. Il voulait de nouveau la reprendre dans ses bras…Il se moquait de son meilleur ami et de ses états d'âme mais au moins lui avait eu le courage de faire face à ce qu'il ressentait et n'avait pas peur d'affronter la furie Evans, même si elle s'était grandement calmée ces derniers temps. Lui n'avait fait que fuir, il avait fui dès qu'un bout de sentiment avait pointé le bout de son nez lors de sa relation avec Cara, il avait fui cet été…au finale le maraudeur commençait à douter de son courage qui l'avait fait atterrir dans la maison des braves. Il ne lui avait toujours rien dit sur ses sentiments, rien, il s'était contenté de la gâter et de la câliner. C'était assez compliqué pour une personne comme lui de dire ce qu'il ressentait, il n'était pas du tout habitué à parler à cœur ouvert. Certes il était casse-cou, intrépide, insolent, doué… mais ces derniers temps le courage n'avait pas été au beau fixe.

-T'es pas d'accord avec moi Sirius ? L'interrompit soudain la gryffondor en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Sirius sembla sortir d'une léthargie semi comateuse, et d'un signe de tête lui donna raison. Son visage angélique se détendit et elle lui offrit un sourire, jamais la contredire était l'un des principes fondamentaux qu'il s'était imposé s'il ne voulait pas finir comme James dans quelques minutes. Le maraudeur retomba dans sa léthargie observatrice. Une fatigue inexistante s'empara de lui, ses muscles s'engourdirent soudain, tout son corps appelait au sommeil, c'était étrange cette soudaine fatigue. La tête commençait à lui tourner, les voix se firent de plus en plus lointaines, Sirius ferma un instant les yeux juste quelques secondes. Le lit sembla s'évanouir, il semblait être pris dans un tourbillon, les voix de ses amis ne lui parvinrent plus aux oreilles, soudain son corps toucha brutalement le sol. A peine avait-il le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il l'entendit hurler « Sirius » aussi clair qu'un éclair dans le ciel, un cri plein de détresse. Aussitôt son cri éteint, tout recommença. Il émergea.

-Sirius ! Sirius ! L'appela Cara.

Le maraudeur ouvrit les yeux et fit face aux yeux transperçant de la jeune fille, elle semblait réellement inquiète, ses traits étaient tendus, ses sourcils plissaient, elle le regardait comme s'il sortait tout droit de l'hôpital.

-Ca va Patmol ? Fit soudain James à ses côtés.

Sirius glissa son regard vers son meilleur ami, son cerveau semblait marcher au ralenti. Il cligna des yeux dans l'espoir d'émerger totalement de son pseudo rêve mais il avait un mal fou à se réveiller.

-Tu crois qu'il faudrait l'emmener à St Mangouste ? Demanda alors la gryffondor à James à mi-voix.

-Non ! La coupa Sirius en tentant de se lever.

-Mais…

-Non c'est juste un petit som' Cara…

La jeune fille était assise près du maraudeur, elle jeta un regard à James qui se tenait à ses côtés, comme si elle attendait qu'il insiste mais le maraudeur ne fit rien, se tenant debout telle une statue, il se contentait de fixer Sirius d'un air inquiet. La jeune fille reporta alors son attention vers le maraudeur, il arrivait à lire la détresse dans ses yeux.

-Mais enfin Sirius…Tu saignes…

* * *

><p><em>Voila ...c'est plus long que d'habitude! le chapitre suivant est en route mais je ne sais pas quand je le publirai...J'ai tendance a finir mes chapitres, les relire puis tout recommencer, une éternelle insatisfaite...^^ <em>

_alors sa vous a plus ou pas? enfin libre à vous! _

_à bientot !_


	9. Lucky ones

Lucky ones

_Elle jeta un regard à James qui se tenait à ses côtés, comme si elle attendait qu'il insiste mais le maraudeur ne fit rien, il se contentait de fixer Sirius d'un air inquiet. La jeune fille reporta alors son attention vers le maraudeur, il arrivait à lire la détresse dans ses yeux. _

_-Mais enfin Sirius…Tu saignes…_

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite les paroles de la gryffondor, il tenta de se redresser mais immédiatement une vive douleur le rappela à l'ordre. Le sorcier esquissa une grimace de douleur et toucha immédiatement son origine, ses côtes semblaient s'enfoncer directement dans ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer pleinement. Il avait l'impression de s'être prit un cognard de plein fouet. Il jeta un regard à Cara qui se tenait sur son lit, lui tendant patiemment un mouchoir.

-Je ne saigne pas, se défendit brusquement le gryffondor légèrement irrité de l'insistance de son amie.

Le ton lui avait échappé, il n'avait pas voulu lui parler sur ce ton mais le mal était déjà fait. La jeune fille fit une moue vexée qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, ses yeux bleus perdirent leur éclat en un instant, il pouvait facilement imaginer ses pensées : déception. Elle posa alors le mouchoir sur lui et se leva d'un bond de son lit, prenant grand soin de s'éloigner. Elle semblait avoir perdu toute sa bonne humeur. Même James semblait soucieux. Chose extrêmement rare chez le maraudeur.

Soudain il sentit un liquide chaud coulé sur ses lèvres, Sirius les toucha d'un geste hésitant et porta sa main devant les yeux. La vue du sang lui fit perdre toute son irritabilité. Il s'en n'était même pas rendu compte, trop occupé à ressentir la douleur. Il s'empara immédiatement du mouchoir laissé par Cara et tenta maladroitement d'arrêter le saignement.

-C'est rien, les rassura gryffondor, juste un mauvais rêve…

James fit une grimace, peu convaincu de l'explication de son meilleur ami. Mais Sirius ne savait pas quoi leur dire, même lui ne trouvait aucune explication à ce rêve récurent, toutes ces insomnies devenaient de plus en plus insupportables.

-Penche ta tête en arrière, fit soudain Cara, ça va un peu stopper le saignement…

Le maraudeur s'exécuta sans discuter, le ton de la jeune fille était certes doux mais surtout sans appel. Il l'entendit faire le tour du lit et se diriger près de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit ouvrir sa table de nuit où une magnifique photo de leur trio trônée. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour, c'était lors d'un été chez les Potter, les maraudeurs avaient passé le premier mois des vacances ensemble puis la jeune fille les avait rejoint pour le dernier mois des vacances. Au départ, il avait pensé que cela allait rendre les vacances ennuyeuses, qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire ce qu'ils faisaient entre eux d'habitude mais il avait eu tout faux, en plus d'être totalement inconsciente et casse-cou elle avait su s'imposer dans leur petit groupe très fermé. Cependant, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour cela, ils n'étaient que des garçons après tout et une aussi jolie fille comme elle n'avait aucun problème à s'intégrer, puis c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle connaissait James depuis toujours. Evidemment tout était bien plus simple quelques années auparavant. Nostalgie.

-Tiens, lui tendit Cara, bois ça…

Le maraudeur saisit la petite fiole et la bu d'un trait. Le goût était immonde, il manqua de s'étouffer mais les effets furent immédiats. Aussitôt la fiole finie, son nez s'arrêta de saigner. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Sirius se redressa tant bien que mal et s'assit sur le lit tout en ménageant ses côtes, le maraudeur posa alors délicatement les deux pieds par terre de peur que tout recommence. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la photo avant de voir une lettre dont l'écriture ne lui était pas inconnue. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom au propriétaire de cette écriture familière. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. D'un mouvement, qui se voulut rapide, il tendit son bras vers la lettre mais illico un craquement se fit entendre suivit d'une vive douleur qui le fit plier de douleur. La douleur était si intense qu'il manqua de tomber par terre, Cara posa par reflexe une main sur son épaule en tentant de le retenir dans sa chute, appuyant un peu plus sur la douleur.

-Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rester allongé…Annonça James en se précipitant vers son meilleur ami.

Non sans une grimace, Sirius retenta de nouveau, mais ce fut le même schéma, la douleur lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas un surhomme. Cette fois-ci, le maraudeur s'allongea sur le lit de la jeune fille docilement. Immédiatement, James lui souleva le t-shirt, cherchant l'origine de sa douleur, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour la trouver. La zone était ecchymosée, c'était un vrai carnage. Toute la partie droite de son thorax était dans cet état. Cornedrue fit remonter un peu plus le t-shirt, la zone s'étendait jusqu'à son épaule. A croire que quelqu'un avait voulu le rendre inutile, droitier et dépourvu de ses mouvements…

-C'est pas beau à voir, s'exclama le préfet d'un ton moqueur détendant soudain l'atmosphère.

-Et c'est particulièrement douloureux…Se plaignit Patmol en serrant les dents.

-Je te crois ! Même un cognard aurait fait moins de dégât !

De toute évidence James essayait de dédramatiser la situation et Sirius lui en était particulièrement reconnaissant, sans parler, son meilleur ami avait compris qu'ils en discuteraient après. Le maraudeur tenta un regard vers la jeune fille qui se tenait toujours près du lit, immobile, elle était murée dans un silence des plus perturbants, elle regardait ses blessures d'un air si sérieux…ses traits étaient si tendu, si grave…cela ne lui ressemblait pas, elle qui était si souvent souriante. James prit soin de remettre le t-shirt correctement, évitant la vue des dégâts à la jeune fille, loin d'être habituée à ce genre de spectacle contrairement à eux. Les nuits de pleine lune les avaient rodés de ce côté-là.

-Souris ma belle, lui lança Black en lui lançant son plus beau sourire, j'ai connu pire !

Cara releva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un sourire forcé, au moins il aurait tenté. Elle était beaucoup trop préoccupée, cela se voyait. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, son teint laiteux était inquiétant à cet instant. James se tourna alors vers son amie surpris de son silence, elle lui offrit cependant un sourire bien plus maitrisé que le précédent, telle une grande actrice.

-Hum…Bredouilla la brune en reprenant un air un peu plus décontracté. Je vais voir si mes parents n'ont pas quelque chose pour…enfin…pour ça…

Le préfet acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et regarda son amie sortir de la chambre, une fois la jeune fille hors de portée, il se tourna vivement vers son meilleur ami.

-Tu m'expliques maintenant Patmol ?

Le gryffondor ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, ses mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il la referma immédiatement puis lança un regard à son ami. Ce dernier attendait, de toute évidence, une réponse. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie d'en parler plus tard, lorsqu'il avait quelque chose en tête rien ne pouvait l'en faire démordre. « Pauvre Evans » pensa Sirius l'espace d'un instant.

-Je…Tenta le maraudeur, je…enfin…c'est un rêve récurrent…je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça un rêve…hum…au départ ça n'avait aucune signification, aucun effet même…et maintenant regarde…j'ai l'impression de…

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge, il avait simplement l'impression d'avoir été passé à tabac, il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait bien pu lui arriver, comment un rêve pouvait être si réel, si frappant…

-J'ai fait des recherches sur tout ça, avoua Patmol, je me suis même rendu dans la réserve de la bibliothèque…mais rien…la seule chose que j'ai trouvé est : « un rêve récurent relève d'un traumatisme antérieur»…

Le préfet ne répondit rien, assimilant toutes les informations données par son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait eu un été des plus mouvementé, le traumatisme avait été réel et le maraudeur avait mis un certain temps pour en parler. Il comprenait parfaitement cette explication, cependant les blessures n'étaient pas encore explicables…il s'était juste allongé là, personne ne l'avait approché, personne n'était rentré dans la chambre, il était pourtant sur que le maraudeur n'avait rien avant leur arrivé ici. Peut-être que Remus aurait eu un peu plus d'information qu'eux deux réunis sur le sujet. De toute façon, il finirait bien par en parler avec le lycanthrope, cela avait pris une trop grande ampleur. En guise de réponse James lui offrit un sourire amical, se voulant rassurant, ce n'était pas ça qui allait mettre Sirius Black à terre. Il avait vu et connu bien pire.

-Cornedrue, l'interpella le gryffondor d'un air sérieux, tu peux me dire de qui est cette lettre s'il te plait ? Celle qui est près du cadre photo…

Le concerné se retourna vers la table de nuit et vit la lettre posée juste devant leur photo. Un sourire nostalgique apparu sur son visage en se rappelant de ce moment. Il avait exactement la même dans sa chambre.

Il saisit la lettre et la parcourut rapidement des yeux, si Cara le voyait il était quasiment sûr qu'elle lui ferait tous les reproches possibles et imaginables. Autant éviter l'affrontement.

C'était une longue lettre, l'écriture ne lui était absolument pas familière, il la tourna et descendit immédiatement en bas du parchemin, cherchant la signature du regard. _« R.A.B »._

-R.A.B, lu James à voix haute, ça te dis quelque chose ?

-R.A.B ? Répéta Patmol surpris.

-Hum Hum…affirma le préfet en retournant la lettre, lisant de plus prêt.

-Non, mentit le maraudeur.

Tous ses muscles se tendirent, la douleur ne se fit que plus vive. Sirius ferma les yeux, cherchant désespérément à passer outre la douleur. Il expira lentement, tentant de se contrôler, mais il avait bel et bien l'impression d'avoir été touché en plein cœur. Bien sûr qu'il savait qui était R.A.B, comment pouvait-il ignorer ces initiales ? Il l'avait vu grandir, faire ses premiers pas dans la magie et surtout prendre un chemin totalement sombre. Regulus Arcturus Black. Une écriture si familière, comment avait-il pu oublier ?

-Un vrai mea culpa cette lettre, se moqua James en lisant la lettre oubliant tous les remords qu'il avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt. « Je suis désolé…Bla Bla Bla…je ne veux pas te perdre…Bla Bla Bla pardonne moi… » Cita le préfet.

Sirius tenta de ne pas réagir, tant bien que mal, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : lire la lettre de ses propres yeux.

-Tu ferais mieux de la poser, l'informa le blessé, Cara ne va pas tarder…

Le gryffondor jeta un regard pressé vers la porte, s'assurant que la jeune fille ne l'observait pas déjà, il posa docilement la lettre et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Chassé le naturel il revient immédiatement au galop.

-Et sinon…tu as apprécié ce baiser avec Evans ? Se moqua Sirius en tentant de changer délibérément de sujet.

Aussitôt le nom de Lily prononcé, aussitôt le visage de son ami s'illumina, c'était automatique ces derniers temps. Depuis que le maraudeur était devenu ami avec la gryffondor il n'en fallait pas plus pour illuminer ses journées. Autant dire qu'il en fallait très peu.

-C'était…magique ! Répondit le préfet d'un air rêveur.

Cette fois-ci Sirius éclata totalement de rire, s'en était presque ridicule, cependant son hilarité ne dura que quelques instants, la douleur se raviva et, rapidement, il eut l'impression de manquer d'air. Maudit soit ce rêve et ses conséquences, il ne pouvait même pas rire librement.

-Hé ça va ?

-Oui oui…Toussa Patmol. Il en faut plus pour me tuer…

James lui sourit d'un air malicieux, les soirées de pleine lune pouvaient être parfois très dangereuses et, il devait l'avouer, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans des états biens pires.

-J'ai trouvé un livre sur les blessures mais…Les interrompit la brune le nez dans un livre de médicomagie.

Les deux maraudeurs la regardèrent arriver un sourire scotché sur leurs lèvres, le spectacle était si rare…Cependant ce silence surpris Cara qui leva ses yeux bleus vers eux et les regarda successivement.

-Quoi ? Fit la jeune fille surprise de leur comportement étrange.

-Rien, rien…

Cara regarda le préfet d'un air suspect mais ne s'attarda pas plus que ça sur leur comportement. James la rejoignit immédiatement, et se pencha sur le livre. Les livres n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, tout Poudlard savait que James Potter était allergique aux livres.

-C'est un sortilège assez complexe que j'ai trouvé…Mais je pense que c'est mieux d'aller à Saint Mangouste…

-Non ! S'opposa immédiatement Sirius. Non pas Saint Mangouste !

-Mais enfin…Sirius…

-Non hors de question !

Cara le regarda avec incompréhension, elle ne comprenait pas son refus total et inexpliqué, ils seraient bien plus efficace à l'hôpital et seraient quoi faire exactement. Là le livre de médicomagie semblait incomplet. Elle glissa alors son regard sur James dans l'espoir que ce dernier fasse réagir son meilleur ami, qu'il le persuade que c'était la meilleure des idées qui s'offraient à eux mais le préfet n'en fit rien, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil au livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

-Tu peux le faire non ? Interrogea le brun en réajustant les lunettes sur son nez et en lui prenant le livre des mains.

La jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer cette fois-ci. Il se moquait d'elle là ? Il ne pouvait que se moquer d'elle de toute façon, comment voulait-il qu'elle réussisse ce sort alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant ?

-Très drôle James…S'étouffa Cara en se dirigeant vers le lit et en prenant place sur ce dernier. Je suis dans l'incapacité de réussir ce sortilège…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant puis le préfet revint à la charge, comme si leur simple échange de regard lui avait remonté les batteries.

-Mais enfin Cara…Il n'a pas l'air très compliqué ce sort…Commença James d'un ton suppléant.

-Puis t'excelle en sortilège ! Coupa Sirius en suivant la lancée de son meilleur ami.

Cara ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de placer une phrase.

- Puis bon ce n'est pas la mer à boire ! S'exclama Cornedrue.

-Et je n'irai pas à St Mangouste !

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix en réalité !

-C'est soit toi soit James qui le tente ! Même si…à ce niveau j'aurai plus confiance en toi qu'en lui !

-Hé ! Mais je t'ai sorti de bien pire mon vieux je te rappel !

-Oui mais…

La jeune fille regarda les maraudeurs parlaient, une vrai cacophonie à eux deux. Elle ne les écoutait déjà plus. Leur conversation ne ressemblait à rien. Sans prévenir elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Sirius. Ce dernier leva ses yeux gris vers elle, muet, surpris de sa soudaine réaction. Cara s'assit un peu plus près de lui et souleva délicatement son t-shirt. La gryffondor déglutit difficilement face aux blessures, elle n'était absolument pas habituée à ça, au moins elle était sûr que le métier de médicomage ne lui était pas destiné. Quelle idée de vouloir soigner ce genre de blessures et bien pire à longueur de journée…

-Je prends ça pour un oui…Fit timidement le maraudeur.

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant mais elle devait avouer que pour une fois elle n'était absolument pas sur de ce qu'elle allait faire, elle n'avait aucune idée des conséquences qui pouvaient en découler. Elle regarda la blessure de plus près, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, elle inspira profondément et se concentra. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de réussir. Elle leva une dernière fois les yeux vers le maraudeur, cherchant désespérément qu'il l'arrête mais il ne fit rien, il la fixait avec intensité, confiant de ses capacités. La gryffondor se concentra de nouveau vers la blessure et visualisa le sort. Immédiatement un liquide argenté sortit de sa baguette et se déversa sur le torse du maraudeur. Le liquide se répandit sur toute la blessure tel un serpent qui se faufilait. Rapidement la peau absorba tout le liquide et plus une trace argentée n'apparut. Cependant, la zone ecchymosée était toujours bel et bien présente.

-Alors ça a marché ? Demanda James en s'approchant de plus près, c'est fini ?

La gryffondor haussa les épaules, elle en n'avait aucune idée. Elle posa alors sa main sur le thorax de Sirius en espérant sentir quelque chose. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, le sort n'avait pas marché.

-Je ne crois pas…avoua la jeune fille à mi-voix honteuse de sa médiocre performance.

-Comment ça tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne sais pas si ça a marché ou pas James. S'irrita la brune en levant les yeux vers son ami d'enfance.

Le préfet lui jeta un regard lourd de sens mais ne dit rien, un rien pouvait envenimer la situation et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. James ferma brutalement le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains et le jeta presque sur le bureau de la jeune fille, envoyant valser toutes les affaires qui s'y trouvaient. Sirius ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'avait pas prononcé le sort mais un liquide s'était bien déversé pourtant…Il était sûr que le sort avait marché mais ses blessures ne semblaient pas aller mieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis prêts à s'enflammer en un instant, chacun défiant l'autre du regard.

Soudain son sang sembla se glacer, courant ses veines une à une, parcourant tout son corps. Puis aussitôt ce ressentit passé, ce fut tout le schéma inverse qui se produisit, son sang se mit à bouillir, rapidement des sueurs froides descendirent tout le long de son dos. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait. Cela n'avait pris que deux petites minutes pour se manifester, mais tout son corps semblait réagir à ce brusque changement. Cara se tourna soudain vers lui, comme si elle avait senti ces changements à travers sa main. Elle regarda son ami inquiète, il ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette. Elle entendit James paniquer dans son dos mais n'y fit pas attention. La gryffondor regarda alors le torse du maraudeur et à son grand étonnement les marques semblaient peu à peu disparaitre, quelque chose semblait bouger sous la peau de son ami mais tout avait l'air de rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Je crois que sa marche…Murmura la jeune fille en se tournant vers le préfet.

Le maraudeur s'approcha un peu plus près et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, il leva alors les yeux vers son meilleur ami et lui lança une sourire de vainqueur.

-Je crois qu'elle a réussi Patmol !

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, espérant seulement que tout s'arrange rapidement, il n'avait pas envie de subir ce genre d'effet longtemps. Même si cela était en majeur parti de sa faute, à cause de son refus total d'aller à l'hôpital, c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. L'homme prit soin de ne laisser qu'une petite bougie allumée sur son bureau afin d'être le plus discret possible. D'un mouvement de baguette il ferma la porte du bureau et insonorisa la pièce. Il n'avait pas envie qu'une paire d'oreille indiscrète ne vienne écouter sa conversation. Il se tourna alors vers sa femme, qui se tenait près de la fenêtre, guettant dans le noir le peu de passants présents. L'homme passa derrière son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir à l'aide de sa baguette, il avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaire pour que l'objet soit en sécurité.

D'un geste sûr il sortit l'objet proprement emballé. Immédiatement sa femme reporta son attention sur lui, sur l'objet posé sur le bureau. L'importance de l'objet se fit soudain sentir, l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde, plus pesante. Ils n'auraient pas dû le sortir du Ministère de la Magie, ils avaient enfreint une bonne dizaine de règles en le sortant de là.

-On peut toujours le ramener…Fit soudain la femme en brisant le parfait silence. Ils ne se rendront compte de rien…

L'homme leva les yeux vers son épouse, pendant un instant il avait cru entendre le doute dans sa voix mais son visage, ses traits et ses yeux montraient une ferme détermination. Ils étaient allés au-delà de leur fonction, bien au-delà même. Personne à part eux n'était au courant. Du moins, ils l'espéraient. C'était indispensable que nul ne sache.

-Qu'allons-nous en faire, Thomas ?

-Le mettre hors de portée...

Son épouse ne répondit rien, il connaissait déjà toutes ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas besoin de les dire à voix haute.

-C'est toujours mieux qu'à leur portée, rajouta Thomas d'une voix ferme, on a pris la bonne décision…Je n'imagine même pas les dégâts que cela pourrait causer dans les mains de ce mage…

Sa femme se tendit un peu plus, si cela était possible. Il était rare de la voir ainsi, elle qui maitrisait toutes ses émotions, mais la gravité de la situation était si importante qu'elle ne pouvait feindre. En temps normal, ils n'auraient pas dû s'en charger, laissant aux Aurors le soin de s'en occuper mais le ministère n'était plus sûr.

Des employés disparaissaient pour réapparaitre quelques temps plus tard totalement dépourvu de vie, ou dirigés tel des marionnettes. Ils savaient des choses, beaucoup de choses, des choses que personne ne devaient connaitre. Les langues de plomb travaillaient dans les endroits les plus étranges du ministère, personne ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient, sur quoi ils travaillaient des journées entières…mais de nombreuses théories et hypothèses avaient filtré, certaines parlaient de magie si puissante qu'elle pouvait vaincre la mort, d'autre qu'ils expérimentaient des branches de la magie que personne ne pouvait imaginer.

Mais la vérité était là, sur le bureau. La plupart de leurs travaux tournés autour de cet ouvrage. Ces écrits datés de plusieurs siècles auparavant, l'ouvrage avait été découvert sur les lieux du Stonehenge et, rapidement, l'intérêt pour son contenu avait attiré l'attention du Ministère avant même que les bruits ne s'ébruitent.

L'aura qui entouré ces écrits était particuliers, son contenu avait été une vraie mine d'or pour le Ministère de la magie. Mais tout cela devait rester secret, ces écrits pourraient bouleverser toute leur société. Alors imaginer qu'il puisse tomber dans les mains de ce mage noir était tout simplement impensable.

-Nous ne pouvons pas le garder ici…Fit Anne d'une voix posée, nous risquons de la mettre en danger…

-Elle ne saura rien...

-Elle finira par le savoir, et tu le sais très bien…je te rappel que notre fille est une légimens qui a tendance à fouiller un peu partout dans la maison…

-Il sera bien caché, elle ne se doutera rien…Elle n'a rien vu pour l'instant !

-Elle va sentir qu'on lui cache quelque chose…

-On utilisera l'occlumencie alors !

Elle regarda son mari outré par ses propos, il était prêt à mettre leur vie et celle de leur fille en danger pour cet ouvrage.

-En plus de mettre notre vie en danger on aligne la sienne sur la nôtre Thomas !

-Elle ne le trouvera jamais Anne! Je ferai en sorte de le cacher, s'il faut j'utiliserai un sortilège pour le protéger mais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas le choix ! Le ministère ne va pas tarder à tomber dans les mains de ce mage noir, ils nous ont déjà infiltrés ! Tu n'as pas remarqué le comportement de Stuart ces derniers temps ? Puis celui de ton amie Sophie ! De vrai automate, tous sous le sortilège de l'impero ! Ce n'est qu'une question de semaine maintenant !

Anne ne lui répondit rien, elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils leur restaient, peut-être un mois, peut-être une semaine, peut-être moins…Ils savaient que cela n'allait pas tarder.

-C'était la seule chose à faire…Se justifia son mari. On n'avait pas d'autre choix…

L'épouse acquiesça d'un air sérieux, tout était dans cet ouvrage et personne, surtout pas mal intentionnée, ne devait l'avoir entre les mains, des possibilités infinies s'offriraient à elle…

-Faudra seulement faire l'effort de ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille à notre fille…Sa curiosité pourrait lui couter cher…

-Bien…On prendra toutes les mesures nécessaires, sortilèges et autres pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien…On va trouver un endroit où elle n'ira pas chercher…Il est hors de question que Cara tombe dessus…

Thomas Welth regarda son épouse d'un air entendu, il avait déjà tout prévu, tout planifié afin que leur fille ne tombe pas dessus. Ils devront faire preuve de vigilance et d'occlumencie en sa présence mais le risque valait le coût. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, aucune autre possibilité n'était envisageable.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les vacances avaient été de courte durée mais tant de choses c'étaient passés en si peu de temps. Les maraudeurs se trouvaient dans leur compartiment habituel. Le temps n'était pas au beau fixe, les nuages recouvraient entièrement le ciel, la pluie s'abattaient violemment sur le paysage verdoyant bruyant un peu plus la vue. Le brouillard était également au rendez-vous, rien de plus déprimant.

James écoutait ses amis d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé dans ses pensées. Lily n'avait pas cessé d'en faire partie depuis cette soirée, cette nuit. Un rien n'avait fallu pour raviver ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à mettre de côté. Il n'aurait pas dû jouer avec le feu, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de lui rendre ce service, il aurait dû s'en douter que tout cela allait se retourner contre lui. Il savait que rien n'était envisageable entre eux, hormis une simple amitié. Bien sûr il avait fini par s'y faire à l'idée, il avait cru que ses sentiments pour la préfète étaient surfaits, mais de toute évidence il avait eu tout faux. C'était bel et bien réel. Il jeta un regard à Sirius qui, tout en racontant ses projets pour son appartement, était en train de battre à plate couture Peter aux échecs. C'était une partie perdue d'avance pour Queudver, certes Patmol n'égalait pas leur ami lycanthrope à ce jeu mais il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal.

Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, son cœur manqua, encore une fois, un battement. Merlin qu'il pouvait haïr Evans de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Un vrai supplice cette gryffondor.

-James ! L'interpella la rousse en lui souriant, t'as oublié qu'on devait faire un tour avant d'arriver à Poudlard ?

Le maraudeur sourit fébrilement et se leva sous le regarda observateur de ses amis. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait raté ce sourire manqué du préfet. Certes, ils savaient que le poste de préfet en chef n'était pas son rôle préféré mais, en temps normal, le simple fait de la voir le rendait heureux, mais là le changement était franchement notable. Cornedrue sortit du compartiment d'un pas lent et prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il suivit la jeune fille dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, elle semblait de très bonne humeur, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler, de lui sourire et de rire à ses propres réflexions. Elle semblait réellement sur un petit nuage. Surement pas à grâce à lui. James poussa un long soupir contre son gré qui attira l'attention de la préfète. Le manque de bonne humeur et d'entrain du maraudeur mit la puce à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Lily tenta un regard vers lui mais se résigna à poser toute question lorsqu'elle vit James sortir sa baguette en traversant le couloir « réservé » aux Serpentards, son air, auparavant lasse, s'était transformé en détermination. Elle n'avait jamais réellement compris sa haine envers eux, ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais, certains n'adhéraient absolument pas à l'idéologie du sang pur. Mais la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard semblait animer le maraudeur autant que les fondateurs eux même. Une fois leur zone dépassait, les deux préfets se détendirent un peu plus, mais cette fois ci Lily resta plus silencieuse, observant son nouvel ami du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait encore rien dit depuis tout à l'heure et merlin savait que James Potter était un beau parleur.

-Ça va ? Tenta la rousse d'un air inquiet.

-Hum hum…

Peu convaincant tout cela mais la préfète ne lâcha pas prise pour autant.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, reprit Lily gênée en s'arrêtant.

Il n'y avait personne dans cette partie du train, autant s'arrêter ici pour parler car, de toute évidence, le maraudeur n'avait pas vraiment le moral. Elle s'adossa contre la fenêtre et fixa de ses yeux émeraudes le gryffondor en faire de même contre la porte d'un compartiment. L'espace entre eux était infime, le silence s'était rapidement imposé en maitre des lieux. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, osant à peine respirer correctement. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné qui s'était imposé. La préfète observait le gryffondor, son air grave fixé sur son visage, il était rare de voir le maraudeur dans cet état d'anxiété. Elle se sentit soudain mal pour lui, il ne semblait absolument pas prêt à dire quoique ce soit. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, peut-être est-ce dû à leur soirée durant les vacances ? Elle devait avouer qu'elle-même avait eu du mal à « digérer », non pas qu'elle ait passé une mauvaise soirée ou autre, loin de là…mais quelque chose avait été différent, ce n'était pas le James le leader des maraudeurs, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, qu'elle avait eu en face d'elle ce soir-là…Sa avait été un James Potter en tout point différent du maraudeur à l'ego démesuré.

Il l'avait même sorti de manière élégante de cette soirée, après avoir poliment diné avec les parents de la jeune fille, il l'avait emmené s'amuser dans le Londres sorcier. Ils avaient bu, ils avaient ri comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis, ils avaient même dansé, l'instant d'une soirée il avait réussi à lui faire oublier ses inquiétudes. Et elle avait adoré ça, même si elle ne l'avait pas avoué. Lily n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, pensant. Mais au bout d'un long silence, le maraudeur se décida enfin à parler.

-Je voulais te parler de…de la dernière fois…Commença le maraudeur à mi-voix. Je…je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser...surtout que…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le coupa Lily, je t'ai entrainé dans tout ça alors que…

-Surtout que j'ai une copine, l'interrompit le maraudeur mal à l'aise.

La préfète sembla tomber de la tour d'astronomie. Elle ne put cacher son étonnement, les sourcils haussés, la bouche ouverte et pas un mot ne pouvait sortir de cette dernière. Elle eut l'impression de prendre un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac. James, lui, semblait soudain soulager d'avoir avoué. Lily tenta de reprendre son air détaché qu'elle affichait quelques minutes plus tôt, tant bien que mal, après tout cela ne devait pas la toucher, enfin supposément cela ne devait lui faire ni chaud ni froid mais pourtant…

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne dirai rien…tu m'as juste rendu service…comme un ami

Elle avait essayé de prendre un ton amical, neutre, mais sa voix tremblotée sans même lui avoir demandé son avis. Cependant, James ne sembla pas y faire attention, il lui offrit un franc sourire et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement face à ce geste, quelques mois plus tôt elle le trouvait exaspérant et maintenant elle en était presque arrivée à trouver que cela avait un certain charme.

-On ferait mieux de retourner dans nos compartiments, l'informa le maraudeur, ils vont finir par croire que Lily Evans a finalement réussit à avoir la peau du beau et célèbre James Potter !

Le préfet posa son bras sur les épaules fines de la jeune fille et l'obligea à reprendre le chemin du retour. Il venait de retrouver sa bonne humeur légendaire, tandis qu'elle venait de perdre la sienne.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Regulus l'attendait devant la grande salle, elle n'allait pas tarder à sortir. Il ne l'avait pas croisé dans le Poudlard express. Elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie, elle avait été clair la dernière fois mais il n'allait pas baisser les bras aussi facilement. Il était un Black après tout. Rien ni personne ne pouvait lui résister. Il voulait lui parler en tête à tête, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire à vrai dire. Il avait tout posé sur la lettre, mais il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait lu. Le chien de garde de Potter avait surement dû la bruler avant même qu'elle ne pose les yeux dessus.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? Fit soudain une voix à côté de lui.

Le serpentard sursauta, il pensait être seul, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Peut-être trop préoccupé à chercher le comment du pourquoi ?

Il se tourna alors vers son frère. Ils se ressemblaient, les mêmes traits des Black, nobles, fiers, mais Sirius avait toujours eu ce petit plus, ce charme supplémentaire, cette insouciance, cette légèreté de vie qui faisait toute la différence. Sirius aurait pu être le digne représentant de leur famille avec ses traits dignes d'un apollon s'il n'avait pas des idées totalement différentes de leur famille. Il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis cet été, depuis que l'ainé s'était enfui. Chacun beaucoup trop fier pour parler à l'autre. Ils étaient surement arrivés à un point de non-retour. Hélas.

-Je...

Cependant, le serpentard n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase. Le maraudeur avait déjà sorti quelque chose de sa poche qui attira son attention. Sa lettre. Comment avait il fait pour l'avoir ? L'avait-il lut ? Il avait une petite idée de la réponse de la première question mais il était persuadé qu'il l'avait lu à la simple vue de son visage. Son frère le sermonnait littéralement du regard. Ses yeux gris, d'habitude si moqueurs, étaient réprobateurs. Sirius semblait profondément énerver. Regulus savait que Cara était une « proie gardée » du maraudeur mais pour une fois dans sa vie il avait preuve d'honnêteté. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui reprocher cela, si ?

-Depuis quand ? Demanda soudain le gryffondor d'une voix dure.

Regulus fut surpris de la question, il s'attendait plus à des réprobations longues et interminables. Mais son ainé semblait préoccuper par autre chose, quelque chose de peut-être plus important à ses yeux que son propre ego.

-Comment ça ?

-Depuis combien de temps tu as des sentiments pour elle ?

La voix de Sirius était parfaitement maitrisée, il parlait d'une voix ferme et dure. Il semblait si imposant, si noble.

Regulus n'était absolument pas à l'aise avec cette conversation, il jeta des regards affolés aux alentours mais ils étaient seuls. Hélas. Le maraudeur étouffa un rire. C'était typique de sa part, la moquerie. Il ne semblait absolument pas surpris par son silence. Il semblait avoir compris la réponse sans même qu'il n'est eu à la prononcer. Le gryffondor s'essuya le visage avec la main, d'un geste théâtrale, cherchant ce qu'il allait lui dire pour être clair. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-Reste loin d'elle... Un futur mangemort comme toi…

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, siffla le serpentard entre ses dents.

Sirius eut un rictus énervé et s'approcha un peu plus de son petit frère. Regulus leva les yeux vers son ainé qui le dépassait légèrement.

-Tu veux être mangemort, c'est ton choix…mais reste loin de mes amis…

-Tes amis ou tes amours ?

Les deux Black s'affrontèrent du regard, puis, soudain le maraudeur se mit à éclater de rire. Incompréhensible. Le Serpentard plissa les yeux devant le comportement étrange de son ainé. Il avait parfois des réactions incompréhensibles. Il fixa son frère se marrer et reprendre son souffle. Il lui manquait réellement un grain.

-Tu penses surement que j'ai piqué la lettre avant qu'elle ne la lise ! S'exclama l'ainé d'un air moqueur. Je t'assure qu'elle l'a lu et si elle avait voulu te répondre elle l'aurait fait...elle ne veut pas te répondre tout simplement, regarde la vérité en face tu es un futur mangemort et elle un futur auror…Tu comprends le lien ?

Regulus ne répondit rien, bien sûr qu'il comprenait le rapport, il n'était pas idiot. Mais rien n'était encore joué pour le moment, la situation était si instable…Il pensait peut être que tout cela lui faisait plaisir ?

-Arrête ton cirque Sirius, s'impatienta le serpentard, j'ai au moins eu le courage de lui dire moi…

La réaction de son frère fut immédiate, le maraudeur avait perdu son sourire arrogant et son air si serein qu'il abordait quelques instants plus tôt. Il semblait avoir visé juste.

-Puis j'espérais te croiser avec elle à vrai dire, rajouta Regulus d'une voix sur.

Le gryffondor semblait tout ouïe à ses paroles maintenant, il avait senti que Regulus n'était pas venu pour une stupide prise de tête fraternelle. Son petit frère semblait un peu trop nerveux à son gout, ce qui n'était absolument pas son genre.

-Je t'écoute…L'incita le rouge et or. Qu'est-ce que tu nous voulais ?

-Bellatrix, lâcha simplement Regulus.

Le maraudeur parut surpris de la réponse de son frère. Il ne voyait absolument pas le rapport entre Cara et Bellatrix.

-Quoi Bellatrix ?

-Elle compte s'en prendre à Cara si elle ne rejoint pas les rangs du maitre…

Le Serpentard s'abstint de dire que « tout ce qui le touchait de près ou de loin ferait une proie idéale » aux yeux de leur chère et tendre cousine.

-En tout cas tant que le maitre ne lui dit rien, elle ne fera rien…Continua Regulus d'une voix parfaitement neutre. Si j'ai bien compris, sa famille détient quelque chose…

Il faisait tout son possible pour rester parfaitement impassible, contrairement à Sirius qui, au fur et à mesure, se décomposait. Il avait toujours été plus doué que lui pour maitriser ses émotions. Le maraudeur ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour digérer l'information.

-Je voulais juste la prévenir, rien de plus…

Le maraudeur rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son frère, ce n'était plus de la colère qui l'animait mais de l'inquiétude, de la reconnaissance. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il avait l'impression que son frère était un étranger. Il ne reconnaissait plus ses expressions, ses réactions. Les gryffondors avaient fait un excellent boulot avec lui, ils avaient réussi à transformer le digne héritier des Black en un des leurs, seul son apparence faisait référence à son nom dorénavant.

-Pourquoi me chercher alors ? Demanda soudain l'ainé. Tu aurais très bien pu lui dire en tête à tête…

Regulus humecta ses lèvres en cherchant ses mots, il n'appréciait pas ce genre de conversation, cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, la jeune fille était à des milliers de kilomètres d'éprouver quoique ce soit pour lui, une simple amitié et encore il n'était plus vraiment sur.

-Parce que je sais qu'elle t'écoute malgré le fait que vous ayez eu un démêlé tous les deux…que tu tiens assez à elle pour faire attention à ce qui lui arrive…

Voilà il l'avait dit. Sirius le fixait intensément, il le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise avec son absence de réponse. Il se contentait de le regarder fixement dans les yeux.

Puis soudain le maraudeur détourna le regard et regarda par-dessus l'épaule du serpentard, les portes de la grande salle venaient de s'ouvrir, laissant passer quelques élèves. Le maraudeur les suivit du regard tel un prédateur, des serdaigles, des gryffondors qui venaient de finir de manger. Immédiatement son regard se posa sur eux, les maraudeurs, sa deuxième famille, ils avaient fini de manger, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Peter et Remus étaient devant et prenaient la direction de la tour des rouges et ors, tandis que James était en compagnie de Cara en pleine conversation, apparemment mouvementée.

Les joues de la jeune fille avaient tourné au rouge. Le gryffondor observa attentivement la scène, il avait manqué quelque chose…Il les avait pourtant bien laissé en bon terme quelques minutes auparavant. Lunard et Queudver marchaient lentement devant mais jetaient de temps en temps des regards derrière eux. Tandis que Cornedrue s'enflammait tout aussi bien que la brune. Il lui tournait le dos, il n'avait aucune idée de la tête qu'il pouvait bien faire, mais à la vue du visage de la brune la conversation avait pris une certaine ampleur.

Les regards commençaient à se poser sur eux, les autres élèves de Poudlard commençaient à se rapprocher petit à petit d'eux, tentant de savoir pourquoi ils étaient sur le point de s'entre tuer. Même Regulus s'était tourné.

-Tu ferais peut être mieux d'y aller avant que l'un d'eux ne sorte sa baguette…S'amusa le serpentard.

-Ferme la Regulus…

Sirius fixa la jeune fille, elle tuait littéralement le maraudeur du regard, bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle semblait déterminer à avoir le dernier mot. Soudain son regard bleu se posa sur Sirius, elle croisa un court instant son regard, il sentit quelque chose, quelque chose se passa. Il n'aurait su dire quoi mais un courant électrique lui parcourut le corps. Puis la Cara reporta son attention sur Regulus, son visage se fit alors plus dure, plus tendu. Elle le jugea du regard d'un air hautain et reporta son attention sur Cornedrue. Patmol n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais ça ne sentait pas bon du tout.

Soudain Evans apparut, sa jolie tête rousse sortant de la petite foule qui s'était formée autour des deux gryffondors. D'ici le maraudeur n'entendait rien, mais les réactions de ses amis le surprirent. Chacun fixait l'autre muré dans un silence.

-C'est qu'il y a une bonne ambiance chez les gryffondors…Ajouta Regulus.

Le maraudeur ne répondit rien, préférant observer la scène. Quelque chose lui échapper, un truc si infime. Pourtant lors du diner, ils discutaient tranquillement du pseudo rêve du maraudeur et tout allait bien, chacun avait donné son avis. Il ne comprenait pas.

Lily tentait de dissiper la petite foule tant bien que mal, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que James décida de réagir. Quelques mots lui suffirent pour que les élèves se dissipent dans les couloirs du château. Sirius jeta un regard au reste des maraudeurs qui se tenaient dans les escaliers. Seul Remus sentit son regard, l'instinct de loup garou avait parfois des avantages, cherchant une éventuelle explication. Mais le lycanthrope haussa les épaules, il ne semblait pas en savoir plus que lui sur les raisons de leur dispute.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans le corridor. Plus personne n'osait s'arrêter. James semblait avoir été assez clair apparemment. Il fallait être tout simplement fou pour venir contre dire le maraudeur à cet instant. Même Lily ne savait pas où se mettre, elle avait l'air d'hésiter entre partir et rester pour calmer les choses. Soudain, Cara tourna les talons et partit dans une direction totalement opposée de son ami, apparemment elle n'avait pas envie de continuer la conversation. L'atmosphère se détendit, comme le beau temps après l'orage. Lily s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers le préfet mais, contre toute attente, ce dernier ne lui accorda qu'un simple regard avant de suivre la jeune fille d'un pas décidé. Apparemment, c'était loin d'être fini.

-Tu ferais peut être mieux d'y aller…Recoula le serpentard d'une voix un peu plus monotone.

-Elle sait se débrouiller seule…Répondit Sirius au tac-o-tac.

-Ah ça je n'en doute pas ! Mais bon…Il me semble qu'elle t'a redonné une seconde chance non ?

Le gryffondor regarda une dernière fois son petit frère puis glissa son regard acier sur ses amis gryffondors. Aucun d'eux n'avait bougé. Il recroisa le regard du lycanthrope qui d'un signe de tête l'incita à suivre James et la jeune fille.

-La conversation n'est pas finie ! Lâcha soudain Sirius à l'égard du serpentard.

Il le contourna et pressa le pas, courant presque. Il n'allait tout de même pas leur courir après. Si seulement il avait eu la carte du maraudeur sur lui…

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils avaient bien pu aller. Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui, d'une part le couloir extérieur et d'autre part le parc. Par instinct, le maraudeur se dirigea vers le parc. C'était quitte ou double. Le temps n'était franchement pas favorable à une balade. Le vent balayait les feuilles mortes, emportant avec lui la forte pluie qui s'abattait sur le château. Un vrai temps de chien. Il s'arrêta un instant et scruta les alentours. Ils ne devaient pas être bien loin après tout. Quelque chose attira son attention, une dispute semblait avoir lieu vers le lac. Il distinguait vaguement deux silhouettes, mais avec ce temps il était difficile de dire si c'était bien les deux gryffondors. Sirius se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers eux, réajustant tant bien que mal sa capuche, il ne manquerait plus que ça : qu'il tombe malade par leur faute. Il ne lui fallut que quelques mètres pour les reconnaitre. Ils n'avaient même pas pris soin de mettre leurs capuches. Le maraudeur s'approcha rapidement d'eux, il ne comptait pas y passer des heures.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les amis ? Tenta Sirius maladroitement en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa tentative fut vaine, seul James lui accorda un rapide regard et un semblant de sourire. Cara se contentait de fixer le lac, visiblement hors d'elle.

-Vous feriez mieux de rentrer…Ce n'est pas qu'on se les gèle mais…C'est le cas !

-On n'a pas besoin de toi ! Le congédia Cara d'une voix à glacée le sang.

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Patmol, il perdit immédiatement son semblant de bonne humeur. Vexé du ton sur lequel elle venait de s'adresser à lui. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir. Cornedrue s'emporta une nouvelle fois, à croire que cette simple pique lui avait suffi pour prendre feu. Sirius ne comprenait pas du tout le sujet de leur dispute.

-Si tu crois que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de tout ça, libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux James ! Mais ne m'accuse pas à tort !

-J'ai juste émis l'hypothèse ! Se défendit fermement le préfet. Rien de plus !

-Mais bien sûr…réfléchis deux secondes ! Quel intérêt j'en tirerais de tout ça ? Hein ?

Le préfet sembla se calmer un instant avant de lui répondre :

- On ne peut pas dire que ce serait les motivations qui te manqueraient si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Cara leva les yeux vers James choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il venait de la laisser sans voix, elle était stupéfaite. Sirius ne savait pas de qui ni de quoi ils parlaient…et honnêtement il commençait à en avoir marre, il ne servait à rien là…il aurait préféré rester près de la cheminée de leur salle commune, bien au chaud.

Cependant, la stupeur de la jeune fille ne dura que quelques secondes, Patmol n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle avait déjà poussé violement le préfet dans le lac. Ce dernier ne s'y était absolument pas attendu et était tombé de tout son poids dans le lac. Sirius se précipita immédiatement vers le bord du lac pour aider son meilleur ami, il n'osait même pas imaginer la température de l'eau à cette période de l'année. C'était de la pure folie.

-Mais je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive vous deux ? S'exclama Sirius en levant les yeux vers la brune.

La gryffondor ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, elle regardait James émerger du lac avec colère. Sirius tendit le bras à son ami pour l'aider à remonter, il avait l'impression que James faisait le double de son poids habituel avec ses habits.

-Ca va Cornedrue ?

Aussitôt sur le sol, le maraudeur sortit sa baguette. Patmol regarda son ami surpris, ils avaient totalement perdu la tête. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'en prendre à elle. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Leur histoire prenait vraiment une ampleur disproportionnée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Cara qui n'avait pas bougé d'un octa devant la réaction du préfet. Elle semblait s'être calmée, enfin plus ou moins.

James se leva et s'essuya les yeux, les lunettes avaient disparu de son nez. Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'allait pas désarmer son meilleur ami, mais il n'allait pas non plus les laisser se battre. Il devait agir vite, les choses pouvaient vite tourner au vinaigre avec ces deux-là. Il pouvait la laisser se débrouiller seul, après tout elle n'avait pas été très charmante avec lui quelques secondes plus tôt mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le gryffondor se releva aussitôt et fit face à son meilleur ami, qui fusillait la jeune fille du regard. James glissa alors son regard sur lui, à la fois contrarié et déterminé. Leur échange durant un instant, les deux maraudeurs se comprirent sans parler, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

-Accio Lunettes ! Fit James en lui tournant le dos.

Tout son corps se relâcha soudain. Même un saut de la tour d'astronomie ne lui aurait pas fait cet effet. Il avait réellement cru que son meilleur ami allait s'en prendre à Cara. Il était profondément soulagé. Le maraudeur poussa un long soupir et se tourna alors vers la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière avait déjà tourné le dos aux deux gryffondors et reprenait le chemin du château.

-Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? S'emporta alors Patmol. Je vous ai laissé quelques minutes et voilà que vous étiez sur le point de vous battre !

Cette fois-ci, le préfet se tourna vers lui d'un air un peu trop détaché après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un sourire malicieux scotché aux lèvres prés à rire. Il se moquait de lui là ? Il était sur le point de rire alors que la situation avait été loin d'être marante. Et merlin savait qu'il savait s'amuser, mais là c'était presque dément.

-Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais me « battre » en duel avec elle ? S'étonna James amusé en récupérant ses lunettes.

Alors là, Sirius ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait bien vu le maraudeur sortir sa baguette, il n'était pas fou.

-C'était pour récupérer mes lunettes, confia Cornedrue en comprenant la logique de son ami. J'avoue que le coup du lac j'aurais dû le voir venir…mais je ne l'ai pas volé cette fois-ci…

Patmol secoua la tête, il abandonnait. Ils étaient parfois étranges. Très étranges même. Seulement quelques minutes avant, James était prêt à faire exploser la grande salle et maintenant…Il faisait comme si tout ça n'avait jamais eu lieu.

-Mais je peux connaitre la cause de cette dispute, au moins ?

James se mit à rire tout en prenant le chemin du château. Patmol le suivit attendant une réponse. Ils étaient désormais tout aussi trempés l'un que l'autre. Avec cette pluie, il avait l'impression d'avoir le même petit saut que James dans le lac.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir la cause de notre dispute ?

-Non non…C'était juste pour écrire vos mémoires au cas où…

Cornedrue lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Et tout en souriant lui répondit :

-Toi, la cause de notre dispute, comme tu le dis, c'était toi Patmol…


	10. Back to black

_Salut! Comment vous allez? enfin en vacances non? _

_Je sais j'ai un retard monstrueux, fautes aux révisions des partiels, des colles et ... voila je dirai que c'est tout ^^ ! D'ailleurs merci à tout ceux qui lisent encore la fic...elle n'est pas abandonnée loin de la meme j'ai pleins d'idées qui trottent dans la tête!_

_enfin bref je suis de retour pour de bon! si vous avez un petit trou de mémoire pour l'histoire il me semble avoir fait un petit résumé dans le chapitre 9 ou 8...désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire un ici mais je tenterai d'en faire un pour le prochain chapitre!_

_Je vous laisse! Enjoy!_

__Merci pour les reviews sa fait toujours plaisir!__

**_Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR! la merveilleuse!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to black<strong>_.

Le week-end était enfin là, les nuages avaient abandonné leur conquête du château et le soleil hivernal faisait peu à peu son entrée, au grand bonheur de la jeune fille.

Lily arpentait les couloirs encore vides du château. Elle aurait voulu dormir un peu plus comme ses amis, mais son horloge biologique en avait décidé autrement.

La préfète en chef déambulait lentement dans les couloirs, appréciant ce silence, ce calme si apaisant. La douce lumière du matin qui filtrait à travers les vitres du château donnait une atmosphère assez particulière, à la fois douce, accueillante et imposante.

Lily descendit les grands escaliers et prit la direction du parc en prenant soin de réajuster sa cape et son écharpe. Certes le soleil était au rendez-vous mais le froid hivernal ne se faisait pas oublié pour autant. Elle traversa le parc et prit la direction du lac. Une brise glaciale lui traversa les cheveux, la gelant de la tête aux pieds. La neige allait bientôt s'inviter ici, ce n'était qu'une question de jours maintenant.

Lily s'assit en tailleur près du lac, admirant un instant le paysage, sept ans qu'elle était à Poudlard et elle n'avait jamais vu pareil tableau auparavant. Le lac reflétait la lumière tel un miroir, la quiétude du lac était parfaitement trompeuse, un étranger n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une seule seconde ce qu'il s'y trouvait dans les profondeurs de ce dernier. Plusieurs histoires étaient nées sur ce sujet mais personne n'avait eu le courage d'aller vérifier. La jeune fille resta ainsi quelques minutes, perdues dans ses pensées.

Depuis la rentrée, elle n'avait pas réellement eu de conversations, de moments avec le co-préfet. Ce dernier s'était fait de plus en plus distrait, à croire qu'il l'évitait. Elle ne lui avait pourtant rien fait, loin de là même. Cependant, la gryffondor avait tout de même le moral en baisse, son moral avait suivi exactement le même schéma que le temps : morose. Elle s'ennuyait profondément, elle avait fini tous les devoirs, préparé tous les cours…mais maintenant elle tournait en rond. Elle aurait bien passé un peu de temps avec Cara, mais cette dernière, depuis sa dispute avec James, avait fini par disparaitre du décor. Elle n'apparaissait qu'au cours, toujours plus fatiguée, mais toujours aussi douée. Lily ne la croisait même plus dans la salle commune, de temps en temps elle faisait l'honneur de sa présence aux diners mais impossible de lui mettre la main dessus.

-Si tu restes ici tu risques d'attraper mal…Siffla une voix derrière elle.

La gryffondor ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, elle reconnaissait parfaitement sa voix et n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Elle avait pourtant été claire avec le serpentard. Elle ne comprenait pas son entêtement.

-Lily, s'il te plait…je voudrais te parler…

La jeune fille se tourna vivement vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Même ici il trouvait le moyen de gâcher le moment. Elle était pourtant bien toute seule prés de ce lac. Il n'avait pas été invité. La préfète se releva et prit la direction du château en ignorant royalement Severus. Elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Ce n'était qu'un menteur, qu'un manipulateur…Elle en perdait ses mots.

Cependant, le serpentard ne semblait pas être du même avis, il la suivait un pas derrière dans l'espoir qu'elle lui décroche une parole. Ce cirque continua jusqu'aux grands escaliers du château où Rogue la suivit.

-Lily ! Cria le serpentard à bout de souffle.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on n'avait plus rien à se dire…

-Arrête de faire ta tête d'hippogriffe et écoute-moi un peu ! Fit Severus en attrapant la préfète par le bras ce qui lui valut un regard plus que meurtrier. Tu ne vas tout de même m'éviter toute ta vie !

-Non en effet, l'éternité est largement mieux ! répondit la gryffondor en se défaisant de son emprise avec rage.

-Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je suis ton meilleur ami !

-Tu étais, rectifia la rousse en reprenant son chemin, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué on n'est plus ami…

-J'avais remarqué ton penchant pour les maraudeurs d'ailleurs…

-Ce sont mes amis en effet…

-Tes amis ? S'emporta le serpentard rouge de colère. Ce James Potter ! Cet arrogant ! Et Sirius Black ! Le pire de tous ! Sans compter sur leurs deux acolytes ! Tu les détestais !

-J'avais tort, admit la préfète en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

Elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de lui. Il lui tapait réellement sur les nerfs aujourd'hui. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi les maraudeurs ne le supportaient pas.

-Mais enfin Lily, tu vaux mieux qu'eux !

-Tais-toi…fit Lily à bout de nerfs.

Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de l'entendre se plaindre des maraudeurs, une nouvelle fois.

-Tu me déçois, je…

-Arrête de parler ! S'énerva soudain la rousse en se tournant vers lui. J'ai pourtant été clair avec toi ! Je ne suis plus ton amie !

-Ce sont eux qui t'ont monté contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? La coupa le serpentard en reprenant son calme.

Lily secoua la tête exaspérée. Il faisait vraiment une fixation sur ce groupe de gryffondor, depuis toujours. James par-ci, Sirius par-là, Remus ci…

-Tu es aveuglé, obnubilé par eux ! Au fond tu les admire…

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à leur envié…se défendit Severus vexé.

-Tout. T'as tout à leur envier ! Leur popularité, leur aisance, leur amitié…tout !

-Tu parles comme si tu étais l'une des leurs…mais ouvre les yeux Lily ! Ils ont des secrets que tu n'imagines même pas ! Ton Potter est une mine à secrets ! Demande lui donc pour Remus ! Demande et tu verras !

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ces histoires !

-Mais demande-lui ! Demande à ton cher Potter comment il en est arrivé à, soit disant, me sauver la vie. Ouvre les yeux lors de la pleine lune, tu remarqueras que le groupe est constamment absent !

-Tu recommences…C'est incroyable !

-Ai le courage de demander Lily ! Puis ça ne t'a pas choqué que Potter et Welth ne s'adressent plus la parole ? Qu'aucun d'entre eux n'interviennent ?

-Se sont leur histoire ça…je n'ai pas à me mêler !

-T'es sur ? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'ils se disputent aussi violemment ? Qu'ils s'évitent ? Et que personne ne cherche à comprendre ? Même Black a appris à se taire dans cette histoire !

-Je pense que tu devrais faire un tour à St mangouste service psychiatrie, tu délires complètement !

De plus en plus d'élèves déambulaient dans les escaliers afin de rejoindre la grande salle. Bien sûr leur petite scène attirait les regards des plus curieux, au plus grand malheur de Lily qui détestait se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

-Demande à ton cher serviteur, le saint Potter…tu verras bien…

« Serviteur », ce mot fut comme une alarme dans la tête de la jeune fille. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La gryffondor explosa littéralement de colère.

-Mon serviteur ? Mais pour qui te prends-tu pour parler ainsi de mes amis ? Hurla la rousse. Tu ne leur arrives même pas à la cheville ! Ils avaient raison depuis le début sur toi ! J'aurai du les écouter, James a toujours eu raison sur toi ! Tu fourres ton nez de partout ! Tu es comme tous les autres serpentards, viles, malsain et sans aucun intérêt pour moi…

La jeune fille avait vidé son sac, sous le regard choqué du vert et argent ainsi que de certains curieux. Son souffle s'était accéléré, son cœur battait à la chamade. Il avait réussi à la mettre hors d'elle.

Severus était sans voix, elle ne s'était jamais adressée à lui de cette façon. S'en était définitivement fini de leur amitié. Il ne le réalisait que maintenant.

-Tu as des sentiments pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Réussit à dire le serpentard.

Lily secoua négativement la tête. Elle n'avait même pas envie de se donner la peine de lui répondre. Il devenait de plus en plus exécrable.

-Par merlin…Jura Rogue. Il a réussi…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la préfète pour laisser le serpentard dans son délire. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de lui. Elle prit la direction des appartements des préfets prête à mettre les choses au clair avec James une bonne fois pour toute.

Cependant, toute la détermination, toute sa volonté de mettre les choses à plat s'envola lorsqu'elle franchit le pas du petit salon et vit James en tenue de quidditch faisant les cents pas.

Le visage fermé, le corps tendu, il semblait extrêmement nerveux. Même un réveil remonté aurait eu l'air plus détendu que lui. Il lui lança un rapide sourire lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans le salon mais ne se détendit pas pour autant. Elle se sentit soudain coupable de son raisonnement, de son comportement, elle avait laissé Severus mettre du désordre dans ses pensées alors qu'elle savait parfaitement à qui faire confiance ou pas. Et étrangement les maraudeurs en faisaient partie. Certes il n'y avait rien eu pour le prouver mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle sentait. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle le savait c'est tout, c'était un pressentiment.

-Hey ça va ? Fit Lily avec une petite voix timide.

-Oui oui…et toi ?

-Ça va, tu sembles…nerveux ?

James s'assit sur le sofa et invita Lily à le rejoindre. Coudes posés sur les genoux et mains jointes le préfet ne ressemblait en rien au maraudeur de tous les jours. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, le gryffondor avait une certaine responsabilité qu'il prenait particulièrement à cœur, il passait énormément de temps aux entrainements, il réfléchissait à des tactiques…Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux.

-Il faut qu'on gagne le match…lui avoua le maraudeur d'une voix rauque.

-Ce n'est pas si grave si vous perdez…Ce n'est qu'un sport James…

Le gryffondor lui lança un regard en biais avant de secouer la tête.

-Non tu ne comprends pas, ça fait des années que gryffondor n'a pas gagné la coupe…sa serait simplement magique qu'on la gagne pour ma dernière année ici…Puis c'est pour l'honneur des gryffondors aussi…

Lily hocha la tête compréhensive. Elle ne lui avoua pas qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de contre qui le match allait avoir lieu. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais participé à ces évènements alors que tout bon gryffondor qui se respecte soutenait son équipe contre vent et marais. Elle en avait presque honte.

-Vous allez y arriver, l'encouragea la rousse, j'en suis certaine…

James lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant mais toujours aussi nerveux.

-Puis bon à ce que j'ai entendu dire tu es l'un des attrapeurs les plus doué de ta génération, alors bon…il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, non ? S'amusa la préfète dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Objectif atteint, le maraudeur se mit à rire de bon cœur. Pour une fois qu'il ne s'envoyait pas des fleurs. Le moment en était presque exceptionnel.

-Vous jouez contre qui ? demanda la gryffondor.

Le préfet la regarda comme si elle sortait tout droit de St Mangouste. Au final, elle aurait mieux fait de garder sa question pour elle. Elle se sentit soudain ridicule.

-Serpentard…

Lily hocha simplement la tête, elle n'avait aucune idée du niveau de l'équipe de serpentard et encore moins de sa propre équipe. S'en était navrant. La jeune fille préféra alors garder le silence, cependant son silence sembla parler à sa place vu le sourire malicieux qui se dessinait sur le visage de James.

-Tu n'as jamais vu un match de quidditch, n'est-ce pas ?

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de relever le ton moqueur du maraudeur, de toute évidence il avait compris tout ce qu'elle cherchait à cacher : son ignorance pour ce sport.

-J'y crois pas ! S'exclama le maraudeur amusé. En sept ans tu n'as jamais vu un seul match de quidditch !

Les joues de la gryffondor prirent immédiatement la teinte cramoisie. Grillée. Le sourire du maraudeur ne se fit que plus grand face à son malaise.

-Mais tu faisais quoi à la place ? Demanda soudain le préfet amusé. Enfin supporter ton équipe est la première chose qu'on t'apprend…

-Je trainais avec Severus à l'époque...Avoua Lily. On va dire que j'avais d'autres occupations…

La simple prononciation du nom du serpentard déclencha une réaction immédiate chez le maraudeur. Le dégout s'installa illico sur son visage. Leur haine était mutuelle. James ne s'était jamais gêné pour le faire savoir à son ancien meilleur ami, ce dernier avait fait les frais des blagues en tout genre de la part des maraudeurs. Mais Severus n'avait pas non plus été un ange. Il ne les affrontait jamais de face, loin de là, il préférait frapper dans le dos.

Bien sûr elle n'avait jamais approuvé leur comportement respectif. Mais il était vrai que les maraudeurs avaient arrêté leur « persécution » depuis peu. Ils avaient arrêté de se moquer de Rogue tandis que lui continuait à déverser sa haine sur eux. A croire que les maraudeurs avaient grandi plus rapidement que le serpentard.

-A quoi tu penses ? Fit James en interrompant les pensées de la gryffondor.

-A rien…rien d'intéressant…mentit la rousse en offrant un sourire au préfet.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui répondre, cependant, il eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister.

Il avait vite compris que la gente féminine tenait à son jardin secret. Il en avait fait les frais avec Cara. D'ailleurs, il n'avait eu aucune de ses nouvelles depuis leur dispute. La jeune fille prenait soin de l'éviter et d'ignorer sa présence lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même salle. Il avait bien demandé à Sirius un peu d'aide mais son meilleur ami lui avait également avoué qu'il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de la voir. James n'y avait cru qu'à moitié, Patmol gardait toujours un œil sur elle tout comme lui garder toujours un œil sur Lily. Mais de toute évidence le maraudeur n'avait pas envie de s'interposer, trop de risques des deux côtés.

Chacun d'eux était trop têtu, trop orgueilleux pour venir voir l'autre. Mais il savait que la gryffondor serait là au match, elle n'en ratait jamais un seul. Gryffondor un jour, gryffondor de toujours.

-Tu viens cette après-midi n'est-ce pas ? interrogea James inquiet.

-Je pense oui…je n'ai rien à perdre…

Le maraudeur sourit de plus bel, réconforté. Il fera tout son possible pour que la première expérience de Quidditch de Lily soit la meilleure possible. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant, ils devaient gagner le match coute que coute. Il était plus déterminé que jamais.

-Tu verras…ça vaut le coût !

Xoxoxox

Sirius descendait les grands escaliers en compagnie de Remus et de Peter, prêts à prendre leur petit déjeuner avant le match.

Seul Patmol faisait partie de l'équipe sur le trio. Remus avait refusé de participer aux admissions à cause de son petit problème de poils, tandis que Queudver avait tout simplement le vertige. Forcément ça n'aidait pas.

Les trois gryffondors traversèrent la grande salle et s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Sirius balaya la salle du regard mais pas une trace de Cornedrue, ce qui était plutôt étrange quand on savait que le maraudeur venait toujours plus tôt les jours de match.

-Tu crois qu'il a oublié de se réveiller ? Fit soudain Patmol en se tournant vers Remus.

-Il ne va pas tarder…

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Mon instinct…

Les deux amis se sourirent d'un air entendu. La pleine lune n'était que dans quelques jours et l'instinct du lycanthrope se faisait de plus en plus aiguisé à l'approche de cette dernière.

-J'aimerai bien avoir cet instinct moi aussi, intervint Peter la bouche déjà pleine, sa serait cool !

Lunard et Patmol lancèrent alors un regard suspect à leur ami. Soit le maraudeur n'était absolument pas réveillé soit il n'avait pas réalisé ses paroles. Chacun d'entre eux savait que Lunard avait cet instinct seulement à cause de sa lycanthropie, et, en toute honnêteté il s'en serait bien passé. Remus trop surpris de son intervention laissa l'honneur à Sirius de lui répondre :

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors…une morsure et t'auras cet instinct toute ta vie…

Peter manqua de s'étouffer avec son petit déjeuner. Patmol le regarda désespéré et se servit à manger.

-Ne mange pas trop, je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses une indigestion sur le balai ! Fit une voix derrière lui tout en lui tapant l'épaule.

James prit place à côté de lui et imita le maraudeur. Cornedrue semblait légèrement moins stressé que d'habitude. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux pleins d'éclat. Cela n'échappa pas à ses amis.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu as ce sourire niais sur le visage ? Demanda Remus en se servant du jus.

-Je te rappel qu'on affronte Serpentard…ça fait deux ans qu'ils gagnent la coupe…

-Aussi ! Rajouta Lunard. D'habitude tu es…largement plus tendu je dirai…

-On va y arriver, confessa le maraudeur, on s'est entrainé durant des heures…

-Je peux savoir ce que t'as mangé ce matin ? L'interrogea Sirius en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir tu me bassinais le cerveau avec leur niveau et à quel point on devrait s'accrocher…Et maintenant c'est comme si ce n'était qu'une formalité !

-C'est Lily ! Les interrompit Peter attirant.

-Surtout ne me dis pas que tu es en pleine crise de stress…Je te rappel que tu es le capitaine tu dois montrer l'exemple…Continua Sirius.

-C'est Lily ! Reprit de plus bel Queudver.

-De quoi tu parles Queudver ? S'impatienta Black en roulant des yeux fatigué des interventions inutiles de leur ami.

-C'est Lily qui a cet effet sur lui…à chaque fois qu'il lui parle il a cette expression béate sur le visage…

Remus approuva d'un simple signe de tête, bonne observation de la part de leur ami. Il était vrai que la jeune fille avait un effet particulier sur le gryffondor. Il devenait de plus en plus responsable et surtout, surtout, il faisait en sorte de ne jamais la froisser ou décevoir. Les trois garçons fixèrent un instant Peter, comme s'il avait eu une révélation. Puis finalement Lunard détourna la conversation et commença à expliquer un cours à ce dernier. Laissant à James l'occasion de parler avec son meilleur ami plus sérieusement.

-Tu ne sais pas où est passé Cara, par hasard ? Interrogea Cornedrue.

-Négatif !

Sirius ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ces deux-là se faisaient la guerre et à vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu savoir la jeune fille l'avait carrément envoyé valser, donc bon…Cette fois ci son meilleur ami devra se débrouiller sans lui.

-Tu as toujours été un mauvais menteur…

Patmol lança un rapide regard au préfet. Il semblait plus qu'obstiner. Maudit soit Merlin de lui avoir donné des amis pareil.

-Elle est dans sa chambre, avoua le maraudeur à mi-voix.

James soupira exaspéré. Le seul endroit de Poudlard auquel il n'avait pas accès. De toute évidence, elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle soit si remontée contre toi…mais ça commence à durer quand même…

-Ça finira par s'arranger…

- Si tu ne t'excuses pas je ne crois pas ! Fit Sirius amusé. Vraiment Cornedrue pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ? Enfin je ne peux pas être la seule cause…même si je pourrais en être une grosse je l'avoue…Le grand Sirius Black…Le fauteur de trouble…Sa sonne bien je trouve non ?

James lui envoya son coude dans les côtes afin de le rappeler à l'ordre. Patmol et son problème d'égo, toute une histoire.

-Je lui ai promis de rien dire…avoua le brun aux lunettes.

Son ami roula des yeux et se servit de nouveau du jus. C'était une partie perdu d'avance, certes il détestait ce genre de secret mais c'était la seule chose qui leur restait vraiment.

-Bien…dans ce cas…je devrai lui faire dire moi-même…

-Pour l'instant concentre toi sur le match ! Fit James dans l'espoir de garder l'esprit de son ami dans le match.

Xoxoxoxo

Cara était assise en tailleur sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux. Elle avait réussi à sortir ce livre de la réserve grâce aux nombreux yeux doux qu'elle avait dû faire à sa tante pour l'obtenir. Elle avait passé la soirée dessus, il était tout simplement passionnant. Des pratiques de la magie qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, des pratiques anciennes, des phénomènes de magie primaire…elle était même tentée d'en faire un double.

Cependant, la jeune fille l'avait pris avec une idée précise en tête. Et il semblait qu'elle ait trouvé la réponse à sa question. Enfin, cela lui ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'elle recherchait. Tout correspondait.

La gryffondor referma le livre et déplia ses jambes prenant soin de réajuster son shorty. Aucune fille de son dortoir était présente, elles s'étaient toutes empressées d'aller dans la grande salle afin « d'encourager » leur joueur. Il était surement l'heure de prendre le petit déjeuner mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir, histoire de rattraper la nuit blanche. Elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, le match n'avait lieu que cette après-midi, elle avait largement le temps de faire une petite sieste.

Elle eut l'impression qu'aussitôt les yeux fermés aussitôt quelqu'un l'a secoué. Elle venait tout juste de s'endormir. Cara cligna des yeux et marmonna un vague _« laisse-moi dormir_ _»_ à la jeune fille qui se tenait prés de son lit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait Lily ici, il était encore tôt après tout.

-Aller Cara ! Bouge tes fesses tu vas être en retard !

-Je suis pas collée aujourd'hui…grogna la gryffondor dans son oreiller.

Lily se gratta la tête perplexe face à la réponse de son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? De toute évidence, les heures de retenues l'avaient marqué. Mais la préfète n'abandonna pas pour autant, elle sortit des affaires de la malle de son amie afin d'être plus efficace. Autant dire que chercher dans sa malle releva carrément de l'exploit, il y avait tellement d'affaire puis bien entendu la brune avait eu la brillante idée de lancer le sort de « la malle sans fond », ce qui ne facilité pas du tout les choses.

-Cara il est plus de 13h30 et le match commence dans une demi-heure…Lève-toi !

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…ronchonna de nouveau la brune.

Lily fusilla son amie du regard et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un James bis…impossible de le lever…sauf avec la gracieuse aide de certain sortilège. Cependant, c'était mission dangereuse avec la gryffondor. Le regard de la préfète glissa sur le livre posa sur la table de chevet de Cara : « _ancienne magie et sortilèges avancés Tome 4_ ». Immédiatement une question traversa l'esprit de la rousse, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec ce genre de livre, il était clair qu'elle l'avait obtenue dans la réserve. Ce n'était pas le genre de livre qui trainait sur les étagères de la bibliothèque. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le bouquin afin d'en savoir plus mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser la main dessus Cara commença à se lever. La gryffondor plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux de la préfète et lui sourit. Elle semblait encore endormie, ses cheveux bruns étaient subtilement décoiffés. Elle était sans aucun artifice et pourtant elle était encore rayonnante. Lily lui offrit un sourire et s'assit sur le lit en regardant Cara prendre le livre et commençait à se préparer. Apparemment elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache sur quoi elle travaillait.

La brune rentra dans la salle de bain et laissa la préfète seule, Lily savait qu'elle en avait pour un moment et sa curiosité l'a poussé à jeter un œil sur le livre mais sa prudence lui disait clairement que si Cara la voyait chercher dans ses affaires cela serait plus que louche.

Alors Lily décida d'écouter sa prudence. Elle aurait tout le temps de chercher ce livre plus tard. Si son amie avait réussi à l'obtenir elle n'aurait aucun mal pour se le procurer par la suite, elle était après tout l'une des meilleure élèves de sa promotion. Le professeur de sortilèges ne lui refuserait pas ce plaisir d'apprentissage.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant de voir la brune sortir de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, à ce rythme-là à 18h elles y seraient toujours. Cara se plaça devant miroir et commença à coiffer ses cheveux.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au quidditch ? Fit soudainement la brune en regardant la préfète dans le miroir.

-Euh…A vrai dire…

Lily avait l'impression d'être prise de court. Elle resta un instant la bouche entre ouverte, ne sachant quoi dire. Son amie n'eut aucun mal à voir son malaise. Elle semblait même s'en amuser.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de match…avoua simplement Lily.

Elle se sentait comme le vilain petit canard de la tour de gryffondor. La rousse ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le petit sourire narquois qui apparut sur le visage angélique de Cara. D'un simple coup de baguette les cheveux mouillés de Cara séchèrent en parfaite ondulation. Lily se leva, donna l'écharpe aux couleurs des gryffondors à son amie puis les deux jeunes filles prirent rapidement la direction du terrain de Quidditch.

La brune connaissait pas mal de raccourcis, en un rien de temps elles arrivèrent au terrain. Pile à l'heure. Les deux gryffondors montèrent dans les tribunes et prirent rapidement place. Le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer, Madame Bibine se trouvait déjà sur le terrain attendant l'entrée des équipes.

-J'adore ce moment, fit Cara en se penchant vers Lily, lorsque les équipes rentrent sur le terrain ! Pour certains c'est un vrai show !

La préfète ne comprit pas vraiment la réflexion de son amie mais aussitôt l'arrivé des joueurs sur le terrain aussitôt elle comprit.

L'équipe des verts et argents fut la première à arriver sur le terrain. Tous les joueurs formèrent un groupe ordonné et firent un rapide tour de terrain. Lily jeta un regard à son amie, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ou était le spectacle là.

-James a un plus grand gout du spectacle, lui assura la brune en lui souriant.

La préfète reporta alors son attention sur le terrain de Quidditch, immédiatement les Gryffondors firent leur apparition, un énorme brouhaha se fit aussitôt entendre dans les tribunes des rouges et ors. Un à un les joueurs de l'équipe firent leur apparition, d'abord les poursuiveurs, puis le gardien, vint ensuite les deux batteurs de l'équipe puis, pour finir, l'attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe. Les cris se firent plus forts, plus intenses à son arrivé, il était une vraie star du Quidditch à Poudlard. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques acrobaties sur son balai, il semblait à deux doigts de se tuer à chaque fois, à croire qu'il n'avait pas peur de la chute. Personne ne pouvait le nier : James Potter était réellement la star du quidditch du château.

Mais rapidement Madame Bibine rappela les équipes à l'ordre et les rassembla, leur rappelant les quelques règles élémentaires. Cependant, cela n'eut aucun effet sur les joueurs, chacun d'eux semblait sur le point de sauter de son balai pour aller étouffer son adversaire.

-C'est l'un des match les plus intéressant de l'année, avoua Cara en ne quittant pas les joueurs du regard, comme tu le sais nos deux maisons sont rivales et même sur le terrain la tension se sent…alors avec deux des maraudeurs dans l'équipe autant te dire que c'est souvent source de conflit…

Lily écoutait son amie d'une oreille, le sifflement de début du match avait retentit, le souaffle passé de main en main, de joueur en joueur, allant successivement de serpentard à gryffondor. Les supporteurs réagissaient au fil du match, retenant leur souffle lorsque l'un des joueurs était sur le point de tomber ou éviter parfaitement un cognard. Hurlant lorsque leur équipe marquait des buts, sifflant pour des fautes…La rousse sourit inconsciemment, cela lui rappelait les matchs de football que son père avait l'habitude de regarder. C'était exactement la même ambiance, seul le jeu différé au final.

Le jeu commençait à s'éterniser. Les joueurs commençaient à se fatiguer, cela faisait déjà deux heures que les deux équipes s'affrontaient. Le score était extrêmement serré, seuls les attrapeurs pouvaient y mettre un terme.

Soudain, tout le stade retient son souffle. Potter et Geyth se dirigeaient vers le même point invisible aux yeux de tous. Chacun d'eux était couché sur son balai afin d'aller plus vite.

-Le vif d'or ? demanda alors Lily à son amie.

D'un signe de tête la gryffondor lui répondit. La jeune fille plissa alors des yeux pour mieux y voir mais elle avait réellement l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien à cet endroit, enfin de là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas être certaine.

Les deux attrapeurs jouèrent de l'épaule afin de déstabiliser son adversaire. La tension était palpable, toutes les tribunes retenaient leur souffle.

Le serpentard tendit le bras pour attraper le vif d'or. Ils ne devaient plus en être très loin.

Subitement James fut frappé de plein fouet par un cognard, le faisant chavirer de son balai. Il ne se tenait que d'une main à son balai, tout le reste de son corps se balançait au-dessus du vide. Toute la tribune des Gryffondors eut un hoquet de surprise. Lily se surprit même à avoir peur pour lui, elle retenait son souffle comme jamais. Il semblait être dans une situation plus que délicate.

-Par merlin ! Jura Cara en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde nerveuse.

Apparemment toute sa rancœur venait de s'envoler à l'instant même. Leur amitié avant tout.

James se tenait les cotes, et tentait tant bien que mal de remonter sur son balai. Mais le cognard revint aussitôt sur lui explosant littéralement son balai. Le maraudeur n'eut pas le temps de chuter que Sirius le récupérait déjà. Les deux maraudeurs étaient à deux doigts de chuter ensemble maintenant.

Lily retint son souffle, Sirius tenait son capitaine par le bras et le maraudeur semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à tenir son meilleur ami, le balai tanguait violemment. Le cognard fusait déjà vers eux à toute vitesse, immédiatement Scott, le deuxième batteur de l'équipe, le renvoya vers un poursuiveur de Serpentard. Les trois joueurs échangèrent quelques paroles avant que Scott ne s'occupe de nouveau du cognard. Sirius lâcha le balai des mains et souleva James des deux mains, non sans esquisser une grimace d'effort. Le capitaine prit place devant son ami et prit le contrôle du balai. Aussitôt remis sur le balai, aussitôt le capitaine de l'équipe de gryffondor entreprit une descente vertigineuse.

-Mais le vif d'or ?

-Sa devait être une tactique, répondit Cara désemparée, Geyth n'a rien attrapé…

La préfète regarda les deux maraudeurs filaient à toute vitesse vers le sol. Ils étaient à deux doigts de s'écraser. Sirius s'accrocha un peu plus de James. Lily avait le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse. Son camarade semblait avoir perdu la tête, il filait à toute vitesse, prêt à s'éclater contre le sol. L'action qui suivit se déroula extrêmement rapidement, Lily n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout vu mais James avait tendu la main et aussitôt la main fermée qu'il remontait déjà en chandelle vers le ciel un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

Un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit soudain. Marquant la fin du match.

Toute la tribune des gryffondors se mit alors à trembler sous les cris de joies. Le match était fini. Les rouges et ors étaient vainqueurs.

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'imiter ses amis. C'était la retombée de la tension. Toute l'équipe de gryffondor descendit de son balai et s'afféra auprès de leur capitaine, fier comme un coq malgré son apparente douleur sur son côté droit.

Xoxoxo

La fête n'avait pas tardé à battre son plein dans la tour des rouges et ors. Dès que le capitaine était revenu de l'infirmerie les festivités avaient commencé.

Les maraudeurs s'étaient chargés d'aller prendre quelques boissons et sucreries aux cuisines tandis que les autres équipiers de James s'étaient occupés d'organiser la salle. Il n'avait fallu que peu de temps pour que les gryffondors fêtent comme il se devait leur victoire. Il ne fallait pas leur demander deux fois.

James se servit un nouveau whisky pur feu et regarda son meilleur ami finir son verre comme un verre d'eau.

-Tu devrais ralentir, l'avertit Cornedrue en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Je te rappel que c'est ton troisième verre…

-Et je te rappel que Madame Pomfresh t'a dit de ne rien prendre à part tes médicaments ce soir ! Se moqua Sirius.

James roula des yeux et sourit. En effet, officiellement il n'avait pas le droit de prendre autre chose que la potion que l'infirmière lui avait préparée pour ses côtes fracturées. Rien de bien grave mais fallait laisser le temps faire les choses.

-Puis j'essaie d'oublier qu'on a failli s'écraser au sol de manière totalement consciente ! Reprit Patmol en se remémorant le match. Non mais sérieusement Cornedrue, on a failli y rester tous les deux…

-Mais non, ça fait des années que je fais cette acrobatie…

-Seul j'en doute pas ! Mais à deux sur le balai on n'a pas le même effet !

James se mit à rire, il devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa manœuvre mais, après tout, l'essentiel était qu'ils s'en étaient parfaitement sorti. Enfin, Sirius en était sorti indemne.

-Très beau match ! Les interrompit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux maraudeurs se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur interlocutrice. Lily se tenait devant eux. Joliment habillée des couleurs de leur maison. C'était bien l'une des premières fois qu'ils voyaient Evans se joindre à eux pour fêter une victoire de quidditch.

-Merci, la remercia le préfet un sourire satisfait scotché sur le visage. Ravi que cela t'ai plu…

-Cependant, rajouta la jeune fille, j'ai trouvé votre…votre descente un peu…

-Dangereuse ? Mortelle ? La coupa Sirius en esquissant un sourire.

-Euh…en quelque sorte…

Patmol étouffa un rire et se servit un nouveau verre tout en lâchant un discret : « Qu'est-ce que je disais… ».

-C'est une technique de Quidditch, l'informa le capitaine de l'équipe, on descend en piquer pour ensuite remonter en chandelle…c'est une question d'habitude…

-C'est quand même casse-cou, le trois quart des gryffondor a cru que vous alliez vous écrasez au sol…

-Si seulement tu savais ma chère Lily…Se moqua Patmol en lui offrant un verre. Mais tu es venue seule au match ?

-Non, j'étais avec Cara…C'est une excellente supportrice d'ailleurs !

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent et se sourirent d'un air complice. Rapidement la gryffondor commença à poser tout un tas de question à James, à croire qu'elle découvrait ce sport.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Patmol pour les laisser. Après tout il ne comptait pas leur tenir éternellement la chandelle. Il n'était pas si aveugle que ça quand même, depuis un petit bout de temps les deux jeunes gryffondors se tournaient autour sans rien avouer, certes pour James ce n'était un secret pour personne mais par contre du coté de Lily cela relevait totalement d'un changement radical. Même si cette dernière ne cessait de réaffirmer qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, il avait bien vu comment elle regardait Cornedrue lorsqu'il daignait fricoter avec d'autres filles. Ce n'était plus du dégout mais plutôt de la tristesse qui pouvait, dorénavant, se lire dans ses jolis yeux émeraudes. Sans compter les efforts particuliers qu'elle faisait depuis peu pour se mettre d'avantage en valeur. Pauvre James qui devait se contenter d'une simple amitié…

Le gryffondor s'assit dans l'un des sofas et finit son verre. Il avait vraiment besoin de se décontracter. Sa nuque était douloureuse et un joli maux de tête commençait à prendre naissance. Fabuleux. Surement le contre coup de leur acrobatie de tout à l'heure. Cependant, rapidement la douleur se fit plus intense. Tout recommençait. Une nouvelle fois. Sirius eut soudain les paupières lourdes et, aussitôt ces dernières fermées, le maraudeur retrouva la même scène. Ce rideau de poussières qui retombaient petit à petit, ce débris… Le maraudeur se leva tant bien que mal. Toujours le même endroit, toujours la même scène. Il n'y avait aucun de ses amis autour de lui, à part des corps inertes. Sirius se toucha la nuque douloureuse, à croire qu'il avait reçu un coup. Le jeune homme fit quelque pas en avant mais aussi tôt des douleurs se firent sentir. Sa tête, ses cotes…un éternel recommencement. Soudain, quelque chose incita Sirius a levé les yeux vers le ciel, une marque s'y dessinait petit à petit. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant mais à la vue du massacre qui s'offrait à lui cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Patmol s'avança un peu plus dans ce nuage de poussières mais immédiatement ses douleurs le rappelèrent à l'ordre. De toute évidence il ne devait pas aller plus loin du but. Sirius tourna sur lui-même afin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il faisait là. Ce ne pouvait être un rêve, tout cela semblait si réel, si vrai…le gryffondor s'approcha alors d'un corps et se pencha sur ce dernier, le jeune homme regarda le visage de la personne inerte, c'était une jeune femme, il n'avait aucune idée de son identité, elle semblait dormir paisiblement, les yeux clos, le visage fermé…cependant le maraudeur savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était allongée au milieu des débris. A croire qu'une attaque avait eu lieu.

Sirius plissa les yeux soucieux et se leva, aussitôt il entendit ce cri et ce fut comme un coup de sifflet pour lui. Il sembla émerger de son propre rêve.

Le maraudeur ouvrit les yeux, la lumière tamisée de la salle commune l'accueillit chaleureusement, la musique était absente. Apparemment la fête était finie. Le gryffondor poussa un long soupir et entreprit de se lever.

-Je te le déconseille…L'avertit son ami en se levant de son sofa.

Cornedrue se posta devant lui et lui lança un regard inquiet. Sirius n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il avait quelques peu de mal à sortir de sa léthargie.

-Ça fait combien de temps ? Demanda difficilement le maraudeur.

-Je ne sais pas mais la fête a eu le temps de finir…lui répondit James en prenant appui sur la cheminée.

-Désolé…je me suis endormi…mentit Patmol la bouche encore pâteuse.

Cornedrue laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, de toute évidence il savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami lui mentait en pleine figure. Le préfet observa son ami un instant. Le silence était pesant. Sirius n'aimait pas mentir à son meilleur ami, après tout Cornedrue avait toujours là pour lui, pour l'aider, pour l'accueillir…Mais c'était surtout une question d'ego. Ce petit manège durait depuis la rentrée maintenant et c'était frustrant de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Il n'avait rien dit, son meilleur ami avait fini par le découvrir lorsque le rêve avait fini par faire des dégâts physiques. Il en avait presque honte.

-S'il te plait…pas de mensonge entre nous…je connais parfaitement la vérité…

-T'es devenu légilimens entre temps ? S'amusa Sirius un sourire narquois sur le visage.

-Non mais je sais que sa c'est encore reproduit… t'as une tête assez particulière lorsque t'émerge de ce truc…Sa fait sept ans que je vois ta tête au réveil et crois-moi ça n'y ressemble pas !

Sirius regarda son meilleur ami expliquer sa thèse puis finit par éclater de rire. Son explication était plus que tangentielle mais après tout il n'avait pas tort.

-Je n'ai pas osé réveiller les autres…avoua alors James d'une voix plus sérieuse.

-Tant mieux ! Je n'ai pas envie que toute la tour de gryffondor soit au courant de toute façon…

-Tu sais très bien que Lunard et Queudver n'auraient rien dit à personne…

-Je sais mais…on ne sait même pas ce qui m'arrive…Sa parait si réel James, si vrai…je les vois comme toi à cet instant…je…Si je ne me réveillais pas à chaque fois je jurerais ne pas être endormi…Puis…cette douleur…à chaque fois que je fais un pas elle revient plus forte, plus intense, comme pour me mettre en garde…

Cornedrue l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, il n'avait jamais osé demander à Sirius ce qu'il voyait, après tout cela devait être personnel comme tous les rêves mais cela prenait une ampleur de plus en plus démesurée. Sirius semblait vraiment troubler.

James ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il avait d'abord pensé que Cara était à l'origine de ce mal mais plus il y pensait et plus son raisonnement paraissait illogique. Après tout ils étaient amis et la gryffondor n'était absolument pas du genre à faire ce style de blague. Elle n'aurait jamais poussé le vice aussi loin. Il aurait voulu la croiser ce soir mais la jeune fille n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez de la soirée. Elle avait pris grand soin de l'éviter, une nouvelle fois. Cependant, les choses n'allaient pas continuer sur ce chemin, sa commencer à trop durer.

Il sortit alors la carte du maraudeur et prononça _« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »,_ aussitôt le parchemin vierge se transforma en une carte détaillée du château. La meilleure invention du siècle. Tout sur le château et surtout tout le monde. Chaque détail y était, même s'ils y travaillaient encore un peu.

-Tu cherches qui ? Demanda Patmol d'une voix rauque de réveil.

-Cara…

Sirius leva aussitôt les yeux vers son meilleur ami, surpris de sa réponse. Il avait définitivement manqué un épisode. Aux dernières nouvelles les deux gryffondors ne s'adressaient pas la parole.

-J'ai cru que vous vous adressiez plus la parole…Avoua le maraudeur perdu.

-C'est le cas !

-Et tu la cherches ? Alors soit j'ai manqué une journée complète soit tu es tout aussi sonné que moi, au choix !

-Je lui dois des excuses…

-Elle doit surement dormir…

James étouffa un rire et lui mit la carte sous les yeux.

-Apparemment tu la connais mal…Cara adore trainer dans les couloirs la nuit ces derniers temps…Regarde elle reprend la direction de la tour…Elle ne va pas tarder…

Sirius regarda son ami perplexe, il comptait vraiment l'attendre là ? Alors que la fête était finie et que la jeune fille avait apparemment tout fait pour en rester loin ? Vraiment ? S'en était presque une mission suicide.

-Je vais te laisser alors, entreprit Patmol en tentant de se lever.

-Non reste, le coupa James en le forçant à s'assoir de nouveau.

Le maraudeur ne comprenait pas l'obstination du préfet. Il ne voyait pas vraiment le rôle qu'il avait à faire ici. C'était entre eux après tout, certes il en était la cause mais pourquoi et comment ? Seul Merlin le savait et étrangement il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir non-plu.

James sortit alors sa baguette et ralluma le feu de la cheminée. Le préfet prit un siège et patienta sagement l'arrivée imminente de leur amie. La salle commune était plongée dans l'obscurité, seule la cheminée renvoyait un minima de lumière. Personne n'aurait cru que quelques heures auparavant toute la tour des gryffondors faisait la fête. Sirius balaya la pièce du regard, rien ne trainait, tout avait été nettoyé. Il n'y avait aucune trace de leur fête. « Etrange » pensa le maraudeur, d'habitude il restait toujours quelques débris…

-On s'en est occupé avec Lily…Tu savais qu'elle avait des tendances maniaques ? Se moqua Cornedrue en devinant les pensées de son ami. C'est incroyable elle m'a fait nettoyer chaque recoin de la salle commune, même ceux que je ne connaissais pas ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir Mcgo à côté de moi !

-Et dire que tu partages les appartements des préfets en chef avec elle depuis maintenant…près de trois mois ? Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? Rigola Sirius de bon cœur.

-Je n'y suis que rarement ! Se défendit le brun aux lunettes.

-Assez pour lui avoir donné le fameux parchemin à double sens…

James lui lança un rapide coup d'œil puis finit par se concentrer sur les flammes de la cheminée, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et sinon tu penses qu'un jour elle tombera dans les bras du célèbre James Potter ?

-Non…Je crois que notre amitié lui convient…elle a toujours cette image du maraudeur prêt à tout pour l'exaspérer dans son esprit je crois…

-Pourtant on peut presque dire que tu es devenu un modèle pour certains d'entre nous, on ne fait même plus de blagues aux serpentards et on ne touche même plus à Servilus…

-Je sais…Mais…se confia Cornedrue un ton plus bas. Elle a perdu le sourire depuis la rentrée…Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a…Peut être une déception amoureuse ? Tu n'aurais pas des petites informations à me faire partager, par hasard ?

-Hum hum…négatif ! Répondit Sirius. Je sors avec des filles, je ne suis pas leur psycho-mage !

-Si tu pouvais être les deux à la fois tu verrais que sa aiderait !

-Désolé…le rôle de casanova me va si bien ! Mieux que ma tenue de Quidditch je dirai !

Les deux maraudeurs se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Chassé le naturel et il revient au galop. Etrangement Sirius n'avait aucun mal. Fidèle à lui-même.

-Mais entre nous…J'ai remarqué un petit quelque chose chez ta chère et tendre…

-Non n'y pense même pas ! Il est interdit que tu lui sortes ton numéro de casanova !

-Mais non ! Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Même si Lily est très jolie ! Reprit Sirius en souriant de plus bel. Je veux dire tu n'as pas remarqué ses efforts ?

-Quels efforts ?

-Le genre d'efforts que les filles font pour plaire ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Puis je t'avoue que j'ai surtout remarqué son regard lorsque t'es accompagné de ton fan-club…

-L'éternel dégout !

-Non justement, elle est plus…comment dire…déçu…triste…

-Je ne crois pas ! Se défendit James, elle me le fait savoir lorsque ça ne lui plait pas ! J'en ai fait les frais durant sept ans je te rappel !

Cependant, les deux gryffondors furent interrompus par le bruit du tableau qui venait de pivoter. James tenta un discret regard par-dessus le sofa afin de vérifier que c'était bien la personne qu'il attendait qui venait de rentrer. De toute évidence, c'était le cas, le préfet venait de se lever d'un bond.

-Tu rentres après le couvre-feu, Cara…réprima le préfet en chef.

Sirius glissa un regard vers son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas le genre de remarque auquel il s'attendait. Il n'était pas supposé s'excuser ? Parce que là c'était plutôt mal parti… Le maraudeur s'enfonça un peu plus dans son sofa afin de se fondre dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il entendit la jeune fille se dirigeait vers son meilleur ami.

-Et ? Tu comptes enlever des points à gryffondor ?

-Non ! Répondit James surpris de la réflexion de son amie.

-Bien…Je monte me coucher !

-Non attend ! Il faut que je te parle !

-Je n'ai pas le temps, une prochaine fois…

Le gryffondor se déplaça rapidement vers les escaliers afin de l'empêcher de monter. Il savait pertinemment qu'une fois en haut, la jeune fille serait hors d'atteinte. Merci Godric pour cette merveilleuse idée…

-Il faut vraiment que je te parle…insista le maraudeur.

-Quoi ? S'impatienta la brune. T'as fini par tuer Servilus et t'as planqué son corps dans la forêt interdite ?

-Non…Même si…J'ai déjà été tenté !

-Bon alors je n'ai rien à te dire…

-Si si…s'obstina le brun aux lunettes. Tu ne monteras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté !

-Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la magie James…Tu sais très bien que je suis meilleure que toi à ce petit jeu…

-Je pense qu'à deux on a de forte chance de t'immobiliser…

La surprise régna sur le silence qui venait de s'installer. Sirius n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la scène qui se déroulait dans son dos. Cara avait d'abord lancé un regard meurtrier au préfet avant de balayer la salle du regard.

-On prend un siège ? Proposa soudain James.

Les deux gryffondors se dirigèrent alors vers la cheminée. La jeune fille s'assit à la place ou se trouvait James auparavant tandis que ce dernier prit soin de s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

-Bonsoir Sirius…Salua Cara en lui offrant un sourire.

Le maraudeur n'aurait su dire si ce sourire lui était ou non favorable. Avec elle c'était toujours compliqué de savoir. Tout était compliqué même. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la contempler, ses cheveux bruns ondulés parfaitement reflétant la douce lumière de la cheminée, ses traits semblaient tirer de fatigue mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vifs. Elle semblait encore plus fragile que d'habitude, elle semblait aussi plus amincie. Elle en était presque inquiétante.

-Tu as vu le match ? Demanda alors le capitaine des rouges et ors sur le ton de la conversation.

-Euh…Oui…Bien sûr, répondit Cara prise de court. Attends, tu voulais me parler de ton match, sérieusement ?

La jeune fille entreprit de se lever mais James eut le même reflexe qu'avec son quasi frère, il la força à s'assoir. C'était son geste de la soirée. La brune jeta alors un regard d'incompréhension à Sirius qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était James après tout. Une fête, de l'alcool et une heure tardive et voilà où ils en étaient.

-Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement…Commença le maraudeur. J'avoue je n'ai pas été un gentleman…

-Ça c'est sûr !

-Je n'aurai pas du te dire ce que j'ai dit…

-Oui en effet…

-Et je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter…

-Totalement d'accord !

-Tu peux arrêter de me couper s'il te plait Cara ? C'est frustrant je tente de m'excuser et tu ne cesses de me couper…

-Tu es tellement nul en excuse que s'en ai navrant James…même un troll des montagnes est plus doué…

Sirius regarda ses amis échanger sans rajouter un mot. Ils étaient vraiment à part quand même, ils en venaient même à se chamailler comme deux enfants de bas âge. Rapidement des sourires apparurent sur leur visage signe d'une réconciliation expresse. Et dire qu'il lui avait fallu près de six mois pour se faire pardonner…Il devait vraiment demander conseil à Cornedrue pour ce genre de chose. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment une référence. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son passé douloureux avec Evans.

-Sa a recommencé, fit soudain James d'une voix grave, Sirius a encore eu son petit « rêve » si on peut appeler ça comme ça…

Soudain tous les regards convergèrent vers le maraudeur qui se sentit bien mal à l'aise. Il n'appréciait pas être au centre de ce genre d'attention. James posait sur lui un regard plein de compassion, tandis que Cara se contentait de le transperçait de ses yeux bleus. Une reine des glaces.

-Tu as encore des blessures ? Demanda la brune en glissant son regard vers ses cotes.

-Non…enfin je ne crois pas…

Cara acquiesça simplement et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant. Elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Sirius n'avait aucune idée de sa réelle présence ici, au départ cela était pour surveiller les arrières de James pour ses « excuses » puis maintenant cela tournait à une enquête digne du ministère de la magie. Contre toute attente l'adolescente se leva sous le regard interrogateur de Cornedrue.

-J'ai surement trouvé quelque chose…Se justifia Cara en prenant immédiatement la direction de son dortoir.

Les deux maraudeurs s'échangèrent un regard, James lui offrit même une grimace d'incompréhension avant de se tourner vers les escaliers dans l'espoir de voir rapidement la jeune fille.

Cette dernière refit aussitôt surface, un livre dans les mains. Elle se plaça devant la cheminée afin d'en tirer le maximum de lumière et commença à chercher frénétiquement une page. Sirius n'arrivait pas à voir le titre complet du livre, seulement quelques mots se distinguèrent tel que « sortilège » « avancé » « tome ». Depuis quand la jeune fille lisait ce genre de livre ? Ça n'annonçait rien de bon de la voir avec un ouvrage pareil. Son visage était encore plus sérieux qu'auparavant. Sirius respira profondément, il avait un étrange sentiment.

* * *

><p><em> Allez j'espere que ca vous a plu ! la suite arrive trés bientot, peut être la fin de la semaine si tout va bien ^^ <em>

_Bisous! _


	11. Nobody's perfect

_Salut! Je suis de retour! Je sais, vachement en retard... mais j'ai un excellent alibi...j'ai eu un accident et de ce fait j'ai pris pas mal de retard... puis le chapitre est beaucoup plus long...soyez indulgent svp... ^^_

_Merci a tout ceux qui suivent encore l'histoire! 3_

_Allez hop , on perd pas de temps ! _

**_Disclaimer: tout appartient à JKR!_**

* * *

><p>" <em>The only limit to our realization of tomorrow will be our doubts of today."<em>

Chapitre 11 : Nobody's perfect.

Les deux maraudeurs fixaient leur amie avec intensité, l'écoutant chacun d'une oreille attentive. Sirius prêta une attention toute particulière à la lecture de son amie.

De toute évidence la jeune fille avait fait des recherches beaucoup plus poussées que les siennes. D'un côté ce n'était pas difficile. Elle semblait avoir trouvé la réponse à ses questions : _« La projection »._ Elle lisait la page d'une voix nette et posée, elle avait dû étudier la question depuis un petit moment. Il connaissait la jeune fille et sa curiosité pour ce genre de chose, c'était son domaine : les sortilèges et les enchantements, tout comme la métamorphose était le domaine des maraudeurs.

Tout semblait correspondre, les caractéristiques, les effets…Mais un point restait sombre : était-ce réel ou simplement imaginaire. Le livre n'était pas du tout clair dessus. Sirius commença alors à douter, voulait-il vraiment connaitre la réponse ? Il n'en était plus sûr. Il avait cherché encore et encore, et maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité d'en savoir plus une partie de lui flippait totalement. Et si tout ce qu'il voyait, vivait, était réel ? S'il n'avait pas su comprendre le message ? Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara soudain de lui mais le maraudeur tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre. Il devait se contenir, après tout il restait un Black et exposer ses peurs et ses craintes ne faisait pas parti de son patrimoine génétique. Le maraudeur fit alors de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la voix de la jeune fille.

De ce qu'il retenait la projection était une forme de magie ancienne, qui permettait au sorcier de se projeter dans une situation. Malgré la forme de rêve, la projection semblait plus que réelle aux yeux des sorciers concernés, certains éprouvaient même une sensation de déjà vu et de déjà vécu, allant même à avoir des troubles physiques. Aucunes études n'avaient démontré la réalisation des projections au cours du siècle mais les possibilités restaient ouvertes. Cette forme de magie ancienne était encore mal connue des sorciers contemporains.

Une fois que Cara eut fini sa lecture un silence pesant s'installa entre les trois gryffondors. Seul le crépitement de la cheminée venait briser ce silence. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler pour le moment. La gryffondor observait la réaction de ses amis, mais aucun d'eux n'avait bougé un cil. Elle n'était même pas sûr que James l'ait entièrement écouté, il la regardait agar tandis que Sirius, lui, fixait le feu qui brulait dans son dos.

-Euh…Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Déclara soudain James. Je suis assez perplexe en réalité…

-Je ne suis pas sûre que…Commença la brune.

-On s'en fiche ! Coupa brutalement Sirius. A vrai dire je ne veux pas en savoir plus…

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, surpris de sa réaction, surpris de son manque de tact.

-On arrête les recherches sur ça, je ne veux plus que vous vous en mêliez…Ajouta Black en prenant soin d'éviter les regards douteux de ses amis.

Cara glissa un regard discret vers James, peut être que lui comprenait la réaction de son meilleur ami. Mais ce dernier fixait Sirius avec des yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette réaction. Loin de là même. Cornedrue avait l'impression que son meilleur ami ne refusait d'en savoir plus. A croire qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher, encore. Le préfet plissa les yeux et détourna le regard.

Sirius savait qu'il les heurtait dans leur ego à ce moment mais si les choses allaient trop loin ils finiraient par lui demander ce qui se passait dans son rêve et ça il ne voulait le partager avec personne. Il connaissait Cornedrue et son ami devait certainement se douter qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher maintenant mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le découvrir.

-Je vais me coucher…fit alors James en se levant.

Le ton du préfet était à la fois ferme et triste, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup les secrets surtout dans son cercle d'amis. Il considérait que tout pouvait être dit entre eux, après tout ils partageaient tellement ensemble que le fait de cacher quelque chose était considéré comme un manque de confiance. Le maraudeur lança un dernier regard à son meilleur ami, qui prit soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, et se dirigea vers la sortit. Black entendit le portrait de la grosse dame pivoter et se fermer sur son meilleur ami. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que James ne dormait plus dans leur dortoir, préférant les appartements des préfets en chef. Bien sur une certaine Lily devait également en être la principale cause, malgré les contestations de son ami.

Sirius reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui se tenait immobile face à lui, elle fixait le sol avec une telle intensité qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir des flammes apparaitre. Il l'admira un instant, profitant du moment, profitant de la lumière tamisée qui jouait en sa faveur, le cachant dans une obscurité incertaine. Le maraudeur décida alors de quitter son sofa et de faire face à la brune. Il resta là, devant elle, silencieux espérant qu'elle lève ses magnifiques yeux sur lui. Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle l'ignorait, même un fantôme aurait plus de considération de sa part. Il le savait, elle était vexée, elle avait dû faire des recherches assez approfondit pour arriver à « la projection » et la seule chose qu'il avait eu à dire était qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus et qu'ils feraient mieux de s'occuper de leur affaire. En quelque sorte.

Le gryffondor prit le visage de son amie entre ses mains et le souleva, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il admira ses traits fins, ses fines lèvres, son petit nez légèrement retroussé puis finit par remonter sur ses yeux en forme d'amende. Il plongea ensuite son regard acier dans ses yeux bleus, il pouvait y distinguer les différents éclats de ses iris. Du vert, du doré…Une ribambelle de couleurs. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, elle restait irrésistible même avec sa moue boudeuse et ses yeux meurtriers. « Désolé… » Lui murmura le brun à seulement quelques centimètres de son oreille. Mais cela ne suffit pas à extirper un sourire à la brune. Beaucoup trop bornée pour ça, une vraie tête d'hippogriffe.

Sirius lui prit alors le livre des mains et le jeta sur le sofa qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Je ferai mieux de monter, fit soudain Cara d'une petite voix.

La jeune fille fit un pas mais aussitôt le maraudeur la retint par la main. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le laisse une nouvelle fois.

-Ne fais pas cette tête…se justifia le gryffondor en essayant de se rattraper de son manque de tact. Je te suis très reconnaissant de ta recherche mais…au fond je ne veux pas savoir, je pense que c'est mieux de rester dans le flou….

-Je te rappel que la dernière fois que t'as eu…ça…Tu étais chez moi et tu…

-Et alors ? Je suis toujours vivant ! Comme disent les moldus « Carpe Diem » !

Cara esquissa un rapide sourire pour la référence, et fixa le maraudeur de ses yeux bleus. « Enfin un sourire » pensa Black, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

-J'ai une idée…Finit par dire le gryffondor un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Vu que tu nous as privé de ta présence pour la victoire et que je me suis endormis comme un troll ce soir…Que dirais-tu de fêter cette fabuleuse victoire qui a failli nous couter la vie ?

Un autre sourire gracieux vint se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune fille qui accueillit la proposition comme prévu. Ce n'était pas le genre de proposition qui se refusait. Mais soudain son sourire s'évanouit « Mais on va fêter ça ou ? » Demanda Cara en se mordant la lèvre nerveuse. Sirius se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il n'y avait pas un millier de possibilité « pour ça j'ai ma petite idée... » Répondit le brun en entrainant la gryffondor hors de leur salle commune.

Les deux adolescents traversèrent les couloirs sombres d'un pas rapide, Sirius menait la marche tout en s'assurant qu'ils ne croiseraient pas Rusard ou Miss Teigne à chaque intersection. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour faire une course poursuite.

Il connaissait le chemin comme sa poche, il l'avait pris tellement de fois que sa relever plus du reflexe qu'autre chose. Cara le suivait au pas, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient mais le maraudeur semblait avoir une idée bien précise en tête. Elle avait d'abord pensé aux cuisines mais Sirius prenait un chemin totalement différent, elle verrait bien sur place. Ils marchèrent un moment dans un couloir lorsque, soudain, le maraudeur s'arrêta devant une statue. La jeune fille regarda de plus près et reconnu la statue de la sorcière borgne.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de demander des explications, le gryffondor sortit sa baguette et prononça « Dissundium » et aussitôt un passage se dessina derrière la statue. Cara n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cela faisait des années qu'elle passait devant et elle ne s'était jamais doutée un seul instant qu'il pouvait y avoir un passage secret.

Sirius lui saisit doucement la main et l'entraina dans le passage secret qui se referma aussitôt sur leur passage. Les deux gryffondors marchaient parfaitement à l'aveuglette. Le passage était plongé dans le noir le plus complet, Cara ne voyait strictement rien, ni là où elle mettait les pieds ni même Sirius qui lui tenait main. Mais étrangement cela créait une sorte d'intimité entre eux, inconsciemment la jeune fille s'était rapprochée de lui et l'étreinte du maraudeur ne se faisait que plus intense. Black apprécia ce moment mais il devait se contraindre à allumer sa baguette, il ne voulait pas qu'elle trébuche ou se fasse mal à cause de lui. Certes il connaissait le passage par cœur mais c'était la première fois qu'il amenait quelqu'un ici qui n'appartenait pas aux cercles très fermé des maraudeurs au stricto sensu. A contre cœur le brun alluma sa baguette. Cela n'éclaira pas des masses mais au moins il savait où ils mettaient les pieds maintenant. « On va où ?» lui chuchota Cara à l'oreille. Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et lui offrit un sourire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il la voyait s'était plus fort que lui. « C'est un secret de maraudeur » lui répondit Black dans un clin d'œil. La gryffondor ne posa pas plus de question et le suivit silencieusement comme s'il était un guide. Le maraudeur faisait de son possible pour contrôler les battements de son cœur, pour calmer ce frisson qui avait parcouru sa nuque lorsqu'elle lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille. Il faisait de son mieux, mais cela le dépassait tout simplement.

Les deux sang-purs finirent par arriver à destination. Sirius poussa délicatement la trappe et vérifia les alentours avant d'émerger. Le magasin semblait parfaitement vide, comme à son habitude. Le jeune homme passa en premier et tendit sa main à Cara. Dès qu'elle émergea du sous-sol le gryffondor lui saisit de nouveau la main, appréciant la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait…C'était un plaisir doux et parfaitement innocent.

Rapidement les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans l'allée passante du village de Pré-au-Lard. Le village semblait mort, ce qui était étonnant pour un samedi soir, d'habitude il y avait toujours quelques passant mais là c'était tout simplement inanimé, à croire qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu.

Sirius se dirigea tel un automate vers le pub des Trois Ballais, il savait qu'il y serait bien reçu. La propriétaire, Rosmerta semblait avoir un petit faible pour lui malgré leur différence d'âge. Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps au maraudeur pour en tirer parti. Après tout aucune femme ne lui résistait et cela le démontrer bien.

Il sentit soudain son amie tremblotait, il avait complètement fait abstraction du froid qu'il faisait. Il la ramena instinctivement vers lui afin de la réchauffer un minimum.

-J'aurai du te prévenir de prendre ta cape…s'excusa le maraudeur à voix basse. Je n'y ai pas pensé…

-C'est pas grave…

-On est bientôt arrivé...reprit le brun en accélérant le pas. Nous y voilà !

Il sentit le regard de la jeune fille se posait sur lui après avoir vu le nom du pub.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on ne rentrera jamais…Je te rappel qu'on est seulement toléré dans la journée, puis si Dumbledore…

-Ne t'en fais pas ! La rassura Black en poussant la porte d'entrée, j'ai l'habitude puis j'ai quelques petits avantages.

Sirius tint la porte à son amie et l'invita à entrer avec un sourire. Si seulement elle savait le nombre de soirée que les maraudeurs avaient passé ici…

L'ambiance était bien différente de celle de la journée, la faible lumière apportait un petit plus que le maraudeur appréciait particulièrement.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bar où se trouvait Rosmerta, suivit de près par Cara qui ne cessait de jeter des regards suspects aux gens qui se trouvaient là. Le maraudeur vint s'accouder au comptoir attendant que son amie veuille bien le rejoindre, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Elle ne semblait pas à son aise, étrangement.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là ce soir mon beau, fit la propriétaire du pub.

Le gryffondor reporta son attention sur la femme avec un sourire charmeur. S'il voulait quelque faveur c'était le prix à payer. Rosmerta était une jeune femme aux formes plus que généreuses, elle ne laissait aucun homme indifférent. Et il ne la laissait pas indifférente. C'était le parfait accord.

-On ne reste pas longtemps, promis le brun en accueillant d'une main Cara qui venait de le rejoindre.

Quelque chose se passa soudain sous son nez. Rosmerta fixait la brune avec une telle intensité que le maraudeur était sûr de manquer quelque chose, elle la jugeait du regard, elle semblait réfléchir. Le regard de Sirius glissa alors discrètement vers son amie, cette dernière avait tout simplement détourné le regard et fixait un point imaginaire sur le comptoir attendant qu'il réagisse. Ce que le gryffondor ne tarda pas à faire.

-On peut monter ? Demanda subitement Sirius attirant de nouveau l'attention de la propriétaire. Tu nous envoies comme d'habitude ?

-Mais ne tardez pas…je vous rappelle que vous ne devriez pas être là…Répondit Rosmerta en s'éloignant d'eux.

Sirius et Cara prirent alors la direction de l'étage. Cela ne ressemblait plutôt à un petit salon arrangé, le plafond était bas et la cheminée était éteinte, seules quelques bougies venaient éclairer l'endroit. Le maraudeur s'avachit sur l'un des sofas et invita son amie à en faire de même. Il semblait évident que cet endroit n'était pas destiné à recevoir des clients et que la salle avait été arrangée pour faire plaisir aux maraudeurs. Ils étaient aussi bien des vedettes entre les murs du château, qu'en dehors. Quelle notoriété.

Lorsque la jeune fille imita le gryffondor elle ne put s'empêcher de balayer la petite pièce du regard, elle n'était jamais montée ici. A vrai dire, on ne pouvait pas réellement parler de pièce, un petit balcon donnait une vue plongeante sur la pièce principale. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une grande mezzanine. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant. Cependant, toutes les conversations étaient parfaitement perceptibles d'ici. Comme si les voix étaient amplifiées.

-Une idée de Remus…expliqua le maraudeur. Une sorte d'espionnage…On l'avait mis pour écouter la conversation d'une fille à propos de son…Enfin d'une rumeur qu'elle voulait lancer, rattrapa aussitôt le brun.

Cara fronça les sourcils face à la maladresse de son ami. Sirius devait à tout prix changer de sujet, si la jeune fille venait à apprendre pour la lycanthropie de son ami il n'était absolument pas sûr de sa réaction. Elle serait surement surprise, mais les préjugés sur les lycanthropes étaient beaucoup trop ancrés dans la culture sorcière. Depuis petit ils entendaient les mêmes histoires sanguinaires, on leur décrivait les lycanthropes comme des personnes violentes, avides de sang…Bien loin du Remus Lupin qu'il connaissait. C'était le secret le mieux garder du cercle des maraudeurs. Seul Servilus avait réussi à le découvrir, à ses risques et périls d'ailleurs.

Le maraudeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant ce moment, certes tout avait été de sa faute, Remus avait failli commettre le pire acte de sa vie cette nuit-là, Severus avait failli perdre la vie et James avait fait preuve d'un courage sans pareil pour son pire ennemi. Il n'avait pas de quoi être fier mais une partie de lui, une infime partie, était fière d'avoir piégé Servilus de cette manière. Il lui avait fait la peur de sa vie, il lui avait donné une bonne leçon de vie « on ne fourre pas son nez dans les affaires des autres », entre autre. Cependant le brun devait rapidement se ressaisir avant que Cara ne commence à poser des questions. Il aurait du mal à lui mentir en pleine figure. En temps normal il n'avait aucun problème mais lorsqu'il la regardait dans les yeux pour mentir c'était comme si tout son esprit s'embrumait. Inexplicable.

-James m'a dit que Regulus t'avait rendu une petite visite durant les vacances…Déclara le maraudeur afin de changer de sujet.

-Je n'en doute pas…siffla Cara non sans un haussement de sourcil.

Potter et Black, aucun secret entre eux, du moins extrêmement peu de secrets entre eux. S'ils n'étaient pas physiquement aussi différents et s'ils ne portaient pas des noms de famille différent ils auraient fait de parfait jumeaux. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, une solidarité fraternelle comme jamais vu. Alors autant dire que lorsque Sirius avait aménagé chez Potter, il ne fallait pas espérer avoir quelques secrets que ce soit. Puis dès que cela concerné Sirius directement ou indirectement James répondait présent. Et inversement proportionnel.

-Je sais également, rajouta la jeune fille en levant les yeux sur lui, que tu as vu la lettre qu'il m'avait laissé…

Pendant un instant le gryffondor resta muet. Grillé. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. La fuite ne devait venir que de James, forcément. Il l'avait récupéré par l'intermédiaire de ce dernier.

-T'y as lu des choses intéressantes ? Le provoqua soudain la brune.

Question piège. Dilemme. C'était à double tranchant. Le maraudeur respira profondément avant de lui répondre. Il préférait être honnête « Si tu veux tout savoir je l'ai lu plusieurs fois… ». Comme prévue la jeune fille plissa les yeux et le fusilla du regard. Sirius tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre malgré les yeux bleus de Cara qui le transperçaient sans merci. Après tout il l'avait mérité.

Soudain une bouteille et deux verres firent leur apparition sur la petite table, lui évitant in extrémis des explications longues et laborieuses.

-Ah enfin ! s'exclama joyeusement le maraudeur en saisissant les verres. On va pouvoir fêter ça comme il se doit !

Sirius s'empressa de servir son amie et aussitôt leva son verre « je trinque à la victoire des gryffondors qui a failli me couter la vie ! ». Les deux gryffondors trinquèrent et d'une gorgée finirent leur verre. Immédiatement une grimace se dessina sur le visage parfait de Cara « Encore du whisky pur feu ? ». Le maraudeur se contenta de lui sourire, la gryffondor n'avait jamais été une grande fan de cet alcool mais ce soir elle devrait faire avec. Rosmerta avait fait plaisir au maraudeur et non à la jeune fille. Et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi.

Cara servit de nouveau les verres et leva immédiatement le coude. A cette vitesse dans quelques minutes elle serait déjà bien joyeuse.

-J'ai rêvé ou tu as carrément fait de l'œil à la patronne du bar ? Demanda soudain la brune en esquissant une nouvelle grimace.

-Ma réputation me suit de loin ! J'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur ici ma chère ! Se vanta Sirius en bombant le torse inconsciemment.

La jeune fille étouffa un rire, ce qui déconcerta le gryffondor qui lui lança immédiatement un regard réprobateur. Tout le monde savait que Sirius était le préféré de la gente féminine, aucune d'entre elles ne lui résistaient et, ça, il le savait. Il en profitait au maximum, après tout on ne vivait qu'une fois alors pourquoi se priver.

-Puis, je te rappel que t'es plutôt pas mal dans le style « j'obtiens ce que je veux grâce à mon physique » ! Fit remarquer le maraudeur avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

Cara perdu aussitôt son sourire et le transperça du regard puis, contre toute attente, sourit de nouveau. Sirius haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension, elle aurait du râler, le contre dire…mais son sourire annonçait tout le contraire.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme si elle avait été prise sur le fait puis, dans un mouvement gracieux, se pencha vers lui. Le maraudeur retint instinctivement son souffle. Doucement les yeux du gryffondor glissèrent dans son décolleté, puis remontèrent lentement le long de sa peau nue, son cou, son visage puis, pour finir, atterrirent dans ses yeux océans. Sirius déglutit difficilement, il faisait moins le fier là. Il avait perdu l'habitude de cette proximité. Son parfum lui parvint aux narines rapidement, il en avait presque oublié la note principale qui l'avait auparavant enivré. « Je suis même meilleure que toi à ce jeu… » Lui murmura la jeune fille à l'oreille. Tout aussi lentement qu'elle s'était approchée de lui, la gryffondor reprit sa place comme si de rien n'était en se servant un nouveau verre. Sirius resta un instant interloqué par l'intervention de son amie. Il en avait oublié son effet, il avait oublié son pouvoir. Elle s'était faite discrète ces derniers temps mais Merlin elle n'avait pas perdu la main. Loin de la même. C'était la Cara Welth qu'il avait toujours connu, fière, séduisante et surtout maitresse de son jeu.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, se moqua la jeune fille qui sirotait sa boisson d'un air innocent. On dirait que tu as vu un sinistros…

Cara le fixait avec un air des plus innocents. Personne, même pas Merlin lui-même, se serait douté, ne serait-ce, qu'un instant qu'elle était maitre dans l'art de la séduction. Bien sûr il l'avait vu à l'œuvre des milliers et des milliers de fois. Mais que cela le concerne directement, qu'il en soit la victime était bien différent.

Sirius dut se ressaisir assez rapidement s'il ne voulait pas paraitre complètement discrédité. Il prit son verre et se servit sans retenu, il glissa un regard discret à son amie qui souriait d'un air suffisant. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui venait de se passer et elle s'en amusait. Elle s'en délectait même. Soudain le maraudeur eut une idée, après tout, si elle jouait à ce petit jeu il n'y avait aucun mal à ce qu'il y joue également. Sirius passa sa main dans ses cheveux, releva dignement la tête et offrit un sourire charmeur à la gryffondor.

-Je suis bien meilleur que toi, déclara de nouveau le maraudeur d'une voix sure. Ca fait des années que je pratique cet art…

Black guetta la moindre réaction de son amie, cette dernière esquissa de nouveau un rictus « Je ne parierai pas dessus si j'étais toi ».

Xoxoxox

Lorsque James pénétra dans le salon des préfets en chef, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Même le feu de la cheminée était éteint. Le gryffondor chercha nerveusement sa baguette dans ses poches, il n'avait aucune envie de réveiller sa jolie rouquine. Elle devait dormir bien tranquillement à l'heure qu'il était. Et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : faire de même. La journée avait été longue et un peu de sommeil ne serait pas de refus.

Le maraudeur commença à s'impatienter, sa baguette semblait jouer à cache-cache. « Merde » jura le préfet en chef en faisant quelques pas en avant. Il n'avait aucune envie de se prendre les pieds dans un meuble alors il avait tout intérêt à se débrouiller rapidement. Sans plus tarder le gryffondor tomba sur sa baguette dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches et l'extirpa rapidement. Il l'alluma et pointa aussitôt cette dernière vers la cheminée. Comme prévu un feu chaleur commença à crépiter, éclairant la pièce comme il se devait.

James s'avança vers le sofa et ôta son haut de quidditch, il l'avait assez porté pour aujourd'hui. Etre capitaine de l'équipe était une sacré responsabilité qu'il avait souvent sous-estimé, motiver toute l'équipe, trouver des tactiques et surtout ne pas décevoir tous les gryffondors qui venaient les encourager. C'était une certaine pression, c'était indéniable.

Ses épaules lui faisaient mal, sans compter sur sa nuque qui était plus que tendu. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos, de vacances.

James posa son haut sur le sofa et prit la direction de sa chambre en trainant des pieds. L'idée que Sirius puisse encore lui faire des cachotteries lui minait vraiment le moral. Cependant, le préfet n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir. Il tomba nez à nez avec Lily dans les escaliers qui menaient à leurs chambres respectives. Ce fut plus fort, il la déshabilla littéralement du regard, elle n'était que tentation à cet instant. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un joli chignon qui révélait délicatement sa nuque. Sa peau nue que la chemise de nuit ne recouvrait pas. Ses jolies jambes. A cet heure-ci cela relevait plus du supplice que du rêve. James s'humidifia les lèvres et déglutit difficilement en essayant de se concentrer sur les yeux de la préfète en chef. Chose extrêmement difficile pour le moment.

Lily posa ses deux mains sur son torse nu et l'obligea à faire marche arrière. Le cœur de James manqua un battement, c'était la première fois qu'elle posait les mains sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches. Il aurait voulu lui saisir les mains et l'enlacer mais le maraudeur devait faire face à la réalité, elle n'était pas debout pour ça. La gryffondor le poussa jusqu'au sofa et le bloqua contre ce dernier. Il était coincé entre le sofa et elle. Etrange situation, d'habitude c'était lui qui coincé les jeunes filles mais jamais l'inverse.

-Euh…ça va Lily ? Interrogea le brun en réajustant ses lunettes mal à l'aise.

-Oui…Je t'attendais…

-Oh…et pourquoi ça ?

-Je voulais te poser quelques questions !

Le maraudeur regarda la préfète surpris de sa réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête pour rester debout si tard ? Elle paraissait pourtant tout aussi épuisée que lui. La jeune fille avait plongé ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où la gryffondor passait ses nerfs sur lui. James se tendit aussitôt, il avait assez subi les courroux de la jeune fille pour en connaitre les conséquences. En général, il en prenait pour son grade. Sept ans d'expérience sa finissait forcément par forgé le caractère.

Cependant, Lily remarqua la réaction de son ami et changea d'attitude. Si elle voulait des réponses elle allait devoir s'y prendre autrement. Elle décroisa les bras et s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Elle savait parfaitement que ses atouts ne laissaient pas le maraudeur indifférent. Ce qui se confirma par le comportement de ce dernier, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à la regarder dans les yeux. Parfait.

-James…Minauda la jeune fille. On est ami tous les deux maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum hum…Bien-sûr ! répondit James sans hésitation.

-Et entre amis on se dit tout…

-Oui…

James n'avait aucune idée d'où elle voulait en venir. Etrangement il avait du mal à percevoir ses intentions. Elle ne cessait de se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, à croire qu'elle utilisait ses atouts pour arriver à ses fins. Elle était plus que convaincante à ses yeux. Il devait faire attention à ses réponses, ce n'était pas le genre de Lily d'agir ainsi. Les questions qui allaient venir n'allaient pas être banales.

-Tu me le dirais s'il y avait un loup garou dans l'établissement et que tu étais au courant ?

Ah voilà. Enfin. Il avait vu juste. Cela faisait quelques temps que la préfète revenait sur le même sujet. Il faisait vraiment de son mieux pour la détourner de cette question mais à croire que son instinct féminin la poussait à demander encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il lui dise tout. Mais il était impensable qu'il lâche, ne serait-ce, qu'un seul mot à ce sujet. C'était le sujet le mieux garder des maraudeurs.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas Lily…Je te l'ai déjà dit…Dumbledore n'est pas assez fou pour accueillir un loup garou dans l'établissement, t'imagines la réputation du château si sa avait lieu ? Plus aucun parent ne voudrait que son enfant vienne étudier ici…Répondit le maraudeur d'une voix parfaitement maitrisé.

Il était devenu maitre menteur avec les années, après tout n'importe quel maraudeur qui se respecte savait parfaitement mentir. Il savait pertinemment que la réputation des lycanthropes était des plus mauvaises. Personne ne voulait les fréquenter, personne ne voulait les croiser. Cela avait été ses préjugés également mais il avait rapidement appris à passer au-delà. Après tout Remus n'avait rien avoir avec cet animal sanguinaire qu'on décrivait dans les livres de défense contre les forces du mal et autres…

Il fixa la rouquine avec intensité afin de donner encore plus de poids à son mensonge. Lily sembla y croire vu qu'elle réfléchissait déjà à sa prochaine question en remuant dans tous les sens.

-Je suppose que t'as d'autres questions…Siffla le maraudeur en se passant une main dans ses cheveux tel un tic nerveux.

-Hum hum…Je voudrais savoir comment tu as sauvé la vie à Severus ? Il ne cesse de te jeter la pierre pour ça mais…

-Il est encore venu te parler ? S'emporta le brun sans retenu en faisant rapidement le lien. Je croyais qu'il avait compris le message !

En quelques secondes le maraudeur était passé d'un état épuisé à hors de lui. Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas Rogue, alors l'idée qu'il ne cesse d'harceler Lily commençait à lui peser. James prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se calmer. La rouquine n'avait pas osé rajouter un mot, elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il avait tout intérêt à trouver un subterfuge et surtout à trouver un mensonge des plus possibles pour répondre à sa question. Elle ne le laissera pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aura pas obtenue satisfaction. James passa sa main sur son visage, la fatigue commençait vraiment à se faire sentir. Il prit la préfète par les épaules et l'éloigna délicatement de lui. Vraiment cette proximité le troubler. Alors s'il voulait lui répondre il devait bien retrouver ses esprits.

-Bien…Si tu veux tout savoir…

Le maraudeur prit appui sur le sofa d'un air négligé et fixa la préfète, dans les yeux. Elle l'observait avec attention. Cependant, James remarqua que la jeune fille avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, son regard ne cessait de glisser sur son torse. Les rôles s'inversaient maintenant. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas paraitre troubler, le rouge qui lui montait aux joues ne trahissait pas. Le préfet esquissa un sourire satisfait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail, il devait lui donner une réponse « Comme tu peux le savoir…Servilus…enfin Rogue » Corrigea le brun sous le regard meurtrier de son amie « Rogue était persuadé qu'un loup garou était hébergé dans le château et étrangement il pensait que nous, les maraudeurs avions un quelconque lien avec le lycanthrope… ». James guettait la moindre réaction de Lily, son mensonge allait commencer maintenant et il était important qu'elle y croit aussi dur que le fer. C'était même indispensable qu'il soit convaincant. La jeune fille semblait concentrer sur ses paroles, parfait. « Et un jour…Sirius, qui en avait marre de l'avoir dans les baskets, lui a tendu un piège… Il savait pertinemment que ton ami mordrait à l'hameçon, cela faisait des mois qu'il nous suivait et ne cessait de nous menacer en disant qu'il irait nous balancer à Dumbledore…enfin bref…Patmol lui a dit de se rendre dans la forêt interdite, que le loup garou se cachait là-bas…aucun d'entre nous n'était au courant bien sûr ! Tu penses bien que Sirius a su garder ça pour lui. Mais le soir venu…on avait tous noté son air étrange, son silence pesant…Ce n'était pas son genre…Au final, on a réussi à lui extirper l'information….puis voilà on s'est précipité dans la forêt interdite avant que le pire n'arrive… ».

James avait fini son récit. Lily semblait réfléchir à ses propos mais le maraudeur savait déjà qu'elle y croyait, le visage de la jeune fille ne mentait jamais. Le préfet était plutôt fier de son mensonge, il y avait un peu de vérité tout de même…une infime partie de vérité…Il regrettait d'avoir menti à Lily mais elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Il décida alors de changer de sujet. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y réfléchisse trop non plus.

-Tu es très…Très sexy dans cette tenue ! S'amusa le préfet en s'approchant d'elle. Tu as de magnifiques jambes…

Immédiatement la rouquine le fusilla du regard. Il la connaissait comme sa poche, ses réactions, ses regards…Merlin qu'elle était belle.

-Mes yeux sont beaucoup plus hauts, Potter ! Râla la jeune fille en croisant de nouveau ses bras sur la poitrine.

-Je ne suis qu'un homme ! S'excusa le brun d'un ton dramatique. D'ailleurs je devrais un peu plus trainer par ici si tu portes ce genre de…tenues…

En temps normal Lily l'aura insulté, incendié…Il aurait également pu finir suspendu les pieds en l'air pour ce genre de remarque. Mais la jeune fille n'en fit rien, il put facilement distinguer la couleur rouge qui venait couvrir son visage. Elle était gênée de sa remarque, ce qui fit sourire de plus bel le préfet. La jolie préfète aurait-elle des choses à avouer ?

-Euh…Je monte me coucher, finit par dire la rouquine en évitant délibérément le regard du préfet.

Décidément le comportement de son amie était plus que plaisant. Il le prenait tel un compliment, depuis toutes ces années enfin il la voyait rougir devant lui et ce n'était pas de colère. James emboita le pas à la préfète sans cesser de sourire, c'était plus fort que lui, il aurait voulu enlever son sourire niais de son visage mais en vain.

Xoxox

Sirius était assis à même le sol, adossé contre le sofa de Cara. Cette dernière était allongée de tout son long sur son fauteuil, où seules ses fines jambes se balançaient à un rythme inexistant. Le whisky pur feu venait de l'achever. Descendre une bouteille à deux était assez redoutable, surtout lorsqu'une soirée était déjà passée par là.

Cara lui racontait une anecdote sur un certain Carter, un poursuiveur de poufsouffle qui n'avait cessé de la harceler depuis le début de l'année. Elle était hilare de la manière dont elle y avait mis fin. Elle n'avait pas manqué d'imagination. Mais Sirius n'était pas concentré sur cette partie de l'histoire. Comment avait- il put passer à côté de ça ? Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir mettre un visage à ce nom. Même si l'alcool jouait de mauvais tour à sa mémoire, le nom de Carter ne lui disait absolument rien. De toute évidence la brune était plus que maligne, elle avait réussi à faire passer cela inaperçu auprès de James autant qu'auprès de lui. Et Merlin savait que les deux maraudeurs gardaient toujours un œil sur elle. Mais il devait avouer qu'ils avaient été occupés à d'autres affaires, entre son frère, ses rêves, le quidditch…tout s'était rapidement enchainé ces derniers temps. Beaucoup de choses avaient tourné autour de lui finalement.

Il regarda les jambes de la jeune fille se balançaient, perdu dans ses pensées. Après tout elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils ne flirtaient même pas ensemble alors bon... Sirius remarqua soudain le silence qui venait de s'installer, Cara s'était tue. Etrange. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle afin de vérifier si elle ne s'était pas endormie, et put remarquer ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle semblait tout aussi perdue que lui dans ses pensées. Décidément. Il était temps de rentrer.

Le maraudeur se leva alors tant bien que mal, le sol semblait tanguer sous ses pieds. Ce n'était pas la meilleure sensation du monde que d'avoir la tête qui tourne à cause de l'alcool. Sa bouche était sèche et légèrement pâteuse. Rien de bien agréable, seulement ce sourire niais et cette sensation de légèreté.

-On rentre ? Proposa Sirius avec une voix rauque qu'il tenta de faire partir dans un raclement de gorge.

-Hum hum…

Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait. La jeune fille se leva, arrangea ses habits puis finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Maintenant il en était certain quelque chose n'allait pas, ses yeux ne mentaient jamais. Cara ramassa ses affaires et l'attendit sagement près de la cheminée éteinte. Le maraudeur vérifia les lieux et se dirigea vers la sortie, il ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement galant et laissa son amie passer. Avant de sortir, le gryffondor remercia chaleureusement Rosmerta, lui promettant de repasser dans la semaine et prit aussitôt la direction de la sortie sous le regard pesant de la brune.

Une fois dehors, le maraudeur s'arrêta et ferma les yeux un instant. L'air était particulièrement frais et quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. Il n'allait pas tarder à avoir une jolie averse. Petit à petit son esprit émergeait. Cependant, lorsque Sirius rouvrit les yeux son amie n'était déjà plus à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et la vit marcher dans l'allée, reprenant le chemin inverse d'un air nonchalant. Elle ne marchait plus vraiment droit mais elle avait tout de même réussit à le distancer. Le gryffondor courut derrière elle et se mit à sa hauteur. La brune fixait le sol, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Cara ?

La jeune fille leva la tête vers lui, il venait de la sortir de ses pensées.

-Quelle tête ?

-Cette tête-là ! S'exclama Sirius en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la rue. La tête d'une personne qui ne s'est pas amusée !

-Je me suis amusée, l'informa simplement la brune en s'arrêtant également.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Insista le maraudeur en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

Cara poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre sa route. Elle ne comptait pas lui répondre, mais Black ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

Seulement, quelque chose attira son attention dans l'obscurité. Deux silhouettes se dirigeaient vers eux, leurs pas étaient pressés, et l'une d'entre elles ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule afin de vérifier qu'elles étaient bien seules. Heureusement pour eux, les deux personnes n'avaient pas encore relevées leur présence, elles semblaient être en pleine conversation. Sans hésitation le maraudeur attrapa la main de Cara et l'entraina aussitôt dans l'une des ruelles parallèles. Il valait mieux éviter les mauvaises rencontres. La ruelle était si étroite que même les rayons de la lune ne filtraient pas, seule la pluie arrivait à passer. Ils étaient plongés dans une parfaite obscurité. C'était tout simplement parfait pour se cacher.

Sirius tendit l'oreille, ils se rapprochaient peu à peu de leur cachette. Ils ne devaient plus être bien loin. Les deux personnes semblaient en désaccord, ils chuchotaient avec ferveur mais le brun n'arrivait pas à saisir le sujet de discorde. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter d'entrevoir des visages, mais leurs capuches les cachaient parfaitement. Contre toute attente, le maraudeur reconnu une voix et tout son corps se mit à tressaillir. Il devait forcement se tromper, c'était impossible. Que faisait-elle ici ? Bellatrix Black et son acolyte venaient de les dépasser et leurs pas raisonnaient de moins en moins, signe qu'ils s'éloignaient rapidement d'eux. Le maraudeur remercia son instinct d'animagus de les avoir incité à se cacher, Bellatrix n'était absolument pas la personne qu'il fallait croiser si l'on souhaitait vivre une longue et heureuse vie.

Une fois que le danger fut hors de portée, Sirius se tourna vers Cara et se concentra de nouveau sur elle. Il n'avait pas relevé leur proximité, ils étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration calme et pesante. La gryffondor était dos au mur, elle ne pouvait aller nulle part. La jolie brune ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications sur son comportement mais le maraudeur lui posa un doigt sur ses fines lèvres afin qu'elle garde le silence. Ce qu'elle ne sembla pas apprécier le moins du monde. Ses yeux s'étaient peu à peu habitués à cette obscurité et il arrivait à entrevoir son regard meurtrier. Inconsciemment Sirius se mit à sourire en se remémorant les moments passés ensembles. Puis, dans un élan de courage, le maraudeur posa ses mains sur les fines hanches de la gryffondor. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le tressaillement de Cara et se délecta de la chaleur de son corps, de l'annonce de ses courbes fermes. Tout cela lui avait cruellement manqué. Black fixa avec gourmandise les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour y gouter, un simple mouvement de tête et il les touchait. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient.

Tandis que Sirius se faisait bataille pour résister tout son corps parlait pour lui, son cœur battait à la chamade, son souffle se faisait court…Elle avait toujours le même effet sur lui, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour passer à autre chose, malgré tout ce temps…Il avait pensé que le temps l'aurait immunisé mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas, il se sentait encore plus vulnérable.

Il pouvait parfaitement distinguer son visage maintenant, il était si parfait, aucune mauvaise note, aucun trait disgracieux…Vénus elle-même en aurait pâlit. Son esprit avait fait abstraction de tout, de la pluie qui s'abattait maintenant sur eux, de l'endroit, de Bellatrix…ses pensées convergeaient irrémédiablement vers elle, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence. C'était tout simplement plus fort que lui.

Sirius se ressaisit. Il ne devait pas céder. Il avait pris une décision au début de l'année et ce n'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air.

Cependant, dans un mouvement lent mais sûr, le gryffondor se pencha et l'embrassa si doucement, si délicatement…qu'il en apprécia chaque moment. Tout son corps se détendit, ses muscles endoloris par le match furent immédiatement apaiser.

Ce ne fut qu'à contre cœur que Sirius s'éloigna des fines lèvres de Cara. Il n'était pas un homme à résolution de toute façon.

Des gouttent dégoulinaient sur leurs visages, ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os maintenant. La pluie s'abattait sur eux comme jamais. L'orage se mit à gronder et ramena le maraudeur à la réalité. Le gryffondor resta silencieux quelques instant, guettant la moindre réaction de son amie, avait-il bien fait ? Son cerveau se posait cette question de toutes les façons possibles, cherchant la réponse sur le visage de Cara. Mais la jeune fille resta muette, inerte. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Sirius laissa alors tomber ses bras le long de son corps, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il en avait tout simplement eu envie. La tentation le rodait depuis longtemps. Il mentirait s'il disait que cela ne lui avait pas manqué. Le maraudeur s'éloigna, comme il pût, de son amie. Il détourna même la tête, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, son silence était gênant pour lui.

En général, le maraudeur ne se trouvait pas dans cette situation. Les filles lui tournaient autour comme des abeilles tournaient autour du miel, il était leur favori. Mais avec elle, il avait toujours tout faux, il faisait toujours tout de travers. Pourtant il était sur de n'avoir fait aucun faux pas ce soir, certes il l'avait froissé un peu plus tôt mais il avait tout fait pour se rattraper. Elle était la seule à le faire autant regretter ses choix. Sirius poussa un long soupir. Il était en réalité désemparé.

-On va rentrer…annonça le brun à mi-voix en faisant un pas pour sortir de la ruelle.

-C'était complètement spontané ? Ou cela faisait partie des plans de ta soirée ? Finit par dire la brunette.

Sirius se retourna vers la gryffondor surpris de sa question. C'était donc ça qu'elle avait en tête, elle pensait qu'il l'avait prévu tout ça, qu'il avait planifié la soirée à la minute prés.

-Bien sûr que c'était spontané ! Se défendit le gryffondor. Tu penses que j'avais tout programmé ? Que c'était prévu depuis le début de t'amener ici ? De se cacher ? De t'embrasser…Je t'assure que je n'avais rien prévu…surtout pas ça…

-Tu regrettes ?

Le maraudeur cligna des yeux, elle ne cessait de le surprendre avec ses questions.

-Non…absolument pas…je…

Mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Cara s'était approchée de lui et sans prévenir avait posé ses lèvres sur celle du maraudeur. Ce fut comme un réveil pour le gryffondor qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il enveloppa alors la brunette de ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau, encore et encore. La pluie, l'orage, l'endroit, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Xoxoxoxo

L'orage et la pluie étaient devenus les compagnons du château. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que la pluie s'abattait sans merci sur Poudlard, même le faux plafond de la grande salle s'était accommodé de ce temps.

Regulus se dirigeait vers la grande salle avec quelques-uns de ses amis de serpentard. Tous des sangs purs, bien sûr. L'heure du déjeuner était largement passée mais leur emploi du temps leur permettait quelques écarts. Lorsque le serpentard entra dans la salle, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le groupe des maraudeurs, impossible de les manquer, ils faisaient un boucan monstre à eux quatre. Son frère releva sa présence mais prit même pas la peine de lui adresser un regard. Il était beau l'honneur et la dignité des gryffondors.

Sans y attacher plus d'importance, Regulus se dirigea vers sa table. Cette dernière était quasiment désertée. Seuls quelques septièmes années y trainaient, dont Rosier. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire un peu trop forcé à son gout, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lui faire son cirque.

Black n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement que seul son nom de famille, sa lignée inspirait le respect dans cette maison. C'était un atout. Il était un héritier et dans sa maison cela valait de l'or. Le serpentard fit de son mieux pour retenir son air totalement désespéré qui émana de lui lorsqu'il vit Rosier prendre place à ses côtés. Il se serait bien passé de sa présence. Il n'était ni une lumière, ni une personne intéressante aux yeux du jeune Black, mais par-dessus tout il n'était personne.

-Black, je voulais te voir justement ! Tu tombes à pic ! S'exclama faussement Evan.

-Vraiment...râla Regulus en ne cachant plus son ennui.

C'était plus fort que lui, Evan ne lui inspirait vraiment rien. Peut-être du dédain, à la limite. Certes, il était son ainé. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne méritait pas sa place chez les argents et verts. Il aimait beaucoup trop s'exposer, sans compter sur son manque total de discrétion. Rosier se pencha soudain vers Regulus en confidence, rendant le serpentard sceptique quant à sa présence soudaine à ses côtés.

-Tu pourrais rentrer plus tôt que prévu dans les rangs du maitre…Lui murmura le serpentard en jetant un regard autour de lui afin de s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

-Quand ? demanda Black soudain intéressé par son camarade.

-On parle des prochaines vacances…apparemment le maitre préparerait quelque chose pour les vacances, quelques choses d'énormes…il aurait besoin de plus de mangemort…

Regulus acquiesça silencieusement, cachant son impatience. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il attendait patiemment. Et maintenant, sa patience allait enfin payer. Il allait appartenir au rang du plus grand mage de tous les temps. Ses parents seraient enfin fiers.

-Tu es toujours partant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Regulus ne cachant plus son entrain. Je n'attends que ça !

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de son camarade. Il en était presque flippant.

-Parfait, parfait…je te tiendrais au courant…quoique…ta cousine ferait un parfait mentor pour toi…

Il n'en douta pas un seul instant. Bellatrix avait été l'une des premières à rejoindre les rangs du maitre. Elle ne jurait que par lui. À croire qu'elle éprouvait quelconque sentiment envers celui qu'on appelait Voldemort. Mais les mots « Bellatrix » et « sentiment » n'allaient absolument pas ensemble. Elle était d'une cruauté sans pareil. S'il venait à l'avoir en tant que mentor, il pouvait s'attendre au pire. Mais il ne se défilerait pas, non, il n'était pas Sirius. Il allait représenter les Black dans les rangs du maitre et ça, rien et ni personne ne l'empêcherait.

Soudain, comme un appel silencieux, le serpentard leva les yeux vers la table des gryffondors. Son lâche de frère le fixait sans aucune retenu. Le visage dur, les traits sévères. A croire qu'il avait tout entendu. Le serpentard ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant, l'affrontant du regard. Il était plus décider que jamais à s'imposer face à sa famille, face à lui. Sirius était tout ce qu'un Black pouvait espérer. Beau. Charismatique. Leadeur. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se distinguer d'eux, sa lignée aristocratique se lisait à même ses traits, ses manières. Il ne pouvait feindre.

Cet échange dura quelques longues secondes avant que quelque chose ne vienne entraver leur duel visuel. Sirius fut le premier à lâcher. Ses traits durs se transformèrent rapidement. Son visage sévère laissa place à la chaleur, à un sourire. Cara venait de rejoindre le groupe des maraudeurs, attirant leur attention, apportant un peu plus de bonne humeur à leur table. La jeune fille se tenait derrière les deux leaders, debout, prête à prendre la direction de la sortie. Les gryffondors échangèrent quelques paroles, quelques rires…comme à leurs habitudes. Sirius n'avait yeux que pour elle. Tout comme lui. Elle illuminait de sa présence. Il ne pouvait qu'admirait le tableau rouge et or qui se dessinait devant lui. Le groupe semblait plus que tout souder. La jeune fille semblait même se moquer des cheveux de son ami d'enfance, en y passant une main dedans, les décoiffant un peu plus. S'en était presque écœurant autant de joie, autant de légèreté.

Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis les vacances. Potter devait y être pour quelque chose. C'était, avec son frère, le maraudeur le plus respecté et le populaire du château. « Saint Potter » comme l'appelait Rogue. Un sang pur de gâché. Rien de plus. Il ne jurait que par Evans, cette sale sang de bourbe.

-J'avais une petite idée pour t'initier…reprit soudain Rosier qui avait remarqué l'absence de Black.

Regulus se tourna alors vers son camarade : « je t'écoute ».

-J'avais pensé faire une petite blague à cette traitre notre sang…Welth…

Le serpentard regarda son ami sans ciller, il savait que c'était un test. S'il refusait cela signifierait qu'il n'aurait jamais le « courage » de rejoindre les rangs du maitre. Bien sûr, l'idée ne lui convenait absolument pas. Cara n'avait rien à voir dans leur petite guerre. Elle était une sang pure, issue d'une très ancienne lignée, tout aussi respectable que la sienne. Il devait se montrer plus malin que son ainé.

-Ce n'est pas plus malin d'essayer de l'avoir dans nos rangs ? Fit Regulus le plus innocemment possible. Après tout, elle serait un atout majeur…sang pur…

Rosier fronça les sourcils. Il était peut-être plus fin qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il semblait se douter de quelques choses.

-Je te signal qu'en plus d'être une gryffondor, elle fait honte aux sangs purs…elle ne mérite même pas cette qualification d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis…

Regulus ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il devait suivre.

« Mais avant tout, c'est Lily Evans qui m'intéresse ! », ajouta Rosier. « Cette garce n'insupporte, elle ne devrait même pas étudier en notre présence. C'est une insulte à notre sang ! ». Black écouta Evan déversait sa haine sur la préfète en chef. Tout le monde savait qu'il attendait une vengeance. La gryffondor n'avait cessé de le repousser encore et encore. Pour lui, la défaite avait été difficile à assumer, surtout venant d'une sang de bourbe. Regulus ne l'appréciait pas mais elle ne le dérangeait pas, du moment qu'elle allait respirer le même air que lui un peu plus loin…

Le serpentard savait parfaitement que toucher à Lily Evans relevait de l'exploit. Potter était son chevalier blanc. Il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour elle, il en était persuadé. Mais ça, Rosier ne le savait pas aussi bien que lui. Mais bon, après tout, l'union faisait la force. Un Potter contre tout un groupe de Serpentard ne ferait pas long feu. Surtout si la magie noire s'en mêlait.

-J'ai déjà hâte…avoua simplement le serpentard.

Rosier lui sourit de plus bel, heureux de voir qu'une personne de plus se joignait à leur cause. Regulus ne prit même pas la peine de lui rendre sa politesse. Après tout, il était un Black, il lui devait le respect. S'en avait toujours été ainsi et les choses ne risquaient pas de changer.

C'est alors que le jeune Black se concentra de nouveau vers la table des gryffondors. Le tableau n'avait pas changé. Seul son traitre de frère lui accordait de temps en temps l'honneur d'un regard. Les maraudeurs, leurs amis, tous…aucun d'eux ne se doutait de ce qui se préparer. L'innocence se lisait encore sur leur visage. Des plus jeunes aux plus âgés. Aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée des choix qui allaient leur être imposés. Ils seront forcés de se plier. Les choses s'accéléraient et les dommages allaient être colossaux.

Xoxoxox

Lily notait consciencieusement les paroles de leur professeur de DCFM. Le cours portait sur les inferis. Et aucun livre, digne des ASPIC, ne traitait de ce sujet. La magie noire était proscrite dans l'enseignement officiel. Mais une sorte d'entente tacite s'était formée entre les élèves et leur jeune professeur. Le professeur Williams estimait que la défense contre les forces du mal regroupait la magie noire, point qu'elle lui accordait sans discuter. Surtout en ce moment.

Leur professeur en connaissait un certain rayon à ce sujet, elle le suspectait même de pratiquer cette forme de magie. Le cours commençait à tirer sur sa fin, la classe était silencieuse, même les maraudeurs écoutaient les explications de Williams. Elle devait l'avouer, le cours était passionnant. Non pas que la magie noire ne l'intéresse mais la façon dont le professeur présentait la chose donnait envie d'en savoir plus.

La préfète prit son parchemin entre les mains et le relut rapidement, il y avait l'essentiel. Leur origine, leur fonctionnement, leurs faiblesses…Tout semblait y être. Elle reposa le bout de parchemin fière d'elle et glissa un regard à sa voisine de table, Cara. Son parchemin était vierge, comme au début du cours. Elle n'y avait même pas touché. Cependant, la gryffondor était parfaitement concentrée sur les paroles du professeur. L'une des premières fois qu'elle la voyait si concentrée.

La jeune fille avait une question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis le début de la semaine. Depuis sa conversation avec James, le sujet l'obsédait. Elle ne cessait d'y revenir. La pleine lune était ce soir et c'était le moment ou jamais de savoir s'il y avait bel et bien un loup garou dans l'enceinte du château. James lui avait parfaitement démenti cette rumeur mais son instinct ne cessait de reposer la question. Pire qu'une envie de chocolat. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, afin de poser la fameuse question à son amie, mais la referma aussitôt. Comment allait-elle tourner la question ? Après tout, les maraudeurs avaient des secrets et Cara n'était surement pas au courant de plus de la moitié. Et encore, elle était optimiste.

Cependant, son amie sembla remarquer son mal aise. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur dans un sourire amusé.

-Je voudrais te poser une question…

-Hum hum…

-T'y crois à cette rumeur de loup garou dans l'enceinte du château ? Chuchota Lily en prenant soin que personne d'autre ne les entende.

Cara la regarda, cette fois ci, étonnée. Puis secoua vigoureusement la tête avec un air dégouté. « Bien sûr que non ! T'imagine la panique…faudrait être fou pour laisser un loup garou errait dans nos couloirs…les risques sont beaucoup trop importants… »

« Pas faux », pensa la préfète mais elle n'était absolument pas convaincu. Lily reprit alors son raisonnement :

- Mais la forêt interdite serait l'endroit idéal pour cacher une personne atteinte de…enfin…un lycanthrope…

Son amie ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle semblait également réfléchir.

-Surement, finit par dire la brune. Mais il y a tellement de bêtes et d'animaux étranges dans cette forêt qu'il faut être complètement timbré pour s'y aventurer…Elle n'est pas interdite pour rien !

-Welth et Evans ! Les reprit leur professeur d'une voix sévère. Si je vous dérange dans votre conversation dites le moi…

Les joues de la préfète prirent immédiatement la teinte rouge tandis que son amie faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraitre son agacement. Autant Lily était gênée d'interrompre un cours, autant Cara n'en faisait pas une affaire. L'influence des maraudeurs, sans aucune hésitation. « Désolé », Minauda maladroitement la préfète en chef. Leur professeur les regarda successivement puis reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était. Il ne leur enlevait jamais de points. Gryffondor avait été sa maison, d'après les dire. Et les rouges et ors avaient toujours sa faveur même s'il n'hésitait pas à leur donner des heures de retenues. Mais la plupart des élèves qui se trouvaient à son cours se destinaient à une carrière noble. La plupart excellait en sortilèges, en métamorphose…Alors les quelques écarts de conduite étaient tolérés.

Leur professeur leur donna les devoirs pour le prochain cours. Mais cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Lily réfléchissait à comment se rendre dans la forêt interdite sans que personne ne la voie. Cela ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Après tout, elle était préfète en chef et personne ne viendrait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait dans les couloirs du château tard le soir. La pleine lune avait lieux cette nuit, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour vérifier les dires de Rogue. Elle serait enfin fixée.

Cependant, quelque chose vint entraver son plan parfait : Potter. Il était prévu qu'ils fassent une ronde ensemble ce soir, elle devait absolument trouver un subterfuge. Quelque chose que le maraudeur ne remettrait pas en doute. Elle ne pouvait pas feindre d'avoir un petit ami. James était toujours autant au courant de ses histoires amoureuses, hélas. Mais elle pouvait toujours feindre un devoir non fini. Ça, il le croirait sans même poser de question.

La fin des cours sonna et sortit la préfète de ses pensées. C'était parfait, elle n'avait qu'à lui dire de faire un tour seul ce soir parce qu'elle avait un devoir à finir et tout se passerait comme prévu.

-Allez Lily, bouges tes fesses ! Je n'ai pas envie de moisir ici…Pleurnicha Cara en s'appuyant sur le bureau déjà débarrassé.

-Je range mes affaires deux petites secondes…

-Un, deux…Allez !

La préfète lança un regard lourd à son amie. Il lui arrivait parfois d'être totalement désespérante. Une vraie enfant. Impatiente et franchement insupportable.

-Je te rappel que tu es une sorcière Evans, reprit la brune, un coup de baguette et toutes tes affaires se retrouvent parfaitement ranger dans ton jolie petit sac !

Lily ferma son sac et tira son amie hors de la salle de cours. Elle devait absolument croiser Potter. Il s'était éclipsé aussitôt la sonnerie retentit. Pour changer !

-Tu ne sais pas où est passé James, par hasard ? Demanda la préfète en se tournant vers Cara.

-Franchement ?

-Oui, Cara, franchement…s'exaspéra la rousse qui perdait peu à peu patience.

-Non…en général c'est lui qui me trouve !

Lily roula des yeux. Merlin, elle était dans sa mauvaise période ou quoi ? Bon, elles allaient commencer par la tour des gryffondors. C'était le lieu le plus probable. Elle tira Cara jusqu'à leur salle commune. Une fois arrivée dans cette dernière, la jeune fille jeta ses affaires sur le sofa prés de son amie déjà allongée sur l'un d'entre eux. Une vraie feignante.

-Tu ne comptes pas m'aider à le trouver ? Demanda alors Lily en regardant Cara qui était allongée sur le ventre.

-On gagne quoi si on le trouve ?

La préfète haussa les sourcils, surpris de la question de son amie. Vraiment, aujourd'hui elle la surprenait de plus en plus. Quelqu'un avait-il versé une quelconque potion dans sa boisson au déjeuner ?

-Honnêtement Lily…reprit Cara en se retournant sur le dos. On dirait que tu ne connais pas les maraudeurs…S'ils s'éclipsent aussi rapidement c'est peut-être parce qu'ils ont des trucs à faire, non ?

Lily plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, la brune se moquait délibérément d'elle ou quoi ?

-Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ajouta la gryffondor en se levant. Il doit surement être dans son dortoir…en train de se débarrasser de ses affaires de cours…

-Ba alors… nous n'avons qu'à monter ! Fit Lily en attrapant la brune par le bras et en le tirant dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons.

-Vraiment ? T'as besoin de moi pour parler à James ? Merlin, ne serais tu pas en train de nous déclencher un certain malaise vis-à-vis de lui ?

La préfète regarda son amie comme si elle sortait tout droit de Saint mangouste. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Tu es bourrée ? Demanda soudain Lily.

-Par merlin, non ! S'exclama Cara morte de rire. Tu m'expliques comment j'aurais pu être ivre alors que je me suis tenue prés de toi durant deux heures ?

-On ne sait jamais avec toi…

-C'est ici leur dortoir Evans, l'informa Cara en s'arrêtant devant une porte fermée. Je te souhaite bon courage !

La brune entreprit de descendre les escaliers mais la préfète ne voyait pas les choses du même œil et la retient une nouvelle fois. « Tss Tss, tu restes », lui siffla la rousse. Cara lui lança le regard le plus désespéré du monde, à croire que ce qu'elle lui demandait relever de l'exploit. Elle, qui avait tant l'habitude de leur rendre visite, trainait des pieds pour y aller. Le monde à l'envers.

-Bon je toque ou tu toques ? Fit Lily soudain gênée.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait, en temps normal elle n'avait aucun problème à s'imposer mais là, c'était différent. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait dans le dortoir des maraudeurs. Et étrangement, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place. Et s'il y avait une fille ? Et si James n'était pas là.

Lily eut à peine le temps d'entendre Cara soupirer que cette dernière ouvrit sans délicatesse la porte du dortoir et y poussa la préfète. Les maraudeurs se tournèrent comme un seul homme sur la préfète. Apparemment, elles interrompaient quelque chose. Un silence, qui sembla durait une éternité, venait de s'installer.

-Je vous la laisse ! Claironna Cara pas gênée pour un sous en faisant un pas dans le dortoir. Apparemment, elle voulait demander quelque chose à James mais ses questions cornéliennes étaient de trop pour une fin de journée…

La préfète se tourna surprise vers son amie qui affichait un sourire innocente. La garce.

-Tiens, s'amusa Sirius. Evans dans le dortoir des maraudeurs…Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible…

-Comme quoi tout arrive ! Répondit au tac o tac la brune.

-Tu voulais inviter James au bal ? Rajouta Black.

Lily n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà le groupe de gryffondor spéculait sur sa venue. D'une part, ils avaient tout faux. Et d'autre part, de quel bal parlaient-ils ?

-Et si vous laissiez Lily parler ? Proposa soudain James amusé par le comportement de ses amis.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans le dortoir. A croire que Potter était le maitre des lieux. Même Sirius ne dit un mot. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, attendant qu'elle parle.

-Je voulais juste te dire que ce soir j'avais un devoir à finir, je suis en retard…je ne pourrais pas faire la ronde avec toi…

-Tu me dois deux galions Sirius ! S'exclama Cara d'un air joyeux.

-On n'en reparlera Welth !

-Euh…Bien sûr ! Lui répondit James dans un sourire. Ne t'en fais pas, je promets de ne rien bruler !

-Tu parles ! Si tu pouvais tu mettrais le feu aux cachots ! Surenchérit Black.

Lily lança un regard réprobateur aux deux maraudeurs qui lui offrirent un sourire innocent en guise de réponse.

-Maintenant, si vous permettez…Fit Sirius. On voudrait bien se changer…Non pas que nous donner en spectacle nous dérange mais…certains sont pudiques !

-Tu devrais t'en inspirer ! Lui répondit Lily en affichant un sourire en coin. Je t'assure que ça te ferait un peu de bien !

Sirius ouvrit la bouche surprit par la remarque de la préfète. Puis finit par éclater de rire. Ils étaient devenus de bons amis maintenant. Après tout, il était son binôme de potion et elle avait appris à faire avec lui. Certes, ça n'avait pas été facile au début mais une fois qu'on connaissait le personnage ce n'était que du plaisir.

Sur ce, les jeunes filles laissèrent les maraudeurs et descendirent dans leur salle commune.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de bal ? demanda alors Lily.

Il était étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas au courant d'un truc aussi gros à Poudlard. Après tout elle était préfète en chef et c'était le genre d'information qui arrivait d'abord aux oreilles des préfets.

-Apparemment une mascarade serait organisée…Lui répondit simplement Cara. Avant les vacances de Noël…

-Une mascarade ?

-Oui, un bal masqué quoi…c'est bien la première fois qu'un bal est organisé sans réel motif…continua la brune en s'asseyant sur un siège libre.

-Dumbledore essai peut être de détendre l'atmosphère…les choses ne semblent pas aller si bien à l'extérieur…

-Surement…Tu dois avoir raison…Mais au lieu de ça, il devrait nous organiser des cours où les élèves s'entraineraient à utiliser la magie pour se défendre, non ? Sa serait bien plus utile…

-Ça doit être dans ses plans…mais bon on parle de divertissement là, pas d'utilité ! Rectifia la préfète en chef en imitant son amie et en prenant place dans son sofa préféré.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la salle commune. Les deux jeunes filles étaient fatiguées de leur journée, certes courte mais intense. Puis soudain, Cara reprit la parole :

-J'ai déjà une petite idée pour toi, d'ailleurs !

Lily tourna la tête vers son amie. Le sourire qu'elle affichait ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Cara et ses idées. Seul Merlin savait ce qu'elle pouvait lui réserver. Mais Lily ne se souciait pas de ça pour l'instant. Elle avait réussi à faire passer son mensonge auprès de James. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'organiser.

Xoxoxox

Cela faisait une heure que James faisait sa ronde. La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment maintenant. Plus aucun élève ne se trouvait dans les couloirs du château. Ce qui avait largement raccourcie sa ronde.

La pleine lune transperçait les nuages menaçant. Le tonnerre et la pluie continuaient à s'abattre sur le château. Le temps idéal pour une pleine lune. Le reste des maraudeurs étaient déjà sortis, prêt à passer la soirée en compagnie de Lunard. Ils avaient décidé, exceptionnellement, de passer la pleine lune dans la forêt interdite ce soir. La proposition était venue de Patmol, et étrangement, même Lunard avait été partant. Ils avaient pris leur précaution. Il n'y avait aucun risque que quelqu'un les voit ou les entende. Le temps jouait en leur faveur, pour une fois.

James prit le premier couloir et marcha en direction de l'appartement des préfets. Lily lui avait demandé de faire la ronde seule ce soir, elle avait des devoirs à finir et apparemment, de ce qu'il avait compris, elle était en retard. Le maraudeur accéléra le pas, il n'allait faire qu'un saut dans les appartements des préfets afin d'informer son amie qu'il avait fini, il avait hâte de se transformer et de rejoindre ses amis. Il voulait également profiter de cette soirée.

Rapidement le gryffondor se trouva dans les appartements des préfets en chef, cependant, ces derniers semblaient vides. Lily lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'elle serait là ce soir. « Lily ? » cria James mais aucune réponse ne vint. Etrange.

Le gryffondor prit alors la direction de la chambre de la jeune fille, elle était peut être montée se coucher. Il hésita un petit moment avant de frapper à la porte mais personne ne répondit également. Le maraudeur plissa les sourcils, quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond ici. Il tourna doucement la poignée de la chambre, il prenait le risque de se faire incendier mais au moins il n'aurait plus de doute. James ouvrit délicatement la porte et y faufila sa tête. La chambre était parfaitement vide. Le maraudeur ouvrit alors grandement la porte et entra dans la pièce. Tout semblait être à sa place. Même le parfum de la jeune fille était présent dans l'air. Inconsciemment le gryffondor sourit. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. En temps normal, la préfète posait sa cape sur la chaise de bureau mais cette fois ci elle n'y était pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de détail auquel il faisait attention en temps normal mais là, les choses semblaient lui sautaient aux yeux. Rapidement son esprit envisagea le pire, son instinct le titillait de plus en plus. Il devait vérifier, ça ne lui couterait rien.

James prit alors place sur le lit de la préfète et sortit la carte du maraudeur. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », immédiatement le plan du château se dessina sous ses yeux. Il chercha nerveusement le nom de la jolie rousse dans les endroits les plus probables, cuisine, bibliothèque, salle commune, dortoir des gryffondors…elle n'était nulle part. Il jeta même un coup d'œil aux cachots mais toujours rien. Un sentiment de panique s'empara de lui. La cape, son absence… il refusait de faire le lien, c'était impossible. Pas ce soir !

Il ouvrit alors la carte sur le parc, et y regarda près de la forêt interdite. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit que la préfète se dirigeait tout droit vers la forêt interdite, elle était à la lisière même de la forêt. Son nom était immobile, elle devait hésiter à s'y introduire. Il n'en fallut pas plus au gryffondor pour réagir, elle ne devait absolument pas y aller. Elle risquait de tomber sur Lunard et le pire risquait d'arriver. James rangea sa carte dans sa poche et dévalisa les escaliers. Il lui restait que peu de temps avant qu'elle ne se décide. Il devait se dépêcher. Tout aller se jouer à quelques minutes, quelques secondes. Une fois dans la forêt, la carte ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

James fit de son possible pour arriver le plus rapidement. Le chemin lui semblait plus long que d'habitude, il prit des raccourcis mais le temps semblait lui manquait. Son cœur battait à la chamade, il avait du mal à respirer mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il devait y arriver avant qu'elle n'y aille. Le maraudeur ne prit même pas la peine de mettre sa capuche pour se protéger de la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui.

Il plissa les yeux afin d'essayer d'entrevoir quelque chose, afin de la voir mais rien. Le gryffondor accéléra la cadence, il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres avant d'atteindre l'endroit où la préfète se trouvait. Cependant lorsque James arriva à la lisière de la forêt, il était seul. Il sortit sa baguette et l'alluma dans l'espoir de la voir, mais rien. Aussitôt le préfet sortit sa carte du maraudeur, l'angoisse s'empara de lui, le point de Lily n'était plus sur la carte, nulle part.

* * *

><p><em>Et voila! ^^ <em>

_Pas déçu? je lui prépare une jolie surprise à notre petite Lily ! ^^ _

_Je m'excuse des petites fautes d'orthographes etc...j'ai beau lire et relire, il y en aura toujours! puis bon, il est quand meme 2h du matin là aussi... et je n'ai jamais été douée en français! Quelle honte! _

_enfin bref ^^ je pense faire un petit résumé dans le prochain chapitre histoire de se rafraîchir la mémoire ! voila voila! bisous! _


	12. I Found You

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis de retour ! Oui sa fait, genre, 7mois que je n'ai pas posté mais j'ai d'excellentes excuses…premièrement mes vacances d'été ont été raccourcie par un accident de voiture que j'ai eu (respecter les stops et les cedez le passage, sa évitera les accidents) puis ensuite la fac a repris et le rythme était assez soutenu donc…ben les cours avant ^^.

Enfin bref ! J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent et fabuleux Noël ! Que vous avez été gâtés !

Je vais mettre un très rapide résumé de l'histoire, je ne peux pas résumer 11 chapitres en une dizaine de lignes soyez indulgent…je vais essayer de cibler les éléments clés afin de vous rafraîchir la mémoire ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Résumé<strong>_ :

_Sirius s'est enfui de chez lui et a été accueilli par James. Ce dernier a été nommé préfet en chef, au grand étonnement de tous ! Lily a totalement coupé les ponts avec Severus lorsqu'elle a découvert ce que James avait fait pour lui._

_Il a eu une certaine histoire entre Sirius et Cara, suite à cela, ces derniers ne s'étaient plus calculé jusqu'à la soirée d'été chez James (précisons qu'ils semblent qu'ils aient remis ça lors d'une petite escapade à pré-au-lard)_

_Le maraudeur ne cesse d'avoir des rêves récurrents : des projections qui lui jouent de mauvais tours._

_Lily a fini par se rapprocher, dangereusement, du groupe des maraudeurs, non sans conséquence !_

_Il s'avère que Regulus Black ait un petit, gros, béguin, pour Cara ce qui le place dans une situation encore plus litigieuse avec son frère ainé._

* * *

><p><em>James fit de son possible pour arriver le plus rapidement. Le chemin lui semblait plus long que d'habitude, il prit des raccourcis mais le temps semblait lui manquer. Son cœur battait à la chamade, il avait du mal à respirer mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il devait y arriver avant qu'elle n'y aille. Le maraudeur ne prit même pas la peine de mettre sa capuche pour se protéger de la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui. <em>

_Il plissa les yeux afin d'essayer d'entrevoir quelque chose, afin de la voir mais rien. Le gryffondor accéléra la cadence, il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres avant d'atteindre l'endroit où la préfète se trouvait. Cependant lorsque James arriva à la lisière de la forêt, il était seul. Il sortit sa baguette et l'alluma dans l'espoir de la voir, mais rien. Aussitôt le préfet sortit sa carte du maraudeur, l'angoisse s'empara de lui, le point de Lily n'était plus sur la carte, nulle part._

_**Chapitre 12 : I found you.**_

Lily courait dans les bois, le souffle court. Des sueurs froides descendaient le long de son dos. Elle fuyait. Elle le fuyait. Elle l'avait vu. Il avait été là, devant elle. Severus avait eu raison depuis le début, un loup garou se trouvait bel et bien dans l'enceinte du château.

La préfète était restée pétrifiée par la peur. Puis dans un mouvement maladroit, elle avait trébuché, attirant l'attention de l'animal. Et depuis, c'était une course.

La gryffondor faisait de son mieux pour revenir sur ses pas mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait un peu de mal. L'obscurité et la pluie ne l'aidaient absolument pas. La jeune fille ne cessait de guetter les alentours, elle avait lu assez de livres pour savoir que les loups garous étaient des créatures malignes, que leur instinct de chasse était particulièrement développé.

Cependant, cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'elle courait dans les bois mais toujours aucun signe de la lisière, Lily commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle était totalement perdue, le sens de l'orientation n'avait jamais été son point fort, loin de là même. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, les larmes n'étaient plus très loin non plus. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faillir. Elle devait trouver la sortie.

La préfète jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer que le loup garou n'était pas derrière elle, elle semblait éperdument seule. Seul le bruit de sa respiration et de ses pas crissant sur le sol brisés le silence anormale de la forêt interdite.

Soudain, lorsqu'elle se retourna, Lily frappa de plein fouet quelque chose qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, se retrouvant aussitôt sur les fesses. La gryffondor eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux que déjà quelqu'un la soulevait avec force du sol.

Mais malgré cette obscurité, malgré le fait qu'il portait sa capuche Lily le reconnut. James la tirait dans une direction toute autre que celle qu'elle avait prise un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas encore parlé, il s'était seulement contenté de marcher rapidement à travers les bois et de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, baguette levée. De toute évidence il suivait un chemin qu'elle ignorait. Elle resta muette, elle était surprise de le voir là. Toute une série de questions lui traversa l'esprit. Comment avait-il deviné qu'elle serait là ? Comment avait il fait pour la retrouver ? Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de creuser ses questions, le maraudeur s'arrêta soudain, scruta les alentours puis finit par poser ses yeux sur elle. Enfin. James semblait réellement inquiet. Il leva la baguette vers elle et l'examina. Lily aurait voulu parler mais elle était encore sous le choc.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda alors le gryffondor à voix basse.

La préfète hocha la tête en signe de réponse. Si elle parlait elle savait qu'elle ne se maitriserait plus, que la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge se dénouerait et que des larmes couleraient aussitôt. Ses nerfs n'étaient pas loin de lâcher.

-Lily ? L'interpella le maraudeur. Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'as pas été…

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, encore choquée des évènements. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale.

-Lily ? Insista James en vérifiant les alentours une nouvelle fois. Réponds-moi ! Dis quelque chose…

-Non, j'ai rien…finit par dire la rousse la voix tremblotante.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre de son stress, de sa peur mais sa voix venait de la trahir. James leva alors vers elle un regard affolé, ses yeux chocolats étaient plein de bien vaillance. Contre toute attente, le maraudeur l'attira vers lui et la jeune fille vint caler sa tête contre son épaule, des larmes chaudes avaient coulé sans son autorisation et elle était bien contente de se cacher dans son épaule à ce moment-là. Il l'enlaça et la laissa se vider de tout son stress. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, peut-être quelques minutes elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle se sentait en sécurité là, en plein milieu de la forêt interdite où un loup garou se trouvait. James avait un effet sécurisant auprès d'elle. Cependant, le gryffondor mit fin à sa session de pleur et la fixa, attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Lily s'essuya le visage du revers de sa manche avant de faire face à son ami. Elle se sentait parfaitement ridicule. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça, pleurer sur l'épaule de James, par Merlin le monde ne tournait définitivement pas rond.

-C'était vrai…Severus avait raison depuis le début…commença la rousse.

-Tu vas suivre cette direction, lui indiqua alors James en pointant un chemin à travers les bois, ignorant les propos de la jeune fille. Tu vas courir aussi vite que possible et surtout…surtout…tu ne te retournes pas…Tu n'entends Lily ? Tu cours sans jamais te retourner !

La préfète leva les yeux vers son ami, surprise de son idée. S'il croyait qu'elle allait le laisser ici comme une traitresse il se mettait un doigt dans l'œil.

-Je ne te laisse pas ici ! S'opposa la gryffondor.

Le préfet eut un rictus amusé avant de chercher quelque chose dans sa cape. Il en sortit un parchemin vierge qu'il lui tendit.

-Tiens ! Ça te sera utile, je ne peux pas t'accompagner…ils ont besoin de moi ce soir…surtout avec toi dans les parages…

Lily regarda son ami agar, il avait totalement pété une durite. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la gravité de la situation. Puis qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse avec ce bout de parchemin vierge ? Et dire qu'elle pensait être en état de choc…

-C'est une carte : « la carte des maraudeurs », se pressa le brun aux lunettes en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls. Elle te permettra de rentrer au château sans encombre…les noms apparaissent sur la carte…

La jeune fille posa les yeux sur le parchemin. Toujours vierge. Potter avait totalement perdu la tête. Ce dernier pointa sa baguette sur le bout de parchemin et prononça : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Aussitôt un plan se dessina sur le parchemin. Le château se dessinait sous ses yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas.

-Bon écoute moi…reprit James. C'est important que personne ne sache pour ce soir…personne…tu rentres dans les appartements des préfets et je te rejoindrai au lever du soleil…tu ne fais aucun détour !

-Je ne te laisse pas ici ! S'opposa la jeune fille en reprenant ses esprits. Je l'ai vu James…il était la devant moi avec ce chien noir…Severus avait raison, depuis le début ! Il y a un loup garou dans l'enceinte du château ! Ce n'était pas une légende !

Sa voix avait recommencé à trembler malgré tous ses efforts pour se ressaisir son corps semblait prendre une direction toute autre que celle de son cerveau. Elle devait se ressaisir.

-Je sais, je sais…maintenant tu prends cette direction ! Insista le maraudeur en pointant une direction à travers les bois. Je t'en parlerai à mon retour…

James ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il ne cessait de guetter les alentours. Sa tranquillité l'avait quitté, il semblait s'attendre à quelque chose. Il savait que la créature n'était plus très loin et que c'était maintenant une question de temps.

-Tu cours et tu ne te retournes surtout pas ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Reprit le maraudeur en poussant Lily dans la direction indiquée. Je te rejoins au petit matin ! Maintenant cours !

Lily hésita à partir, elle n'allait pas le laisser seule, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul ici. C'était du suicide. Cependant le préfet ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il la poussa dans la direction et lui finit par lui dire « ne t'en fais pas » du bout des lèvres. La gryffondor jeta un dernier regard à James avant de suivre la direction indiquée. Elle courut à en perdre le souffle, elle n'avait jamais été une grande sportive mais elle s'étonna de ses capacités. Elle avait toujours entendu dire que la peur décuplait les capacités, c'était peu dire. Elle accéléra même la cadence lorsqu'elle vit la lisière et le château se dessinait devant elle.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et prit la direction de la tour des rouges et ors. Elle n'allait pas suivre les instructions de James, elle devait l'aider. Il était venu la chercher et maintenant c'était lui qui se trouvait en danger.

Lily prit la direction du dortoir des garçons et se dirigea vers la chambre des maraudeurs. C'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Les maraudeurs sauraient quoi faire eux. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte de la chambre en douceur et appela chacun des maraudeurs. Mais le silence fut la seule réponse qu'elle eut. La préfète alluma alors la lumière et découvrit des lits vides, parfaitement fait. Aucun des maraudeurs ne répondait à l'appel. La gryffondor se frappa mentalement, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu le reflex de vérifier sur cette carte ? C'était l'évidence même.

La gryffondor prit place sur l'un des lits et scruta la carte. Elle la tourna dans tous les sens, lu tous les noms mais elle devait admettre qu'aucun des maraudeurs ne se trouvait dans l'enceinte du château. _« Remus est un loup garou et ses amis sont ses chiens de garde »,_ cette phrase que lui avait dit Severus ne cessait de revenir dans ses pensées. Encore et encore. Elle avait l'impression de devenir dingue.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Pas Remus, il ne correspondait en rien aux descriptions faites dans les livres. Il était si calme, si posé, si gentil…mais elle devait avouer que les faits parlaient d'eux même, il était toujours absent une fois par mois, il semblait toujours fatiguer à l'arrivée de la pleine lune…elle n'avait jamais fait attention à ce genre de détails, se refusant d'écouter les rumeurs.

La préfète se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnée sur le parc. La pluie n'avait pas cessé, rendant la forêt interdite encore plus sombre qu'habitude. Une boule de stress se forma de nouveau dans son ventre en sachant parfaitement que James était dans cette galère à cause d'elle. Elle aurait voulu aller voir Dumbledore, tout lui raconter afin de pouvoir l'aider mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse confiance à James. Il lui avait paru si serein, si calme que s'en avait été troublant. Même le fait de savoir qu'un loup garou se trouvait dans la forêt ne l'avait pas perturbé.

Lily reprit place sur le lit et attendit, longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormi qu'une fois qu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Des bruits de pas et des chuchotements l'avaient réveillé. La première personne qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux fut Sirius. Ce dernier lui lança un regard à glacer le sang puis chuchota quelque chose à Peter qui prit aussitôt la direction de la sortie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait que Black avait une dent contre elle. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait lancé un regard pareil était lorsqu'elle avait ridiculisé James, et cela remonté à leur quatrième année.

-Je vous ai cherché, James a des problèmes…Finit par dire la préfète d'une voix cassée.

-Vraiment ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas bouger, James ne devrait plus tarder, lui répondit froidement Sirius en tournant les talons direction la salle de bain.

La préfète le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas boiteux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il tenait son bras gauche. A croire qu'il avait été passé à tabac. Elle semblait avoir manqué un épisode de la soirée. Ou étaient-ils donc passés ? Pourquoi ne rentraient ils que maintenant ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de toute la soirée ?

Elle commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ces questions, elles lui donnaient mal à la tête et son niveau de saturation arrivait à son maximum.

La jeune fille se redressa et balaya la chambre du regard, ils n'avaient pas dormi ici. La seule personne à avoir dormi ici était-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était.

Lily se leva et fit les cent pas dans leur chambre. Si elle émettait les hypothèses qu'elle avait eu plus tôt, elle était sûr que les maraudeurs feraient tout pour la faire entrer au service psychiatrie de Saint Mangouste. Mais tous les éléments semblaient aller dans son sens. La gryffondor tourna en rond pendant quelques minutes encore avant d'être surprise par la porte qui s'ouvrit à volet. James apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte accompagné de Peter tout essoufflé. Apparemment Sirius n'avait pas été le seul à avoir eu une nuit difficile. Les trois garçons avaient les traits tirés, des égratignures, des blessures…

-Je t'avais dit de m'attendre dans le dortoir des préfets…commença James irrité en entrant dans la chambre.

-Je sais…s'excusa Lily, mais j'étais venue chercher de l'aide, leur aide et…

James secoua la tête exaspéré avant de lui lancer un dernier regard réprobateur, il semblait réellement contrarié. Un vrai lion en cage.

-Où est Sirius ?

-Dans la salle de bain, répondit Lily sans vraiment comprendre le changement de sujet.

-Où est la carte ?

La jeune fille scruta les alentours, elle avait dû la laisser sur le lit. La gryffondor s'avança vers le lit vide et saisit la carte.

-Tiens…fit la préfète en lui tendant.

Elle sentait que ce n'était pas le moment pour poser des questions, à la limite elle aurait pu s'excuser mais les évènements semblaient la dépasser. La tension était palpable. Un silence glacial s'installa entre les gryffondors. Peter s'était assis sur son lit, tandis que James faisait les cents pas. Lily ne se sentait absolument pas à sa place. Le silence sembla durer une éternité jusqu'à que Sirius sorte de la salle de bain, dans un meilleur état qu'il était rentré.

-Enfin ! Monsieur daigne enfin se montrer ! Râla immédiatement le préfet en chef.

En guise de réponse Sirius lui lança un regard mauvais puis se jeta sur son lit visiblement épuisé. Les choses n'allaient pas tardé à se corser entre les deux.

-Ta toilette était si importante que ça ? Continua James.

-Je me suis occupé en attendant que tu arrives, répondit le brun en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête avec insolence. Elle était là, j'ai envoyé Peter te chercher…il n'y a pas mort d'homme !

-Justement sa aurait pu être le cas ! Tu savais très bien que je ne savais pas où elle était !

Lily se fit petite, elle aurait voulu se cacher dans le recoin le plus sombre de la pièce mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire un geste. Elle hésitait même à respirer.

-Mais maintenant on l'a retrouvé ! S'emporta Sirius. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

-Tu savais très bien que je n'avais pas la carte du maraudeur pour la chercher ! Tu m'as laissé chercher comme un idiot !

Cette fois-ci Sirius se leva d'un bond du lit et fit face à son meilleur ami « Oui en parlant de ça ! Je pensais que la carte était un secret ! Que personne ne devait être au courant ! Et tu lui as donné ? »

-Je n'avais pas le choix et tu le sais très bien !

-Puis, je peux savoir pourquoi Lily était dans la forêt ce soir précisément ? T'avais comme ambition de mettre fin à tes jours ? Fit soudain Patmol en se tournant vers elle. Non mais parce que si c'était le cas, tu sais, la tour d'astronomie était un choix bien meilleur !

-Je…Commença la préfète mal à l'aise par la tournure de la situation.

-Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton, l'avertit James.

-Sinon quoi ? Le provoqua Black. Qu'est ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire ? Hein, James ? Dis-moi ! Elle était à deux doigts de mourir ! On ne lui a jamais dit de ne pas trainer dans les bois pendant la pleine lune ?

-Ce n'est pas sa faute, reprit le préfet en chef entre ses dents.

-Non ça c'est sûr ! Ce n'est jamais sa faute ! S'emporta le maraudeur. On a tous risqué nos vies pour sauver la sienne !

James tourna le dos à son ami visiblement exaspéré par son comportement et lança un regard à Lily. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec le regard qu'il lui avait lancé en rentrant, tristesse et colère se mélangeaient. Lily ne savait pas où se mettre, les deux meilleurs amis se disputaient à cause d'elle. Elle ne les avait jamais vu ainsi, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle pourrait être une cause de leur dispute, eux qui étaient si proches.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller, fit alors Lily gênée.

La tension était à son maximum, une respiration de trop et la chambre prenait feu. Un silence à glacer le sang accompagna sa sortie. Lily ne douta pas un instant que dès qu'elle avait franchi la porte la dispute avait repris de plus bel. La jeune fille descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers son ancien dortoir.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Cara était attablée à la table des gryffondors, la journée s'annonçait particulièrement longue, elle avait un mal de crâne insupportable et sa nuque ne cessait de la lancer. Cela faisait quelques nuits qu'elle ne cessait de faire des cauchemars. Les nuits agitées ne lui sciaient pas vraiment. Elle pensait même à aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour remédier à ses nouvelles insomnies. En attendant que cela lui passe, la jeune fille regarda son assiette parfaitement intacte, elle n'avait franchement pas faim et la vue de tout ce manger lui donner des hauts le cœur. Vraiment la journée allait être longue. Lily s'était assise à ses côtés sans un mot, apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à avoir mal dormi. Cara leva à peine les yeux vers son amie, lui adressa un sourire en guise de « bonjour » puis enfonça sa tête dans ses bras.

Le petit déjeuner aurait pu se terminer dans ce calme si, et seulement si, James et Sirius n'étaient pas arrivés avec une humeur massacrante. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle les entendait se chamailler comme chien et chat. Elle n'avait pas encore daigné lever la tête, son instinct lui conseillait étrangement de rester dans sa position. Surement l'instinct de survie. Elle pouvait sentir l'électricité qui régnait autour d'eux.

Cependant, allant contre son instinct, la gryffondor leva la tête pour voir la situation, les deux maraudeurs semblaient sortir d'une bataille les traits fatigués, des égratignures…

-Vous vous êtes battus ? Laissa échapper la brune en les regardant successivement.

-Franchement ce n'est pas le moment de la ramener Cara, répondit froidement James en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Cara regarda Lily surprise de la réaction de son ami, cherchant une explication, autant d'agressivité de la part de James était rare. Cependant la préfète se contenta de fixer un point imaginaire sur la table. Merci Lily du soutien !

-Laisse la en dehors de ça, lui siffla Sirius.

-Je fais ce que je veux, lui rappela le préfet en chef.

Quelque chose échappait à la jeune fille. Elle avait loupé quelque chose, c'était évident. Elle hésita à demander mais elle se résigna lorsqu'elle vit les deux garçons se regarder d'un air mauvais. Effectivement la journée serait particulièrement longue avec eux deux et leur humeur.

-Puis ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était pas au courant, hein Cara ? Ajouta James sur le ton de la provocation.

Cara plissa les sourcils devant le peu de tact de son ami puis plongea son regard dans le sien, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la jeune fille se lève, ramasse ses affaires et prenne la direction de son prochain cours. Aussitôt James se mit à ses trousses. Merlin elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rester dans son lit aujourd'hui.

La gryffondor prit la direction des cachots, de toute façon le cours de potion n'allait pas tardé à commencer.

-Hop Hop Hop ! L'interpella son ami avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la salle de cours. Attends tu comptes quand même pas t'en sortir comme ça ?

Cara se retourna et fit face à son ami.

-Me sortir de quoi ?

-Tu comptes vraiment faire comme si tu ne savais pas ? S'énerva le maraudeur.

-Je ne savais pas jusqu'à que tu me laisses savoir, répondit la brune au tac-o-tac. Vraiment j'avais besoin de savoir ?

-Genre tu ne l'as su qu'à l'instant ? Ne me dis surtout pas que tu ne savais pas ce que Lily avait en tête !

-Non je l'ignorais, affirma Cara.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et moi je suis merlin lui-même ! S'emporta James.

-Je t'assure que je l'ignorais, fit la jeune fille en perdant patience. Et baisse d'un ton s'il te plait…

Les élèves commençaient à affluer dans les couloirs des cachots, prêt à aller à leur différents cours. La gryffondor remarqua que Lily et Sirius avaient rapidement suivit. Ce dernier s'était adossé au mur, bras croisé ignorant la préfète qui venait de lui parler, regard rivé sur eux.

-Ne me mens pas, tu le savais depuis le début et tu l'as laissé faire sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait !

-Je te dis que je ne savais pas ! S'emporta alors la brune.

James s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, en prenant soin de la bloquer contre le mur. Il était imposant, impressionnant, il était hors de lui mais la jeune fille ne baissa pas le regard pour autant.

-Tu es une légilimens, je sais parfaitement que tu as accés aux souvenirs et autres des gens qui t'entourent…lui murmura le maraudeur d'un ton ferme.

-Je te dis que je ne savais rien de ses intentions, tu penses bien que je t'aurai prévenu si j'avais su ! Siffla la brune mal à l'aise en essayant de sortir de son emprise.

-Ne me mens pas ! S'énerva de nouveau le maraudeur en la plaquant brutalement contre le mur.

-Tu ferais mieux de me laisser partir James, l'avertit calmement la gryffondor.

-Sinon quoi, Cara ?

La jeune fille s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsque Sirius s'approcha d'eux. « C'est bon laisse la en dehors de ça » chuchota le maraudeur à l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Cependant James ignora les paroles de Patmol.

-Tu ferais mieux de rester à ta place Patmol…lui lança le préfet.

Cara ne reconnaissait pas James. Il semblait incontrôlable. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu parler ainsi à son meilleur ami, son quasi-frère.

-Que je reste à ma place ? Répéta le maraudeur surpris.

-C'est entre elle et moi, ça ne te concerne pas en effet ! Lui lança le brun aux lunettes.

Sirius eut un rire nerveux. La jeune fille vit un éclair de folie lui traverser ses yeux gris. Les choses étaient hors de contrôle. Vraiment l'aide de Remus et de Peter ne serait pas de refus là.

-J'aurais jamais cru ça de ta part, reprit James en se retournant vers elle.

-Je te répète que je ne savais rien, s'impatienta la brune en tentant une nouvelle fois de sortir de son emprise mais le maraudeur l'empêcha de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci Sirius attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami et l'obligea à laisser passer la jeune fille. Un éclair passa dans le regard chocolat de James. Les deux maraudeurs se défièrent du regard. Merlin, ils semblaient posséder.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle n'avait rien à avoir dans cette histoire…lui répéta Sirius faussement calme.

-Lève ta main de mon bras, l'avertit le préfet en chef. Je n'ai pas fini de parler avec elle.

-Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, continua le maraudeur.

Cara retint son souffle. Sirius écarta le bras de James afin de la laisser sortir, cependant la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que le préfet poussa violemment son meilleur ami. La réponse de Sirius ne se fit pas attendre, il envoya aussitôt son poing dans le visage de son meilleur ami, envoyant le maraudeur valser quelques mètres plus loin.

Xoxoxox

Lily se trouvait dans les appartements des préfets, elle était nerveuse. La journée avait été compliquée, James et Sirius s'étaient violemment disputés à cause d'elle, ils en étaient même venus aux mains, eux qui étaient si proches. Le préfet avait même accusé Cara à tort alors qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire et tout était parti de là. Depuis, elle n'avait pas revu le trio, ils s'étaient comme volatilisés dans le château.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant et toujours aucun signe. Elle se résigna alors à monter dans sa chambre, de toute évidence James ne viendrait pas. Lily monta lentement les escaliers, elle passa par la chambre de son ami afin de vérifier s'il y était passé mais rien. La gryffondor rentra alors dans sa chambre sans prendre soin de fermer la porte, pourquoi faire après tout, elle était seule. Elle jeta sa cape sur la chaise et ôta ses chaussures d'un petit coup de pied. La préfète alla s'affaler sur son lit et s'allongea de tout son long. Son corps n'était pas fatigué, à croire qu'il avait pris le pli, cependant c'était sa tête qui était épuisée. Elle n'avait que peu dormi et avait eu une journée sans répit, son cerveau lui réclamait du repos. Lily ferma les yeux et tenta de se relaxer, tous les muscles de son corps étaient aux aguets. La préfète se remémora la nuit dernière, le chien noir, le loup garou, puis James en plein milieu de la forêt puis le retour de la moitié des maraudeurs en pleine nuit…Depuis ce matin elle avait cette idée ridicule dans la tête que Remus soit un loup-garou. Elle ne pouvait en venir au fait, elle ne voulait pas y croire tout simplement. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en parler avec son colocataire.

Lily se sentit partir dans les bras de Morphée mais alors qu'elle était enfin à deux doigts de s'endormir elle sentit un regard pesé sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle était épuisée puis ce n'était qu'un pressentiment. Cependant ce pressentiment était pesant, la jeune fille ouvrit alors ses yeux vers et balaya sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Je me disais aussi que tu respirais trop irrégulièrement pour dormir…lâcha Cara assise sur la chaise du bureau, bras et jambes croisés.

Au son de sa voix Lily reconnut son agacement, il n'était pas dur de deviner que la jeune fille avait été envoyée par James pour venir chercher la préfète.

-James t'attend en bas, reprit sans attendre la gryffondor en se levant.

La rouquine se leva difficilement de son lit et prit la direction du salon où les deux maraudeurs l'attendaient de pied ferme. James était assis et accoudé à la table, de même que Sirius qui se servait allégrement du whisky pur feu. Quant à Cara, elle se tenait adosser à la cheminée, bras croisés. Si elle ne les connaissait pas, elle aurait parfaitement pu croire qu'ils appartenaient à une sorte de confrérie.

Lily eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans le salon qu'aussitôt James leva les yeux vers elle et l'invita à s'assoir à la table. La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la chaise que le préfet lui offrait, elle sentait le regard de Sirius, pesant et absolument pas amicale qu'il posait sur elle. Elle n'osa même pas lever le regard. Le maraudeur pouvait être tellement imposant.

La préfète prit alors place et attendit. Elle attendit un long moment, le regard de James ne cessait d'aller à Sirius, Cara puis, enfin, elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de silence, elle savait parfaitement que les deux maraudeurs discutaient sans même parler.

-Euh…Commença maladroitement James, écoute Lily…Comment t'expliquer…

-Par pitié ! Interrompit Cara impatiente. Soit bref !

-Tu permets ? Lui rétorqua le maraudeur en la fusillant du regard.

Lily n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête, pourquoi hésitait il autant ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Potter de prendre des gangs.

-Ce qui s'est passé hier soir…c'était comment dire ? Déjà tu ne dois parler de la carte à personne, personne…si tu pouvais même l'oublier se serait génial…

-Viens en au fait James…râla la brune en faisant les cent pas.

-Tu as du entendre un tas de rumeurs sur un supposé loup garou dans l'enceinte de l'école, non ?

-Je l'ai vu James, coupa la préfète, il était là devant mes yeux ce n'était pas des rumeurs ! Severus avait raison depuis le début…

Sirius se racla bruyamment la gorge, elle n'eut aucun problème à comprendre que ce qui venait de le déranger était le nom de son pire ennemi. Mais Lily n'y porta pas attention, le maraudeur était d'humeur massacrante, et elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre pourquoi.

-Le fait est que…Fit le préfet en cherchant ses mots. C'est que…

-Que Remus est un lycanthrope et qu'un jour ton débile de meilleur ami a eu la folie d'aller faire un tour au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit et il a failli y laisser sa peau, cependant à cause de James il est toujours en vie ! Coupa Sirius.

Lily ferma les yeux comme si elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait l'histoire où James avait sauvé la vie à Severus mais les détails avaient manqué. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête négativement. C'était impossible de toute façon Remus ne pouvait pas être un loup garou, pas lui.

-C'est impossible…nia la jeune fille.

-Fait un effort Lily ! On ne compte pas y passer une nouvelle soirée ! S'impatienta Cara en s'approchant tout en lui lançant un regard glacial.

La préfète se tourna vers son ami, son colocataire. Il ne niait rien, il la regardait sans ciller, attendant une autre réaction de sa part.

-Lily c'est un secret, c'est l'un des secrets les mieux garder des maraudeurs et si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre Remus ne pourrait plus continuer ses études et…Dumbledore risquerait gros…

La jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer à l'entente du nom de leur directeur.

-Quoi ? Dumbledore est au courant ? S'exclama la rouquine.

-Bien sûr ! S'étonna James.

-On a même passé la journée dans son bureau si tu veux tout savoir, tout ça grâce à toi…ajouta Cara d'un ton mauvais.

-Sa suffit Cara ! Siffla James. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'était pas au courant !

-Par contre moi j'aurai du deviner ses pensées ? Ah mais bien sûr ! L'évidence même !

-Cara…l'interpella de nouveau le préfet en la fusillant du regard.

La jeune fille ne lâcha pas le regard puis dans un mouvement rapide, récupéra sa cape et prit la direction de la sortie, sans dire un mot de plus. James coula alors un regard à Sirius, ce dernier ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, il se contentait de boire doucement son verre de whisky pur feu tout en fixant un point imaginaire. Il ne s'attendait pas à plus de toute façon. Il l'avait bien cherché ce coup-ci. Il en était venu au point de menacer et de soupçonner ses amis proches, il s'était tellement emporté qu'il avait fini par se bagarrer avec lui. Il avait honte de son comportement. Il était reconnaissant à Dumbledore de la discrétion dont il avait fait preuve, ses parents ne seraient pas au courant. Bien entendu cette discrétion avait eu un prix, il devait s'excuser auprès de ses amis mais pour l'instant c'était plutôt mal parti. Très mal parti même.

-Du thé ? Proposa alors le maraudeur. La soirée risque d'être longue…

Xoxoxo

Sirius avait rapidement récupéré ses effets après le départ de Cara. Il ne comptait pas rester une seconde plus en présence de Lily et de James, les écouter débattre de la soirée et de la lycanthropie de Remus risquer de le rendre nauséeux. Il préférait la compagnie de sa bouteille de whisky. Evans était, pour l'instant, le dernier de ses soucis.

Le maraudeur rangea sa bouteille sous son bras et prit la carte du maraudeur entre ses mains. Il se mit à chercher le nom de Cara, lui et elle avaient des choses à se dire. Il n'avait rien dit de la journée mais il avait tout entendu et il devait immédiatement lui parler.

La jeune fille semblait se diriger vers la tour des gryffondors. Sirius poussa un long soupir, rangea sa carte et prit le raccourcie afin de l'intercepter avant qu'elle n'arrive aux escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Le gryffondor accéléra le pas, courant presque pour arriver avant elle. Le raccourcie était réellement plus avantageux que le chemin normal, il arriva rapidement devant le tableau de la grosse dame et attendit la jeune fille. Il sortit la carte afin de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en chemin, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Il rangea de nouveau la carte du maraudeur et attendit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, le couloir était quasiment plongé dans le noir, seules quelques torches venaient éclairer cette obscurité. Pas un seul bruit s'élevait, s'en était presque flippant. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas, ses bruits de pas, lents, trainant…Cara était au tournant et il l'attendait de pied ferme. La jeune fille ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, trop occupée à fixer le sol perdu dans ses pensées et à se masser la nuque. Elle était, de toute évidence, préoccupée. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'elle arriva face à lui, lorsque son regard tomba sur ses chaussures. Elle remonta lentement le regard vers lui puis lorsqu'elle arriva à ses yeux, ferma les siens et détourna le regard.

-Journée difficile, non ? Lança alors le maraudeur afin de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, répondit simplement Cara en essayant de passer.

-Un petit verre ? Proposa Black en lui bloquant le passage.

-Non sa ira merci…déclina poliment la gryffondor en retentant de passer.

Bon, Cara ne semblait pas avoir envie de discuter mais cette fois ci il n'allait pas plier à sa volonté.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête et daigna enfin regarder le maraudeur, comprenant qu'il ne la laisserait pas passer tant qu'il n'aurait pas entendu ce qu'il voulait.

-T'es sur ? Parce que bon être légilimens ce n'est pas rien quand même…Reprit Sirius d'un ton un peu plus sérieux en reprenant une goulée de sa boisson.

-Je suis fatiguée Sirius, se plaignit alors la sorcière. Puis tu ferais mieux de ralentir ton débit de boisson, rajouta la brune en lui retirant doucement la bouteille des mains.

Le maraudeur n'émit aucune opposition, il se laissa faire comme un gentil mouton. Cara garda la bouteille dans les mains et vint enlacer la nuque du gryffondor. Sirius plongea alors son regard gris dans le sien, elle lui offrit un sourire timide et il en oublia immédiatement sa rancœur et sa colère. C'était à la fois la chose la plus agréable et la plus détestable qui lui était arrivé, être à la merci de la jeune fille, être aussi vulnérable en sa présence, elle pouvait le modeler à sa guise. Il perdait toute sa volonté face à elle. Autant il était prêt à tout en sa présence, autant il se sentait faible. Cependant le maraudeur se ressaisit, cela était trop facile de se laisser aller dans ses bras.

-Non cette fois-ci je refuse de céder, s'opposa le brun fermement.

-Chut…lui chuchota la gryffondor, ne fais pas trop de bruit…tu risques de la réveiller…

La brune désigna le portrait de la grosse dame du menton, il l'avait complètement oublié. S'ils venaient à se faire attraper par Rusard, ils auraient surement le droit cette fois ci à un petit détour chez Macgonagall. Sans façon, merci. Cependant, Sirius la connaissait trop pour ignorer qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Sa diversion aurait pu marcher en temps normal mais là il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire l'effort.

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu ce soir, continua Sirius d'un ton un peu plus ferme.

-Bien…Se résigna Cara en enlevant ses bras de sa nuque visiblement agacée, vu que Monsieur est ronchon autant que j'aille dormir…

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'assimiler ce qui se passer, la jeune fille s'était déjà engouffrée dans le passage menant à la salle commune. Il l'a suivi aussitôt, mieux ne valait pas trainer dans les couloirs seuls.

-Hé attend ! L'interpella Sirius. Je voulais qu'on discute !

-Et moi non ! Je n'en ai aucune envie…lui lança la jeune fille par-dessus son épaule.

Elle jeta la bouteille dans le feu de cheminée qu'elle venait de raviver et un mouvement rapide de baguette la fit s'évaporer, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Aucune trace de la bouteille.

-Je n'avais pas fini de boire, ronchonna le maraudeur en s'approchant du feu.

Sa remarque lui valut un regard lourd de sens de la part de la gryffondor, lui remettant quelque peu les idées en place.

-Je monte me coucher, l'informa alors Cara.

Mais avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de se retourner pour prendre la direction de son dortoir, Sirius lui tenait la main.

-On n'a pas fini de parler…insista le brun.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour la jeune fille, il sentit son énergie le traverser, l'électricité lui traversait tout le corps mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant.

-J'en ai assez qu'on m'impose de parler, si je n'ai pas envie de parler je ne parlerai pas ! S'emporta comme prévue Cara.

-Tu me dois des explications…Répondit le maraudeur d'un ton faussement maitrisé.

-Je ne dois des explications à personne, siffla la gryffondor prête à exploser.

-Ah vraiment ? Parce que je te rappel que je me suis disputé avec James, mon meilleur ami, que j'ai frappé mon meilleur ami pour toi, pour te sortir de cette histoire !

Immédiatement la colère de Cara s'évapora, il ne sentit plus aucune tension dans sa main, elle semblait même avoir laissé tomber cette dernière. La jeune fille devint blême, le peu de couleur que son visage s'autorisé provenaient des reflets de la cheminée. Rien de plus, elle semblait avoir vu un inferi. Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien pendant quelques secondes puis détourna le regard, gênée.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire avant que tu étais une légilimens…reprit alors plus posément Black.

-C'était un secret…avoua la sorcière. Personne ne devait être au courant…

-James l'était pourtant et…

-Il l'a deviné au début de l'année, je ne lui ai concrètement rien dit…Il avait promis de ne rien dire…

-T'aurai attendu quel évènement pour nous annoncer que tu lisais dans les pensées des gens ?

Cara le regarda bouche-bée avant de se ressaisir et de le rectifier :

-Je ne lis pas les pensées des gens…Je pénètre dans l'esprit, je…j'arrive à en extraire des souvenirs…ce n'est absolument pas de la lecture ! Se défendit Cara. C'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça…

Sirius jugea la jeune fille du regard, certes il savait que la légilimancie était bien plus complexe que ça, il savait aussi de quoi les légilimens étaient capables. Ils étaient également capables de pénétrer les pensées des gens durant leur sommeil, de les manipuler, de les soumettre rien qu'à la force de l'esprit.

Cependant, il avait réellement du mal à y croire, Cara une légilimens. Elle devait être sacrément douée pour ne pas avoir à prononcer de formule pour y parvenir, surement une prédisposition.

Il se sentait trahi, elle devait surement tout savoir, tout, son été, sa famille, tout ce qu'il essayait de cacher depuis tous ces mois, depuis toutes ces années, en un regard elle pouvait y avoir accés. Sirius lâcha alors la main de la gryffondor.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, lui annonça alors le maraudeur d'un ton froid et sans appel. Il se fait tard…

Cara parut particulièrement vexer, elle lui fit face un instant, il pouvait parfaitement voir dans son regard qu'il avait touché un point sensible, qu'il l'avait réellement blessé. Puis dans un mouvement gracieux la jeune fille lui tourna le dos et monta rapidement dans son dortoir.

Sirius la regarda monter, repensant à leur conversation, et s'en voulut rapidement de la tournure qu'il avait donnée à leur entretien. Elle n'avait rien fait, rien de mal, elle avait seulement eu un secret dont elle n'avait pas fait part à ses amis, mais après tout ils étaient tous dans la même situation. Remus avait des secrets biens sombres, Peter en cachaient des embarrassants sur sa famille…et lui-même n'était pas une exception, loin de là. Il était plutôt passé maitre dans l'art du secret.

Le maraudeur poussa un long soupir et s'avachit dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée, admirant le feu de cette dernière.

Xoxoxo.

Remus monta les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Il venait tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie et la tour des gryffondors dormait encore. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas tardé lorsque Madame Pomfresh lui avait annoncé qu'il pouvait sortir. Le maraudeur avait passé quatre jours à l'infirmerie, quatre longs jours. Même si ses amis, qui étaient actuellement en froid, étaient venus lui rendre visite il avait du passé les soirées seul et surtout loin de tout.

Le lycanthrope ouvrit doucement la porte en espérant faire le moins de bruit possible, ses amis devaient surement dormir. Cependant, ce fut tout le contraire qu'il découvrit. Les maraudeurs étaient déjà debout, sur le pied de guerre. Enfin, Sirius était déjà debout et faisait du bruit comme s'il était seul dans le dortoir tandis que Peter se cachait la tête sous son oreiller. Le maraudeur balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua que James manquait à l'appel.

-Lunard ! S'exclama Sirius. Content de te voir de nouveau sur pied !

Le maraudeur offrit un sourire timide à son ami et vint se poser sur son lit. Certes, il était content d'être de retour mais apparemment l'ambiance était plus que douteuse ici. Il était évident que depuis cette nuit les choses avaient pris un certain tournant chez les maraudeurs.

-Où est James ? Demanda alors Lunard.

Immédiatement le visage de Sirius s'assombrit :

-Dans les appartements des préfets, il ne dort plus ici…

-Il fait en sorte de ne pas venir, ajouta Peter en sortant sa tête de sous son oreiller.

Remus regarda successivement son ami puis Patmol, il ne pensait pas que les choses étaient allées aussi loin. Bien sûr, ses amis lui avaient rapidement expliqué la situation lors de son séjour à l'infirmerie mais, à vrai dire, James et Sirius avaient été plus que vague sur la réelle raison. Le lycanthrope se tourna alors vers le seul qui lui dirait la véritable raison, Peter.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda le maraudeur.

-On te l'a déjà expliqué Lunard ! Répondit Sirius visiblement irrité. On avait des points de vue différent sur le déroulement de la soirée et…

-J'ai demandé à Queudver, le coupa aussitôt le maraudeur d'un ton sec.

Peter gigota dans son lit, visiblement mal à l'aise. Remus savait parfaitement que le maraudeur ne voulait pas se mêler à leur histoire, qu'il voulait rester neutre. Se mettre Sirius ou James à dos n'était pas la meilleure des situations mais il était le seul à connaitre la vraie raison de leur dispute. Queudver se releva et s'assit sur son lit, lançant un regard timide en direction de Sirius qui se tenait contre son propre lit, bras croisés.

-La réelle raison c'est Lily et Cara à vrai dire…avoua le maraudeur.

-Ridicule…Siffla aussitôt Patmol en se jetant sur son lit.

-Lily, je le conçois mais Cara ? Interrogea Remus surpris. Pourquoi sera-t-elle mêlée à ça ?

Peter haussa les épaules en guise d'ignorance. Il n'en savait pas plus. Le maraudeur se retourna alors vers Patmol qui fixait le plafond les mains derrière la tête, absolument pas disposé à parler. Son instinct de loup-garou, encore frais, lui disait clairement qu'il fallait creuser un peu plus.

-Préparez-vous, leur ordonna alors le préfet, on va voir James !

-Sans moi ! Répliqua Sirius. Je n'ai rien à lui dire !

-Ce n'était pas une proposition, lui répondit sèchement Lunard.

Aussitôt Patmol lui lança un regard froid, cela dura seulement quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Je suis obligée de venir ? Couina Peter en s'étendant de nouveau sur son lit. Je n'ai cours de métamorphose et je suis en réel manque de sommeil…Sirius tourne dans la chambre comme un fou…

Remus lui offrit un sourire, après tout, Peter n'avait rien à se reprocher et le mettre dans cette situation embarrassante, de parler contre l'un de ses amis, n'était pas des plus agréables.

-Fais comme tu le sens, lui répondit simplement Lunard.

Xoxoxo.

Cara ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La lumière du jour venait s'écraser directement sur son visage. Ses amies de dortoir avaient déjà quitté ce dernier et avaient eu la magnifique idée d'ouvrir les rideaux sur le lit de la jeune fille. Certes, elle était matinale mais ses amies étaient pires que des poules.

La gryffondor se redressa et s'assit sur son lit, sa tête tournait dangereusement. Encore une nuit agitée, cela faisait quasiment une dizaine de jours que ce cirque perdurait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait. D'abord elle avait pensé que c'était simplement passager mais rapidement elle avait compris que ça ne comptait pas s'arranger. Elle avait même l'impression que cela s'empirait au fil des nuits. De pire en pire. Elle avait même des hauts le cœur le matin. Cara s'agrippa à son lit, elle devait se lever, elle regroupa les quelques forces qu'elle avait et se mit sur ses deux pieds. La jeune fille se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain et jeta un regard à son reflet. Elle était couverte de transpiration, ses cheveux s'étaient collés sur son front perlait de transpiration. Elle avait réellement l'air épuisé, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, voir des semaines.

La sorcière prit rapidement sa douche et se prépara, il n'était pas question d'être non-présentable. Certes cela lui prit plus de temps que prévu mais au moins, elle ne risquait pas de faire peur à un fantôme. Elle remercia la magie de l'aider dans ce genre de moment. Elle se traina jusqu'à la chambre et chercha ses affaires de cours dans sa malle, une vraie pagaille. La gryffondor attrapa son livre de sortilège et de métamorphose et les jeta dans son sac. Parfait, elle n'avait qu'à sauter l'étape « petit-déjeuner » pour être à l'heure à son cours, à la vitesse à laquelle elle tournait se matin il lui faudrait bien une demi-heure pour arriver à sa salle de classe. La jeune fille descendit difficilement les escaliers, la salle commune était vide, pas étonnant, tout le monde devait être en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Welth ! S'exclama Sir Nicolas en sortant de l'échiquier.

Cara fit un bon, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir cette fois ci. Ce n'était pas le genre de surprise qu'elle attendait de bon matin.

-Bonjour Sir Nicolas, répondit poliment la sorcière en réajustant son sac sur l'épaule.

-Oh je vous ai surpris ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas grave j'étais ailleurs…

-Vous semblez épuiser ? Allez-vous bien ? S'inquiéta le fantôme en s'approchant d'elle.

-Oui oui…mentit la gryffondor en offrant un semblant de sourire.

-Vous savez…reprit le fantôme de la tour des gryffondors, vous devriez faire un tour à l'infirmerie…vous avez l'air mal au point…

-Un simple mal de tête, justifia la brune. Rien de plus…

-Madame Pomfresh a d'excellent remède contre les maux de tête, commença alors Nick-quasi-sans-tête. Vraiment…la dernière fois…

Cara ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Sir Nicolas avait tellement d'histoire à raconter qu'il lui aurait fallu une éternité pour toutes les écouter. Et le temps était ce qui lui manqué actuellement. La gryffondor prit la direction de son cours de métamorphose accompagné du fantôme, apparemment il tenait à lui faire la conversation, et elle ne refusa pas sa compagnie, elle avait l'impression que d'une seconde à l'autre elle pouvait s'effondrer sur le sol. Puis Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête était toujours de bonne compagnie alors bon…

Xoxox

James était assis dans le salon de l'appartement des préfets en chef, Lily était encore dans sa chambre surement en train de se préparer. Il était descendu plus tôt afin de passer aux cuisines prendre quelques petits trucs à manger. Il n'avait aucune envie de croiser Sirius dans la grande salle. Les choses ne s'étaient absolument pas arrangées. Il dirait même qu'elles avaient empiré.

Il regarda le festin qu'il avait ramené, pancakes, cupcakes, fruits…tout y était. Seulement, il n'avait pas envie de manger. Il attrapa sa baguette posée sur la table et s'amusa à faire voler les fruits dans les airs.

-On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ? L'interrompit soudain Lily en descendant les escaliers.

Cornedrue leva les yeux sur la préfète et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il la trouvait de plus en plus belle, de jour en jour.

-Quoi ? S'étonna la rousse en prenant place face à lui. Pourquoi tu souris ?

La réflexion de la jeune fille le fit sourire de plus bel. Il savait que le bal avait lieu la semaine prochaine, il aurait voulu l'inviter mais il préférait garder cette précieuse amitié plutôt que de risquer le tout pour le tout. Puis, elle devait déjà avoir un cavalier, Lily ne risquait pas de manquer de prétendant.

-Rien, mentit le maraudeur en prenant un pancake plus pour s'occuper l'esprit que pour le manger.

-Alors tu as demandé à qui ? Fit alors la gryffondor.

James leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question. Fallait être souple le matin, trop de question avait tendance à lui retourner rapidement le cerveau.

-Pour le bal James…souffla Lily surprise du peu de rapidité d'esprit dont faisait preuve le préfet ce matin.

-Oh…euh…personne…j'étais trop préoccupé ces temps-ci pour m'en occuper…

-Hum je vois…Répondit la rousse en croisant ses bras sur la table et en se penchant vers lui. Tu sais je trouve que votre petite dispute avec Sirius a duré assez longtemps…

-Reste en dehors de ça s'il te plait, c'est déjà assez compliquer comme ça, répondit alors le préfet d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Je veux dire, continua la gryffondor sans faire attention à sa mise en garde. Vous êtes plus que des meilleurs amis, on ne voit jamais l'un sans l'autre et je te l'ai déjà dit…Il ne met rien arrivé cette nuit-là et je ne dirai rien à personne…C'est ridicule de se prendre la tête pour ça…puis Cara…Elle n'était au courant de rien…Je ne lui avais rien dis…

Le maraudeur se prit la tête entre les mains, elle remettait encore ça sur la table. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue…Merlin ! Elle ne connaissait que la partie émergeante de l'iceberg, il ne lui avait rien dit sur la légilimancie de Cara, il avait tenu sa langue, il lui avait promis et même si en ce moment les deux gryffondors ne s'adressaient plus la parole il ne dirait rien.

-Ne t'en mêle pas, répondit simplement le préfet en coupant son pancake.

Lily fit une moue contrariée et attrapa un fruit devant elle.

-Je pensais juste que…reprit la rousse en ne laissant pas tomber pour autant.

-Lily, s'il te plait…

-Mais tu ne vas pas rester dans cette situation indéfiniment ! S'énerva alors la préfète.

Et voilà, c'était elle qui entamait le sujet et c'était lui qui prenait pour son compte. Vraiment, les femmes…tout un art ! Cependant, James fut interrompu dans sa thèse sur les femmes lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermait dans son dos. Lily leva les yeux et offrit un sourire timide, obligeant James à se retourner pour voir qui venait de rentrer : Remus et Sirius.

-Content de te trouver là…Fit Lunard en se dirigeant vers eux, tandis que Sirius resta près de la porte. Bonjour Lily !

La préfète lui offrit un sourire et glissa un regard vers Sirius. James et lui se regardaient sans parler. Le gryffondor était plus que surpris de le voir ici.

-Viens t'assoir, l'invita alors James en tentant de décontracter son ami. On a assez de petit déjeuner pour dix !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Sirius qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, James craignit que ce soit bien pire que ce qu'il pensait leur amitié, mais contre toute attente Patmol se défigea et prit place à ses côtés.

Lily regarda les trois maraudeurs et se sentit soudain en trop. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire, à s'expliquer et que sa présence les gênée.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser je vais voir si Cara est déjà sur le chemin !

Xoxox

Sirius attendait impatiemment la deuxième heure de cours de métamorphose, cela faisait une heure que la vieille Macgo n'avait pas arrêter de les faire écrire. C'était la partie du cours qu'il détestait le plus, la partie « théorique ». Et de toute évidence, James se trouvait dans la même situation que lui, il observait du coin de l'œil Lily, pour changer, tandis que Remus s'appliquait dans sa prise de note. Il ne manquait plus que Peter pour que la troupe soit au complet.

Les trois maraudeurs avaient mis les choses au clair et rapidement les choses étaient revenues à leur place initiale. Il avait fallu que Remus revienne pour que leur amitié soit au beau jour. James avait promis de se faire pardonner auprès de Cara et Sirius avait fini par admettre que leur soirée aurait pu se dérouler mieux que ça. Mais en réalité, les choses étaient bien plus profondes. Il savait que Cornedrue défendrait toujours Lily même s'ils n'étaient qu'amis, James avait tout simplement dépassé les limites avec Cara le lendemain en l'accusant.

Black jeta alors un regard à la voisine de Lily. Les deux jeunes filles avaient été plus rapide pour recoller les morceaux qu'eux, il devait l'admettre mais aucun d'eux n'avait dit à la rousse la réelle raison de leur suspicion envers Cara. Même James avait su tenir sa langue face à sa belle, ce qui relevait actuellement de l'exploit.

Malgré le fait que leur amie donnait une apparence parfaitement lisse, la jeune fille avait l'air malade. Son teint laiteux pouvait faire pâlir les fantômes du château, son regard était vide, elle semblait épuisée. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis la dernière fois, Cara prenait particulièrement soin de ne pas le croiser et, si elle le croisait, de faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Soudain, la classe s'agita. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à James « enfin la pratique ! », s'exclama se dernier. Aussitôt les trois maraudeurs sortirent leur baguette. La leçon du jour avait pour but de transformer le rat qui se trouvait dans sa cage en poisson dans son bocal.

-Heureusement que Peter n'est pas là…il aurait carrément flippé ! Rigola Sirius à l'oreille de James.

-Je suis sûr que McGonagall a fait exprès…se moqua le préfet en chef.

-Les amis vous savez que je ferai tout pour vous mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire coller pour vous ce soir…McGonagall nous a à l'œil depuis cinq bonnes minutes ! Les informa Remus dans un signe de tête.

-C'est navrant vraiment…à croire qu'on est les seuls à semer la zizanie dans son cours ! Se plaignit Patmol.

-Et c'est le cas ! Nous sommes les seuls concrètement…Je te rappel qu'on a battu les records de retenu…

-Et je n'ai pas envie de battre notre propre records, se plaignit Lunard à voix basse.

Les trois maraudeurs attendaient Peter devant la salle de classe de sortilège, ce dernier avait dû se rendormir et oublier leur deux heures de sortilège de la matinée. Le pari était ouvert de toute façon. Cinq galions étaient à gagner et étrangement seul le lycanthrope avait parié en faveur de leur ami.

Remus surveillait les couloirs en espérant voir arrivé leur ami. Sirius n'avait cessé de se plaindre du « peu de confiance que Macgo a en nous alors que nous sommes ses meilleurs élèves » depuis leur sortie de cours. Tandis que James surveillait la carte du maraudeur à la recherche de Peter.

-Il est en route, les informa le préfet en chef en rangeant la carte. Il est à quelques couloirs d'ici…

-Sérieusement, personne ne m'a écouté ? Râla Patmol.

-Non, répondirent en cœur Remus et James.

Sirius leur adressa un regard mi outragé mi amusé. « On ferait mieux de l'attendre dedans », fit alors James en entrant dans la salle de classe suivit de ses amis. Sirius ferma la marche, trainant un peu plus des pieds. Il était déjà pressé d'en finir, les cours étaient une vraie corvée pour lui. Si les cours se résumeraient à la simple pratique, il n'aurait rien contre mais de toute évidence, la théorie était de rigueur dans n'importe quel cours, rendant n'importe quel cours ennuyeux.

Lorsqu'il entra son regard tomba aussitôt sur une masse de cheveux bruns étalés sur la table, Cara. James prit place derrière la gryffondor et s'assit, Lily n'était pas encore là mais c'était l'endroit idéal pour l'avoir à l'œil et pour pouvoir parler à la brune. Cependant, la brunette semblait dormir. Elle était inerte. Mais le préfet en chef était décidé à régler leur problème aujourd'hui, et comme la salle de classe était encore parfaitement vide c'était le moment idéal pour tenter d'avoir une conversation.

-Cara ! L'appela James. Cara !

Mais rien, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle devait dormir depuis un bon moment même.

-Après James…Fit Remus. Le professeur Flitwick vient d'arriver…

La salle de classe se remplit aussitôt, Lily arriva et prit place non loin de Cara prête à commencer le cours. Vraiment, certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Peter accourut près de Remus, tout essoufflé, les yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil. « Tu me dois 5 galions Lunard ! », s'amusa James en voyant les joues de son ami tout rouge. Visiblement Queudver avait oublié de se lever et Remus avait délibérément perdu ces galions… sa avait été trop facile sur ce coup.

-C'est incroyable, si je ne connaissais pas Evans je dirais qu'elle t'a lancé un sortilège…chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de Cornedrue. Même une vélane attirerait moins ton attention…

-Ahaha…très drôle Patmol…

-Je ne fais que remarquer…D'ailleurs…lui as-tu proposé pour le bal ?

-Non…et je ne le ferai pas !

-Et pourquoi pas ? S'incrusta Remus l'oreille tendue.

-Parce que je préfère garder notre amitié plutôt que d'y mettre un terme…Se défendit le maraudeur.

Sirius se mit alors à rire à gorge déployée, sans aucune gêne malgré le regard fusillant que venait de lui envoyer leur petit professeur. Une réelle insolence. La seule chose qui l'arrêta fut le coude de James qui vint s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. C'était une sensation particulièrement désagréable et douloureuse pour ses côtes qui étaient en convalescence depuis leur fameuse soirée.

-Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus discret ?

-Désolé mais je n'ai jamais entendu une excuse aussi nulle…Vraiment…

-Et toi alors ? Qui as-tu invité ? Cara ? Reprit James sur le ton de la moquerie.

-Personne pour l'instant mais tu sais très bien que je peux avoir n'importe laquelle…Depuis le temps Cornedrue je pensais que tu étais au courant…

James esquissa un sourire et glissa un regard sur son amie endormie juste devant eux. Tout était relatif, Cara était la seule à le faire autant courir. Cependant, quelque chose parvint à distraire préfet de sa conversation. Le professeur s'approcha de la gryffondor mais cette dernière ne daigna pas lever la tête, c'était tout de même étrange. En temps normal, Cara était l'une des élèves les plus assidues de ce cours après Lily. Ce n'était pas son genre de dormir ainsi.

Le gryffondor glissa un regard à son meilleur ami, et ce dernier aussi observait la jeune fille du coin de l'œil. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'il le remarquait, il ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté des yeux. Sirius affichait un visage soucieux en la regardant. Le maraudeur savait qu'ils ne se parlaient plus mais entre eux c'était magnétique, lorsque Cara était dans les parages Sirius n'était jamais bien loin. Ce dernier ne s'était jamais réellement expliqué d'ailleurs sur leur relation, seulement ami ? James n'y croyait plus depuis bien longtemps. Rien n'était clair avec ces deux-là. Mais il attendait d'en être de nouveau sûr pour en parler avec son meilleur ami.

-Mademoiselle Welth…Fit alors le professeur de sortilège. Pourriez-vous nous parler du sortilège d'Anapneo et nous en faire la démonstration s'il vous plait ?

Flitwick vint alors se poster devant la jeune fille avec enthousiasme, Cara était la meilleure élève de sortilège, rien ne lui posait de problèmes et excellait avec une insolence à en faire pâlir Sirius lui-même. Cependant, la jeune fille resta dans sa position. Lily lança un regard à Cara puis à James, ne comprenant pas le comportement de leur amie.

-Mademoiselle Welth, répéta Flitwick. Le sortilège d'anapneo ne devrait vous posez aucun problème…

James eut un mauvais pressentiment. Sa magie le démangeait, comme si elle l'appelait à la réaction, comme si elle pressentait quelque chose.

-Welth ! S'impatienta leur professeur en tapant du pied. Pourriez-vous au moins avoir la décence de vous réveiller je vous prie…

Rien. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Cornedrue glissa de nouveau un regard inquiet à Sirius, ce dernier faisait tourner nerveusement sa baguette du bout des doigts, risquant à chaque fois de lancer un sortilège par mégarde. Soudain, ne pouvant plus retenir sa nervosité, Patmol se leva et se pencha par-dessus son bureau.

-Cara…Cara…Appela Black en secouant la gryffondor par l'épaule.

Aucune réaction. Sirius avala difficilement sa salive, quelque chose clochait. De plus, le professeur commençait réellement patience et ce n'était pas le meilleur moment qu'elle avait choisi pour l'ignorer.

-Cara…insista Patmol de nouveau.

Rien, elle l'ignorait, une fois de plus. Sirius glissa alors un regard à ses amis et plus particulièrement à James. Ce dernier fixait avec insistance leur amie, quelque chose clochait, il le sentait, sa propre magie semblait s'agiter comme si elle essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, comme si elle l'incitait à agir.

-Welth…Il serait regrettable que je retire des points à la maison de gryffondor à cause de votre comportement…

James retint son souffle, une boule s'était formée dans son estomac, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se sentait mal, mal de ne pas agir, mal de rester là à regarder son amie. Il se sentit obliger de se lever et de passer par-dessus son bureau afin d'aller voir son amie. Aussitôt le professeur lui ordonna de reprendre sa place mais le préfet n'en fit rien, son corps bougeait selon les ordres de sa magie, selon son instinct. Ce mauvais pressentiment ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. C'était comme si une main invisible le poussait à aller dans sa direction, comme s'il suivait un fil imaginaire, comme si sa magie réagissait à celle de Cara. Cornedrue s'approcha alors doucement de la brune, il ne voulait pas la surprendre, il savait parfaitement de quoi elle était capable lorsqu'elle était surprise…Il l'appela mais elle ne répondit pas non plus. Il souleva les cheveux qui couvraient son visage et déglutit difficilement. Son visage était translucide, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ses traits étaient tirés, visiblement épuisés. Il lui saisit alors la main et là son cœur manqua un battement, elle était gelée. C'était incompréhensible, à croire qu'aucune goutte de sang ne circulait dans ses veines. Même sa cage thoracique ne bougeait plus, aucun mouvement ne provenait de son amie d'enfance.

-Professeur…Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle respire encore…Réussit à dire difficilement le préfet en chef en levant les yeux vers le professeur Flitwick.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! la suite ne devrait pas tarder, je suis en vacances et le plan est deja tout fait dans ma tête manque plus qu'à l'écrire ^^ !<em>

_dites moi ce que vous en dites! _

_Bisous xoxo_


	13. Turning tables

_Voila je suis de retour! Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire l'histoire et qui laissent des reviews! Je sais que je suis particulièrement lente à poster mais les cours ne me laissent plus vraiment de temps...peut être que pour les vacances de février j'aurai un peu plus de temps! _

_enfin bref! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Il souleva les cheveux qui couvraient son visage et déglutit difficilement. Son visage était translucide, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ses traits étaient tirés, visiblement épuisés. Il lui saisit alors la main et là son cœur manqua un battement, elle était gelée. C'était incompréhensible, à croire qu'aucune goutte de sang ne circulait dans ses veines. Même sa cage thoracique ne bougeait plus, aucun mouvement ne provenait de son amie d'enfance. <em>

_-Professeur…Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle respire encore…Réussit à dire difficilement le préfet en chef en levant les yeux vers le professeur Flitwick._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Turning tables<strong>*****

Sirius fixait l'horloge au-dessus du bureau de Slughorn, pressé que cette dernière mette fin à leur heure de cours. Les heures semblaient interminables depuis que James avait emmené Cara à l'infirmerie. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ils étaient là…ils auraient très bien pu sécher les cours et restaient avec leur amie. Il n'avait réellement aucune idée de leur présence ici.

Le maraudeur jeta un coup d'œil à son binôme, elle avait terminé seule la potion, sans rien dire, et attendait patiemment que leur cours prenne fin. Sirius tourna alors le regard vers Cornedrue, ce dernier avait la tête enfoncé dans ses bras, ignorant les remarques de Servilus et faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme.

Ils n'avaient eu aucunes nouvelles depuis ce matin, leurs angoisses étaient largement palpables. Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux _« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle respire encore »_ raisonnait encore dans sa tête. Il aurait dû s'en douter en cours de métamorphose que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il n'avait rien vu, la rancune avait pris trop de place.

Soudain, Lily le sortit de ses pensées, la jeune fille s'était levée et se dirigeait droit vers le bureau de leur professeur de potion. Ce dernier leva alors les yeux vers elle, la gryffondor était sa favorite, rien qu'au regard qu'il posa sur elle c'était une évidence. S'en était presque écœurant autant de favoritisme mais Patmol ne s'était jamais plaint, après tout cela jouait en leur faveur donc bon…

La préfète murmura quelque chose à leur professeur, Slughorn secoua négativement la tête mais la gryffondor insista de plus bel, usant de tous ses charmes. Sirius n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui demander mais le professeur de potion finit par accepter et la congédia d'un petit signe de main. Lily se retourna et offrit un sourire victorieux au maraudeur. Le gryffondor comprit immédiatement, elle avait obtenu ce qu'ils attendaient tant.

-Seulement James, toi et moi, ajouta à voix basse la préfète. Il ne veut pas faire de favoritisme…

Le maraudeur lui offrit un sourire entendu, il ne voulait pas faire de « favoritisme », vraiment ? Fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir cette faveur. La préfète ramassa rapidement ses affaires et incita Sirius à en faire de même. Le gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à James pour savoir s'il suivait, mais son ami était en train d'écouter son binôme. Ça ne présager rien de bon. Cornedrue tapait nerveusement du pied et Patmol n'aurait su dire s'il écoutait attentivement Servilus ou s'il était en train d'envisager sa mort prochaine.

De son côté, le préfet en chef écoutait Severus déversait ses propos sur Cara, il semblait bien au courant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été là. « Vous n'êtes pas si invincible que ça au final…». Le maraudeur était à deux doigts de lui enfoncer sa tête huileuse dans son chaudron mais son regard tomba sur son meilleur ami qui lui fit signe de ranger ses affaires, sans plus attendre le préfet s'exécuta, il règlerait ses comptes plus tard avec le serpentard.

-Et tu comptes aller où comme ça, Saint Potter ? Râla Rogue en le dévisageant.

-Ta puanteur m'incommode, je prends congé et te laisse faire mumuse avec les outils de petit chimiste…

Le serpentard le fusilla du regard, cependant son regard noir ne put s'empêcher de se diriger vers Lily et son binôme. En moins de quelques mois ils étaient devenus des amis proches. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, elle qui les détestait autant que lui depuis leur première année…s'en était écœurant, elle avait rapidement retourné sa veste.

-Ah je vois…vous allez rendre visite à Welth…Ajouta le Serpentard d'un ton ironique en tenant de cacher son irritation. Quel dommage vraiment… autant de talent gâché…Ce fut difficile, elle était particulièrement résistante mais comme quoi la magie noire peut venir à bout de tout…

-Garde ta salive pour ta potion, répliqua le maraudeur en perdant patience. Je te rappel qu'il te faut du venin de serpent… se serait dommage que tu gâches ta potion à cause de moi…vraiment !

-Cornedrue ! L'appela Sirius à voix basse en passant près de lui. On y va !

James offrit un sourire hypocrite au serpentard, prit ses affaires et suivit ses amis. Aussitôt hors de la salle de cours, les gryffondors montèrent quatre à quatre les grands escaliers et coururent jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Les rayons du coucher de soleil tapaient dans les grandes vitres de la pièce, éclairant d'une lumière douce et chaleureuse l'infirmerie. Ils cherchèrent le lit de leur amie mais ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était pas ici.

-Tu l'as bien emmené à l'infirmerie ? Interrogea nerveusement Sirius en balayant les lits du regard.

-Oui…Pomfresh l'a immédiatement prise en charge même…je ne comprends pas…

-Tu…Commença Patmol avant de s'interrompre.

Des bruits de pas résonnaient, apparemment ils n'étaient pas seuls à l'infirmerie, James reconnu la voix de leur directeur. Pendant un instant les gryffondors restèrent figer. Ils étaient tout de même supposés être en cours à cette heure-ci.

Dumbledore étaient en compagnie de deux autres personnes, Sirius n'eut aucun de mal à les reconnaitre. Cara était le portrait craché de sa mère, le même port de tête, la même façon de se tenir, les mêmes expressions. Par contre, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre de qui la jeune fille tenait la couleur de ses yeux, le regard perçant que lui lança le père de son amie lui suffit largement. Le maraudeur n'avait jamais croisé les parents de Cara jusqu'alors. D'après ce que lui avait dit James ils étaient langues de plomb et personne, ni même Cara, ne savait sur quoi ils travaillaient. James poussa alors ses amis dans un coin reclus de l'infirmerie et leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils n'étaient plus à portée de vue et c'était déjà ça. Ils n'auraient pas à donner des explications plus que douteuses.

-Il nous a vu…chuchota Sirius à son meilleur ami.

Cornedrue lui fit alors signe d'écouter la conversation. Il savait parfaitement que Monsieur Welth les avait vu, le père de Cara avait une sorte de radar intégré pour détecter les nouvelles personnes dans une pièce. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'y prenait, mais même lorsqu'il rendait visite à Cara et qu'il transplanait directement dans sa chambre son père venait aussitôt lui proposer un thé. Inexplicable…

-Vous avez bien fait de la transférer à Saint Mangouste, fit Dumbledore d'une voix bienveillante. Malgré les extraordinaires compétences de Madame Pomfresh, j'ai bien peur que ce soit plus grave qu'on ne le pensait…

Un silence accueillit la réflexion du directeur de Poudlard, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que la situation était délicate.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit alors Madame Welth. Je souhaiterais parler aux médicomages avant de retourner au Ministère…

-Les choses ne semblent pas s'arranger au Ministère, ajouta alors leur directeur d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

-Beaucoup de choses ne vont plus du tout, lui répondit aussitôt Monsieur Welth. Des choses vraiment étranges se passent…certains employés disparaissent et réapparaissent de façon très étrange…

De nouveau un silence accompagna leur discussion, il était évident qu'en dehors des murs du château les choses s'accéléraient rapidement, la tension était largement palpable. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne rajouta quoique ce soit, comme s'ils se comprenaient sans même parler.

C'est alors que les gryffondors virent Dumbledore, accompagné des parents de Cara, se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé. Monsieur Welth leur jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir de l'infirmerie et reprit son chemin. Sirius avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il aurait très bien pu les faire remarquer mais il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était tout simplement contenter de les regarder sans dire un mot.

-Il faut qu'on m'explique quelque chose, finit par dire Patmol en marchant vers la sortie. Pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? Il nous a vus !

James haussa les épaules, il avait également remarqué le comportement du père de Cara, ce dernier les avait vu se caché, il savait qu'ils avaient entendu une part de la conversation mais il n'avait rien dit.

-Il a surement reconnu James, intervint Lily. Et…je ne sais pas…peut être qu'il ne voulait pas nous mettre dans l'embarras, il devait se douter qu'on était là pour rendre visite à Cara…

-Surement…affirma le préfet en chef. Enfin bref…on sait maintenant qu'elle est à l'hôpital…on arrive trop tard…Il n'y a aucun moyen d'y aller…

-Génial, râla Patmol. Je savais qu'aller en cours était inutile…

-Ils ne nous auraient rien dit de toute façon, reprit Cornedrue. Les Welth savent garder leurs langues…N'est pas langue de plomb qui veut !

-Ah vrai dire il y a une possibilité de sortir de Poudlard, le coupa la gryffondor en attirant les regards des maraudeurs. Le bureau de Dumbledore… sa cheminée est la seule à donner accés à l'extérieur !

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton suspect accompagné d'un sourire au coin. A ce que je sache tu n'as jamais été dans son bureau…trop parfaite pour ça !

-C'était écrit dans un livre portant sur Poudlard que la seule cheminée menant à l'extérieur était celle du directeur de l'école. Question de sécurité…

-Ok, génial, intervint James peu enthousiaste. Le seul problème est qu'on ne connait pas le mot de passe du bureau du Dumbledore…C'est juste un détail hein !

-J'essayais de trouver une solution, s'excusa alors la rousse.

-On n'a qu'à faire une blague de mauvais gout et on se retrouvera aussitôt dans son bureau, ça ne choquera personne, répondit le plus sérieusement possible Sirius.

Lily resta choquée de l'idée de son ami. C'était tout simplement impensable, James était préfet en chef et ce dernier avait arrêté de faire ce genre de chose depuis qu'il avait été nommé. Sa lui avait donné un sembl ant de conscience d'être préfet en chef et son meilleur ami l'appelait à la décadence. Décidément il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Elle savait de qui James tenait cette mauvaise influence maintenant.

-Mais enfin Sirius, c'est impensable ! Je te rappel qu'il est préfet en chef…Insista Lily.

-Et sa l'empêche de faire des blagues ? S'étonna le maraudeur en lançant un regard surpris à son amie.

-Un peu oui ! S'indigna la préfète en chef.

Sirius lança un regard désespéré à son meilleur ami qui avait tenu sa langue jusque-là. Préfet en chef ou pas il restait un maraudeur, il restait un gryffondor, il restait fidèle à ses principes, ça ne changeait rien.

-Lily a raison, faut trouver un autre moyen…se résigna le brun aux lunettes.

Patmol resta bouche bée, il n'en revenait pas. Cornedrue se pliait à la volonté de la préfète. Le maraudeur glissa un regard à la préfète qui semblait plus que contente de la réponse du gryffondor. Décidément le monde tournait à l'envers…

-Lily …on va aller chercher un truc aux cuisines j'ai une faim de loup…tu nous attends dans la salle commune…Remus et Peter doivent nous y attendre de toute façon.

-Ok ! Bien sûr ! Répondit la préfète contente de la tournure que prenait la situation.

Les trois gryffondors sortirent de l'infirmerie non sans trainer des pieds. Sirius resta cloitrer dans son silence jusqu'à que Lily prenne la direction de la tour des gryffondors. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer sous son nez.

-Dis-moi que je rêve ! S'indigna le maraudeur à l'encontre de James une fois s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

-Je n'avais pas le choix…Lui répondit simplement James en descendant rapidement les marches des grands escaliers. Tu le sais très bien, si Lily avait su se qu'on préparait elle aurait tout fait pour nous en empêcher…

Immédiatement le visage de Patmol s'illumina. Il avait bien cru que son ami avait subi une sorte de « lilybotomie ».

-J'y ai réellement cru à ton petit jeu, tu sais ! Je me suis même demandé si elle ne t'avait pas soumis au sortilège de l'imperium tellement…

-Sa restera entre nous, lui affirma Cornedrue dans un sourire en coin. Même Peter et Remus ne devront pas savoir, Lily risque de leur poser des questions, elle est bien trop curieuse pour s'arrêter à des simples paroles…On a vu de quoi elle était capable pour vérifier des propos…

-Ça c'est sur…Mais on va s'y prendre comment ?

James s'arrêta et fixa son meilleur ami surpris de sa question. Lui qui avait toujours une idée de blague plus que douteuse. Le préfet en chef haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

-Va falloir viser les professeurs cette fois-ci et faire en sorte de se faire attraper, je pensais faire une blague lors du diner demain soir…histoire de pouvoir être dans le bureau de Dumbledore le soir…il risque d'y avoir les parents de Cara si on s'y rend en pleine journée…

Sirius offrit un sourire complice à son meilleur ami et entreprit de descendre les escaliers lorsque Cornedrue lui attrapa la manche de sa cape.

-Je n'ai pas voulu en parler devant Lily mais…Servilus était au courant pour ce qui était arrivé à Cara alors qu'aucun serpentard n'était avec nous en cours…il a parlé de magie noire…je ne serai pas étonné si j'apprenais que leur petite bande était derrière tout ça…et…comment dire ton frère…

Sujet délicat et tendu en vue. James savait parfaitement qu'aborder le sujet de la famille Black et plus particulièrement du petit frère relevait du défi de haut niveau. En règle générale, son meilleur ami restait cloitrer dans un silence inquiétant.

-Oui si sa vient d'eux il doit forcément être au courant…coupa le maraudeur conscient d'où voulait en venir son meilleur ami. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'a rien avoir avec cette histoire, c'est tout…

-Tu ferais peut être mieux d'aller le voir, fit alors James en lui tendant la carte du maraudeur. Demain soir on va tenter de la voir donc…autant avoir le maximum d'informations possibles…

Patmol saisit la carte et resta pensif, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son frère. Bien sûr qu'il pratiquait, ce n'était pas nouveau, tous les Black pratiquaient la magie noire, même lui y avait déjà gouté. Mais il était convaincu que Regulus n'aurait jamais rien fait qui puisse nuire à leur amie, après la lettre qu'il avait lu, après ce que James lui avait raconté…non c'était impensable.

-J'y vais, je te rejoins aux cuisines…je pense pas en avoir pour longtemps ! Lâcha alors Sirius en prenant la direction des cachots.

La carte du maraudeur indiquait que le serpentard se trouvait dans sa salle commune. Le maraudeur ne traina pas et prit les raccourcies qui menaient directement aux cachots. Il ne comptait pas s'éterniser dans les bas-fonds de Poudlard. Il préférait largement la chaleur de la tour des gryffondors. Question de gout.

Patmol arriva devant l'entrée de la salle des serpentards et s'arrêta immédiatement, il n'avait pas le mot de passe et vu le regard que l'occupant du tableau lui lança ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Il n'y avait franchement pas pensé, étrangement.

Il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'un serpentard sorte ou n'entre. Ce ne devrait pas être bien long, vu que les cours avaient tout juste fini. Rapidement, des discussions s'élevèrent dans le couloir. Sirius se réjouit et les attendit de pied ferme, finalement il n'avait pas eu à attendre bien longtemps. Lorsque les serpentards le virent, leur discussion s'arrêta aussitôt, ils marchèrent alors vers lui d'un pas hésitant. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus amusé. Il était seul et ils n'avaient toujours pas le courage de le regarder en face.

-Tu t'es perdu Black ? Tenta l'un d'eux qui avait surement dû regrouper le peu de courage qu'il avait.

-Non, l'humidité et les bas-fonds…ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc…répondit le maraudeur. Je cherche Regulus.

-Il n'est pas là, siffla l'un d'entre eux.

-Oui j'avais remarqué, merci de ton intervention inutile…Il est dans votre salle commune, et il me semble que vous vous y rendez…Donc, si votre logique travaille comme n'importe quel élève…

-Nous ? Te rendre service ? Mais c'est une blague ! Se moqua un serpentard. Rêve Black !

C'était là que les choses se compliquaient, la réponse du serpentard était la plus évidente. Bien sûr qu'il ne lui rendrait pas service, il était un gryffondor et de plus est un maraudeur. Sans compter sur le fait, que les serpentards étaient la bête noire du gryffondor…Oui, bon, en effet, cela ne jouait pas du tout en sa faveur. Sirius remarqua que l'un d'entre eux avait sorti sa baguette. Vraiment, ils n'apprenaient jamais. Le maraudeur sortit la sienne d'un mouvement rapide.

-Je te déconseille vraiment ce petit jeu…Tu risques de te retrouver désarmer et la tête en bas avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire maman…

-Tu fais bien le malin pour quelqu'un qui est seul, fit l'un d'entre eux en s'approchant de lui.

-Oui, contrairement à vous…je ne tremble pas devant les autres…répondit le maraudeur avec arrogance.

-Tu…

Le serpentard ne put pas finir sa phrase, le tableau menant à leur salle bascula, laissant sortir Regulus. Son benjamin s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il le vit, son regard glissa lentement de la baguette à Sirius à ses amis.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Les interrogea alors Regulus en les jugeant du regard.

-Je te cherchais petit frère ! Voilà tout ! Nous discutions avec tes amis ! Très amicaux d'ailleurs ! Répondit le maraudeur avec sarcasme.

-Ton frère n'a rien à faire ici ! S'opposa alors fermement l'un des serpentards à l'encontre de Regulus.

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraitre, Poudlard ne t'appartient pas Tray…je me déplace où je veux…

Le serpentard était sur le point de lui répondre lorsque Regulus intervint :

-Nous allons aller ailleurs, attendez moi à l'intérieur, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

Le benjamin fit signe au gryffondor de lui suivre, il l'emmena dans un couloir éloigné de la salle commune des serpentards. Mieux valait éloigner Sirius de la salle commune, son frère rentrait dans une sorte de délire lorsqu'il voyait les serpentards. Du dégout, du mépris…et encore il en passait…Des années de haine surtout…

Regulus força l'entrer d'un cachot, qu'il savait abandonner, et fit entrer son frère. Le serpentard prit alors soin d'insonoriser la salle, il savait que ses camarades avaient souvent l'habitude de laisser trainer leur oreille. Une mauvaise habitude de serpentard. L'odeur d'humidité qui régnait dans le cachot lui arriva aussitôt aux narines, l'endroit servait de débarras et cela se voyait. Il n'osait même pas toucher une chaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Sirius ? Demanda Regulus d'une voix trainante. Je suppose que tu ne t'es pas déplacé jusqu'à ma salle commune pour demander de mes nouvelles…

Le serpentard était déjà exaspéré du comportement de son frère, il en avait plus qu'assez que ce dernier ne cesse de lui faire la morale, c'était le problème des gryffondors, ils se croyaient au-dessus des autres, supérieurs à tous niveaux.

-Dis-moi simplement ce que tu sais…répondit le maraudeur qui ne prit la peine de ranger sa baguette qu'à l'instant même.

La confiance régnait. Cependant, le serpentard n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Il n'était franchement pas très précis. Il savait des choses, de nombreuses choses. S'il souhaitait obtenir des réponses il devait être plus précis.

-Tu ne voudrais pas être plus précis ? S'impatienta le serpentard déjà agacé du comportement de son frère.

-Cara, je te parle de Cara, répondit le gryffondor entre ses dents.

Regulus regarda son frère en haussant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? La jeune fille ne lui adressait plus la parole, elle l'évitait, elle ne répondait pas à ses lettres, le gryffondor avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait alors, par Merlin, pourquoi venait il encore lui parler d'elle ?

-Sa froideur à mon égard ne te suffit plus…tu veux qu'elle…

-Non, je ne parle pas de ça, le coupa aussitôt Sirius en se dirigeant vers lui. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Pas au courant de quoi ?

-Pourquoi ton ami Rogue est au courant et pas toi ? Lâcha avec précipitation le gryffondor.

-Sirius, je ne peux pas te donner de réponses si je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

-James a retrouvé Cara inconsciente ce matin en cours…Elle a été transférée cette après-midi à Saint Mangouste et ton cher ami Rogue est venu se vanter des biens faits de la magie noire sur son cas !

Regulus fixa son frère impassible, il faisait de son mieux pour contenir sa surprise et la colère qui montaient peu à peu en lui. Bien sûr qu'il avait été mis au courant des magouilles de ses amis serpentards, il savait que Cara avait été la cible d'un sortilège mais, aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, le sortilège avait consisté à lui infliger des tortures psychologiques. Cependant, le serpentard s'était assuré que leur petite expérience soit un échec.

-Ton silence en dit long…reprit Sirius aussi tendu que sa directrice de maison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Finit par demander Regulus en ignorant propos de son frère.

-Aucune idée, elle respirait à peine lorsque James l'a emmené à l'infirmerie…elle a été transférée avant qu'on arrive…

Soudain, le serpentard se mit à faire les cents pas devant son ainé, il ne comprenait vraiment pas, il connaissait parfaitement le sortilège qui devait être lancé à la jeune fille mais en aucun cas, en aucun cas, elle n'aurait dû avoir ce genre d'effet. Il s'était personnellement assuré que leur essai échoue. Il ne comprenait pas.

-Regulus, si tu sais quelque chose faut le dire ! S'impatienta le maraudeur. Toi et tes petits copains pratiquaient la magie noire mais jamais…jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu t'en prendrais à Cara ! Après ce que tu lui as écrit ! Vraiment ?

-Je n'y suis pour rien ! Se défendit fermement le serpentard. Je ne suis pas au courant de ce qu'ils lui ont fait !

-Comment ça tu n'es pas au courant ? Un Black à Serpentard et tu n'es pas au courant ? A d'autre ! J'ai bien vu comment tes amis s'adressaient à toi, limite s'ils n'attendaient pas ton consentement pour me lancer un sort !

Regulus voyait parfaitement que Sirius faisait de son mieux pour contenir sa colère, sa haine envers lui, mais le gryffondor n'avait jamais été très doué pour cela. Ses émotions se lisaient sur son visage, sa magie débordait. Tout le contraire de lui qui essayer depuis le début de se contenir.

-Ecoute…reprit le benjamin d'un ton calme. Ce soir je devrai en savoir plus, surement après le diner, ils se vanteront surement…

Sirius regarda son frère avec dégout, Regulus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le regardait de la sorte, il n'avait rien fait après tout. Il était là, à essayer de trouver une solution et il lui jetait le pire des regards. Cependant, les explications ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre :

-C'est tout ? Tu comptes écouter des conversations de table ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ? S'interloqua le plus jeune.

-Oppose-toi ! Montre leur que tu es contre ce genre de magie !

-Je ne suis pas contre ce genre de magie, la magie noire me convient parfaitement…

-Ah donc tu cautionnes ça ? Tu cautionnes ce qu'ils ont fait à Cara ? Explosa le gryffondor.

Regulus avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, l'excès d'émotion de son ainé lui venait en pleine figure. Il leur avait dit, il avait dit à Cara de se joindre à lui, qu'elle n'aurait jamais été l'objet de ce genre de situation. Il les avait prévenus. Jamais cela ne se serait passé s'ils l'avaient écouté. Elle aurait été en parfaite sécurité, personne ne s'en prenait aux Black et à leurs proches.

-Je vous avais dit que vous aviez choisi le mauvais camp…

Le serpentard n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sirius lui enfonçait déjà sa baguette sous le menton. Il avait définitivement perdu son sang-froid.

-Comment oses-tu encore parler comme ça ? C'est ton amie ! J'ai besoin de te ressortir ta lettre ou tu t'en rappelles ?

Regulus se pinça les lèvres embarrassés, ce n'était pas la baguette qui le gênait, non, c'était bel et bien la tournure de la conversation. Les Black n'avaient jamais été des grands sentimentaux et voir son ainé lui jetait à la figure ses sentiments n'étaient pas la plus agréable des situations.

-Je sais…et je suis vraiment navré…

-Navré ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je sais bien que tu tentes de plaire aux parents mais là…est ce que tu te conviens ainsi ? Sans cœur ? Tu t'es perdu ! Je ne te reconnais plus !

-Les gens changent Sirius, je ne t'apprends rien de nouveau…siffla le serpentard en défiant son frère du regard.

-Non, ça sa change pas ! Lui répondit aussitôt le gryffondor en pointant le cœur du benjamin. Tu pourras tout faire, tout tenter, ça ne changera pas, crois-moi ta bataille est perdue d'avance !

Regulus en avait plus qu'assez de son entretien avec son frère, il lui avait dit qu'il chercherait la raison, qu'il le tiendrait au courant, qu'attendait il de plus ? Qu'il se convertisse en parfait gryffondor ? Il était un serpentard, il était un Black et cela ne changerait pas. Il n'était pas lui, il n'était pas Sirius Black, le fameux Sirius. Il n'était que Regulus, rien de plus.

-Je t'ai dit que je m'en occuperai ce soir au diner, pour une fois dans ta vie fais-moi confiance…

Sirius plongea son regard dans le sien puis, dans un mouvement lent, abaissa sa baguette.

-Retrouve moi après le couvre-feu devant la grande salle, finit par dire le benjamin. Et seul de préférence, je ne suis pas fan de Potter et de son ego démesuré…

Xoxoxox

Le grand hall était éclairé par la faible lumière de la lune, Regulus fixait les grands escaliers depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes mais toujours aucun signe de Sirius. Il commençait à en avoir assez de l'attendre.

Il avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens, il avait fait de son mieux pour paraitre satisfait auprès de ses amis serpentards, mais c'était tout le contraire, il était franchement inquiet quant à l'état de santé de son amie, il aurait dû le voir venir, Evan avait insisté et il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient pratiqué sans lui. Les choses devaient changer, s'il voulait avoir un minimum de contrôle il devra dorénavant s'imposer auprès d'eux, leur montrer qu'il est loin d'être un pion sur l'échiquier, qu'il en est même une pièce majeur. Il était un Black après tout. Son nom inspirait le respect, il imposait une certaine noblesse, une certaine hiérarchie entre eux. Il ne pouvait plus laisser ce genre de chose se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Regulus jeta un dernier regard aux escaliers avant de réajuster sa capuche, prêt à repartir quand soudain le serpentard entendit un bruit derrière, lui indiquant qu'il n'était plus seul. Black se retourna lentement et fit face à son frère. Il se tenait là, comme s'il l'attendait depuis un bon moment, bras croisés, regard sévère, traits tirés. Il était évident que son ainé était franchement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

-J'étais sur le point de partir, l'informa le serpentard.

Son frère se contenta de le fixer, ne se donnant même pas la peine de lui répondre par simple politesse.

-Un sortilège qui a mal tourné, reprit alors Regulus à voix basse. Ils ont été incapables de finir leur sortilège, cependant, l'acharnement et la résistance de Cara n'ont pas aidé…

-Quel sortilège ?

-Ce n'est pas important…

-Si ça peut tout changer !

-Non, ce qui est important est que Cara a été assez résistante, en réalité c'est sa résistance qui lui a causé autant de mal, si elle n'avait pas été un bouclier vivant ça n'aurait pas eu ses conséquences...

-Un bouclier ? Mais quel sortilège avez-vous utilisé, par merlin ? S'emporta rapidement le gryffondor.

Regulus soupira, son frère était têtu et impulsif. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire que Cara avait fait l'objet d'un sortilège d'hantise, le but était de lui infliger des peurs, de la rendre vulnérable mais ses amis avaient eu du mal à admettre que la gryffondor s'était montrée particulièrement imperméable, que le sortilège n'avait pas marché. Mais les serpentards avaient persisté, et la magie noire ne permettait rarement ce genre d'acharnement sans conséquence. La magie noire contournait la magie naturelle et s'infiltrait petit à petit par les traces de défense que la magie laissait derrière elle. C'était ça qui l'avait rendu malade, une sorte d'empoisonnement magique. Il savait parfaitement que ses amis serpentards ignoraient tout de cette partie de la magie noire, ils se contentaient de lancer des sortilèges comme des premières années découvrant pour la toute première fois l'usage de la baguette. Mais la magie noire était bien plus complexe que ça, elle impliquait des conséquences et des effets secondaires, cela n'avait rien avoir avec la magie traditionnelle, loin de là même.

-C'était un sortilège d'hantise, avoua alors Regulus. Ça n'a pas marché…Tu sais parfaitement que la magie noire contourne notre magie afin de pénétrer le corps et…

-Une sorte d'empoisonnement, coupa le maraudeur sans une grimace.

-Oui…D'ailleurs, je t'avoue que ses symptômes devaient être installés depuis bien longtemps…Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

Sirius secoua la tête négativement, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. Ils s'étaient peu vu et rapidement les choses s'étaient envenimés après la pleine lune. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'il avait découvert sa légilimancie. Puis Cara avait fait en sorte d'être parfaitement transparente ces derniers jours. Mais au fond de lui, il se sentait réellement coupable, cela devait faire des semaines qu'elle couvait cela, il aurait dû s'en apercevoir lorsqu'ils se parlaient encore, lorsqu'ils se fréquentaient. Il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute, qu'il aurait pu réagir avant, les remords étaient bel et bien là.

-C'est ça qui l'a rendu malade, fit de nouveau le serpentard. C'est l'acharnement…

Regulus savait parfaitement que son frère comprenait ce qu'il lui racontait, malgré les apparences que le maraudeur se donnait, il avait pratiqué la magie noire, il l'avait étudié, et il en savait suffisamment pour comprendre. Il en savait autant que lui, voire plus, Sirius avait fait d'excellent début dans le domaine mais « la gryffondor attitude » avait eu raison de lui. Jamais un gryffondor ne toucherait à la magie noire, le serpentard se remémorait parfaitement les violentes disputes que l'ainé avait eu avec leurs parents à ce sujet. Ils étaient deux frères mais chacun avait choisi une voie différente et diamétralement opposée. Cependant, le gryffondor resta silencieux, une nouvelle fois. Le benjamin enfonça les mains dans ses poches un peu plus, il fit tourner la pierre entre ses doigts.

-Si elle est traitée correctement, ça ne devrait pas laisser de trace…rajouta Regulus à mi-voix.

De nouveau le silence, le serpentard se mit même à douter de l'état de son frère. Il se contentait de le regarder, sans ciller, sans bouger, il se demanda même s'il respirait. Le benjamin sortit alors sa main de sa poche et tendit la pierre à son frère.

-Fais en sorte qu'elle la porte le plus souvent possible…Si je lui donne elle la réduira en mille morceaux mais si sa vient de toi, elle la portera…

-De l'onyx noire ? Ce n'est pas le genre de cadeau que l'on fait…

-Elle a au moins pour vertu de protéger des mauvais sorts…se justifia le serpentard mal à l'aise. Elle n'est pas la solution ultime mais sa la protégera de ce genre d'inconvénient et sortilèges…

Sirius regarda la pierre avec méfiance un instant puis finit par la prendre.

-Ne lui dis pas que ça vient de moi, insista le benjamin résigné.

-Je n'aurais pas besoin de lui dire crois-moi…répondit le maraudeur d'une voix râlante.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le serpentard soudain suspect.

-Hum…ce n'est pas le genre de pierre que j'offre, se rattrapa aussitôt Sirius. Enfin pas le genre de cadeau que j'ai habitude de lui offrir…

Regulus se contenta d'hocher simplement la tête, son frère avait hérité d'une belle fortune de la part de leur oncle et le gryffondor ne devait pas hésiter à offrir des cadeaux à la hauteur de son amie. Sa pierre semblait bien pale comparait au gout de son frère, il le savait parfaitement.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller, fit soudain Sirius en commençant à tourner les talons.

-Attend Sirius !

Son frère se retourna complètement vers lui, surpris qu'il l'arrête, lui qui ne cessait de fuir sa présence. Regulus avait tout fait pour garder ses distances avec son frère, ce traitre, ces derniers temps. Il s'était persuadé qu'il n'avait plus rien à avoir avec lui, qu'il n'était pas du même sang. Ils étaient tellement différents, seuls leurs noms les rapprocher. Cependant, le maraudeur le regarda étonné et attendit que le benjamin s'exprime.

-Je…Bégaya le benjamin. Je…Je n'ai jamais souhaité que cela arrive…je ferai en sorte que plus rien ne lui arrive…

Regulus fuyait le regard de son grand frère il n'avait pas envie d'être confronté à ses yeux moqueurs ou à son regard réprobateur mais le sourire discret que le gryffondor eut ne lui échappa pas.

-C'est à elle que tu devras dire ça…pas à moi…

Xoxoxox

James était assis sur le canapé du salon des préfets, yeux fermés, tête appuyée contre le sommet du fauteuil. Il était épuisé, la journée avait été longue et franchement pas joyeuse. Il ne cessait de se remémorer le déroulement de la journée, ce qui lui avait échappé mais cela était peine perdue, son cerveau ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. Il avait dû mentir à Peter et Remus concernant leur petit projet à Sirius et à lui, et une nouvelle fois il avait dû mentir à Lily. C'était la partie qu'il détestait, il considérait qu'entre amis il ne devait y avoir aucun secret, aucune honte et c'était tout le contraire qu'il faisait en ce moment.

-Si tu t'endors comme ça, je te parie 5 gallions que demain tu auras le plus beau torticolis de l'année…

Il ne l'avait pas entendu descendre, il sentit Lily s'assoir sur le fauteuil près de lui et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se tenait là, le plus naturellement possible en chemise de nuit. Elle n'avait aucune idée du supplice qu'elle lui faisait subir à cet instant précis. Regarder sans jamais toucher. Un supplice. Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère qui lui fit aussitôt oublier tous les problèmes qu'il n'avait cessé de ressasser depuis qu'il était seul.

-Tu connais le principe du lit ? demanda soudain la préfète.

James haussa un sourcil étonné de la question peu commune de son amie. À vrai dire, à son sens le lit avait plusieurs significations, et pas seulement des significations très catholiques. Cette simple idée lui dessina un sourire au coin qu'il tenta de maitriser du mieux qu'il pouvait afin de ne pas paraitre comme un garçon plein de testostérones, ce qu'il était de toute évidence, un adolescent.

-Tu sais, dormir, se reposer…

Le maraudeur sourit un peu plus, était-il possible d'être aussi naïve ? Vraiment ?

-Tu peux même travailler sur ton lit…reprit la rousse d'un ton sérieux.

-Travailler ? S'étonna le gryffondor.

-Oui, ça m'arrive de réviser des cours sur mon lit ou encore de…

-On n'a pas la même façon de travailler au lit, s'amusa le préfet plein de sous-entendu. Personnellement j'évite les cours…mais le travail au corps est une activité intéressante au lit…

Aussitôt la jeune fille prit une couleur rouge vive, il était évident qu'il la prenait de court, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de réponse, ce qui amusa un peu plus le maraudeur qui s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil et fit en sorte de se mettre face à la préfète.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Interrogea le maraudeur d'un ton faussement innocent.

La situation l'amusait énormément, son amie était mal à l'aise, chose rare, et le sentiment que cela lui procurait était tellement agréable. Il la poussait hors des chantiers battus, hors de ses limites et il trouvait cela franchement drôle.

-Hum…Si si…répondit Lily en essayant de se ressaisir.

-C'est beaucoup plus distrayant que les livres, les cours et tout le reste, non ?

De nouveau la gryffondor prit une teinte encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était, si cela était possible. Il la trouvait vraiment belle, même là, mal à l'aise, gênée, il la trouvait parfaite. Ses taches de rougeurs, ses yeux verts, ses traits fins, ses jambes fuselées…

-Oui si on veut…

-Si on veut ? S'interloqua le maraudeur. Voyons Lily, c'est la vérité même !

Lily gigotait sur place, cherchant désespérément une échappatoire. James trouvait cela mignon de la voir aussi mal à l'aise, elle qui était si sûre d'elle, qui était Miss-J'ai-le-dernier-mot, il la trouvait bien silencieuse, pour une fois. Le maraudeur ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui valut aussitôt un regard meurtrier de la part de son amie, qui avait aussitôt compris son petit manège.

-Je taquine, avoua le gryffondor amusé, pas de quoi monter sur son hippogriffe…

-Tu risques de te faire prendre dans ton propre jeu un jour…répondit la préfète au tac o tac, vexée dans son égo.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna le maraudeur en haussant un sourcil.

-Hum hum…

James fixa son amie, elle avait soudain repris son air si sûr. La jeune fille le regardait avec un sourire en coin, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec ce genre de sourire, une lueur de malice dansait dans ses yeux. Vraiment, elle passait trop de temps avec les maraudeurs, il avait peur qu'elle finisse comme eux. Surement l'influence de Sirius ça, deux heures à être son binome en potion laissait toujours des séquelles. Soudain, la gryffondor passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille du préfet, James sentit le rouge lui montait lentement aux joues, elle n'était peut-être pas si innocente que ça.

-Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, reprit alors la préfète en chef. Tu risques d'avoir un adversaire de taille…

-Je te prends au mot, répondit aussitôt le brun amusé en reprenant son assurance. N'oublie pas…j'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans le domaine du flirt…

-Et si je gagne ?

-Gagne et on en reparlera, fit le maraudeur en se levant. J'espère que t'aime jouer Evans car la partie risque d'être amusante…

Lily se leva également et fit face à James, elle connaissait assez le maraudeur pour savoir qu'il était aussi doué que son bras droit, Sirius, dans le domaine du flirt. Mais malgré toutes ses années, cela n'avait jamais marché sur elle, elle ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi cela marcherait maintenant.

-Tu risques de perdre surtout, reprit la sorcière en tapotant la joue de James afin de l'agacer. Promis tu ne pleureras pas, hein ?

Le gryffondor sourit de nouveau et s'approcha un peu plus de la préfète. Ses mains se posèrent doucement sur ses fines hanches, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le petit frisson de la jeune fille. La partie risquait d'être bien plus intéressante qu'il ne le pensait.

Lily faisait de son mieux pour ne rien faire paraitre, mais elle devait faire face à des ressentit nouveaux, jamais elle n'avait tressailli au touché du maraudeur et voilà que maintenant son cœur s'emballait et que son souffle se faisait court à cause de lui.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…j'ai le sentiment que tu vas perdre ce pari…ajouta James en lui replaçant une mèche rousse derrière l'oreille.

-Rêve ! Siffla la jeune fille déterminée.

-Ne dis pas chaudron je ne boirai pas de ta potion, fit le maraudeur amusé par l'entêtement de son amie. Maintenant, je vais me coucher…et… Ne complote pas trop, ça ne te va pas au teint…

James embrassa Lily sur la joue et laissa la préfète seule, montant aussitôt dans sa chambre. Lily resta planter comme une idiote en plein milieu du salon des préfets, le temps que son cerveau assimile ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait-elle lancé ce défi ? C'était une idée complètement stupide, si elle se défilait James n'hésiterait pas à lui rappeler. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Cependant, il y avait un « mais ». James avait clairement l'avantage sur elle de par son expérience et de par son assurance, sans compter sur cet effet ridicule qu'il avait maintenant sur elle.

La seule chose dont elle était sûre, quant à elle, c'était qu'elle avait une certaine emprise sur lui, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle n'avait plus qu'à développer ça… Sans plus attendre, la rousse monta dans son chambre, mieux valait être en forme pour ce genre de jeu.

Xoxox.

Un rayon de soleil traversa les vitres de la bibliothèque, donnant un peu de chaleur à cette salle légèrement rustique. Lily leva les yeux de ses parchemins et fixa pendant un instant le ciel. Le soleil avait du mal à traverser la masse nuageuse. Les nuages étaient particulièrement bas, la neige n'était plus très loin maintenant. La jeune fille poussa un long soupir et reposa ses yeux sur ses affaires. Des parchemins étaient étalés sur toute la table, elle avait pris pas mal de retard dans ses cours et voilà ce que ça donner : un grand bazar.

Elle avait profité de sa matinée de libre pour travailler, pour rattraper tout ce retard accumulé depuis la reprise des cours. Elle avait eu tendance à suivre le rythme des maraudeurs et elle avait dû constater que ces derniers ne bossaient pas des masses, loin de là même, elle se demandait même s'ils rendaient leur devoir. La préfète se mit alors à mordiller le bout de plume nerveusement, l'idée du pari lui revint en tête. Elle avait été idiote de parier contre James. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait passé par la tête, peut être le fait de lui tenir tête, elle n'en savait trop rien. Saleté d'égo.

La préfète ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce pari, si elle disait à James qu'elle laissait tomber, ce dernier se ferait une joie de lui rappeler cela jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, d'un autre côté, si elle tenait le pari jusqu'au bout elle risquait de se retrouver dans une situation assez embarrassante, et elle le savait. La gryffondor faisait de son mieux pour se persuader qu'elle ne ressentait strictement rien pour ce maraudeur à la tête dure mais, depuis les vacances, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester neutre.

-Tu ne rêves pas de moi j'espère…Fit James sur le ton de la moquerie en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau de la jeune fille.

Lily fit glisser son regard sur son ami et l'observa un court instant. Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bataille, lui donnant un air décontracter qui lui allait si bien au final, ses yeux chocolats brillaient de malice, pour ne pas changer, et son sourire…ah ce sourire…c'était le sourire qu'il lui adressait qu'à elle. Elle comprenait maintenant la faiblesse de ses camarades face à ce maraudeur. Elle avait été légèrement aveugle durant toutes ses années.

-Non j'évite de cauchemarder en pleine journée…lui mentit alors la rousse en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui bien sûr, rigola le maraudeur en souriant de plus bel, ce serait un beau cauchemar avoue le !

La préfète roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré et reporta son attention sur ses parchemins. Merlin, il ne changerait jamais. Il avait fait des efforts depuis mais ce n'était toujours pas ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le préfet en chef en se penchant sur ses parchemins dans un élan de curiosité

-Je travaille…une notion qui t'est totalement inconnue je crois…

Le gryffondor fit une grimace et détourna rapidement les yeux des parchemins avant de lui répondre :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te donnes autant de mal pour travailler !

Lily resta surprise de sa réflexion, pourquoi elle se donnait autant de mal ? Il pensait vraiment que tout le monde était comme lui ? Comme eux ? La plupart des élèves devaient travailler pour avoir leur examen.

-Vous êtes l'exception ici, la plupart des élèves travaillent durs pour avoir leur examen, lui répondit sèchement la jeune fille légèrement irrité de sa réflexion.

-Crois-le ou non, tu fais partie de ces exceptions, tu es et tu resteras la meilleure élève de Poudlard même sans te donner autant de peines au travail…

-Je dois rendre ces parchemins, continua la rousse en le fusillant du regard.

-Ils sont déjà assez complet comme ça !

-Ils le sauront lorsque je l'aurai décidé…siffla la préfète en chef.

-Apprend à relâcher la pression…tu oublies de vivre le moment présent et ça ne s'apprend pas dans les livres ce genre de chose ! Lui répondit aussitôt le maraudeur en tapant du doigt sur l'un des livres posés sur le bureau.

Cela eut l'effet d'une claque pour la préfète et apparemment James venait de se rendre compte de ses mots. La gryffondor détourna le regard et se concentra de nouveau sur ses parchemins. Il avait touché un point sensible. Elle n'était pas comme eux, elle ne savait pas particulièrement s'amuser, elle était une bosseuse, une perfectionniste, elle l'avait toujours été. Sa volonté de perfection dans le travail était peut-être plus présent que la leur mais de là à lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas profiter des moments présents c'était un peu fort…

-Ecoute, je suis désolé, se rattrapa aussitôt le brun aux lunettes d'une voix douce, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

-Peut-être mais tu l'as dit…

-Je sais…au départ j'étais venu te chercher histoire de te changer les idées…rien de plus !

-Bravo t'as réussi, tu m'as changé les idées !

-Pas dans le sens espéré…reprit le maraudeur en se levant du bureau.

-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, le congédia alors Lily en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de son ami. J'ai des choses à faire…je dois travailler pendant que toi tu vas profiter du moment présent !

Du coin de l'œil elle vit James la fixait, restant immobile. La jeune fille retint sa respiration, tout son corps se tendit. Elle refusait de le regarder, ses paroles l'avaient particulièrement vexé et elle ne ferait aucun effort. La préfète savait parfaitement que si elle croisait son regard sa détermination se dissiperait. James resta comme ça un instant, espérant qu'elle lui accorde un regard puis sans rajouter un mot il prit la direction de la sortie.

Xoxoxo

-Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à tourner sept fois ma langue avant de parler, se plaignit James en descendant les escaliers en compagnie de Patmol. Elle n'a même pas daigné me regarder !

-Quelle insulte…vraiment ! Ironisa Sirius un sourire au coin.

Les deux maraudeurs prenaient la direction des cuisines afin de mettre en œuvre leur plan. Ils avaient décidé de rendre malade tous les serpentards lors du diner et en surplus, d'en faire profiter les professeurs. Autant s'y prendre à l'avance avec les elfes de maison, surtout pour la partie concernant les professeurs.

-Patmol…elle commençait à m'apprécier…

-Elle t'a toujours apprécié ! Coupa le maraudeur. Elle commence à s'en rendre compte que maintenant rien de plus ! Elle nous fait un déni la petite Evans !

-Un déni ?

-Oui tu sais quand on refuse d'accepter quelque chose, qu'on s'accroche dur comme fer à notre propre idée malgré les faits…

-Tu étudies la psychomagie maintenant ? Se moqua James en prenant un raccourci.

-Non…C'est Peter qui m'en a parlé l'autre soir…Quand tu avais décidé de ne plus venir…il était parti dans un délire…mais je l'ai écouté !

Cornedrue se mit à rire de bon cœur. Leur ami, Peter, avait tendance à partir sur des délires psychomagiques. C'était le psychomage du groupe, il adorait analyser les comportements des gens, leur sentiments, leur passé…une sorte de passion pour lui. Une passion beaucoup plus saine que la leur, il devait l'avouer.

Les deux maraudeurs tournèrent dans un couloir et arrivèrent aussitôt devant le tableau. Sans attendre d'avantage, James donna le mot de passe et les deux gryffondors s'engouffrèrent dans les cuisines. Aussitôt qu'ils mirent un pied dans les lieux une troupe d'elfe s'agroupèrent autour d'eux, proposant leur service. L'art d'être servi à Poudlard, impossible de refuser. Sirius lança un regard amusé à James, ils n'allaient pas refuser une petite gourmandise après tout…puis réfléchir le ventre vide n'avait jamais été la meilleure idée.

Cornedrue et Patmol prirent alors place en attendant leurs pâtisseries. Ils commencèrent à planifier leur petite surprise de la soirée, ils avaient rapidement trouvé une idée mais la mettre en œuvre était plus compliqué. En temps normal, ils avaient l'aide de Remus et de Peter, l'un amadoué les elfes et l'autre faisait office de médiateur. Cependant, les gryffondors furent sorti de leur petite conversation par un raclement de gorge. Comme un seul homme, les deux maraudeurs se retournèrent et firent face au directeur, pâtisserie en main.

Dumbledore leur offrit un sourire bien veillant, James était prêt à parier son balai qu'il les écoutait depuis un bon petit moment.

-Je vois que vous avez été servi avant nous ! Fit Sirius l'air de rien.

-C'est l'un des nombreux avantages d'être directeur…lui répondit leur directeur. La tarte aux framboises est l'une de mes faiblesses ces derniers temps…

-Je vous comprends ! Elle est esquisse ! Les elfes sont de vrais petits magiciens !

James lança un rapide coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, il était évident qu'il essayait de faire diversion. Mais il n'était pas sûr que cela marche avec Dumbledore. Sirius lui avait fait le coup tellement de fois…il avait dû s'en rendre compte depuis toutes ces années que Patmol était le maitre dans cet art qu'était la diversion.

-J'ai interrompu votre conversation, non ?

-Euh non non… on discutait de tout et de rien…répondit Cornedrue mal à l'aise.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda Dumbledore en regardant successivement les deux maraudeurs.

-Bien sûr ! Qui sommes-nous pour vous interdire de vous assoir ? Fit Sirius amusé.

Leur directeur s'installa à coté de James et se mit à manger silencieusement sa tarte. Un silence gênant prit place, Cornedrue ne savait pas quoi dire, faire la discussion à leur directeur n'était pas dans ses plans et étrangement Patmol était silencieux alors que quelques minutes plutôt il était prêt à offrir un verre à Dumbledore.

-Alors ce sera quoi ce soir ? Interrogea le directeur en posant sa cuillère.

-Pardon ? Fit James d'un ton parfaitement innocent.

-Ce soir…que je sache si je dois manger ou pas…

-A vrai dire…je vous déconseillerai…lâcha Patmol pas le moins du monde gêné. Après si vous voulez tenter l'expérience…pourquoi pas !

Cornedrue glissa son regard sur son meilleur ami, qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Il se confessait presque à leur directeur. Il avouait sans même avoir commis la blague, c'était son idée de faire ça alors pourquoi prenait-il le risque de tout faire foiré ?

Dumbledore se pencha et regarda le maraudeur, un sourire aux lèvres. Vraiment, le préfet en chef avait du mal à suivre la conversation. Sirius venait d'avouer qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire une blague de mauvais gout et le proviseur se contentait de lui sourire, comme s'il approuvait.

-Je devine que c'est pour vous retrouver dans mon bureau par la même occasion…

-Se serait la meilleure issue possible, soyons honnête…que l'on fasse des blagues aux serpentards sa peut passer…mais à tous les professeurs dont vous…Je ne suis pas sûr que le professeur McGonagall s'en réjouisse…

Par Merlin, que quelqu'un fasse taire son meilleur ami, il était totalement dérangé de raconter ce genre de chose. Il était possédé par un elfe ou quoi ?

-Vous malmenez votre directrice de maison, pauvre Minerva…

-On tente de la dérider un peu, s'amusa Sirius en piochant dans sa tarte qui venait d'arriver.

-Patmol ! Le reprit aussitôt le préfet en chef, il fallait l'arrêter.

Dumbledore rit doucement et balaya la table du regard. « Un fondant au chocolat pour vous, James ? »

-Le pauvre il a des problèmes de cœur en ce moment, Evans le malmène !

James se cacha le visage d'une main, à quoi jouait-il ? Il contentait raconter toute leur vie, sa vie à leur directeur ?

-Brillante élève la jeune Evans…ne la sortait pas du droit chemin…Fit Dumbledore en se levant. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait un effet bénéfique sur vous Potter…

Cornedrue offrit un sourire forcé à son directeur qui le regardait derrière ses lunettes à demi-lune. Le maraudeur se sentait plus qu'observer, à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Dumbledore quelque chose se passait. Sans compter que le préfet en chef était particulièrement mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, vraiment Sirius l'avait embarrassé.

-Je vais vous laisser…et j'espère pouvoir manger mon diner sans encombre ce soir messieurs…

-Rien n'est garantie ! S'exclama Patmol en faisant signe à Dumbledore.

-Fondant au chocolat…Répéta alors leur directeur en sortant de la cuisine.

Sirius regarda Dumbledore sortir puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui le fusillait littéralement du regard. Ce n'était pas bon signe, pas du tout même.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Demanda le maraudeur en piochant de nouveau dans sa tarte au citron.

-Pourquoi je fais cette tête ? Répéta le préfet en chef à deux doigts de s'énerver. Tu viens de foutre en l'air notre plan, t'as tout raconté à Dumbledore ! J'étais même étonné que tu ne l'invites pas à se joindre à nous ce soir !

Patmol haussa les épaules, totalement insouciant. Bon certes, il n'y était pas allé de main morte mais il avait une information maintenant qu'il n'avait pas il y a cinq minutes. Et sa changeait tout à la donne.

-Il nous a donné son mot de passe…finit par dire Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Fondant au chocolat…

-Oui il est bon…

-Non fondant au chocolat !

-Oui, Sirius c'est un fondant au chocolat que je suis en train de manger !

-C'est ça le mot de passe de son bureau ! Fondant au chocolat ! S'exclama Sirius un sourire au coin.

-Quoi ? S'étonna James. Il nous l'a donné comme ça ?

-Faut croire qu'il voulait réellement manger ce soir…je suis curieux de voir ce que les elfes ont préparé pour qu'il y tienne autant…

-Puis qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est ça le mot de passe ?

-Je ne sais pas…mais je suis certains que c'est exactement ça le mot de passe…

-Tu divagues…

-James…c'est ce qu'il n'a pas arrêté de prendre depuis le début de l'année, le changement de pâtisserie est récent !

Cornedrue regarda son meilleur ami comme s'il venait de tomber de son balai, mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Depuis quand on basait sa logique sur ce que les personnes mangeaient, sur des pâtisseries ? Il craignait le pire pour l'esprit de son ami, il avait dû se taper la tête sans qu'il ne le sache, un traumatisme crânien peut être ?

-Tous les mots de passe, enfin la grande majorité des mots de passe du bureau de Dumbledore sont en relation avec ce qu'il mange ! L'an dernier c'était coconut ! Reprit Sirius en voyant l'air douteux que le préfet en chef lui avait lancé.

-Ok d'accord, admit à mi-mot Cornedrue toujours pas convaincu. Admettons que ce soit le mot de passe…Pourquoi nous le donner là ? Maintenant ? Sachant très bien ce qu'on veut faire ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il sait qu'on fera tout pour finir dans son bureau alors afin de nous limiter la casse et les humiliations…Enfin j'en sais rien ! Par Merlin Cornedrue, il nous a facilité la tâche puis au pire si ce n'est pas ça on a toujours notre plan !

De toute évidence Sirius perdait patience à expliquer le comment du pourquoi. Il était persuadé que c'était ça le mot de passe, il n'y avait rien à perdre après tout, peut être 10minutes au pire des cas.

James observa son ami pendant un moment, il était convaincu de ce qu'il lui disait alors pourquoi ne pas le croire après tout ? Sirius n'avait jamais fait faux bond et plus que tout il lui faisait confiance.

-Bien…finit par dire le maraudeur. Sa semble fou mais d'accord !

Aussitôt un magnifique sourire se dessina sur le visage trop aristocratique de son meilleur ami. Décidément, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Xoxoxo.

Les couloirs du château étaient vides, tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la grande salle prenant tranquillement leur diner, sans l'ombre d'une blague. Seuls Cornedrue et Patmol se trouvaient devant le passage qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils se trouvaient là, parfaitement immobiles, observant la gargouille d'un air sceptique.

-Ça me paraissait plus…plus… accueillant la dernière fois que je suis venu ! S'exclama Sirius mi- amusé mi- inquiet.

James vérifia une nouvelle fois la carte du maraudeur, aucune erreur, aucune hésitation ils se trouvaient bien devant le passage qui menait au bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

-Et pourtant c'est bien ici, lui répondit le préfet en chef en rangeant sa carte dans son sac.

Ils n'avaient rien pris de particulier, seulement leur carte et la cape d'invisibilité. Leurs indispensables en quelque sorte. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus, ils ne partaient pas en expédition.

-Bon…je ne compte pas dormir ici…fit Patmol en s'approchant de la gargouille. Fondant au chocolat !

Le maraudeur fixa la statue et attendit que la gargouille bascule mais elle n'en fit rien. Sirius se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. La déception se dessina petit à petit sur le visage de Sirius. Il avait convaincu son meilleur ami pour rien, toute une série de doutes s'immiscèrent alors dans son esprit, à cause de lui ils avaient raté une occasion…

-C'était peut-être pas ça…se résigna le préfet en chef. On ferait peut être mieux de descendre rapidement aux cuisines…histoire de pouvoir…

Cependant James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge en voyant la gargouille basculait devant ses yeux. Aussi simple que ça ? Vraiment ? Un sorcier comme Dumbledore, de son rang, établissait des mots de passe aussi bateau. Il avait du mal à y croire mais les faits étaient là. Son meilleur ami se retourna au bruit de la statue qui pivotait, apparemment lui aussi avait du mal à y croire. Dire qu'il semblait plus que convaincu ce matin, être étonné de voir le mot de passe marché ne rentrait pas vraiment dans le pack « je suis sûr de mon coup ».

Sans hésiter un seul moment, les deux maraudeurs s'engouffrent dans le passage et montèrent dans le bureau de leur directeur.

Les gryffondors ne prirent même pas la peine de frapper, la carte du maraudeur indiquait clairement que le bureau était vide. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les lumières s'allumèrent aussitôt éclairant la pièce d'une lumière accueillante. James jeta un regard circulaire au bureau, il n'avait jamais fait attention aux nombres de livres qui s'y trouvait, sa avait l'allure d'une petite bibliothèque. A vrai dire, cela lui faisait penser à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi avoir une pièce spécifique pour les livres ? Il demandait encore à ses parents la raison d'une telle pièce chez lui également mais la seule réponse qu'il arrivait à obtenir était « Tu comprendras plus tard… ». Pour l'instant ce n'était toujours pas ça.

Son regard se posa alors sur le phœnix qui se tenait perché derrière le bureau de leur directeur. Il ne l'avait pas vu la derrière fois, il était magistral, cet animal était si rare…l'animal suivait du regard les deux maraudeurs, à croire qu'il les observait…en tout cas c'était l'impression qu'il donnait à James car apparemment Sirius n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever les yeux de la cheminée. A croire qu'il connaissait le bureau de Dumbledore comme sa poche, y aurait-il passé du temps supplémentaire sans qu'il ne le sache ?

-Bon…commença ce dernier. Qui passe en premier ?

-Voilà le plan ! Je me rends là-bas et tu suis quelques minutes après…On se fera passer pour de jeunes étudiants…

-T'es sur que le coup des jeunes étudiants sa peut passer ? On ne fait pas un peu jeune ?

-Tu feras un sourire ravageur à la jeune secrétaire ! Se moqua alors Cornedrue.

-Ahaha…je suis mort de rire…et si c'est UN jeune secrétaire ? Je te rappel que je ne mange pas de ce pain-là encore !

-On improvisera ! Le rassura le préfet en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

Cornedrue lui fit un clin d'œil et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, autant ne pas perdre de temps. Le gryffondor s'engouffra aussitôt dans la cheminée, il lâcha la poudre et prononça clairement « Saint Mangouste ».

La dernière chose qu'il vit du bureau de Dumbledore fut le sourire complice de Sirius. Sans plus attendre le décor changea immédiatement, il n'appréciait pas spécialement la sensation que lui procurer cette manière de se déplacer mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Heureusement pour lui, il arriva plus que rapidement à l'hôpital de Saint Mangouste.

Comme prévu, la grande salle des cheminées étaient vides. Le maraudeur balaya la salle du regard, rien de très accueillant hélas, les murs étaient blancs et la lumière était particulièrement agressive. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils ne rendaient pas l'hôpital plus accueillant. Le peu de fois qu'il venait ici, une drôle de sensation s'infiltrait en lui, des frissons lui remontaient le dos…rien de bien agréable au final. Cependant, James n'eut pas le temps de continuer son observation, des flammes vertes attirèrent son attention et sans plus attendre son meilleur ami apparut. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas du tout la même notion de « quelques minutes », Sirius se dirigea directement vers lui d'un pas décidé. Aucun doute, Patmol était pressé de voir leur amie.

-On y va ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

-Faudrait enlever nos capes avec le blason de gryffondor, nos cravates et…je pense qu'on pourra passer sans problèmes pour des étudiants…

Les maraudeurs s'exécutèrent rapidement, leur temps était compter, leur absence allait forcément se faire remarquer et rendre des explications n'était absolument pas leur priorité numéro une de la soirée, en tout cas pour l'instant. James rangea leurs affaires dans sa besace et se passa la main dans les cheveux, élément majeur de flirt chez lui, autant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et tous les doutes s'envolèrent, Sirius maitrisait à la perfection cet art, son allure, son regard, son sourire au coin…tout chez lui appelait les jeunes, et moins jeunes, femmes à la décadence. Sirius dans toute sa splendeur, la première étape serait du gâteau.

-Dis-moi Patmol, avant d'y aller…il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours déjà…

-Je t'écoute Shakespeare ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui répondit Patmol en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil peu intéressé.

-Y'a eu un truc avec Cara n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois ci Patmol se tourna complètement vers lui et lui lança un regard mitigé. « Oui, l'an dernier, mais ce n'est pas nouveau ça Cornedrue ! Tu as la mémoire courte ? »

Typique de son meilleur ami, en plus d'être maitre dans l'art du flirt, il excellait parfaitement dans l'art du mensonge. Surement la fibre Black qui ressortait de temps en temps.

-Je te parle de cette année, tu es plus motivé que jamais là…si je t'avais dit qu'il fallait qu'on se jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie pour arriver ici tu l'aurais fait !

-Ne sois pas ridicule…

-Je ne suis pas ridicule Patmol…

-Si tu l'es…se moqua le brun en déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise.

-Non…Dis-moi exactement la raison de notre présence ici, c'est aussi simple que ça !

-C'est notre amie ! Sa devrait suffire, non ?

-A d'autres Patmol…tu ne t'es pas vu depuis hier, un vrai scrout à pétard ambulant !

-Tu t'égares mon cher Cornedrue…rigola le maraudeur d'un air faussement décontracté.

Un vrai acteur, James l'avait compris il ne dirait rien et cela ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes mais le moment n'était pas à ça. Ils en discuteraient à leur retour.

-Allez va faire tes yeux doux à la secrétaire ! Je te suis ! Fit le préfet en chef amusé. On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Les deux maraudeurs se dirigèrent alors vers l'accueil où comme prévu se trouvait une secrétaire absorbée par son travail. James glissa un regard à Sirius qui en avait fait de même, ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire plein de malice, que le jeu commence. Les deux gryffondors s'accoudèrent sur le présentoir et attendirent que la jeune secrétaire lève les yeux vers eux. Elle ne semblait pas plus âgée qu'eux, peut-être 2 ou 3 ans de plus, totalement gérable. La jeune fille n'eut aucun autre choix que de lever les yeux vers les maraudeurs.

-Désolé de vous déranger dans votre travail mais…Commença James d'un ton sur.

-Je suis désolée, les visites sont terminées…Repassés demain, le coupa la secrétaire dans un sourire discret avant de reprendre son travail.

-On est désolé de venir si tard, reprit alors Sirius d'un ton que James n'avait que très peu entendu depuis toutes ces années, mais…vous comprenez on est étudiant et nos journées sont en générales interminables…

-Désolé, vraiment mais…

-Je vous en prie, comprenez nous…notre petite sœur a été transféré d'urgence ici et personne nous a dit ce qu'elle avait…on ne l'a pas revu depuis et…les études d'auror ne nous laissent quasiment pas de temps à nous…surtout avec les temps qui courent…

-Vos parents ne vous ont rien dit ?

Sirius détourna le regard et se pinça les lèvres. Il laissa couler quelques secondes, le temps d'humidifier ses yeux et lui répondit :

-Ils sont morts…

Ce fut la phrase qui fit basculer la situation, James le vit dans le regard de la jeune fille. Sirius avait touché une corde sensible. La secrétaire semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre face au regard gris de son meilleur ami qui pesait sur elle. Le maraudeur la regardait avec une tristesse sans pareil. Si Patmol ne savait pas quoi faire après les ASPIC il pouvait toujours se recycler en acteur, vraiment, il avait les yeux humides à croire qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer d'un instant à l'autre. James se pinça les lèvres afin de ne pas éclater de rire, voir son meilleur ami jouait une telle comédie était plus qu'hilarant.

-Oh…hum…je suis désolée…votre nom ? Demanda la jeune fille en se levant vers les casiers disposaient derrière elle.

-Welth, répondit Cornedrue.

-Cara Welth ? Demanda la secrétaire en ouvrant un dossier.

-Oui c'est elle…

-Elle est aux soins intensifs et…

Cependant la jeune fille ne finit pas sa phrase, elle s'était retournée vers son bureau mais aucun d'eux n'était là. Elle balaya l'accueil du regard mais elle était définitivement seule. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, ils avaient bien été là devant elle…elle avait l'impression que sa fatigue lui jouait de mauvais tours…La secrétaire secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place et rangea le dossier. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne sa pause.

James et Sirius marchaient d'un même pas sous la cape d'invisibilité, faisant le moins de bruit possible, les couloirs étaient vides, le moindre bruit résonnait. L'hôpital semblait vide mais les maraudeurs savaient parfaitement que derrière toutes ces portes closes se trouvaient des personnes. Toutes les chambres étaient insonorisées, pas un bruit n'en sortait…sa lui foutait des frissons. Même les cachots de Poudlard et la forêt interdite étaient plus accueillants, c'était pour dire…

-Je déteste les hôpitaux…avoua alors Cornedrue à voix basse. C'est tellement…

-Morbide ?

-Oui…même si je n'aurai pas utilisé ce mot…

Sirius lui adressa un sourire en coin amusé. Il devait être le seul à trouver cela amusant. Les jeunes hommes prirent un nombre un calculable de couloir et d'escalier pour arriver aux soins intensifs, à croire que les médicomages ne voulaient pas que les visiteurs arrivent jusqu'ici. Le service n'était pas particulièrement grand, on y devinait qu'une douzaine de chambre car en grande majorité des cas les médicomages arrivaient rapidement à bout des maladies des sorciers, rare était ceux qui y resté.

-Ok et maintenant ? Demanda Sirius en regardant les portes qui étaient toutes identiques. On la trouve comment ?

James haussa les épaules, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne s'était même pas posé la question. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec un centaure malade ou autre…

Le préfet en chef ôta la cape après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, ils étaient parfaitement seuls il n'y avait aucun risque. Le maraudeur fit alors quelques pas devant afin de voir s'il apercevait quelque chose à travers les portes mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. La même sensation que la veille lorsqu'il avait amené Cara à l'infirmerie, plus il se dirigeait vers la porte du fond plus cette sensation était présente. Il s'arrêta devant la porte concernée et la fixa, il était certain qu'elle se trouvait là, la même sensation mais amplifiée cette fois ci.

-Elle est dans cette chambre…Fit simplement le préfet en chef.

Sirius le rejoint sans attendre, cependant le maraudeur regarda successivement la porte et son ami d'un air suspect.

-Comment tu peux en être sur ?

-J'en sais rien, un pressentiment…lui répondit le brun aux lunettes.

-C'est peut-être pas un bon pressentiment aussi…

-Elle est là je te dis…arrête de faire ta tête d'hippogriffe et rentre !

-Tu veux que je rentre ? Seul ? Si ce n'est pas elle j'explique ça comment au patient ?

-Tu te feras passer pour un médicomage…

-J'ai pas l'âge pour être médicomage, râla son meilleur ami.

James roula des yeux, à croire qu'il ne voulait plus voir Cara, il avait peur de quoi ? Il s'était sorti de situation bien plus délicate alors un mensonge de plus ou de moins…

-Patmol…se résigna James. Rentre dans cette chambre, elle est là j'en mettrai mon balai à couper…alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer dans cette pièce !

Cornedrue venait d'ouvrir la porte et faisait signe à son meilleur ami d'y rentrer. Il ferait le guet pour le moment, il rentrerait quelques minutes après. Son instinct lui disait clairement d'attendre là quelques instants, il savait parfaitement que Sirius s'était disputé avec leur amie après que les choses aient pris une certaine ampleur entre eux, il se sentait dans un certain sens coupable.

-Je te jure James si ce n'est pas sa chambre…la prochaine est pour toi !

Le gryffondor acquiesça d'un signe de tête et poussa de toutes ses forces son meilleur ami à rentrer. Il n'était plus aussi motivé qu'au départ, s'en était risible. Patmol hésita un instant puis finit par sortir sa baguette, au cas où…

-Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes je vais m'assurer qu'on est bien seul dans le service…

Au sourire que Patmol lui adressa il sut qu'il n'y croyait pas un seul mot. Sirius jeta un dernier regard à son meilleur ami avant de rentrer, il n'y avait rien à craindre ici, l'hôpital était aussi sur que le ministère lui-même.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir le plus complet, la seule source de lumière était le petit rayon de lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Du moins jusqu'à qu'il voit des étincelles bleues émanées de sous la fenêtre. Sirius alluma alors sa baguette et immédiatement la pièce se dessina sous ses yeux : un lit trônait sous la fenêtre, cachant ainsi l'origine de la lumière bleue, une table de nuit où était posé un vase vide et une armoire visiblement vide était grandement ouverte de l'autre côté. Le strict nécessaire. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Son regard tomba alors sur son amie, elle était là, visiblement endormie. Sirius se dirigea alors d'un pas hésitant vers elle, il aurait voulu s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait mais il avait peur de ne plus vouloir se lever après, de vouloir rester ici jusqu'à qu'elle se réveille. Il valait donc mieux qu'il reste debout, puis il n'était pas sûr d'être le bienvenu, après tout il s'était disputé avec elle une semaine plutôt et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis et Merlin savait que la jeune fille était rancunière. S'en était presque ridicule à vrai dire, lui-même avait du mal à comprendre la réelle raison de sa présence ici. Il voulait simplement être là pour elle, rien de plus.

En s'approchant de plus près, Sirius eut enfin l'occasion de voir ce qui produisait la fameuse lumière bleutée : le patronus de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas le manquer, l'animal était couché au plus près de la tête de lit, battant allègrement de la queue contre le sol. Il le fixait de son regard félin, à croire qu'il surveillait la gryffondor. Le regard de Sirius se dirigea alors vers la table de nuit, la baguette de Cara y était posée, et aucune hésitation c'était bien son patronus. C'était-elle réveillée ? Ou est-ce les parents de son amie qui l'avait utilisé ? Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Le maraudeur jeta un coup d'œil à Cara, les rayons de lune qui se posaient sur son visage reflétaient une image des plus inquiétantes. Même Remus avait meilleure mine les jours de pleine lune.

Sirius pointa alors sa baguette sur la table de nuit et fit apparaitre cinq bougies qu'il alluma aussitôt. Il dirigea sa baguette vers le vase et y fit apparaitre un bouquet de fleurs, cela donnerait au moins un peu de vie à cette pièce sordide.

Le gryffondor enfonça une de ses mains dans sa poche et en sortit la pierre que Regulus lui avait donné. La seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour qu'elle le porte était d'en faire un bracelet. Il avait dû chercher dans des livres la meilleure façon d'y arriver et il devait avouer qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti. L'Onyx était tenue par deux crochets d'argent sur un long fil noir, c'était particulièrement discret, ce n'était pas le genre de cadeau qu'il lui faisait mais pour cette fois-ci il faisait une entorse à leur habitude.

Sirius approcha le bracelet du poignet de son amie mais la créature le stoppa net dans sa lancée, ce dernier s'était relevé et émettait de sonores feulements. Depuis quand un patronus jouait le rôle de garde du corps ? Le maraudeur dévisagea l'animal pendant un instant, vraiment étrange…Il reprit alors son entreprise mais une nouvelle fois le félin fit savoir son mécontentement. Vraiment là…sa devenait louche…

-Tu permets, oui ? C'est pour son bien ! Alors arrête de miauler le chaton !

Le patronus lança un regard réprobateur au maraudeur et reprit sa place initiale, ne lâchant pas du regard le gryffondor. Sirius ne se sentait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout observer. Sale bête. Il voulait se transformer en animagus juste pour le fun, mais la situation ne le permettait pas vraiment, une autre fois peut être. Sirius approcha le bracelet et l'enfila au poignet de son amie. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au patronus, ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de le fixer chaque mouvement du gryffondor y passait.

Cependant Sirius fut surpris par la porte qui s'ouvrit et pointa cette dernière de sa baguette. Ce n'était que James, le préfet prit soin de refermer porte derrière lui et, lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui il leva les mains surpris de voir la baguette pointer sur lui.

-Je vois que tu es tendu…se moqua le préfet en chef en s'approchant de lui. On est seul, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un médicomage ici…

-Désolé, s'excusa le maraudeur en rangeant sa baguette, c'est ce patronus…il ne cesse de me fixer depuis cinq bonnes minutes…le chaton joue les gardes du corps !

James se pencha légèrement afin de voir la créature, il reconnut l'animal de Cara sans aucune hésitation. Le maraudeur se redressa et fit face à son ami « Pas étonnant c'est le patronus de Cara, elle s'est amusée pendant toutes les vacances à le matérialiser…et de toute évidence elle a réussi à en faire plus qu'un simple patronus… ».

-Il se met à feuler dès que tu t'approches d'elle, pire qu'un chien de garde !

-Tu t'y connais en canin à ce que je vois ! Rigola James. Fais gaffe sa fait partie des effets secondaires non désirables ça : avoir des réactions de son animagus !

Sirius offrit un sourire complice à son meilleur ami, ça se saurait s'il avait des relents de son animagus. Il observa James s'assoir sur la chaise, son ami se mit à fixer successivement les bougies, le vase, les fleurs et pour finir le regard de son ami se posa sur lui. Son regard en disait long, bien plus qu'un discours, Sirius s'attendait à une remarque ou autre mais Cornedrue n'en fit rien, il se contenta de rester silencieux. Son silence était peut être pire que des paroles. Puis le préfet en chef glissa son regard vers leur amie, son visage devint alors bien plus sérieux et solennel, chose rare chez le maraudeur. Il lui saisit la main et la garda dans les siennes, la caressant d'un mouvement à peine perceptible. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le patronus n'avait pas bougé d'un poil pour James, de toute évidence ce dernier ne le dérangeait pas du tout, contrairement à lui. Une pointe de jalousie s'installa chez le maraudeur qui tenta de l'ignorer en faisant les cent pas, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, ce n'était que James, son meilleur ami, la personne pour qui il serait prêt à donner sa vie alors pourquoi cela le gênait il de le voir tenir la main de leur amie ? Après tout, Cara et James avaient toujours été très proches, ce n'était pas nouveau, Cornedrue veillait sur elle comme si c'était sa propre sœur, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il savait parfaitement que l'idée même de dépasser cette relation ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit. Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique personne à l'esprit : Lily Evans. Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, est-il jaloux de lui à cet instant ?

Ce sentiment ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, son ami murmurait quelque chose d'imperceptible à la brune. Le maraudeur faisait de son mieux pour cacher son agacement, mais le contrôle n'avait jamais été son point fort, hélas…Il attira même l'attention de Cornedrue qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Grillé. Patmol décida alors de se tenir contre le mur face au lit, au moins il avait arrêté de faire les cent pas, c'était déjà ça. Il avait l'impression que les minutes, que les secondes se faisaient plus longues, qu'elles s'étiraient au fur et à mesure qu'il passait du temps ici. Il se perdit dans ses pensées en observant ses deux amis. Il se trouvait parfaitement ridicule, et encore il était gentil.

Xoxoxo

Lily attacha ses longs cheveux roux en une queue de cheval afin de dégager son visage, elle ne supportait pas les avoir devant les yeux lorsqu'elle lisait. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé pour se détendre un peu, depuis ce matin elle était plus que tendu. Les mots de James ne cessait de lui revenir en tête…à chaque fois que la rousse tentait de passer à autre chose, de se concentrer sur quelque chose de précis la scène lui revenait en tête. Ah qu'elle s'en voulait d'être comme ça ! Merlin, c'était tellement plus simple de le détester. La préfète en chef souffla bruyamment et fit voltiger quelques mèches échappées de leur attache. Elle étendit au maximum ses jambes et s'étira tel un chat, mauvaise journée vraiment.

-Une vraie tigresse…Fit remarquer une voix au-dessus d'elle.

La gryffondor leva les yeux et tomba sur James penché par-dessus le sofa. Il se tenait là, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffé que jamais, cravate absente, l'air nonchalant…vraiment il n'était pas difficile de deviner d'où il sortait. Cela l'écœura au plus haut point, l'envie de vomir commença même à s'installer. Tu parles d'un pari, il n'avait pas tenu plus d'un mois sans groupie…la jeune fille tourna la tête avec dégout et repris la lecture de son livre, beaucoup plus intéressant. Elle tenta de lire cependant la présence du maraudeur la gênait énormément, plus que prévu, elle n'arrivait même pas à finir la ligne. Et de toute évidence, il ne comptait pas bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ? Finit par demander la rousse exaspérée.

-M'excuser…Je n'ai pas été très fin ce matin et…

Lily leva le regard vers le maraudeur, il lui faisait des excuses, James Potter lui présentait platement des excuses. Cela aurait pu être totalement recevable si seulement elle n'avait pas cette image dégoutante du préfet et d'une autre fille qui lui revenait en tête. Il était sans culot, venir lui faire les yeux doux alors qu'il en quittait une autre…

-Tu m'écoutes Lily ?

-Non, avoua la rousse exaspérée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterai d'ailleurs…

-J'essaie de m'excuser ! S'indigna le maraudeur.

La gryffondor se redressa et fit face à son ami. Il était devenu un excellent acteur avec le temps, être aussi hypocrite…

-Tu viens tout débrailler sortant des bras de je ne sais quelle groupie et tu viens me présenter tes excuses ? Vraiment ? Tu ne te paies pas un peu ma tête là ? S'emporta la rousse.

-Je..je quoi ? S'étonna le brun visiblement surpris.

-Franchement James, si tu comptes gagner ton pari comme ça crois-moi, tu n'y arriveras pas et…

Soudain le maraudeur posa sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille l'empêchant de dire un mot de plus.

-Tu penses que j'étais avec une fille ? Toute la soirée ? Fit alors James d'une voix plus posée.

-Il est évident que tu ne sors pas de ta ronde de préfet avec cette allure…

La remarque fit immédiatement sourire le gryffondor. Elle était trop mignonne.

-J'étais avec Sirius…avoua alors le brun aux lunettes. Rien de plus…

-Toute la soirée ?

-Hum hum…répondit le maraudeur en contournant le sofa et y prenant place.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait toute la soirée avec lui ?

-Non, désolé !

Elle détestait ce genre de réponse, en fait c'était simple elle détestait qu'on lui dise « non » tout simplement. Et l'air détaché et insolent que venait de prendre son ami ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment. Le gryffondor remontait les manches de sa chemise comme si de rien n'était…mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Lily fit un pas de côté afin d'être parfaitement face à lui, au moins là elle attirerait son attention. James leva les yeux vers elle. Elle en était sûre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder, même lorsqu'il faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter.

-Je croyais qu'il y avait aucun secret entre ami…

-Cela relève du top secret !

-Cette réponse n'est pas admise ! Râla la rousse.

-J'ai dû faire quelque chose avec Sirius rien de plus ! C'était important pour lui et…

-Qu'est ce qui peut…oh…ne me dis pas que vous avez réussi à faire la fameuse blague ? S'emporta Lily.

-On a rien fait…calme toi Lily…

-Alors qu'est ce qui était si important aux yeux de Sirius ? Il tenait tellement à sa blague que…s'emporta rapidement la rousse. Tu es préfet en chef James !

-Cara ! Voilà ce qui était important…On a réussi à se faufiler dans le bureau de Dumbledore…à vrai dire il nous a carrément incité à y aller et…

-Vous êtes sorti de Poudlard ? S'exclama la préfète en chef plus que surprise.

James lui offrit un sourire compréhensif, elle semblait totalement hors de contrôle. Le maraudeur lui saisit alors les mains, tentant de la calmer, la chaleur et de ses mains étaient si agréables, si apaisantes…

-Sirius était intenable…pire qu'un lion en cage…et je crois que ça lui a fait un peu de bien de voir notre petite Cara…

Lily fit une moue boudeuse puis sembla abandonner toute sa colère. Au moins il avait réussi à la calmer un tant soit peu…c'était toujours ça. Il savait parfaitement que la préfète se sentait impliquer dans cette situation. Le maraudeur tira délicatement la préfète vers lui. Il la trouvait irrésistible, il aurait voulu la faire asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrasser. Mais cela ne restait que des rêves…Merlin, que c'était difficile de rester que de simples amis…

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda alors Lily d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas…Elle dormait…mais elle respirait donc…on va rester optimiste !

-J'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez sorti du château et que…

-Lily, l'arrêta aussitôt James. Cara est l'une de mes amis les plus proches, je la connais depuis toujours et…Si sa avait été toi je n'aurai pas attendu autant de temps pour enfreindre les règles…Patmol est resté plus que patient, crois-moi !

Le maraudeur arrêta sa phrase ici, il aurait voulu lui parler du comportement de son meilleur ami, de ses doutes, des questions qu'il lui avait traversé la tête depuis le début de la soirée mais trahir Sirius était pire que tout, tant qu'il n'en avait pas parlé avec lui il ne dirait rien. Cependant, il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Patmol, il savait que son histoire avec Cara n'avait pas été comme les toutes les autres, il le voyait parfaitement. Tout était différent.

-Mais serait-ce de la jalousie que j'ai cru entendre quelque minutes plutôt ? reprit le préfet en chef d'un ton amusé.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Hum…si j'ai bonne mémoire…je vais te citer « sortant des bras d'une groupie »…un truc dans le genre ?

Le maraudeur sut qu'il avait vu juste rien qu'au regard que lui adressa la préfète en chef. En temps normal il aurait détourné le regard mais il avait appris à faire face à ce regard plus meurtrier qu'un avada kedavra. Il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire satisfait. A vrai dire, ses pensées étaient bien plus loin que ce simple pari, il venait de se rendre tout simplement compte qu'ils étaient bien là. Il ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue qui le faisait divaguer mais le maraudeur avait l'impression d'être apaisé lorsqu'il était ici, avec elle, parlant de tout et de rien, même si elle le fusillait littéralement du regard.

Il ne lui avait rien dit à propos de Rogue, il aurait pu rajouter de l'huile sur le feu mais le gryffondor n'avait pas envie de la voir dans tous ses états, elle commençait à peine à retrouver un semblant de sourire et il ne comptait pas lui enlever ça, son sourire était bien trop précieux à ses yeux.

* * *

><p>* Turning Tables d'Adele.<p> 


End file.
